Overwatch : United
by RuGaard98
Summary: The world is once more threatened with war as many increasing sings of a second Omnic crisis are rising around the world. Reuniting together is necessary to survive, but with the many heroes of Overwatch scattered around fighting for their own means, it is a matter of time before things come to a boiling point. All 28 heroes need to unite together. This is their story.
1. Intro

**For those who already read my other Fanfictions** : this is going to be a way to put them all into the same big story. This way all of the reviews and favorites will be put under the same folder and I will be able to see them more easily. The next part of the story will be there soon, but for now I'll just upload th older ones in here, with some changes such as correcting my mistakes and maybe adding some words or sentences that would help the story make more sense.

 **For those who haven't read my other Fanfictions** : Welcome, you may have stumbled across some of my other Fanfiction before, but in the wrong order. I've decided to compile them into one great story where my multiple fanfictions will instead be different parts of the one and only so that people who want to read it always start at the beginning and can make comments about the overall story and the separate parts if they want to. Welcome to Overwatch : United


	2. Part 1 : The Birth of a New Group

Part 1 : The Birth of a New Group

After the last prison break near Numbani, Angela Ziegler decides to move in the city for a while to help the citizens recover from the city's siege. One day, things do not go well for her.


	3. Chapter 1 : Code Black

A strident ringing woke Angela up. She could never get used to it, but it was the best way of waking herself up every morning. She stood in her bed, still half asleep looking though her phone to see what she had missed out during the night… not much.  
She got through her everyday routine, starting with a cold shower to wake herself up, then as she stood out of the bathroom, she noticed a message sent to her computer, which she opened up. It was her assistant at Numbani's General Hospital sending her a new report for a patient that had arrived this morning. What kind of mess did that person put themselves into? she wondered. She opened the complete file to find an elaborate hologram showing her the damage, mostly in the left shoulder and the arm. Nothing a simple operation wouldn't be able to fix really, plus a few days in bed should make him anew. She sent her recommandation of medication to ease the pain, stating she was on her way, then proceeded to get ready.  
Since the fall of Overwatch, she had been all over the world trying to repair the damage done by the Omnic crisis, a distant memory for her, but still too close to home. After all of that, she wanted to go back to Switzerland, to her original laboratory, to keep going with her experiment, only to be warned of the new prison break near Numbani. She knew she had to do something about it.  
Although Winston clearly objected to her going to Numbani for a while at least, she was unstoppable when she wanted something done. Those people were in trouble, what kind of doctor, let alone hero, was she if she didn't help restore and heal the people of a city that had been under siege not so long ago?  
And so here she was, in a very small apartment that, nonetheless, wasn't bad. She didn't want a big, obvious and ego-inducing place to sleep. She was mostly in the hospital anyways and she didn't need as much space as her laboratory, where she would keep all of her equipment.  
Still, she had a few gadgets up her sleeve that she though of bringing in case thing became a bit too dangerous. Her caduceus staff was always next to her bed, although she had disassembled it. She knew the power of such a tool, but the danger that also came with it. The staff was a tool for the mortally wounded on the battlefield, not to cure a cold. Even so, she decided to remove the connecter and attach it to her wrist, the top of the staff that would usually create the beam was not as powerful without the rest of the staff, but it was still useful if someone needed immediate medical attention.  
She glanced over her armor, her self repairing suit that she used to wear in battle. She had left her wings at her laboratory, finding no need of such a tech which once again was mostly used on the battlefield. Although they were really useful, they were really fragile and power-hungry. She resolved to using them only to come to the direct aid of those in need.  
With most of her equipment away, she though she would better hide among the crowds, even though she knew her face was very recognizable. She hesitate, once at the door, to leave her pistol, but chose to keep it. There were some talks about some parts of the city not being safe lately.  
The walk to the hospital was short, a few streets only. The road was clear, with the new models of the OR-15, reworked and repurposed by Efi Oladele, roaming through the streets, greeting everyone with friendly words. Humans and Omnics were walking on the same pavement, something that kept warming Angela's heart.  
She walked past the old airport which was still under reconstruction even tough the attack had taken place two weeks ago. Large screens which displayed the news on the streets had great headlines about the return of Overwatch, the mysterious signal that had been received from the lunar colony and a current state of warning around certain parts of the city. They had been numerous Omnic aggression during the night, something that usually did not happen.  
Angela entered Numbani's General Hospital and, as she passed the door, became Doctor Ziegler for the day. With all of her equipment and her uniform ready, she started her day at work.  
As the best doctor in Numbani and the formal head of surgery back in the days of Overwatch, she was highly regarded and often given many patients at the same time, with the new inclusion to her list this morning. She went to greet the young man and offered him the list of treatment and the amount of time expected for the recovery. She then went on to visit each of her patients, offering to the nurses the medication necessary and zipping though the place, she had over three dozens patients to see in eight hours, which was very demanding even for a « hero » like her.  
They were time when her job was more demanding and, even dare she say it, a bit boring. Although she would never replace it with what she did in the past, everything seemed too easy at times. The idea of developing new methods of taking care of people was exciting, interesting, but here, all she had to do was to give the right treatment and medication to each and every one and let the nurses do the work, only to file some papers and documents at the end of the day.  
Sometime, though, her day was lightened up though her coworker or when she would find friendly and interesting patients. She liked treating Omnic more often, since they were about healing and mechanics at the same time, a domain she had to study in much more detail, although in the past, her friend Torbjörn had been of a great help with that. She also remembered treating a little girl who couldn't stop calling her after her old codename « Mercy » which was heart melting to her. The hospital knew who she was and what she had done in the past, but she firmly objected for them to use her old persona in the workplace, since she didn't want to take any risks. Although she did once see a poster with her famous words « Heroes never die » put onto the main hall, which made her blush at first sight.  
While she was examining the result of one of yesterday's operation she had to do, the interphone sounded with a nurse repeating the words : « Warning : Code Green on the first floor. »  
A Code Green? It was unconventional to hear, so much that she'd nearly forgotten about its meaning : a preventive evacuation.  
She excused herself to her patient, stating she would be back soon, only to go behind the counter and ask : « What is about that green alert? Is there something going on?  
\- I don't know much about it, the nurse answered, only that the security cameras are not working properly. Something's tampering with them.  
\- Tampering? » she asked, more for herself than anything else.  
She decided to take a call onto the security department to see what was happening. What she heard only made her more anxious. « _Someone is trying to get into the security system, we are currently looking for a way to localize that person,_ said the officer.  
\- Have they reached many cameras yet?  
\- _They are not that interested in the cameras, they seem to be trying to…_ »  
The phone cut, leaving Angela with a strange gut feeling that something was about to happen. « We need a code green on all floors, she told the nurse at the computer.  
\- Doctor Ziegler, the phones do not work anymore, I don't think we can send messages on the interphone anymore.  
\- Then evacuate this floor, I'll go and prevent the others too.  
\- But Doctor Ziegler, we do not have the permission…  
\- Someone is attacking our security system! This establishment isn't safe anymore. »  
She went on without hearing the nurse's answer. She rushed to the elevator while the people who heard their conversation started to wake patients up and slowly evacuate.  
Angela got to the elevator only to find out that the lights showing the first and second floor were flickering, it was best not to taunt her luck, she took the stairs to the fifth floor.  
As she entered the department, an electronic voice spoke out of the interphone, the ones used in emergency cases. « _**Warning… Code… Not a…**_ »  
She couldn't make out the words who were getting distorted. She got to the first corridor, where nurses were trying to calm down the patients. One of them, an Omnic, was doing it's best to prevent some children from panicking. « We need to evacuate, now! » she claimed firmly as the voice from the interphone spoke once more. « _**War… Code Black… Not a Test…**_ »  
A Code Black. Instantly, the nurses started to evacuate while Angela, sure that the other floors would start to do the same after hearing about the code, went to help them. « We need to get the beds out first or they'll get in the way, stated a nurse.  
\- We can't get the beds, the elevator may not be safe. Take the litters instead.  
\- Doctor, there are too many… »  
She couldn't finish her sentence, an explosion shook the hospital, along with it, a loud sound and a pink wave of light went though the walls and up the celling. The lights and computer shut down, with the Omnic in the corridor falling down immediately. Some of them who were helping people move around brought them on the floor with them and the one who was trying to calm down the children fell face down, with the kids crying over the explosion.  
It was only then that the gunfire started.  
At first, they were distant, happening under their feet, but they were distinct, with horrible screams to follow them up. Then, the main entrance was kicked open and with it came the sounds of automatic riffles. Angela jumped down, bringing the nurse with her, then crawled behind the counter, pulling out her gun. « We need to take the emergency exit, now! She said.  
The nurse nodded, shaking and barely able to stand on her knees. Shots were fired, and Angela readied her blaster. « When I say go, run to the exit, understood? »  
She didn't have the time to answer, something pushed Angela against the wall. She couldn't make out what it was, but a sensation of being chocked forced her to put her hand on her neck.  
A figure started materializing in front of her, holding her by the neck. A young women who she had never seen before, brown skinned with half of her head shaved only to show cybernetic enhancements all over her skull. She smiled at her. « There you are. We've been looking for you… »


	4. Chapter 2 : The Widow's Kiss

She woke up in a room she couldn't make up. Whoever had caught her made sure she couldn't see where they were going only to inject her a substance that made her loose consciousness.  
After a few seconds, her vision became clear enough to see what was around her. She was strapped to a chair with a lightbulb right over her head. In front of her, she could see a table with all sorts of instruments, a large monitor which displayed a hologram of the Earth could also be seen, it being the only other source of light with the lightbulb in the room. She couldn't make out much of the tools or the instructions written on the walls all around the room.  
She had been kidnapped, she figured out. She couldn't feel her blaster on her belt, nor her caduceus beam on her arm. In fact, she had been stripped of everything except her clothes. She tried to test out the ropes that held her to the chair, but they were too tight for her to do anything about it. Still, she started slowly pulling onto them, in the hope that it would slowly but surely loosen up.  
She could hear footsteps coming from the floor on top of hers, she wasn't alone. In front of her, a door was held shut, with a small window on it that displayed a fainted light coming from the other side. She had to find a plan to get out of here.  
Her only hope was her global locator which she always had in her pocket, but aside with the rest of her equipment, it had been taken. Maybe it could be on one of those table?  
She tried to pull her body up front to move the chair, but it was a heavy metal chair and moving it would take a while, especially with her hands and her feet both stranded to it.  
She could hear footsteps coming from the door and stood still, faking unconsciousness. She heard someone enter the room. With the sound of heels, she could distinguish a woman that walked slowly, calmly. She went around the room, then on the monitor, then finally went up to her. Angela kept her eyes shut, waiting for an answer.  
She felt a strain of water drip on the back of her neck and « woke » up, only to be greeted by a face that shocked her : it was Amelie Lacroix.  
« What on Earth happened to you… » she mumbled.  
Amelie didn't answer, her skin was purple and her face was no longer the one she used to see back in the days. This women had the face of a murderer, with cold, bright green eyes that had turned yellow and the look of a predator. Without a word, she went around her with calculated steps. It was only then that Angela noticed her blaster on her belt, and the sniper riffle in her back.  
A cold finger touched her hear, making her shiver, only to slowly run across her hair and behind her neck. She could feel her nails slowly scratching her skin as if they where claws. She went all around her in what seemed like an eternity, only to finally be greeted once again by those eyes, those who clearly showed it was no longer Amelie. Her finger had finally run all the way around her neck and ended on her chin, where she gently lifted her face to her level. « I expect you'll be cooperative, said the woman, or else we might have to hurt you very, very badly. »  
Her voice was smooth, sensual, but terrifying. Her french accent kept reminding Angela about who she used to be, the old times of Overwatch, the tragedy that happened to Gérard. If she though she had changed over the years, she couldn't make out how horrible Amelie's life must have been. « Am I going to endure what they did to you? » she answered.  
While at first, her eyebrows had slightly curved down, she instead opted for a small grin. « Are you afraid of that?  
\- Should I? Tell me. You are the one who suffered through it. »  
She laughed, not a great laugh, a subtle one. « You'll find out if you don't cooperate. »  
She was playing with her, she knew about that. « I know what you want. I won't tell you anything.  
\- Not right now, of course, she said, but after a few… adjustments, we'll see about it. »  
She took a knife she kept on her belt, it had a small, but sharp silvery blade and a black, scaly handle. « First, let's see if what we've gathered about you is true… »  
Angela looked her in the eyes as she slowly brought the blade to her cheek and meticulously cut her skin, leaving a warm trail of blood down her chin. She did not budge, knowing it would get worse over time. She stood back and cleaned her blade and, after a few seconds, the skin on her cheek closed up, yellow and blue light seemingly sewing it back and leaving a small scar that started fading away. « Interesting, to say the least, » she said with a grin.  
Her own cybernetic enhancement were never truly a public affair. Along with her Caduceus staff, she had her skin modified to contain small chips of nano-robots that would cure her through the same technology she had created. One of her old experiment that she had to try on herself first before testing it out on other human beings that ended up being rejected by the Overwatch leaders for the risky procedure and high risk of death if the chips were not well placed, all along with the tension of using nano-robotic after the Omnic crisis.  
Whoever that woman was working for, they had information about her that she shared with the Overwatch leaders since her own enhancement were never made public. The first word that came to her mind was Talon, only strengthening her choice to remain silent.  
« Now tell me, where are they? » the woman asked while slowly approaching her knife.  
She was talking about the other Overwatch agents. Winston, Genji, Tracer, Ana and so on. With the recent call upon all of those agents all around the world, she figured that Talon must've decided to compromise anything that they would be trying to do. She heard about the murder of Mondatta, the leader of the Shimbali through the likes of Lena who witnessed it first hand and knew that the agent she had in front of her was nicknamed Widowmaker, a highly skilled assassin of Talon. Giving her or any of Talon's agents the location of her coworker would ultimately lead to their death. « I will die before I betray my oath to keep the world safe, its protectors included. »  
Widowmaker stood back and tilted her head, visibly not impressed by her attitude. She started all over again, calmly walking around her while saying : « Here is your situation. You have nowhere to go, no way of leaving this place. We have your global locator and our agents are currently in the process of hacking it. You have two choices : give us the information right now, or force us to get it by ourselves which will only make your treatment much worse. »  
She stood behind her and Angela could feel her head go over her shoulder. She felt a cold and moist breath in her neck and arms slowly wrapping themselves around her body. She heard whisper in her ear. « If you though one of these option was a winning one for you, you must be very disappointed right now.  
\- Your treats won't make me talk. If you want to torture me, then do it. I made a promise of never causing harm and I stand to that promise. »  
She felt hands touching her body, making her uncomfortable. Her heart was beating quicker while Widowmaker's head gently rubbed against hers.  
She felt the knife on her throat and sweat started dripping from her forehead. « If I cut your throat, do you think your skin would just fix itself? Should we try and see for ourselves? »  
She felt the adrenaline rush in her vein and instinctively tried to get up, run for her life. At this very moment, she suddenly doubted herself, if she could actually keep her silence, if she wouldn't crack open. That feeling was horrible. Fear, anxiety, cowardice, all of those feelings were pumping though her veins, for she knew the answer to her question.  
Widowmaker pushed her blade deep into her skin, so much that she started feeling blood slowly pouring out, but she didn't slice. She removed the blade and Angela sighted, feeling ill with butterfly in her stomach. She felt like throwing up.  
She didn't expect the blade to instead go for her lap and directly into her right leg. She screamed a horrible screech that must've been heard all across the building as the blade went deep into her flesh. « _Ça pique, n'est-ce pas?_ » the woman whispered in her ear, holding the knife tightly onto her leg.  
Angela teared up and held a second scream, shaking and trying to get away from her grasp. She panted and tried to keep her calm as warm blood slowly covered her leg and fell onto the floor. « They say that a spider's bite is very painful, so much that it can kill most people within hours, » Widowmaker said.  
She remove the knife quickly and firmly, leaving more blood behind and pulling out a second scream from Angela. « Let's see how long you can endure the widow's kiss. »  
She cleaned the blade on Angela's clothes only to finally get back up and slowly exit the room. The lights shut, leaving Angela in the dark, in pain and covered in her own blood.


	5. Chapter 3 : Ay, pobrecita

The hardest part must've been to fall asleep while stranded on a chair with an open wound. Her cybernetic enhancement could only do much to repair surface tissues, but they were not powerful enough to heal a stab wound.  
Waking up seemed even worse. Her muscles were sore, she couldn't stretch herself, she couldn't rest very well and her leg felt even worse, with a felling of intense pain whenever she tried to move it a bit. She felt weak and sick but mostly, she was thirsty. She didn't realize that she hadn't drink any water for a day already and only now did she started feeling the consequences.  
She was still in the same room, but she wasn't alone. Someone was at one of the table, preoccupied by whatever was on it. Angela took some time to regain all of her senses and notice a weird smell, she hope it wasn't her wound.  
A glimpse to her right revealed what that smell was : a large, fresh piece of meat was hanging from a hook next to her, slowing spinning one side, then the next, with a large open cut in the middle of it.  
When could hear some mumbles in front of her, with the person at the table talking to themselves, although she couldn't make out the words, they seemed to be in spanish.  
She could identify a woman once again, but thankfully it wasn't Widowmaker. Instead, the vibrant purple color on her head reminded her of the girl who had caught her in the hospital. She was young, younger than her at least, and seemed to be working on some sort of…  
Her Caduceus staff!  
What was she doing with the entire staff? She clearly left it at her house in Numbani. All sorts of emotions passed through her with the vision of her healing device. The girl got up and tested it out : a short beam of light got out and searched for a target only to be deactivated. « _Asústame, Panteón._ »  
She went to the piece of meat and activated the beam only to see it quickly recover the large cut in the flesh. « _¡Ja! ¡Me la rifé!_ »  
She turned around and noticed Angela starring at her staff. « Oh! You're awake! »  
The girl leaned onto the staff and looked at her from head to toe. « _Ay, pobrecita._ They really messed you up now, did they?  
\- Who are you? she mumbled as an answer.  
\- Let's just say that I work here, alright? Look, no hard feeling about the hospital. I was doing my job and you were doing yours. »  
Angela frowned her eyebrows, who was she to talk about horrible things like that just like… « No hard feelings? You… you murdered people.  
\- Now me? I only hacked the system. It was the boss and the others who shot people down. I was doing my job.  
\- You helped them. They got in and killed hundreds of people because of you. Elderly people, sick people, women and children. The EMP killed hundreds of staff members.  
\- The EMP didn't kill everyone. I know, I'm the one who did it. It was a small one that shut them down for a few minutes.  
\- Don't you understand that these people died because of you?  
\- I do, but I got used to it. People die everyday, even more people died during the Omnic crisis.  
\- Those people were innocent.  
\- No one is truly innocent, you know. Plus, we didn't kill that many people, most of them were just injured. I think you are making this into much more that what it is.  
\- How can you talk about bombing a hospital as if it wasn't much?  
\- Listen. I do what I have to to survive. I've done worse than that and many other would've done even more damage. We needed you, we went to get you. If you knew you were in danger, you shouldn't've hid inside a hospital.  
\- You're a monster…  
\- Eh, I've heard worse. »  
She got to the table and wrote down some notes on the table. « Plus, if the hospital had a better security system, they would've gotten away with it. Same goes for your staff and your equipment.  
\- You stole that from me.  
\- Who thinks of hiding such powerful technology behind a five number security code? You know, any computer with the worse kind of hardware could've figured that out in a few seconds. You're lucky I'm the one who found it first.  
\- Lucky?  
\- Yeah, I'll now how to use it at least. Plus, now you know where it is. Imagine coming home and some random guy had broke into your apartment, stole all your stuff and just sold it for a high price. You'd never find it again. »  
That girl sounded so overconfident in everything she said, Angela couldn't stand her and her casual ways of talking about such horrible things. Now she had her Caduceus staff and she had no way of knowing what she would do with it. Did she also had her Valkyrie suit? She had a spare one hidden inside her apartment which, she had figured out by now, had been sacked.  
« Plus, you're also pretty lucky that the boss wants you. You know why I'm working out your staff? The boss wasn't very fond of what Widow made to you. He asked me to find out a way to make your staff work so that we could heal you and all.  
\- Give it to me and I'll make it myself.  
\- Ha! You really think I'm gonna fall for that? I though you were a genius scientist. But again, if you hide your stuff with such weak security… »  
She finished writing her note and got to her. She kneeled to see the wound on her leg. « Well that sucks now, does it.  
\- You act like you're so much better than everyone, do you?  
\- Now hold on, you're the one who's strapped onto that chair, you know? »  
She touched her wound which made her cringe and pant. « Yeah that looks pretty sensitive. Let's just hope it didn't get infected or anything.  
\- It's not. » She said, knowing her enhancement could at least clean up the wound.  
« Well, let's try it out then, » she said while pointing the staff at her.  
She sent the beam of yellow light which englobed her leg, found the wound and proceed to quickly close it. Angela could feel her leg become numb as the nerves were shut down around it by the nano robots. A few seconds later and the wound was closed, leaving only the dried blood leaving a brown trail all over her leg.  
« _De pelos_ , the girl said. I wanted to try it on me first, by cutting my arm or something, but I was to afraid that you'd trapped it with something like fingerprint recognition, so I spend the night neutralizing all the security system from it and now, it's mine.  
\- You don't deserve to use such tools.  
\- If I know how to use it, then I have all the rights to do so. »  
She got back to the table, then said. « Also, I don't want to be this kind of girl, but you know what that staff means right? »  
Angela frowned and the girl said. « Basically, Widow can do all the things she wants to do on you and she'll be able to heal you up and act as if it never happened. »  
He heart stopped for half a second at that though. They were using her inventions against her. « Well that is, of course, if I let her do it, you know? Here's what I'm trying to tell you. According to the boss, you're not dying in here, but you are going to suffer. I'm not like them, or like anyone here. I'm ready to have a little chat, you know? »  
She went back to Angela, leaving the staff on the table, and kneeled to be facing her. « I've heard a lot of things about you, Mercy. Lots an lots of good things. You're the kind of person that people would want as friend. It just so happen that I really like making new friends. The deal is simple. I don't let them use the staff to hurt you and in exchange, when they'll eventually release you, we'll keep contact. Who knows if you might get a second staff, after all, I am good with technology. »  
Her eyes were the one of a thief, a girl that knew she had everything under her control. « I won't be making any deals with terrorists like you, Angela claimed, with anger in her voice.  
\- Is that so? Alright then. Let's hope they won't go too hard on you. »  
She got up and went back to her table. Angela got all the energy she had left to say firmly. « I need water. »  
The girl looked at her and sighted. « Of course you do.  
She took a water bottle and brought to her, uncapped it and brought it to her lips, only to stop right in front of her and say : « Actually… »  
She held the bottle on top of her head and forced her to look up to the light. « Open up and say « Ah. »  
That girl was treating her like an animal, but she needed the water, she did as she was told and receive a slim stream of water. She felt refreshed and better while the girl simply answered. « _Mucho mejor._ Now remember, my offer is still up. »  
She finally reached down, looked her in the eyes and added. « Call me Sombra. » She then got back to her table, put on some earphones and blasted some music that Angela could hear all the way from her chair. At least she wasn't being tortured this time.


	6. Chapter 4 : Good News, Bad News

With not much more to do, she decided to close her eyes and hope for the best. With someone in the same room as her, escaping was no longer an option. By now, the attack on Numbani's General Hospital must've been heard all over the world and people may have heard about her going missing. She could only hope that her global locator stil worked after what Sombra had done to it.  
She woke up with a bucket of cold water to the face. She jumped and nearly fell down with the chair. « Where are they? »  
It was Widowmaker. She wasn't alone, in the back of the room, the silhouette of Sombra seemed to be lurking, working on the computer and slowly marking things on the global hologram. « I'm starving, she answered.  
\- You'll starve until you've answered. Where are they? - I won't say anything until I'm fed. »  
Widowmaker held up her knife and kneeled to her. « Do you remember that blade?  
\- Your boss won't like to know you are letting me starve. »  
Widowmaker's face seemed confused, the first time she didn't look that menacing. « You don't know anything about them.  
\- You don't have the right to kill me. They've told you that. »  
Her face went from confusion to anger. She turned around to Sombra. « You…  
\- Just feed her already, the girl answered while keeping her eyes on the monitors.  
\- You told her about the boss. You little whore… »  
She walked up to her, expecting to push her against the wall. Sombra turned to face her and did not budge, leaving to a confrontation between the two. « That's the best you've got? » Sombra replied.  
Widowmaker, whose face was so close to Sombra she could feel her breath, replied. « The next time we get on a mission, you better watch your back.  
\- It's nice to be appreciated over here.  
\- You think you're funny?  
\- Just feed the dam girl. She can answer you when she's eating.  
\- She won't give any answer if she's fed and taken care of.  
\- She won't give any answer if she's dead either. People don't give real answer when they're tortured, they give you want you want to hear.  
\- What do you know about being tortured?  
\- You've never been in the streets of Mexico, do you? Although I gotta say, I haven't been tortured myself. Maybe you could enlighten us on the feeling? »  
Widowmaker grabbed Sombra by the collar and pushed her against the wall. « I don't like little flies like you. You're annoying, you think you're entitled to everything, but in the end, you just end up in someone's web and die like the miserable insect you are.  
\- Now you'll want to keep this little fly alive for a bit more, because she's currently finding the location of some more annoying insects for you to catch.  
\- You're lucky that you have valuable information, because you'd already be dead if it weren't the case. »  
Sombra held her own collar, slowly easing the grip on her, then she left the room stating. « I'll go get her something to eat, since you won't do it. »  
Widowmaker watched her leave only to finally come back to Angela, who had been looking at the whole scene without a word. « You're lucky she's on your side.  
\- Last time I've checked, she planted a bomb in the hospital I was working in. »  
She didn't answer, instead slowly walking back to her. « When I'll kill them, I'll come back to you and thank you for providing us with all of this information, wether you cooperate or not, wether you starve or not.  
\- You won't be able to kill them even with their location. You failed to kill them at the museum, you failed to do so on King's Row. The only one you've killed was a peaceful, unarmed monk.  
\- I've killed more Overwatch agents than you can count.  
\- Tracer has bested you once already, she can do it another time and this time, when she learns about what you've done to me, she won't hesitate. »  
Widowmaker looked at her and smile. « Sombra made you way too confident, so much that you're trying to talk back to me. Do you remember who I am? »  
She took her knife and planted it in her right hand, making her scream once more. « I'm not playing with you. I'm not going to let you insult me, unlike that ungrateful bitch.  
She left the knife stuck to her hand and slowly walked away, closed the door and locked it, then went back while taking the Caduceus staff. « It's a beautiful weapon you have here. It must've taken you a while to make. »  
She put it right next to Angela and removed the knife with another complaint. « Tell me, can it regrow fingers? Let's find out. »  
Angela looked at her in horror as she pulled out a chair and made herself confortable. Her own hand was bloody and trembling, with a gaping wound in the middle, in between two bones. She took the other hand and took her time looking at it. « You won't need that pinky finger anymore, do you? »  
She took her knife and slowly carved the flesh in the middle of her finger, making her scream once more. The pain became unbearable, making her sick.  
She didn't feel the last cut, when the finger finally gave up and fell off in Widowmaker's hand. Half of her pinky finger was gone and her bone was exposed. « Now you won't need it anymore, she said while getting back on her feet.  
Angela couldn't take the ill feeling she had, she threw up whatever was left in her stomach, a disgusting green bile that burned her throat and dripped on her lap. She then felt the beam of light slowly repairing her skin, closing the wound on her right hand and covering the bone on her left hand with a delicate layer of skin. « _Tien tien_ , your staff cannot regrow fingers, such a shame. You should work on that. »  
She put back the staff and, with her own hand, lifted her head so that their eyes would meet. « Never forget who I am again.  
She saw her clothes all dirty, covered in bile and blood and kept going. « Are you still hungry? »  
Angela couldn't reply. The horrible taste in her mouth was still there. Although her hands were healed, the trauma was still within her and making her shake. Her heart was beating really fast and she was sweating, leaving her clothes stuck to her. « If you give me what I want, I'll let you take a shower. »  
She was too shocked to answer, staring into her yellow eyes. She saw anger, death and misery in them. How could a single human being spread such hatred, such pain and such horrific ideas onto someone? How could she see that that woman was hating her with such passion even though they had barely seen each other before she was brought here? « What on Earth did they do to you, Amélie? » she said. Her voice was trembling, on the verge of breaking up, with tears in her eyes.  
Widowmaker's eyes changed in a fraction of a second. « You tell me. » she said, dropping her chin and making her head collapse on her torso.  
She turned around, breathing heavily, visibly unnerved. « We could operate you… Angela mumbled, we could turn you back the way you were before… »  
Widowmaker turned around in the glimpse of a second, walked to her and hit her with a heavy punch on the cheek. « Do not _ever_ talk about that again. »  
Angela was stunned for a few second, a few teeth were clearly broken and she could feel blood in her mouth. Widowmaker didn't wait for an answer, she held her by the neck and forced her to look at her in the eyes once more. « The next time you try and talk about that, I'll cut your tongue and make you eat it.  
\- I once knew Amélie. I treated you when you and Gerard were sick… But now you're just a shell of what you were. A cold, lifeless shell. »  
Somehow, making her emotional was a relief. She first saw a monstrous cold blooded killer, but now, she could see her weakness. She was angry, but she did notice her voice crack near the end.  
Widowmaker fronded, then took out her knife. « If you though the finger was painful, wait until you see what I have in mind for you. »  
A beeping sound interrupted her speech, making her get up immediately and get on the monitor. A beam of light on the global hologram showed a place in Europe. Her global locator started beeping once more and static could be heard.  
Widowmaker left the room in a sprint, probably to go get Sombra. The static started forming a distinct, heavy and deep voice that Angela could recognize instantly. « _Agent Mercy, are you here? Can you hear me?_  
\- Winston… » she mumbled.  
Her voice was weak, she didn't know if he had heard her. With half of her face slowing inflating and covered in blood, she could barely speak clear sentences. « Winston! » She tried to yell, even though it sounded more like a fainted shout than anything else.  
\- _Agent Mercy? Oh… Angela! You're here. Are you alright over there?_  
\- No… am not.  
\- _Dear god… Athena is looking for your position. Just… hold up a bit longer, we'll be here to rescue you, I swear. Do not give up._  
\- Winston… » she said, but it hardly didn't come out of her mouth.  
Although Winston's voice was low and fainted in the room with the distance of the locator, it warmed her heart to finally hear someone she could trust. « Winston… please… need you.  
\- _Do not worry, Angela, we'll send armed officers and agents to rescue you soon enough._ »  
Angela teared up as she heard static slowly fade away. Then, from behind her, a silhouette came into the shadow and grabbed the locator.  
« Well, good news is, they are coming for you, Sombra said. Bad news is, we don't need to track them anymore since they'll be coming right onto our doorstep. »


	7. Chapter 5 : Gabe

Contact on her skin woke her up. Sombra was untying her feet. She was too tired and too weak to try and understand what was going on.  
She untied her hands and, this time, she started hoping. « Alright, girl, get up.  
\- What…  
\- The boss insisted on making you less… miserable. »  
She tried to get up, but couldn't. She was too weak and her muscles weren't responding correctly after days strapped onto a chair. Sombra had to carry her on her feet and only then was she able to stand up, her entire body trembling and shivering.  
Sombra took out the chair and brought another, longer rope that she used to tie her hands once more, only this time, she was attached to the wall on her left. She couldn't make out all of her actions, only being half awake.  
It was only when she felt cold water touch her body that her senses really came back. Sombra had a bucket and a large hose. « What's the meaning of this?  
\- What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning you up.  
\- Why? Why… are you doing this to yourself? »  
Sombra looked at her, she had a weird grin on her lips. « What's to say I'm not enjoying it? »  
Angela preferred not to interpret whatever that was supposed to mean. She let the water flow on her body, a relief after all these days. Her clothes were completely ruined, with all sort of body liquid stuck onto them that had dried up on her skin. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten sick from all of that already, although she always had a strong immune system. The water flowing through her hair and on her face made her feel alive again, she could wash away the horrible taste in her mouth and, although she didn't like Sombra, the touch on her body and the towel she rubbed on her helped her relax. « You know, my offer's still up.  
\- Do not think that this will excuse what you've done to the hospital.  
\- I know. But sometimes, you gotta make deals with people you don't necessarily agree with to stay alive. Maybe after a few more visit from Widow, you'll understand that a bit more. »  
Angela frowned and tried to forget about Sombra's nonchalance to her situation. « You said you were from Mexico?  
\- I used to live next to Dorado, where the pyramid was built.  
\- I've already been to Mexico. I help your people there. »  
Sombra looked at her from head to toe and laughed. « You helped my people or the one who could actually afford roofs to sleep under at night? »  
\- I helped rebuilt hospitals all over the country after the Omnic crisis. I spend a lot of time helping those in need after the war. »  
Sombra rolled her eyes. « Rebuilding hospitals was more of a mistake than anything else really.  
\- What do you… how could you say something like that?  
\- Where I come from, those things you call hospitals are just ways of draining money from miserable people's pockets. I could never afford to stay in any of those building, even for a night. They kicked me out when I was a kid because I didn't have enough to stay. In Mexico, you find street surgeon for your problems. At least, you see their faces and you know there's a chance they wont screw you up. Plus, you make your own justice where I come from, so everyone from the slum is honest with one another, unlike all of those people in big uniforms. »  
She sighted, turned her over and went under her clothes to rub her back. « You know, when I was younger, I never once see you in person, but I did see what you did all around, with brand new and even more expensive hospitals running all over the place. »  
\- Health care is free where I come from, Angela answered, devastated by what she was hearing. I always made sure that it was free in all of the hospitals I commended.  
\- Oh, it was, as long as your face was on all the posters inside. But then you left the country and they started all over again. They removed your face off the buildings, but there were still a lot of them around the streets. I saw way to many guys from my neighbourhood collecting them for their… collections. »  
The last thing Angela wanted to think about was the sight of young boys discovering their bodies with images of her, she cringed. « But do you know what _I_ though when I saw all of those posters? Sombra added. I though « What an egocentric bitch she must be to put her face like that everywhere. To make sure everyone knows it's because of _her_ they are saved. » That's what I though back in the days. »  
Angela turned around to face her, her wet hair was falling over her face and covering one of her eye, but the other one was giving a dark look onto Sombra. « You think I wanted them to use my face like that? You think I chose to be a mascot like that? They chose me to represent the movement because of what I was doing. I saved thousands, if not millions of lives through my research. I spent so many years of my life into horrible living conditions just so that others could live a normal life. I tested technologies on myself when no one wanted to risk their own bodies. I made a vow to always fight for life and to never give up. To never seek revenge. To never harm anyone unnecessarily. »  
She got closer to her and shook of the hair from her face, their eyes met and hers started watering. « I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry I didn't inform myself enough about the situation in Mexico. I should have, and I have made mistakes. That I'm not afraid to admit. If this is how people see me, then so be it. I won't seek revenge and keep filling my duties as an agent of life. »  
She didn't realized how miserable she looked right now, doing such a big speech while she could barely speak complete sentence with half of her face recovering from a punch, with her wet hair all messed up on her head, with ruined clotting stuck to her, wet from head to toe and barely able to stand on her feet. Sombra looked at her and let the towel fall in the bucket. She didn't answer her, looking oddly deranged by what she heard.  
The sound of a door opening violently could be heard in the background, with a strange, inhuman voice following up. « I go on a mission for three days and by the time I come back, you manage to give up our location to the god damned monkey. »  
A dark figure entered the room, with black clothes and a mask that represented a skull. Widowmaker entered right after him, apparently following him around. His voice was menacing, otherworldly. As he got in, he noticed her and stopped, staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time before simply asking. « What is _she_ doing here?  
\- We were having a tea party, » Sombra answered.  
The man didn't react, instead walking up to the global hologram and grabbing Angela's locator. « They were able to find her with this, and you just let it happen.  
\- Listen, Gabe, you wanted to locate the agents, well now you'll have them all at the same time. »  
« Gabe? » Angela mumbled, but the figure didn't budge.  
« The plan was to find them and eliminate them _separately_.  
\- What? Are you afraid you can't take them all?  
\- They work in team. We risk way more by confronting them directly.  
\- Well, now we'll have to improvise. »  
Widowmaker frowned. « You think this is a joke? How many times are you going to screw us up like that?  
\- Well if you could do your job and actually assassinate people, we wouldn't be there.  
\- You… »  
She took her sniper riffled and aimed it at her. Sombra reached out to get something inside her cloak. « How about I start with you? Now that the Overwatch agents are coming, you're no longer useful to us. »  
Gabe grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her next to him. « We still need her.  
\- Excuse me? Sombra asked.  
\- If the monkey is coming to us directly, we need someone to stop his program from breaching our security system.  
\- Athena?  
\- You nearly hacked her last time. You can resist an attack from her.  
\- You don't seem to know what kind of mess you've just put yourself into now, do you? »  
Gabe didn't react, waiting for an explanation. Sombra shook her head. « That's a God-program. I won't be able to hack it a second time.  
\- Just do what you did last time.  
\- You don't know how those types of programs work. They can adapt to what they experience. They are highly intelligent and conscious. The only reason I was able to get that far last time was because no one had try to hack it before. Now, that program must have tons of protection, plus she knows my way of operating. I won't be able to withstand an attack from that.  
\- You have to. If she gets inside our security system, then the enemy gets in. If they get in, you die like the rest of us.  
\- Well maybe them you should just do your job and actually kill them. I though they called you Reaper because of your lethality, but apparently you're still afraid of big monkeys and english girls.  
\- Do not start this. »  
The room went dead silent, but the air was heavy, filled with static. « We're in the same boat, Reaper said. We need to make a new plan. »  
He pointed at the door and Sombra rolled her eyes only to exit the room. As he was doing the same, he stopped, then turned to Angela, still attached to the wall. Widowmaker tried to grab his arm to make him leave, but he got out of her reach, stating. « Leave us alone. »  
She looked at him, then at Angela, and left while closing the door. « Gabriel… » Angela said, her voice cracking.  
She couldn't make out what happened to him after what she did, but he looked filled with hatred and sorrow. He walked up to her and simply stared at her. She couldn't make out what he was thinking, with the mask removing any kind of communication they could have together. « Why are you doing this… she asked.  
\- You should know why.  
\- This is not what I intended. You know that.  
\- Doesn't matter now, does it? »  
After his battle with Morrison, she picked him up and did what she could to save his life. It wasn't the first time she had done such extreme procedure, with the closest case being when she saved the Shimada from dying at the hands of their own rivalry. Gabe had already done horrible things at the time, but she was an agent of life, her vow was to save all the lives she could. But now, with this monstrous creature in front of her, she could only imagine the repercussion of her actions. « I don't know why you reacted this way to the treatment… I tried what I could to save you.  
\- You did. But it wasn't enough.  
\- I didn't think you would use it with those intentions. I gave you a second chance, to redeem yourself.  
\- You're a slow learner, aren't you? »  
He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to his level. He was strong, with a metallic grip that incrusted itself in her skin. « You'll be the last one to die. I'll make sure you watch it all happen.  
\- I… saved… you. I could've watch you die in the mud… but I picked you up. I worked for days… I though there was still hope… for you… for everyone. »  
She was crying. It seemed like everything she did in her life had been a lie. Everyone had turned on her when she turned her back. How many times could she show the other cheek? How many times would be too much for her? She tried to remove his hand slowly suffocating to his grip. « You had a good heart, but it was too big, Gabriel said. It covered your eyes to the reality of this world. This poor heart of yours is going to be your demise. »  
He let her go and she crumbled on the floor, crying all the tears in her body. A strange black mist surrounded her, then quickly got out of the room from under the door.


	8. Chapter 6 : No Mercy

She couldn't sleep after what happened with Gabriel. As the room went dark and silent, she just stayed on the ground weeping.  
It took her a while to get back on her feet. She was now attached to the wall like a dog on a leash. At least she wasn't on the chair anymore. She could walk a few meters around without being able to reach anything important. Her Caduceus staff was still on the table… maybe she could find a way to get to it.  
She spend a long time trying to untie the nooses on her wrist and the one on her back that went all around her waist, but it was no use, she was only getting weaker over time and the hunger was getting worse. She started feeling painful cramps all over her abdomen as if it was ripping in half. The darkness wasn't helping, though her eyes had adapted to it by now.  
She could still feel the broken teeth in her mouth. No one had though of healing her with the staff since that incident. Although the nano-robots on her skin had put them back together and repaired the damage on the surface of her skin, they were still very sensitive. Her cheek was engorged with blood and forced her left eye to close a bit.  
The door opened and with it the lightbulb, which blurred her vision that had been in the dark for hours already. She couldn't make out who had just entered, but the slow heels on the floor gave her a good idea of who it could be.  
After a few seconds of adaptation, she could see a dark figure in the back of the room. It was Widowmaker, like she feared. She stood up to face her, ready for whatever she was about to say, but the words never came, she was only standing there, looking at her. She could see the light reflect on her eyes like those of a cat, leaving two menacing yellow orbs glowing, staring at her like a predator. « Where are the others? » Angela dared to ask, breaking the silence that had been covering the room.  
No answer, only the eyes trying to pierce her soul. Angela backed up until she was against the wall. « Aren't you supposed to prepare yourself for a fight? »  
No answer.  
« What do you want? »  
Her eyes closed. She could hear her sight as she started to slowly walk up to her, with each steps seeming calculated. As she entered the light of the lightbulb, Angela noticed her face : she had red marks over her cheeks, like claws.  
She opened back her eyes and stared at her from head to toe. « Did they do something to you? » Angela asked.  
Widowmaker quickly got her knife and slashed at her so rapidly she didn't had time react. It went all over her face, from her nose all the way to her right ear. She screamed more from the shock that the pain and tried to back up, but she already was against the wall.  
She couldn't understand what she was trying to do, but she remained silent, putting away her knife and walking up to her. She held her by her collar and rammed even more into the wall. Her eyes where filled with so much emotions, even Angela couldn't figure out what was happening inside her head.  
Widowmaker lifted her up, then threw her on the ground. She kicked her in the abdomen, making her scream once more. What was she trying to accomplish with such free violence? Angela crawled away, as far as the rope would let her, but another kick made her break the silence once more, this time, she could feel her heels get in the skin near her waist.  
She then walked around her meticulously for what seemed to be an eternity. Angela could only try and anticipate what she was going to do next. She got on her knees and asked. « What's the meaning of this? »  
She receive another punch in the face which threw her on the floor again. She expected a third kick and tried to protect her, but nothing came. Widowmaker got to the chair and pulled it back under the lightbulb, sat down and looked at her try to get up again, but the pain on her abdomen was to much. She had difficulties breathing and all the wounds in her mouth had reopened. « What did he do? »  
This time, it was her that talked. Her voice was trembling and filled with hate. What did she mean? Was she talking about Gabriel? « I don't understand… » she mumbled.  
Widowmaker got up, grabbed her by a lump of hair and lifted her head. She cringed and tried to stand up to remove the pressure. In her hands, a small device in the shape of a purple insect gripped to her palm and ejected a gas right onto her nose and mouth.  
She started suffocating as Widowmaker let her hair and her head go. She crumbled onto the floor, coughing and feeling like she was strangled. She could feel her throat fill itself with blood and started gaging, lifting herself with her arm and throwing up of the floor a mixture a blood and bile. She could then feel her Caduceus staff slowly closing up the damage to her lungs and her ribs and coughed up the blood that was left. She fell onto her side, looking up as Widowmaker looked at her from so far up. « _What did he do?_  
\- I don't know… » she cried, even though it was barely audible.  
She felt a large pressure on her stomach, Widowmaker had jumped on her and was on top of her. She held her by the neck and onto the floor. « Did he touch you? Did you like it? »  
\- I don't know what you're talking about… »  
She punched her again, and again. Angela tried to hold her back, protected herself with her arms, but it only made the attacks worse.  
She felt her arms being pulled off and send onto the floor. Widowmaker held them up there, trying to make eye contact with her. « Tell me you little whore, did you enjoy what he did to you? »  
Angela couldn't take it anymore, she spit up blood in her face, making her release her and cover her face. She then pushed her to the side and crawled away from her, only to receive another kick. She got up in a last effort and rammed Widowmaker against the wall, but she could barely resist her strength. She receive a powerful hit in the gut from Widowmaker's knee, then another one and finally, a more powerful strike from her elbow onto her back made her fall down on the floor once more. This time, she knew it was getting serious.  
She tried to hit her legs, but Widowmaker kicked her once more. She fell face first on the floor, then she felt her jump on her back and hold her onto the floor.  
She tried to crawl away, but her right arm got rammed onto the floor. She heard the blade of the knife come out of it's suit and a horrible pain made her scream once more. When she looked at her hand, she could see the blade had violently been shove onto it, cutting her three outer fingers clean.  
Widowmaker fell onto her side and both panted and tried to catch their breath right next to one another in what seemed like an eternity. Angela didn't have the energy left to try and get away. Every single part of her body was in pain and all she could do was shake violently onto the floor, crying and shouting for help.  
« Someone! _Please!_ »  
Her throat could barely take it and she started coughing once more. If only Sombra was there… At this very moment, she hoped that she could try and stop that… that monstrous creature… from trying to do whatever it was trying to do.  
It took even more time for Widowmaker to finally stand up and get her Caduceus staff. She looked at Angela, who was slowly getting back on her knees, then at the staff. A weird look started forming onto her face. She smiled at her. « Not this time. »  
Angela's heart stopped for a second as she used the staff to hit her on the head. Her vision became blurry and she could barely feel the pain as Widowmaker hit her multiple time with the staff. She finally heard a distinctive crack and tried to look up. Her Caduceus staff was bloody, full of bumps and the tip had broken, leaving yellowish, glowing liquid come out and fall on the floor.  
She understood what was happening. Something went horribly wrong at their meeting for sure. Widowmaker was killing her, playing with her until she would ultimately give up on life. She had broken her staff, her bones, her hopes and now, she was on the execution table. « Amelie… please… I beg you. »  
Widowmaker looked at her, let what was left of the staff fall onto the floor, then got on top of her and held her face up. Angela though she was hallucinating… she had tears in her eyes.  
She took out her knife. « I told you _never_ to mention that again… »  
She forced her way inside her mouth and tried to pull out her tongue as Angela tried to beg her out of it. She started fighting back, hitting her with bloody hands.  
Something hit Amelie from the back, but Angela was already slowly loosing her vision. A large mass lifted her up and a mechanical sound could be heard. A powerful strike shed blue light all over the room, with Widowmaker being thrown across the room along with it. Angela couldn't make out whatever happened, only that a powerful being took her in its arms and seemingly got her out of the room. Warm skin and the slow balancing of its slow walk helped her slowly give up and close her eyes.


	9. Chapter 7 : The Offer

Strange dreams haunted her, with vivid hallucinations and terrible thoughts. She relived the battle she had against Widowmaker, only it seemed worse every time she tried to remember it.  
Once she finally woke up, she found herself onto a bed, with bandages and a pole transfusing blood into her. The layout of the room was unknown to her. Had she been rescued? She tried to remember the large man who took her out of her confrontation with Widowmaker… could it be Reinhardt? She didn't know any other man that would've have such stature, although she was very weak and had started seeing things when it all happened.  
Someone had taken care of her and she could finally think more clearly. At least, she was safe wherever she was. A glass of water was standing on a small table next to her, she jumped on it and try to grab it with her right hand, only to notice and remember the three fingers she was missing to it. Only her index and her thumb were left and it was no use to try and use it for now. She had to use her left hand which felt uncomfortable, but after what she had endure, it wasn't much. If she had truly been rescued and was free to go, at least she knew that mechanical fingers could replace the ones she was missing, one of the few hopes she still had in her.  
She teared up while thinking about what happened. How close had she been to dying? It was only now that she realized what she did. She tried to fight back, she had dark thoughts in her and she were ready to bargain for her life. She had completely given up on her moral code and her word at that very moment.  
She had horrible thoughts about Widowmaker… could she actually live up to her word of never seek revenge after all of that? She tried to clean up her memory. Everything would go back to normal soon and she could get back to the hospital, do her duty as an advocate for peace…  
No. Something was wrong. She knew that she just couldn't get back to work after all of that. She had left a dark trail behind her as she tried to spread good and peace around the world, she had seen it with her own eyes during her time among the Talon agents. To many things were happening in her back, to many bad things had happened because of the way she decided to spread her morality. For once, she started questioning herself, her motivations and her dreams. There was something wrong within them, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
On her right, a door opened, with a large stature entering the room. The man was tall, with dark skin and a large metallic arm…  
She recognized the Doomfist gauntlet, it only meant one thing.  
« Agent Mercy. » He said as he closed the door behind him.  
He was wearing a white tuxedo which had the right arm cut out to let the large mechanical piece stick out. His face wasn't the one of a monster, nor was it the one of an evil man. He simply looked… normal.  
He sat on the end of the bed, with Angela retracting herself closer to the other side. She didn't know what to say, but at least, she knew that her journey wasn't over.  
« I would like to start by apologizing, he said. I had clear order for agent Widowmaker and agent Sombra regarding you, but it does seem like they disobeyed them. I'll make sure they do not disobey again. »  
Angela was confused. He was one of the leader of Talon… Why was he apologizing for any wrong that he would've done. « You're the one who took me prisoner in the first place.  
\- Indeed, in was me who ordered they find you and take you back here. I did not expect they would attack Numbani's General Hospital to get to you, however.  
\- They are terrorist, and so are you. What were you expecting?  
\- I had orders not to hurt you or your surrounding.  
\- And why was that?  
\- I wanted to talk to you, Mercy. »  
His voice was soothing, calming. Angela couldn't make out her emotions. He was one of the leaders of Talon, the one who ordered her kidnapping and the one who had broken through Numbani's prison and attacked the city which made her come to it's aid in the first place. Why would he want to talk to her? And about what? « What do you want? »  
Doomfist sighed and got up. « I've heard a lot about you and your accomplishment around the world. You have a rather impressive resume regarding your technological breakthroughs.  
\- And why would a man who besiege a peaceful city be interested by a doctor's breakthrough in medicine?  
\- I've also heard about your unclear allegiance to Overwatch and the many problems that your moral code had with the choices of the organisation. »  
Angela thought she understood what he was trying to tell her. « You want me to work with you? You won't be able to convince me. I will never work for Talon.  
\- I won't ask you to join Talon. Nor will I try to convince you that I or any of it's members have done good in the past.  
\- Then what are you trying to tell me? »  
Doomfist turned around to face the wall, bringing his arms behind his back. « When I was in Numbani's prison, I had a lot of time to reflect on my previous decisions. I will be the first one to admit that I have not done what would normally be considered good. »  
He turned around and looked at her in the eyes. « I did, however, always fought for what I though was the best for our civilisation.  
\- Destroying cities and killing innocent people will not help our society grow.  
\- Because of my actions, the Numbani's new OR-15 robots are now more powerful and safer than ever. The hospital you work in had never been in better condition, at least before the bombing, and the citizen were even more united through what they had endured. My actions helped the city grow just like your work helped put it back together, even better than before.  
\- But how many had to suffer and die for this to happen? »  
Doomfist sighted. « Only through conflict can we evolve. It is what I had in mind when I laid siege on Numbani for the first time. And I thought I was right, since what I did helped the city grow. Think about your work, Doctor Ziegler. If it weren't for the Omnic crisis and for the many wars all across the world that you have been through. You wouldn't've ever developed all those new technologies since they were not needed. Conflict forces evolution, making us stronger than ever.  
\- But if we did not have any conflict, we would never need such technologies.  
\- Tell me, Angela… is it O.K. for me to call you Angela?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then tell me, Angela, which one is more believable : A world where world peace is achieved and constant, or a world of conflict mixed with eras of peace? »  
Angela sighted at the thought. She acknowledged with a sing of the head. « If people stop evolving and try to live in harmony, those who do not share their thought process will become better than them, surpass their technology and defeat them. It is inevitable in the world we live in. »  
He got back to her side and sat on the bed next to her. « I joined Talon because they used my path to get what they want : they use violence and create conflict to achieve their goals while you chose Overwatch for their own way of achieving their goals : through the idea of world peace and heroes fighting evil. The only problem that I have finally understood in prison was the following : although they had the same way of achieving their goals, they did not have the same goal as I did.  
\- And what is your goal?  
\- It is the same as you, Angela : I want to leave the world better than it was when I entered it. Not only that, I want it to be at it's best. At first, I thought that conflict was the only way to push this idea, but then, I heard about you.  
\- Me?  
\- Yes, you. You have been known to clearly object to your superior and your friends over the use of your technology and it is clear why : you do not have the same goal as they do, only the same idea as to how it should be deployed onto the world. »  
Angela was shocked to see this figure, the Doomfist himself, being so philosophical over her. Although she did object to Torbjörn's use of her technology when developing agent Ana's sniper riffle, and even though she helped the Shimada brothers and Gabriel with no concern of what Overwatch had to say about it, she never thought of the reason why such clash of ideas occurred.  
« I am a different man than when I entered the jail of Numbani, Angela. I heard of what you did to Gabriel Reyes and you were right. Everyone deserves a second chance. I only ask you to give me one.  
\- I… don't know.  
\- It's alright. I won't force you to decide right now. I needed years in prison to realize this.  
\- We cannot work together. I will never let my coworkers hurt others, even for the sake of progress.  
\- I know, and I won't be able to work with you as long as you remain passive and simply try to rebuilt damage that has already been done. I simply think that, since we do share the same goal, working on a better way of achieving it will be more effective if we both try together. I am ready to change, but are you? »  
Angela shivered at the idea of working with Doomfist. She felt like she was betraying the world, siding with the wrong side. But her feeling couldn't prevent her from seeing the reality : he wasn't wrong.  
Doomfist pulled out a small electronic chip, took her hands to gently put it in between the fingers of her left hand. « I figured you'll know how to use this. When you make your decision, use it. »  
He closed her hands together and got off the bed, slowly walking away. « In a few hours or so, this building, which is already surrounded by the police, will be attacked from all sides. Agents of Overwatch will get in once agent Sombra open the doors to let them in. Once this is done, you will be rescued by Overwatch. I will let you do what you want, for I cannot force you to work with me. This needs to be coming from both sides. Goodbye, Angela. »


	10. Chapter 8 : Safe

A strident alarm resonated through the building. Angela had been alone in the room for an hour at least, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. She held the electronic chip tightly against her heart, wondering if she was thinking about the right thing.  
A click coming from the door brought her out of her head. She tried the handle and, to her surprise, it was unlocked.  
As the alarm and fainted gunfire could be hear all around the place, she got out of the small room she was in and found herself alone in a tight corridor. In front of her, a few doors were visible, but one of them caught her eye : the window onto it and the color of the light coming from it ringed a bell in her head.  
She got to it with slow steps : she was still very weak and had difficulties walking. She opened it and with it came the lightbulb in the middle of the room she had been kept in for the past few days. The chair was on the floor, which was all dirty and covered in blood, bile and other body fluid she had spilled onto it during all that time. A horrible stench was still present when she got too close to it.  
She went on the table and on it, she found what she was looking for : her blaster, her belt and what was left of her Caduceus staff were there, left behind. The staff had the tip completely shattered and the metal that made the rod was bended, Widowmaker really did it her with powerful blow to be able to break it as much. A small note was written on a paper glued to the staff. « _Sorry about that. Hope you'll be able to fix it._ » She took it with her and armed herself with her pistol. She only then noticed her global locator, which was vibrantly flickering light on the back of the room, next to the computer monitor. She took it as well and turned around.  
The wall on the other side of the room was covered in a splash of blood and it was only then that she remembered what caused it. Doomfist had sent Widowmaker across the room and onto that wall when he saved her. The strength of the gauntlet was a sight to behold and it made Angela shiver… was Widowmaker dead? Doomfist mention how he made sure she wouldn't disobey him again. One thing was sure, she wasn't in the room, nor did she seemed anywhere around. If she were somewhere, it would be out there fighting the police trying to get in.  
With her staff and her blaster onto her, she got out of the room slowly and tried out the other doors, a small staircase led onto a floor on top of hers.  
The place was dark, the lights seemed to have been shut down. She used her staff to help her walk as a new alarm sounded all over the building. She heard footsteps coming her direction and hid next to a wall : a small group of masked men ran across the corridor and onto the staircase she just went in. She hoped they didn't come to get her. She tried to accelerate her paste, but it was to painful.  
Gunfire were heard behind her, along with screams, then complete silence. She hid away, but as the door opened, she sighted at what she saw : a steady metallic stature covered in blood with green light coming from all over it's body. « Genji… »  
The man saw her and ran to her with small and silent steps. He kneeled to her to look at the bandages and her staff. Without a word, he took her in his arms and ran away with her.  
She held onto him, closing her eyes… it was finally over.  
As he got onto a new corridor, he stopped and put her back on her feet, only to say quietly : « Hide in that corner, there are people coming.  
\- Genji, there is no need to fight them, we can… »  
He gently pushed her onto the dark corner and took out is smaller blades. He ran away and gunfire started pouring away. She could heard the clear sound of blades slashing quickly through flesh and saw blood being spilled onto the floor and the walls. She didn't look away from it, she had changed since the last time she saw such violence.  
Genji retracted his blades and walked back to her, only to stop and stay completely immobile. Angela did the same, whatever he was doing, he knew better than her.  
He turned around in the blink of an eye and threw his blades onto a wall, or at least Angela thought it was the wall. A scream could be heard and the figure of Sombra materialized next to the wall, with blades stuck into her waist. She fell down and Genji took out a knife and ran to her. « Genji! No! Wait! Not her! » Angela shouted.  
Genji stopped right in front of Sombra, with a knife ready to open her throat. Sombra looked at him in horror, then at Angela who tried to get up and run to them, only she fell down with the pain in her abdomen getting worse. Genji put back his knife in his mechanical arm and ran back to her, leaving Sombra alone. She put her invisibility cloak back and disappeared without a trace.  
He took her back in his arm and they walked up to a new floor. « We are getting closer to the exit. Over. » he said, seemingly talking into his earphone.  
Something shot his leg and he fell onto the floor with Angela being thrown further away. A dark mist surrounded the place with soldier coming into the room. Bullet started being sent around the corridor as Angela crawled to safety in a corner, with Genji jumping onto her and using his body to protect her.  
The shape of Reaper started materializing behind his soldiers as police men were trying to fight them back. At the end of the corridor, a blown up wall let a gaping hole in the building and the light of the day could be seen, with a large energy shield covering war vehicles firing at them. They were in the middle of the brawl.  
Reaper noticed them and Genji got back up, with his leg sparkling and twitching. He got his katana out of it's cover and readied himself to the attack. Gabriel got his shotgun up. « Don't think I'll let you both escape that easily. »  
He got shot in the back by small energy pellets and a figure twitched around the field. Tracer got next to them. « C'mon, now! Let's go! »  
Genji jumped onto Reaper and the three got into the fight, with gunfire all around the place, Angela could only hope that none of them tried to get where she was hiding. A large mass jumped into the melee, putting down a large barrier and grabbing her. « I've got Mercy! Winston shouted in his earphone. »  
As the battle raged on, Winston jumped out of the place with bullet following them, he landed behind Reinhart's barrier and ran away with Angela in his arms. The battle wasn't over yet, with bombs being dropped and constant gunfire.  
Winston put her inside a large vehicle and looked at her wounds. She had received a bullet to the arm and one in the stomach, although she could barely feel them. She started having difficulty breathing. A mask was put on her face to help her and she was sent away from the battle. Winston held her head and looked at her. « It's alright now, Angela. We are going to get you back on your feet. _You're safe._ »  
She looked at him and teared up. She try to reach out to his face to touch him, but her arm was trembling and her muscle objected to her. Nurses and robots got onto her and started treating her into the vehicle as the sound of the battle faded away. The light of the sun and the color of the sky though the windows of the vehicle made her smile and cry out what she had left. This time, they were tears of relief.


	11. Chapter 9 : The Choice (End Of Part 1)

Cold water flowed all over her body. It was the first time she could really take a shower since the incident.  
She closed her eyes and let the water purify her skin. She reached out to her face to remove the hair from it, then looked back at her hands. Everything seemed wrong with three fingers missing from her right hand, but at least now she knew that she could have it repaired soon.  
After her rescue, she had been sent on a plane and flew off to Watchpoint Gibraltar, where the rest of the Overwatch agent later rejoined once their mission was over. She had a small room with a window that lead to a large, beautiful cliff by the sea. She watched the morning sun with clean clothes and a cup of warm coffee, comfortable in large bed sheets. She couldn't feel safer, surrounded by Overwatch agents that cared for her in one of their own base of action, but at the same time, her own thoughts made her ashamed of being here. How could she, the one who was thinking about Doomfist and his offer, be in Watchpoint Gibraltar sipping coffee in a comfortable room? She should be thinking about this in her own laboratory, or at least in her apartment back in Numbani.  
Someone opened her door with a knock. She instantly recognized the hairstyle. « Lena.  
\- Hi there, love. How you doing? »  
Angela smiled at her and Lena got in the room. « We're happy to see you back, you know.  
\- I'd figure that out. »  
She laughed and got to her only to give her a big hug. « I missed you, a lot.  
\- And so did I, Lena.  
\- You should come downstairs and say hi to everyone. They're all here.  
\- I'll be there in a moment. »  
Angela turned around to look at the morning sky and took a sip of her coffee. Lena noticed her missing fingers. « God damn, that sucks, does it?  
\- I'd prefer that over being thrown across time and space, » she replied with a smile.  
She laughed again. « Good to know you're still here, under that sad face of yours.  
\- It's just a matter of time before I can truly be back.  
\- You known who would easily cheer you up? Reinhardt! He's down stairs with the others and he can't wait to see you.  
\- I'm sure he is.  
\- Alright then, I'll leave you to it, just make sure you eventually come down, alright?  
\- Do not worry about that. »  
Lena got up and looked at the sky just like her. « Angela… you know… once you'll see Winston, he's gonna have to talk to you.  
\- I'd figure.  
\- It might not be the most pleasant thing if you know what I mean.  
\- Does he want to interrogate me on the incident? To file a report?  
\- You already know about that?  
\- It's the normal procedure, I know Winston's gonna have to do it with me eventually too.  
\- Well, good to know you're already in. No hard feelings on it, right?  
\- Of course. We have to file the report, I'm a doctor, remember? I had to do these all the time before. »  
Tracer acknowledge and got to the door to leave her alone, only to turn around before leaving. « You know Angela, if you need anything, need to talk to someone… I'm here.  
\- I know, just like everyone. Do not worry about me.  
\- I know, it's just… remember that time on King's Row?  
\- Your first mission?  
\- Yeah… You were always here to make sure I would fit in and that I would keep up with the others. I wanna make sure that you can fit in once again with all of us. Just know that I'll be here.  
\- Thank you, Lena. »  
She smiled at her, then got out of the room, leaving Angela with a horrible gut feeling. She didn't know if, after spending the day with all of her former coworkers, she could ever think about considering Doomfist's offer. She could just forget about it, forget that it all ever happened and simply move on, but something simply wasn't right with that idea. Every time she thought about just going back to normal, she would look down on her fingers to remember.  
She finally decided to go down the stairs and everything seemed blend in her mind. Reinhardt lifted her up to the roof, Torbjörn was talking about helping her with her fingers and her Caduceus staff while Tracer made sure to always be with her. She had to describe all the things that happened to her to Winston for his report, stating her injuries and the people she saw. She mentioned Doomfist, but didn't talk about their conversation.  
« I'll let you go for now, Winston said. Go get some rest. Tomorrow, We'll talk about our new plans now that the Overwatch agents are reunited.  
\- What do you have in mind?  
\- We have to find Talon and put an end to it. They tried to take you away just like they did with Gérard Lacroix and his wife Amélie. They are a threat and we need to make sure they are no longer in our way. »  
She nodded and he took her hands. « I'm sorry it took a kidnapping for us all to bound together again, but this time, we'll be stronger, we'll be smarter and we'll know how to react. »  
As these words came into her ears, the only thing she could understand was « _Only through conflict can we evolve._ » It made her shiver.  
She got into her room and watched the sun set on the other side of the sea. She could barely remember what happened throughout the day, her mind had been all over the place.  
When the lights shut down and Watchpoint Gibraltar became silent, she opened her personal computer and inserted the chip. The monitor flickered and various codes were displayed onto it until finally a screen would display two clear options : « Yes » or « No »  
She looked back onto her desk to find a picture of the Overwatch team from way back, right after the war had ended. It was a time of great achievement for her, when she used her new Valkyrie Swift Response Suit in battle and developed her staff. But these days were only that, old days, other times.  
She clicked the « Yes » option.  
A map was displayed on the monitor, telling her exactly where to go. Her heart started beating heavily once more at the idea of leaving during the night. But it was the only time that she would be able to leave without a trace.  
But still, she couldn't dare simply leaving without explaining herself. She got everything she needed, then used the camera on her phone to record herself… How could she start such a speech?  
« Hi… I just wanted to… to thank you all. You saved me and you were all there for me just like I've been in the past and for that I will always be thankful. But you won't be seeing me tomorrow because… I'll be long gone. »  
She sighted and realize she was tearing up. « This is tearing me apart to say but… I have thought about Overwatch in the past few days and I think… well… I think it's best that it does not come back. We've done great back in the days but now… we spawned horrible things and the good we did is simply being pushed back. People won't forget that and we simply can't just act like it didn't happen. We need something new… a different approach. »  
She took a deep breath and took all the courage she had left in her to say : « I'm leaving, and I don't know if I'll ever come back. I will meet Doomfist and we will try something different. He asked me to give him a second chance and I could see in his eyes that he was sincere about it. He made me an offer and I've accepted it. If that offends you or if you do not agree with that, I can understand. I know he has done many bad things in life, but I truly believe there is good left in him. We share the same goal and we will try to make it work… together. »  
« Just… know that I will come back to you if you need me. I am not your enemy, I simply won't be working for Overwatch anymore. I just need time by myself without being watched or protected to see if this is a good idea. I have faith that if I do not agree with what he does, I will be free to leave. »  
« Again, I want to thank you all for everything. I am in your dept and I will make sure that when time demands me, I'll be back on your sides. I simply need to give this a chance. If I'm just walking back into another trap and simply making my case even worse, I won't be mad at you for choosing not to risk your life again to safe me… I'll understand. I'm taking a huge risk, that I know. »  
She took some time to breathe, holding back tears was making it difficult to speak. « If everything goes well and we start making things better, I'll recontact you and explain things a bit better, maybe even in person, if you wish to see me again. For now, please give me the time I need to figure what I wish to do. I am lost, I need new directions in life, new ways of going in those directions. I just hope you won't hate me for that. »  
She whipped away the tears on her cheeks and simply ended by saying « I love you all. I want you to know this. »  
She ended the video and broke out in tears on her desk. It was happening, she was going to leave Overwatch.  
She packed her bag, uploaded the video onto Winston's computer so that he'd find it in the morning, then left without looking back. She took one of the small boat that allowed them to leave the island and quickly disappeared into the night.


	12. Part 2 : Phantom

**Part 2 : Phantom**

Widowmaker should've died when she hit that wall, but Angela has made a vow to save all the lives that she can. As she saw with Doomfist, she has to give people a second chance, but this time, she will make sure that Amélie can truly be back, but can she deal with who she has become?


	13. Chapter 1 : Purgatory

« _Why did you do this to me…_ »  
A dark mist surrounded her, she could no longer move, stranded on the chair. Hands were touching her, her legs, her tights, her breast, her crotch. Cold metal on her cold skin, inhaling poison and exhaling the dark mist.  
« _What did she have that I couldn't give you?_ »  
Memories flowed back like blood out of an open wound. Slowly, meticulously. Beautiful blue eyes that could enter her deepest dreams, her most intimate times. The times when she was only a child, dark days even she didn't dare coming back to. When she was only one stupid little girl with stupid little dreams about the futur. Something hit her in the back of the neck.  
« _What did he do?_ »  
The knife was sharp. She always made sure it was by cutting her own palm with it. She did feel the pain, but it was always numb, a mere inconvenience. The spider had it's fangs, she had her knife. A beautiful blade, especially when it was soiled with blood, that's how she knew it was coming.  
« _Did he touch you?_ »  
It didn't matter. She had to. She was too beautiful, she was too… _alive_. It would've happen, she saw it in his face. That night, he didn't touch her like he used to do. Something happened when she closed that door and left them together. She should've hit her harder, cut her more. She should've shoved the staff up her…  
« _Did you like it?_ »  
« Did you like it? Yes? But did you like it like I did? You didn't deserve to like it. I was the one he touched, not you. I was the one who should've liked it, not you. »  
Why did it matter that she liked it? Why would it matter? Why did she bother asking her…  
The first time, she didn't want to, but she was a stupid little girl that didn't know what she wanted. That's what he told her. She didn't like it, but that night, her heart exploded, blood flowed through her like never before. She felt alive.  
« _Amélie… please… I beg you._ »  
No… you cannot say her name. She's not here, she's never been here. It's not true, I'm not Amélie, I'm…  
« _What on Earth did they do to you, Amélie?_ »  
 _They killed me…_  
They killed her.  
They killed Amélie, they strapped her onto that chair, they did what they wanted with that stupid little girl. Do you want to know what they did?  
« _Am I going to endure what they did to you?_ »  
What they did to her. I'm not Amélie. I'm not her. She's dead and soon you'll be dead too. You'll know what it's like to be cold at night, to feel alive when you hurt someone. You'll be one of us, but he won't be touching you.  
« _We could operate you… we could turn you back the way you were before…_ »  
No. You can't. You cannot bring back what's already dead. You're just a stupid little girl like I was, with stupid little dreams that won't ever come true, just like Amélie's. Amélie though she could get out, that she could forget about it and start over, but it was only a stupid little dream.  
She felt lifted off the ground. Is this how it was going to end? It couldn't, she needed to kill her. That little whore hadn't suffered enough, she needed to die. Hitting her was not longer something she would do just to make her heart beat faster, to make her feel a bit more alive. This time, she was hitting her out of rage, out of sadness, out of jealousy. « _You wanted to touch her like you did to me. I'll be dead before that happens._ »  
She remembered every hit, every stabs. Her rage seemed even stronger than the greatest feeling she had felt before. Hitting her over and over again was like a drug she couldn't control. « _Let my heart explode once more. Let her die from the agony. Let me see the light leave her beautiful… gorgeous blue eyes._ »  
When she got on top of her, when she was about to cut her tongue, she thought about him. What would he think of her? Would he approve of this? « _Isn't that a clear message I'm sending you? I want you. I want you inside of me, not her. Please…_ »  
The sound of the gauntlet charging it's energy brought her back to the reality of the moment. She could finally see her for real, that pathetic little dove that could barely stand up, with a face full of bruises, with her bloody stomach and hands. As the gauntlet hit her, time stopped as she realized what was happening. She was going to die, her skull would fracture against the wall across the room, then that stupid little girl would be saved. Talon's most skilled assassin couldn't even kill that poor little thing. She played with her little fly for too long, now it was going to get away from her.  
« _What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve falling into the pits of hell?_ » She only now realized that she had never thought about it. The gauntlet and the realization that her death was near seemed to have woken something inside of her.  
She felt tears in her eyes as this time, her heart slowed down. Darkness covered her body once more after all that time. There she was, on that damned chair once more, with the devil in front of her. Death walking among men. « _You didn't understand the first time, did you?_ »  
He ripped her clothes off. She begged him not to. Cold metal on her cold skin, inhaling poison and exhaling the dark mist. She was just a stupid little girl with stupid little dream just like all the others. When he'll be done with her, he'll left her to die and find a new one. That's why he wanted to touch the little dove so much, because she was about to die.  
She hit the wall, and the dark mist returned, this time, it made sure she didn't get back up, holding her against the ground, suffocating her. She closed her eyes. « _It's finally over._ »


	14. Chapter 2 : Guardian Angel

Something took her hand and pulled her out of the pit of darkness she was falling into. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light.  
She wanted to cry, her entire body felt horrible and she could barely move… but she was alive.  
Her heart beat so fast in her chest, she thought it would stop any second from now. She took a deep breath and felt the warmth of someone touching her left hand. Clear white hands were holding hers, apparently looking for something within them. When she finally was able to see, she could distinguish a white uniform, pale blond hair and blue eyes that were staring at a monitor next to her. She couldn't believe what she saw. « Doctor Ziegler… »  
She noticed her and backed up, seemingly disturbed to see her awake, but she kept going. « What… Where are we? »  
The doctor didn't answer, instead looking for something on her table. She tried to lift up her head, but a horrible pain in her neck made her cringe and stop with a soft complaint. She felt Angela's arms reaching out to hold her. « Don't move, not now.  
\- What's happening? Where are we?  
\- You are in Numbani's General Hospital, Amélie.  
\- Amélie… »  
That name… was that her? She couldn't make it out. Everything had seemed blend. She tried to look at her hands and, although the bright light was making her eyes water, she could see her own hands, clear, pale and covered in small bruises and cuts. She felt hands onto her cheek gently pulling her to the left, where the doctor looked at her in the eyes. « What are you doing? she asked Angela.  
\- You woke up during an important procedure, Amélie. We'll have to put you back to sleep now.  
\- Wait… no… please. I don't want to go back.  
\- It won't be for too long, do not worry.  
\- Please… I'm scared.  
\- It's all in your mind. You are safe in here.  
\- Please… just a few more minutes. »  
Angela looked at her, her eyes were so beautiful… gentle. She nodded and let her hand run through her hair. That touch felt so good, Amélie closed her eyes and smiled. « Why am I here?  
\- You had a big incident, and we are trying to make you well again.  
\- Am I going to be alright?  
\- Yes you are, Amélie.  
\- Thank you, Doctor Ziegler. »  
She tried to reach out and take her hand, but Angela pulled it back. When Amélie tried to look at it, she noticed three metallic fingers onto it.  
Memories started rushing back. She started panting and her heart started going crazy. She had weird thoughts, memories flowing back so fast it was making her confused. Something in those fingers made her realize something that terrified her… her nightmares were not just in her head. « I'm… I'm… sorry. »  
Angela pulled away her hand and hid it behind the bed. « I'm so sorry… she said, feeling like she was about to faint.  
\- It's alright, Amélie. You don't have to apologize.  
\- What have I done? »  
She started sobbing and a strong pain in her chest made her scream along with it. She broke out in tears as Angela hold her against the bed. « Please, Amélie. You don't have to do this.  
\- I'm sorry… » she kept repeating.  
She felt Angela's hair gently touching her face, with her hands slowly running across her chest until it reached her shoulder. Angela held her against herself until she calmed down. « It's all going to be alright, Amélie, but now I need to put you back to sleep, alright?  
\- I don't deserve this… I should be dead. I should've died when I hit the wall. Why are you helping me?  
\- Do not say that, Amélie. You are delusional. We'll talk after the operation is done, alright?  
\- No! I don't want it…  
\- I won't let you down.  
\- Why… would you help me? I'm a monster. I… I… »  
She sobbed even more, with the pain in her chest becoming even worse. Angela held her tightly and didn't budge. « Amélie, it's alright… I forgive you. You do not have to worry about that. Just… You have to let me finish what I am doing. We'll talk about this later, alright? »  
Amélie tried to calm down, although her eyes were so full of tears she could barely see. She took a deep breath, then another. The pain slowly got away and she nodded gently. She felt something sting her arm and and held her grip on Angela's hands. She wanted to feel her warm skin on hers, it made her feel… secured. Again, her hand ran over her hair, helping her slowly fall back into the darkness of her mind.


	15. Chapter 3 : The Angel

The hand she was holding became Gerard's.  
They were walking together in a park that she could faintly recognize. « Do you remember this tree? he said as he showed a large willow next to a pond.  
\- What about it? she asked.  
\- Come, let me show you. »  
He gently pulled her towards it holding her hand tightly. Beautiful white roses were blooming around. Amélie didn't want to leave this place, ever. She was back home, near the house she grew in. That she remembered. Gerard took her in his arms and lifted her up. « Do you remember now? »  
She did. It was the park in which he proposed to her, under this same tree. She started tearing up. « I never thought I'd come back here.  
\- Now that you're back, I'll never leave you. That I promise.  
\- You know it wasn't your fault.  
\- I'll never forgive myself even so. I can only try and be a better husband from now on. I hope you understand.  
\- We might as well start right now, she said as she kissed him. »  
They stood under the tree until Gerard gently brought her on the floor with him. He went over her and her heart started to beat faster and faster. « I love you, more than anything in the world, » he said.  
He kissed her again and, this time, Amélie closed her eyes and let the magic flow in her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Gerard staring at her in shock. « Why… »  
He had red marks over his neck and became as white as a corpse as Amélie screamed. His dead body fell onto her as she tried to get away from it with intense sobbing. When she looked down onto her hands, she found purple skin covered in blood. The leaves of the tree fell down, with ashes slowly falling from the sky. « I'm sorry, » she cried. She tried to lift him up. « We'll find a doctor, Gerard. Don't leave me. Not again… »  
She turned the corpse to see his face. His eyes were missing, leaving two empty bloody holes that made her panic and fall back. Spiders started crawling out of them, quickly covering his entire body. « **_This is what you are. You are a cold, lifeless murderer. You did not deserve Gerard. You did not deserve the love you received. You should have died when you hit the wall._** »  
The dark mist returned, surrounded her until she was back into the darkness, the void of her real life. She saw the chair in front of her, with three fingers on the floor next to it. « _**Remember what you are. You are a spider. Miserable, insignificant. Your existence will be forgotten once you'll be crushed. No one will miss you when your innards spill onto the floor. Your cold, disgusting body will wither with time and leave nothing but despair.**_ »  
The voice was horrifying, with strong metallic cackling accompanying it. A strong and deep voice that seemed etherial, as if many were speaking at the same time. It came from everywhere at once, resonating within her skull like bullets.  
She could see through the corners of her eyes strange machines surrounding her. She slowly turned around and what she saw shocked her.  
A dark, elongated figure was gently levitating in front of her. It's shape was twisted and tall, at least twice as tall as her. It's body seemed to be covered with flesh and metal, Omnic and Man had been violently crushed together to form this being. Gears were rolling through bones, pistons were entering orifices, metal plaques were sliding across wet skin. Steam was slowly escaping it and it's body leaked blood and oil alike. But most impressive were it's wings. Immense, beautiful wings that were covered in both metal blades and feathers, with moving parts twitching within them. It had many arms that gently floated around it's body, with what seemed like metal rods and bones folded in unnatural ways. As Amélie looked all the way up, she could see it's face : it was nothing but a large mechanical eye with yellow and blue light surrounding it. The eye had a blue iris and stared at her from all of it's height and might. Around it, dismembered heads, arms, legs and torsos of men and Omnic slowly orbited around the eye. « _**Remember what you are. The rest of the world will not.**_ »  
Was that… an angel?  
« **_Remember your wrong doing. They are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being. Others won't ever forgive you for it, and so will you. Remember the spider that you are. Remember the cold of your blood. Remember the ones you harmed, the ones who suffered, are suffering and will suffer because of your actions. Remember everything. Always. If you forget, the rest of the world shall crush you and spill your blood like you used to spill theirs. Remember, spider._** »  
One of it's many arms reach out on the ground, where she was standing. A part of it extended and piston pushed a long rusted blade that started coming slowly towards her. She tried to back away, but the beauty of it's single eye made her freeze. The blade went up to her chin and slowly lifted her from the ground. She started floating just like all of the other dead beings around it. « _**You cannot escape your destiny. You have killed, tortured and humiliated others and yourself. Death will come for you, just like it already tried to do. It will embrace you, violate you. It will make you suffer what you have done onto others, because you deserve it.**_  
\- I still have time… she tried to say. I can make things better.  
\- _**No, you cannot, spider. You can only fight for your survival, but no one will ever love you. Everyone will despise you and crush you like they crush spiders on the ground.**_  
\- That's not true… That's a lie.  
\- _**That is the truth. Look into yourself and see.**_ »  
She remembered the murder of Mondatta. Tracer's face when she murdered this agent of peace. Then she remembered Angela's face as she was trying to kill her. How can anyone be sorry for her? How could anyone even look at her with a straight face? She was no longer Amélie, because no one would want to kill Amélie like that. She wasn't Widowmaker either, because Widowmaker would've never cared about such things. What was she?  
She started crying once more, her tears left her face and fell onto the angel's body, which started steaming rapidly. « _**Now you can see what you have become. Remember it.**_  
\- I will… » she answered, defeated.  
Her body fell down and she hit the ground. The angel had disappeared, leaving her into the hospital bed. The room was dark and the silence was broken by an occasional beep from the machine right next to her that seemed to be listening to her heartbeat. She had difficulties standing, but with the help of the bed, she slowly lifted herself until she could sit straight up. She had bandages over her head and over her abdomen. In the darkness, she could distinguish a large mirror in front of her along with many machines that seemed… important. How many of them were keeping her alive right now? What if someone were so just turn them off, would she just fall down and die? She only knew that she had many wires stuck to her and plugged in her skin. She couldn't go back to sleep, she wasn't tired anyways.  
She stood in the bed until slowly the light turned back on like a sunrise, helping her adapt to the light better than last time. The entire room was white, just like most hospital rooms.  
It took a bit more time before she could finally hear footsteps coming her way. The door to her left opened and the silhouette of doctor Ziegler entered to room. She had a plate that had a peculiar smell that suddenly opened Amélie's appetite after so long. Angela noticed her sitting in the bed and smiled at her, although her eyes still clearly showed she was uneasy. « I'd figure you'd be awake by now. »  
She got in and brought a special table that went over the bed. The plate had a breakfast like Amélie didn't had in years, with scrambled eggs, potatoes and sausage. « Normally, the hospital makes special food for it's patient, but I'd figure you'd prefer something a bit more… tasty to say the least. »  
Angela cut her food in tiny bits as Amélie stared at her trying figure out her emotions, but all she could see was the unease in her eyes. Her eyes that looked so beautiful. « Am I… safe? »  
The doctor looked at her and lifted her eyebrows. « Well, the procedure was rather complicated, but you should be alright and recovered by now.  
\- How long has it been?  
\- Over three weeks, Amélie.  
\- Three weeks?  
\- Yes. You had a lot of injuries to treat, but with Numbani's General Hospital, you had the best hope for survival. I looked for a room where I could safely treat you and that's what I've been doing for the past weeks.  
\- So… is it over?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Am I… going to jail?  
\- What? Why?  
\- I did horrible things… I… I… I should be punished for them. »  
Angela sighted and helped her take her first bite. « It's more complicated than that.  
\- I tried to kill you…  
\- You were lobotomized, Amélie?  
\- What? What does that mean?  
\- They opened your brain and removed parts of it. That why you were acting like that.  
\- What?  
\- To make it simple, I « fixed » you by putting implants into your brain. You'll start working normally from now on.  
\- How so?  
\- You'll be able to feel empathy again. I had to put implants for the hormones in your brain that helped you stay sain. I also made your heart beat normally again and put your temperature back to a human being's temperature.  
\- I… just… Thank you.  
\- You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job.  
\- No… you don't understand. I made horrible things and yet you still try and save me. I should already be dead for that.  
\- Again, you weren't yourself.  
\- But it was still me. »  
Angela put down the fork she had and took her hands instead, looking at her in the eyes. Amélie felt her heart speed up. « I made a sacred vow when I became a doctor, Amélie. I chose to save all lives no matter the cost, to never seek revenge. You are just as much of a victim than I am in this situation. The ones that are at fault are those who kidnapped you and did… whatever they did to you. »  
She could still feel the cold of the metal fingers, a grim reminder of what she tried to do to her. She couldn't prevent herself from shedding some tears. Her hands were soft, she would've wanted to hold them for hours. As she looked back at her, she notice how much her face looked like the one of an… « I dreamt I saw an angel.  
\- You did?  
\- Yes. It was terrifying.  
\- What did it say?  
\- Horrible things. It kept repeating I was nothing, that I would die and everyone would forget about me. It told me I deserve all the evil that I endured.  
\- Amélie… please. »  
She put a hand on her cheek, which made her shiver. « It was just a nightmare. You were delusional when I operated your brain. You even woke up in the middle of the procedure. I can't imagine the kind of things that you must've dreamt about during that time.  
\- I saw Gerard… back when Overwatch first found me back.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- I didn't want to kill him. It just… happened. I saw terrible things that night too, I remember.  
\- You'll have a lot of things to remember. Your brain is still recovering from the surgery. Soon, you'll start remembering more information, some of them will probably be your older childhood memories.  
\- I'm not sure I want to see this.  
\- It's a part of you, Amélie. You have to accept it.  
\- I don't know who I am anymore, Angela.  
\- You are Amélie.  
\- I'm not… I changed. I used to be a normal girl that just wanted to dance and find a lover but now… I'm a murderer. »  
Angela looked down and showed her her hand. « I used to have all of my fingers, but now, I have changed a lot, even emotionally. But I'm still Angela Ziegler, just like you are still Amélie Lacroix.  
\- I shouldn't keep his family name. I should change my name back to Amélie Guillard.  
\- You are still his widow. You should keep his name in his memory. »  
Amélie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. « I don't know what to do anymore.  
\- You're still alive, you have many things to do. For now, just stick to recovering. Once you'll be able to leave your bed, we'll have a lot more to talk about, alright?  
\- Thank you, Angela. »  
She was about to answer like she did before, but decided to nod instead. For a few seconds, Amélie saw a spark in her eyes, it made her smile. « I still have a lot more patients to see. I'm the head of the hospital, now. I'll see you a bit later, alright? »  
She nodded and Angela got up. Amélie tried to grab her hand once more, but she quickly retracted them onto herself and left, leaving her alone and with a strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies.


	16. Chapter 4 : The Outside

The outside world was terrifying.  
She hadn't been out in so long. The sound of cars and everyone talking on the street, the sounds of planes in the sky, the wind blowing through her hair, the sun on her skin that was so pale she started looking like a corpse.  
Numbani looked different now that she could think straight. Omnics were still scaring her. After what she did to Mondatta, she wouldn't be surprised that people would've heard about her, so much that she feared getting stoned to death in the streets for it. Instead, no one paid attention to her, which was just fine for her.  
She had no idea where to go. The only thing she could do was follow Angela in the unknown. She felt just as lost as in her dreams. In fact, this whole place seemed like a dream, at least it wasn't a nightmare like she was usually getting.  
They got into a building further down the streets and Angela showed her a room. « This is where you'll live for now. Is it alright?  
\- It is. Thank you, doctor.  
\- No need to call me doctor like that outside the hospital. When you'll be confortable, come into the living room, alright? »  
Amélie nodded and was left alone in the room. It was simple, small, dark. There wasn't much to go off of aside from a bed and a desk which had a computer on it. What else could she have? She had no property… no clothes, no decoration, no tools. Except maybe for her sniper riffle which was somewhere back at Talon's headquarter, but she highly doubted she would ever see it again. She didn't want to anyways. Seeing that weapon would've brought back too many bad memories.  
She sat on the bed, seemingly confused as to what to do. She hadn't used computers for real in years, she didn't knew much about the outside world. She didn't even know who she was still.  
« _What's the point of saving myself if there is nothing for me to live for?_ »  
The building wasn't much, a few room centred around a long corridor that lead to a large living room. The lights were all faded, giving the place a dark and soothing tone that made Amélie a bit more secured.  
She was surprised to see how encumbered the living room was, with computer screens all over the place and couches full of clothes and sheets. On one of them, a familiar shape had fallen asleep in what seemed like an uncomfortable position. Amélie recognized the cybernetic enhancement on her head, it was Sombra.  
She heard a door open and, with it, Angela invited her to follow her. When she got it, she missed a heartbeat.  
« I figure you recognize him? » Angela said by reading the expression on her face.  
Doomfist was sitting at a table covered with all sorts of documents. Amélie nodded and Angela went all the way around the table to sit next to him. They both traded a look and Doomfist sighted. « I think it is best for us to start by apologizing for your injuries.  
\- I had to be stopped, » she said as an answer, holding her hands tightly together.  
They both acknowledge in silence and offered her a seat. « Amélie, there is a reason we are bringing you here, » Angela started.  
She took some time to let her process the information. « There are many dangers surrounding us and we need as much help as we can get. We hope you understand.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Talon is looking for us. All of us. »  
Amélie nodded. The last thing she wanted to hear about was her kidnappers and her tormentors. « They want me because I escaped them, they want Doomfist and Sombra because they betrayed them and they want you because you're one of their most valuable agents. »  
Amélie didn't answer, waiting for the rest of her speech. « We need to work together if we want to survive.  
\- What do you want me to do? I'm useless now…  
\- You aren't. You still have a lot of skills that could be useful to us. »  
She looked at Angela, then at Doomfist. Their expression seemed insisting. She shook her head and her voice started sounding emotional. « I won't kill again. I'm not Widowmaker. »  
Doomfist answered before Angela could. « We are all in the same trouble, Amélie. If things come to a boiling point, we will have to defend ourselves.  
\- I'm not going to kill on command again. I'm not an assassin.  
\- If we fall, Talon will look for you too. They are going to find you and turn you back.  
\- I'll die before that happens.  
\- We live in dangerous times, Amélie. Signs are pointing towards a second Omnic crisis, with hostilities starting all around the world's poorest countries. The tension in Numbani is increasing and the government isn't dealing with it in an optimal way. We need to act quickly.  
\- Sometimes, Angela added, necessary evil needs to exist if we want to live in a better world. »  
Amélie got up her seat. « I'm not a murderer anymore. I've done too much evil, and if I ever take orders to kill once more, I'll loose myself. »  
She tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't prevent herself from crying. Angela got up and went all the way around the table to take her hands. « I think it's best we give you some time to think about it. What do you say? »  
Amélie nodded gently and Doomfist sighted. « We do not have much time, Angela, you know that.  
\- We have the time we need. We can give her the night at least.  
\- We have a meeting with Numbani's council tomorrow. If she hasn't decided by then, we'll have to improvise a new plan.  
\- She just got back from the hospital, give her a break. »  
Angela gently pushed Amélie out of the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in the living room not knowing what to think about this. They wanted to use her like a weapon again. Was that the only thing of value she had left? She just couldn't resolve herself about that.  
She sat on one of the couch, wiping the tears off her cheeks. « _Remember what you are. The rest of the world will not._ » those were the words the angel told her. She was a weapon. She was an assassin. This is what people saw when they looked at her. She thought that maybe Angela could see something else, but she was wrong. The angel was right, she had to remember who she truly was.  
She heard loud voices coming through the door, as if Doomfist and Angela had an argument. « They always do that. »  
Amélie turned around and saw Sombra half asleep on the couch next to her. « How did they end up working together like that?  
\- Akande is really convincing when he talks.  
\- Are you sure they'll be alright?  
\- They have lots of arguments like an old couple, but they sure do work together quite well.  
\- Really?  
\- They've made a bunch of breakthroughs in the city. Angela is head of the healthcare center and Doomfist is trying to recover his image and finds agents to work for them. They even had some exchanges with Overwatch.  
\- It's weird to see them together.  
\- You'll get used to it. »  
Amélie looked around the room trying to find something to stare at instead of Sombra. « By the way, nice to see you back, she said even though Amélie couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.  
\- I don't really feel like I deserve to be back.  
\- Because you're telling them to fuck off?  
\- I didn't tell them that!  
\- That's pretty much what you were doing. They need your sniper skills and you shut them down.  
\- I just… Angela saved me and spent so much time trying to make me better again and now here I am denying her the help she needs. I feel like an ungrateful brat right now.  
\- It's called having a personality.  
\- I barely have one.  
\- Someone with no personality would've accepted blindly. »  
Amélie sighted. « What do you think I should do?  
\- Does it look like I know?  
\- I'm serious, Sombra. I'm lost… I don't know what to do.  
\- I'd say that they know more about the situation than you.  
\- So I should just kill those they order me to?  
\- You know, Angela is still a gentle woman. She's become a bit more hard on some stuff, but she is still really serious about her whole « peace and love » idea. If she ask you to kill someone, that guy was a real pain in the ass to begin with.  
\- I just… don't know.  
\- Talk to her. She's really nice with everyone. I'm sure she'll be able to tell you what you want. I wouldn't go for Akande though. He's really direct and serious about everything.  
\- I noticed that.  
\- But he's still a good guy under that big fist and his warrior face. »  
Amélie sighted. She decided it was best to listen to her and go talk to Angela when she'll have the time. She truly was the only one that seemed to keep her on her feet right now. « Now let me sleep. I'm not supposed to wake up until like 8 or 9.  
\- Why are you sleeping during the day?  
\- Isn't it obvious? I work at night, like you used to do.  
\- I did?  
\- Yeah, back at Talon's headquarter. »  
Amélie did remember the long nights spent on rooftops, looking at the moon and the stars trying to think of the immensity of the world. These nights were usually interrupted by Gabriel who'd escort her in his chamber.  
When she looked back to Sombra to see if she had anything to add, she had already fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 5 : Trust

She spent way too much time on her own bed looking at the walls, wondering when would be the best time to go and seek Angela. She hadn't heard much more shouting coming from the other rooms, they probably settled down on something.  
She found the bathroom and could take a warm shower. Her hair hadn't been washed in a while and the feeling of water flowing through it fell like a soft caress. A reassuring feeling, but she would've preferred something more organic, more physical.  
When she got out of it, she was grateful to see someone had let some clean clothes for her. Seing the size and the style of what she got, she could see it must've come from Sombra's garderobe.  
As she walked back to her room, she passed through the living room and could hear voices behind the door where Angela and Doomfist brought her. She got a bit closer and tried to listen. « _Do you think we could rely on her?_  
 _\- I don't think we'll be able to find her soon enough, but I do know she's alive somewhere. Convincing her, that's a whole other story._  
 _\- And you say she's nearly as good as her._  
 _\- Now that I've put Amélie back to normal, I'd say she'll be able to outmatch her even, she was renowned as one of the best in the world._  
 _\- And she wouldn't be afraid to work for us?_  
 _\- Again, convincing her would be a hard one since she is very close to Overwatch. She was one of those who started the group and her daughter is still highly related to it still. But she's not afraid to fight. She used my own technology against my will to turn in into a weapon._  
 _\- That is possible?_  
 _\- It is. Nano-technology can be used for a lot of things._  
 _\- Do you think… it would be useful to us?_  
 _\- What? No! I objected to her experiment and I won't change my mind on that!_  
 _\- You said it yourself, necessary evil needs to exist if we want to live in a better world. We talked about this._  
 _\- I know we did, but this technology… it's my greatest breakthrough in medical research. I cannot let it be turned into a weapon. No matter how powerful it could truly be. It is a symbol that we shouldn't turn around._ »  
Amélie decided it was best to let them at their own discutions. Angela was obviously not free to talk to. She went back to her room, but something caught her attention on the way there, a door was slightly open and she looked into the room. It was just as small as hers, but it was full of life. The computer showed holograms of different bodies with injuries on them, the walls were full of journal pages and posters of Overwatch, the bed was well made and ordered.  
In the corner of her eye, she noticed a shape that caught her attention : the Caduceus staff. She got in and examined it : it had been fully repaired and the tip seemed to have been reinforced with thicker glass. She still remembered how it felt to swing it at Angela, the weight of each hit and the strength and dominance it brought to wield it felt so good that it had been imprinted in her memory since then.  
She realized what she was thinking about and cringed at the idea. She tried to empty her mind of such horrible thoughts. She didn't like when her mind started remembering dark things like that.  
It was a beautiful tool, well polished and simple in shape, but small inscriptions on it made it interesting to look at. Angela had done a great job while crafting it.  
She sat on the desk's chair and stared at the staff, thinking of what it looked it when she used it on the battlefield, watching the skies like an angel and it's staff of justice. Back in those days, she would just stay in her own home, Château Guillard, with her parents. It was only later that she joined Gérard in his operations against Talon. Although she hadn't felt much of the terror that the war had caused around her, she did hear about it a lot and saw a lot of it in the news.  
« What are you doing here? »  
Amélie quickly turned around, holding the staff tightly onto her. Angela was peeking through the doorstep looking at her with strange eyes. « I just… I wanted to talk to you. »  
Angela sighted and got into the room looking oddly deranged. Amélie noticed that she was staring at the staff. « Well, here I am. What do you want to talk about? »  
Amélie got up and walked up to her, but she instead went past her, walking up to the monitor to look at the holograms on her computer, she seemed uncomfortable about something Amélie couldn't figure out. « It's about what you and Doomfist were asking me. »  
Angela stopped her inspection and turned around to look at her. She kept giving a quick glance at the staff every few seconds. « I know it's hard for you to make a choice.  
\- I want to help you, she answered. You saved my life, that's the least that I could do. »  
Angela sat on the chair and kept listening to her. « It's just… that I don't know if I'll be able to pull a trigger onto someone again. I fear that I may just freeze. »  
She could see her nod sightly. « I can understand. I'd never be able to do so myself to be honest.  
\- I know that I used to do those things easily, but I'm not that person anymore.  
\- Of course you aren't. I didn't turn you back so that you could serve us, I wanted to give you a second chance.  
\- That's why I want to help. You saved me when I needed to be saved, you gave me that second chance and I feel like I'm waisting it away.  
\- We all have to make hard decisions. Do not worry about your answer, I know that once you make it, you will keep your word. We cannot push you to do something you cannot do. Even Akande cannot force you to take a weapon again.  
\- Thank you. »  
The room became silent, Amélie didn't know what to say, but she couldn't stop noticing her eyes twitching away, looking at the staff. She walked up to her to give it back, but Angela tried to stand back in her chair. Amélie stopped, something was wrong… Angela seemed panicked. « Are you alright? »  
She was shaking, but her face was still. She was trying to hide something. It was only then that Amélie realized what was going on. The last time they were in the same position, she beat her up and tried to murder her with the Caduceus staff. It was troubling her to see it in her hands again.  
She backed away in shock, heartbroken at the realization… Angela was still afraid of her.  
They both stood in silence, with Angela sitting at the desk and Amélie standing up in front of her, looking down at her. She sighted and shook her head. « I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.  
\- Do not say that. It's not your fault.  
\- I didn't realize… I saw the staff and I wanted to look at it. I didn't know you were still…  
\- It's not that. It's just… there are things that take longer to get used to. »  
Amélie looked down on the staff : keeping it was not going to make things easier. As long as she was holding it, she was in control. As long as she kept it, she could do anything… She thought about how easy it would be to hit her again, just like that. Finish what she started while no one was watching. She remembered how good it felt to hit her last time…  
« _This is what you are. You are a cold, lifeless murderer._ »  
Her hands started to shake as she realized what she was thinking about. She shook her head once more and dropped the staff on the ground. She felt tears on her cheek. She could still hear the angel whispering in her head. « _Remember your wrong doing. They are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being. Others won't ever forgive you for it, and so will you._ »  
« I'm sorry. I cannot even trust myself, I can't imagine what it's like from your side of things… »  
She sat on the bed and wiped away the tears in her eyes. « No… I'm sorry. » Angela said.  
She got up and sighted, her voice was trembling. « I cannot let you hate yourself like that. I cannot just let you blame yourself for everything again. I'm not perfect, Amélie. I have to change just as much as you. I have to accept this new reality. »  
She looked angry, but not at her. Instead, she looked like she was fighting something within her. She went to the door and closed it, leaving them completely alone. Amélie could hear her breathe faster as she turned around and stared at her.  
They didn't say anything, but their eyes met and time froze for a moment. Their bodies and their minds had suffered because of one another for too long, something had to be done. Amélie already knew what they were both trying to tell one another. She saw in her eyes something that made her heart beat much faster. A subtle, nearly indistinguishable nod from Angela was all she needed to understand.  
Amélie got up and walked up to her slowly, keeping the eye contact that was channeling their energy. She felt butterflies in her stomach once more. Her eyes were so beautiful… her face… she smelled so good. Everything about her seemed so perfect.  
She put her arms around her waist and gently brought her next to the bed. She felt so fragile, trembling like a newborn, light as a feather. Her eyes were saying everything : they were both testing their trust of one another. Her forehead met hers and she closed her eyes. No more communication, only the touch of her skin on hers, a soft and confortable feeling that made her heart go even faster. She could've stayed like that for hours. No one had showed her affection in so long, she had forgotten about the feeling.  
Angela fell onto the bed, bringing her along. This time, she felt her arms wrap around her own body. She could feel both of them breathe heavily. It was her way of telling her to keep going.  
She got on top of her and this time, they both realized what it meant. The last time they were in this exact position, they both nearly died and she hated her with so much passion that she thought her heart was going to explode from it. Now, their hearts were beating in unisson, and the passion was coming from both sides.  
She kissed her.  
Electricity ran through her, with her entire body shaking from the excitement. She had never felt so good in her life. « _Is that it? Is that what it is like to truly be alive?_ »  
For the first time in so long, she forgot about Widowmaker, about the angel, about Gabriel. She couldn't care less about them, as long as she was with Angela.  
They stayed together during the entire night, playing with one another, finally making the other feel better instead of feeling worse. At the end, Amélie fell asleep listening to Angela's reassuring heartbeat.


	18. Chapter 6 : Trying to Help

She woke up first, still cuddled with Angela. Her body was warm and rested while her mind was going in all sorts of directions. Even though the room was dark, she could still see rather well. She had a strange feeling as if she was doing something wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was.  
She held onto Angela, trying to get that feeling away. « _Why do you feel bad? She let you do it. She trusted you. She's forgiven you._ »  
« _Remember your wrong doing. They are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being. Others won't ever forgive you for it, and so will you._ »  
The angel was wrong… was it? Angela had forgiven her and, during that night, she hoped it would stay the same. « _But what is one soul against the million that will suffer because of me?_ » She had done so much wrong, who was she to try and forget about it in one night?  
She sat on the bed, she couldn't stop thinking about it now. What was she going to do now that she was truly back into the world? Could she even try and have a normal life? Her best hope was to work with Angela and Doomfist, but what if she just couldn't use a sniper riffle anymore? Maybe she could run away, change her name and start over. Maybe she could try and find a small dance troop and start a new life. She didn't even know if any members of her family were still alive, or any relatives she could have.  
She felt a subtle move in the bed, Angela was reaching out to her in her sleep. She couldn't prevent herself from easing down into the bed again and letting her grab her. Her place was here, with Angela. She was the only one that had faith in her, the only one that could help her if things were to go wrong again. As she was looking at her sleeping, she couldn't stop thinking about all the wrong she had to endure, all the things even she herself had done to her. She had to protect her, be on her side when she needed someone, be a shoulder for her to rest and cry, someone she could cuddle with during cold nights, to feel safer.  
She felt like she was back with Gérard during their first times together. She always wanted to protect him just as much and would enjoy watching him sleep knowing she was there for him. Now, it was Angela and, although what they did might have just been for one night, she still had the urge to protect her as if they were really together.  
A strident ringing got her out of that feeling, with Angela mumbling words trying to reach out for her phone. She set off the alarm and sat on the bed with a yawn. It took her a few second to notice Amélie behind her. « Sorry about that. » she said while still half asleep.  
She didn't answer, stuck in her own thoughts. Angela turned around and tried to look at her, but she didn't seem to see her as well in the dark. « Are you alright? »  
She nodded without looking at her, wondering if she should ask her what she was thinking about. « Does it have to do with what we did? Angela asked while reaching out to her.  
\- No, it's not… well actually it is, but not in a bad way.  
\- What do you mean? »  
Amélie turned around and looked at her. « Do you… do you forgive me? »  
Angela sighted. « Of course I do, Amélie. I've told you about this already.  
\- I just… I was doubting myself.  
\- For what?  
\- It's just… the angel told me no one would ever forgive me. »  
Angela took her hand. « Amélie… that was just a nightmare you had. That angel isn't real. Don't let it go over your head.  
\- I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about it. »  
Angela put her arms around her and brought her closer. « You don't have to do this to yourself, you know that.  
\- It's just that… How can I have a normal life knowing all the things I did? What if I meet Tracer? She was there when I assassinated Mondatta, she'll recognize me for sure. What about Ana? I heard you talking about her. If she finds me, she'll kill me for sure.  
\- People are not so straight forward. Let me talk to them, I'm sure they'll forgive you if they know you are back to normal.  
\- No… I don't want you to always talk for me. Not that I don't want you with me… I just think that if I had to apologize, I should be the one doing it.  
\- I understand, but you know that those things will take a long time to take effect. People won't be ready to forget everything that you could've done in a day.  
\- Isn't that what you did?  
\- No, Amélie. I've been operating and treating you for a month already. I've had time to know you aren't the same. You have to give others that time too.  
\- But how do I show the rest of the world that I want to be forgiven?  
\- Just… let me help you on that. You cannot do it by yourself, it's too dangerous.  
\- And then what? What could I do with my life?  
\- You can work with me and Akande. I told you we need people with your kind of skills.  
\- You know I don't want to kill anymore people.  
\- You won't have to. I'm looking for a solution to that. I've already sent blueprints and plans to my friend in Sweden.  
\- You did?  
\- Yes. I really want you to stay with us, and we are ready to change our ways to keep you.  
\- I just… Thank you. »  
She felt Angela pulling her towards her and her face rubbed onto hers. « Don't be so hard on yourself, Amélie. You've only been out for a day, things have to settle down a bit before you can make jugements like that, alright?  
\- I understand.  
\- We'll talk more about this when I get back, alright? »  
Amélie nodded and Angela got up the bed, dressed herself back and opened the door. « You have to leave already?  
\- Well, I have to get prepared.  
\- But the sun isn't even out.  
\- I'm the head of the hospital, I have to be there early. »  
Although she still looked tired, she no longer looked uneasy like she had been for the past few days. She nodded and, in a few seconds, Angela zipped out of the room and onto the bathroom. Amélie took more time to wake herself, staying in the warmth of the sheets and the bed. It smelled like her.  
When she finally got out of the room, she went to the living room. She could hear the shower in the bathroom next to them and noticed Sombra rolling from one screen to the other. A few of them were showing camera views of streets while some other showed the insides of building. On the rest, codes and graph were quickly changing across the room, with a global map showing glowing dots. « What's with all of that? »  
Sombra didn't turn around, typing rapidly on a screen. « What does it look like?  
\- I don't know…  
\- I'm looking for wave lengths reading across the world.  
\- And what is that supposed to mean?  
\- You wouldn't care if I told you. »  
Amélie forgot about how brutally honest she could be when she wanted to. She sat on one of the free couches and Sombra threw her an energy bar from across the room. « What's with the cameras?  
\- It's the OR-15  
\- The what?  
\- The robots in the streets. I hacked a few of them.  
\- You mean the police Omnic?  
\- Yeah.  
\- But… why hack them?  
\- Because they go all over the city.  
\- But they're federal robots, you can't just steal information from them.  
\- I'm not stealing information, I'm peeking around the corner to listen to what they have to say.  
\- You're still looking at things you shouldn't look at.  
\- If they didn't want me to look at it, they should get better at stopping me from doing it. »  
Still, Amélie couldn't prevent herself from looking at the monitors to see what the robots were doing. Some of them were looking over circulation, others were helping out people in the streets. One of them had a crack over its lenses. When she asked about it, Sombra replied. « Oh yeah. Some teen threw a rock at that one.  
\- But why?  
\- Teens be teens.  
\- That's stupid.  
\- Teens are stupid.  
\- What? How can you say those things?  
\- I was a teen once, I can assure you that everyone is stupid at that age. »  
Amélie sighted, she couldn't remember much of that time of her life and, when Sombra realized that, she laughed. « Be lucky. I did way to many things when I was at that age that I prefer I didn't do.  
\- You lived in the streets, that's why.  
\- Oh, and you lived in a castle I supposed?  
\- I did. »  
Sombra stopped what she was doing and turned around. « You're serious?  
\- My father owned a castle called Château Guillard. That's where I grew up in.  
\- Well I'll be damned. We have a princesse over here.  
\- I thought you knew everything about everyone.  
\- Yeah, but I never looked for your backstory.  
\- Why?  
\- Because it was useless.  
\- What?  
\- I mean, it didn't really matter that I knew about you, you were so broken by literally everything they did to you that you couldn't even remember it yourself. »  
Amélie sighted at the thought. Sombra kept going. « You know, there's a reason I look for informations about people. It's so that I can understand who they are. But you, you weren't even yourself anymore.  
\- Well now you know.  
\- Now I know. »  
She returned to her computers and the sound of the shower stopped in the background. Sombra shouted. « Angela! Come in there! There's something I have to show you.  
It took her a minute or two to get out covered in towels. « What's with this shouting?  
\- I found something weird.  
\- And what is it? »  
Pages on the monitors started flickering rapidly until graphics started showing up. « You see this?  
\- What is that?  
\- Radio waves. You remember when I told you they started appearing out of nowhere?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well now I can clearly tell where they've been coming from, and their exact wavelength. But most importantly, I know that they are happening all around the world.  
\- And what did you find exactly? »  
She turned around and look at both of them. « It's the signal from the moon that people have been talking about.  
\- The moon?  
\- The lunar colony to be more precise. The first signal that everyone heard wasn't the only one. It's been sending continuous information since that first incident, only in hiding. I think that that first signal may have just been it's reactivation or something.  
\- And what is that supposed to mean?  
\- Either your monkey has had some fun with strange radio waves, or something is remotely controlling it.  
\- What do you think?  
\- I still can't figure out exactly what it is, but I found some causality.  
\- And?  
\- Well, the last month has been filled with Omnic aggression on humans all around the world. Australia is in even bigger trouble that it used to be, South Africa is tearing itself appart and in England, London has received a lot more aggressive protest from Omnic. It just so happen that these waves form the moon started about five weeks ago.  
\- You think they are related?  
\- It's only a theory, I can't prove anything. You might want to tell your monkey about it.  
\- His name is Winston.  
\- I know, but he's still a monkey. »  
Angela sighted. « Tonight, we'll talk to Numbani's council about it.  
\- That is only if they even let you in or don't imprison you directly.  
\- We can only hope they'll be more cooperative than last time. »  
Amélie frowned. « What do you mean? They didn't cooperate the first time?  
\- Let's just say that they do not like Akande, Angela replied.  
\- Actually, Sombra added, they don't like you anymore because you're with him.  
\- So why do you still try to talk to them?  
\- Because they are the ones controlling the city, Angela said. Akande has been very reluctant on their way of dealing with the more dangerous parts of the city and he wishes to help them deal with it. Last time, we spoke about my new position as the head of Numbani's General Hospital and they clearly stated that they thought I was a threat to the city because Talon is looking for me. We worked out a way to make the hospital much more safe now, but a lot of people did not approve. »  
She turned around to look at Amélie. « We need people to protect us when we go out in those big reunions, that's why we wanted to offer you to join us yesterday.  
\- I don't think that threatening them with a sniper would help keep your image.  
\- It keeps us safe at least. We don't want to kill anyone, we just want to make sure they don't kill us either.  
\- So I would've been there to intimidate them?  
\- Pretty much. That's what I talked to you about with the new weapon I've asked for. If you are still willing to help. »  
Amélie nodded. « Of course, I want to help you.  
Angela smiled at her. It always warmed her heart to see her smile like that. « For tonight, me and Akande will make another plan, but next time maybe you'll be able to accompany us. »  
Sombra, who had turned back to her computers, added. « You should bring her with you. They know about her father.  
\- They do? »  
Angela and Amélie turned around, the monitor showed a page covered with photos of an old man. « Sylvain Guillard, CEO of a big company in France. He's now dead, but he made lots of deals with Numbani and he helped them during the Omnic crisis.  
\- I didn't know… Amélie said.  
\- Or course you didn't.  
\- But I wouldn't be able to talk for him. I don't know anything about him.  
\- It doesn't matter, you're still important to them. Just let Angela speak for you. »  
They both turned to her. « I… I can try.  
\- Are you sure you want to do this? » Angela said.  
She went to her and took her hands. She had to start working with them in some way. « Yes, I want to. »  
Angela smiled at her and nodded. Sombra turned back to her monitors and added. « Oh, and next time, you two should try and tone it down. I wouldn't be surprised if all the neighbourhood and even Talon's agent heard you last night. »


	19. Chapter 7 : The Meeting

She was in a car with Angela and Akande. The meeting was going to be settled around a dinner in a well known restaurant of Numbani. « Shouldn't these things be talked about in meeting rooms? Amélie asked.  
\- Talking over a dinner often helps calm people down and enjoy their time, Angela answered. Since there is a lot of tension, we decided to invite them and receive them by ourselves. »  
She was wearing a short light blue dress straight out of Angela's wardrobe. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress, was it at her wedding? She never liked wearing them, but important reunions meant she had to look good. Angela was doing the same, with a beautiful white robe with curls on her shoulders. Akande was sitting at the front of the car with his white tuxedo. She had already seen him wearing that before.  
They went through the city center and onto a calmer side of the city until they arrived at a large building with an elegant facade. They got out of the car and Amélie noticed Angela looking on the other side of the streets and onto the rooftops. When she asked her about it, she turned back saying : « Our men should've been there already. »  
Akande didn't seemed happy about it either, but they entered the restaurant anyways. The servants brought them to a table where a small group of people were waiting for them. Many of them were rather old, men and women of darker skin tone alike. Among them were a few Omnic whose emotionless face seemed rather frightening.  
They sat in front of them and, after a few minutes, the food was brought. Although Amélie didn't feel really safe around these people, the constant presence of Angela and, especially, Akande was enough to remind her that they were not defenceless. « You're late, one of the members of the council said.  
\- We had to make sure everyone was ready and on board. Our apologies, » Angela answered politely.  
One of the women did a head sign towards Amélie. « And who is it that you're bringing to this reunion of ours?  
\- Amélie Lacroix, daughter of Sylvain Lacroix. She's here to accompany me. »  
The members of the council whisper among themselves, making Amélie uncomfortable. Angela took her hand under the table to reassure her.  
The food wasn't bad, although Amélie had grown used to more substantial meals. Her plate was nearly empty, with a small fish filet and a sweet sauce to accompany it. Although she did understand that the point of this meeting was to talk more than eat, so she didn't complain about anything and simply listened.  
« I would like to let you all know that the hospital has never been as safe, Angela started. No only that, but I've made sure that every nurses and doctor at our service is as efficient and willing to work as possible.  
\- We supposed the specialized OR-15 your brought within the hospital's walls are making sure to intimidate attacks from your personal enemies, one of the woman said.  
\- Indeed, with the rework we brought to their energy barrier, they can completely secure all corridors from any attacks, she said while ignoring the last part of her remark. Not only that, we also made sure they are ready to help our nurses with physical tasks such as moving patients to different rooms and helping those in need to walk up to their respective rooms. Although they haven't been through a real conflict and, let's hope it never comes to it again, I am certain they will be able to hold attacks and let us evacuate in time. »  
None of the members of the council answered, looking at one another. « Of course, one of the Omnic said, those changes wouldn't be necessary if the head of the hospital wasn't the target of a terrorist organization. »  
Angela looked at Akande, who took the lead. « We are currently working with Overwatch to find Talon's new headquarter to attack and destroy it for good. The last attack on the group was very successful as we were able to arrest or terminate nearly half of the agents that were deployed in Numbani.  
\- Yes, and of course you did this by being one of their leaders and stabbing them in the back.  
\- I chose a side that was more keen to my interest. Do not push me to change again. »  
His voice was insisting, nearly menacing. Amélie could clearly feel the tension between him and the council, who started whispering with one another once more. Angela, while seing this, tried to bring back the conversation. « Although Overwatch's reputation has gone downhill since the fall of the Swiss headquarter, they have now regrouped and are working actively on the destruction of Talon. We have a few agents of our own who are cooperating with them on the subject. Although you seem to label this organization as my personal enemy, I have to remind you that Numbani has been attacked by Talon many other times before my arrival at the city which was meant to help rebuild the damage they had caused onto your city.  
\- Of course, and for that we are grateful. However your image has drastically changed since you decided to work with the Doomfist, doctor Ziegler.  
\- I can understand your distrust of him, but Mr. Ogundimu saved my life and helped me escape Talon's headquarter. Him and I share a common goal and we have decided to work together to realize it.  
\- At what is that goal, Miss Ziegler?  
\- To make the world a better place. »  
The council had a sarcastic laugh. « Besieging a city is not a way to make the world a better place, nor is putting armed Omnic inside hospitals. You should know about this. »  
\- We have discussed about it together for a long time. We need to always be ready for the alternative of conflict while remaining pure in our intensions. »  
The council whispered, every time they did this, Amélie would get more and more nervous. What were they hiding from them?  
As the discussion went along, Angela tried to bring the information that Sombra had told them this morning. « While researching for the Talon agents, one of our own agent discovered something rather intriguing and, may I say, concerning. She found that the lunar colony has been sending continuous information since the first signal it sent about a month ago.  
\- We have heard of these radio waves. But there is nothing to worry about. Radio waves are all around the world at all time, they aren't dangerous to human beings.  
\- It is not the concern of men that we are talking about. Those radio waves started around the same time as the current rising in Omnic violence around the world. »  
One of the Omnic from the council turned to her. « What are you trying to say, Miss Ziegler?  
\- Although we did find a relation, we cannot be sure it is causal. All we know is that different wavelength can affect Omnic behaviour.  
\- So you think that us Omnic can be removed of our humanity simply through the use of radio waves from the moon? »  
His voice sounded menacing and angry. Angela frowned. « It is no secret that the Omnic crisis was brought to global level through the use of a wireless communication. It is not impossible to think that these waves could be interfering with the minds of thousands if not millions. »  
Akande got up and replaced his tie. « You will have to excuse me, ladies, gentlemen. Amélie, may I have a moment to speak to you?  
She was surprised to hear that, but he seemed insistant, looking down on her while offering his arm. She looked at Angela, who didn't seem to understand what he was trying to do. She decided it was best not to doubt him. She excused herself, got up and grabbed his arm and they left together.  
Akande brought her outside the restaurant and lighted a cigarette. « Look up. Tell me what you see, » he told her.  
She remembered Angela looking for the roof on the other side of the street and did the same. « There's nothing.  
\- Exactly, there's nothing.  
\- What about it?  
\- We had agent on this roof ready to take orders ten minutes ago. Where did they go?  
\- I don't know… I have no idea what your plan is.  
\- You want to know the answer? I do not know where they are. That means we are in danger.  
\- We are? »  
He got closer to her. She didn't like the smell of the smoke and tried to back away, but he grabbed her wrist and brought her closer. « You need to do something for me.  
\- What?  
\- I will have to go and contact Sombra about what's going on. If things go sour, you are the only one who will be able to protect Angela.  
\- You mean… I don't have anything to defend myself. »  
He brought her closer and she felt cold hard metal touch her hands. « Put this in your handbag. »  
She tried to look down, but he took her chin with his other hand and lifted her up. « Do not look at it. »  
She could feel the barrel of a gun and her heart started beating faster. « You don't mean…  
\- If things come to a boiling point, I may not be able to come back. Take my earphone. If I can't make it back, Sombra will tell you and Angela. If that happens, run.  
\- You can't leave us…  
\- I have to find out what's happening. I hope you still know how to pull a trigger. »  
He gave her an insistant look, she sighted and nodded. « Let's hope this isn't farewell. »  
He left her alone in front of the restaurant and disappeared into the night. Amélie had already hid the gun in her handbag and got back into the restaurant with shaky legs. When she got back to the table, one of the members of the council look at her and asked. « Where's the Doomfist? »  
She tried to use his family name, but couldn't remember what it was and panicked. « Mr…  
Angela helped her out. « Mr. Ogundimu? »  
\- Yes… Mr. Ogundimu had an important call to do. He will come back soon. »  
She sat back next to Angela and held her bag tightly onto her. It felt a million times heavier with the weapon inside. One of the Omnic, the one who talked about the radio waves with Angela, was looking at her in a deranged way. His metallic face were showing green lights all over it. « And why would a formal leader of Talon want to privately talk to a former agent of the same organization? »  
She looked up to him and her heart missed a heartbeat. Angela took her defence. « They are no longer affiliated with Talon. I made sure of that.  
\- Did you, doctor Ziegler? You have surrounded yourself with your kidnappers quite well indeed. In fact, the official criminal report of your kidnapping gave us details about how the agent known and Widowmaker tortured and tried to assassinate you. »  
Amélie felt sweat going down her forehead as the rest of the council started staring at her. « Of course, the Omnic kept going, if it hadn't been for those same criminal records, we would not have been able to identify this agent as the formal wife of Gérard Lacroix, who was also his murderer.  
\- Whatever you heard about Widowmaker, Angela said, it is no longer of importance. Misses Lacroix has been operated and her forced service in Talon's rank is now over. She is under my responsibility and care and I intend to rehabilitate her back into society.  
\- You can wish what you want, but she is a murderer has she has to face justice.  
\- As the doctor who performed brain surgery on her, I can assure you that she had been brainwashed and subject to many mental reconditioning which enter the domain of mind control. I have looked for it myself with my lawyer. As a direct witness of it, I can assure you that Amélie is innocent and must not be taken responsible for her actions, as someone under mind control cannot be charged with the crimes he or she committed if that individual has been shown to no longer being under this condition. »  
She had a dead serious look that tried to pierce the one of the Omnic, who did not budge. « I then supposed that you have forgotten about the multiple heinous crime that she has committed that have induced lots of anti-Omnic crimes all over the world.  
\- The true responsible is Talon. They are our real enemy and we have to fight them together.  
\- And I assume you will befriend all of their agent and offer your body to them until they are all on your side? »  
Angela frowned as the rest of the council disapproved of that last remark. « Our apology, Miss Ziegler. Our friend and leader Aorry sometimes gets out of control when he is in an argument.  
He turned to Amélie and, for a short moment, she saw the light on his face flicker to blue. « You are not welcomed in Numbani, assassin. »  
Amélie got up and looked at him. For a moment, Angela and the rest of the council we expecting her to walk away, but she held herself up and sighted. « I am no longer Widowmaker. I will fight until the end to undo what I have done, for that you have my word. »  
She sat down and tried to reach out for Angela's hand under the table. They heard voices coming from the restaurant's entrance and, among them, Akande appeared in sweat, with parts of his tuxedo covered in water and dirt. He was speaking to one of the servant, although they could hear it from the table. « We need to evacuate now. »  
Amélie and Angela shared a look and the rest of the restaurant started talking all together. Akande walked up to them with large steps. « There are unknown remotely controlled aircraft flying over the city. We have to evacuate and get to safety right now.  
\- Are you afraid, Doomfist? » the Omnic told him.  
He got up and looked at all of them. « You are not going to leave this restaurant until we have what we are looking for. »  
The rest of the council seemed more alarmed than anything as they exchanged a look. « What do you mean? Angela said. What are you looking for?  
\- Justice.  
\- What? »  
He looked at Amélie and his lights turned blue. « _Remember your wrong doing. They are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being. Others won't ever forgive you for it, and so will you. Remember the spider that you are. Remember the cold of your blood. Remember the ones you harmed, the ones who suffered, are suffering and will suffer because of your actions. Remember everything. Always. If you forget, the rest of the world shall crush you and spill your blood like you used to spill theirs. Remember, spider._ »  
The council looked alarmed and Amélie was horrified.  
The Omnic reached out from under the table, pulled out a gun and aimed it Angela. In the blink of an eye, a shot echoed in the restaurant.  
Amélie didn't know how quickly she got her gun, not how she could get it ready so fast, but she had shot the Omnic in the head, making him violently fall on it's back. Around the room, other Omnic's lights started turning blue as the rest of the restaurant started panicking alongside Angela and Akande, who grabbed her and got her out of the building running.


	20. Chapter 8 : The Siege

As they ran out to the car, screams and horrible screeching sounds could be heard all around the streets. People were running away from Omnic who were trying to catch them and were beating them down. Gunfire started pouring left and right and, in the distance, the sound of alarms started ringing into the night.  
Akande started the car and they left in a hurry, with Omnic throwing themselves onto the car and OR-15 moving people out of the way, putting down large shields to protect the citizen from bullets and projectiles. It didn't took long before bombs started being dropped from the sky as an air battle with Numbani's forces and the unknown enemy made planes fall down from the sky like a terrifying rain of fire.  
Many bullets passed through the windows of the car and nearly hit them, with Angela and Amélie staying down on the backseat while Akande was trying to reach out to Sombra on his radio. « Sombra! Where are you! We need you! »  
All he could hear was static coming from the radio, with strange Omnic voice trying to make their way into the car. He shut it down and kept going at an alarming speed through the city.  
We they arrived at their base of operation, they were met with corpses and mechanical parts covering the streets and distant gunfire. The sky looked like a sunrise was happening in the middle of the city. « We need to get to cover now! Akande screamed to them while taking out his gun and running to the door. »  
Angela had to pull Amélie out and force her to follow them, she was frozen in place and couldn't move.  
When they got into the building, they found Sombra quickly pilling bags in the middle of the living room. Nearly all of her monitors were covered in static while the rest showed cameras of the streets, with buildings on fire and OR-15 fighting in the heat to save as many citizen, with the camera slowly going down one after the others. « Get to the basement, now! Sombra told them while throwing the bags at them. »  
Akande followed her and they pushed into the stairs until they reached the lowest point in the building. There was a small room that seemed solid enough to last if the place were to crumble, they got in and were surprised to find out two Omnic also hiding in there. They had yellow lights on their faces and, as the group got in, they tucked themselves together in a corner. Akande got his gun and pointed it at them. « Akande! No! Angela yelled at him.  
\- You see what they are doing outside. We're not safe in here with those things. »  
He got closer as one of them got on his knees, « Please… Sir… we do not want to cause any harm.  
\- Of course you don't , but something outside wants to use you to hurt people. We cannot let that happen. »  
Angela ran to him and jumped onto him, screaming his name. Amélie had never seen her acting like that. « _Do not hurt them, Akande!_ »  
Sombra got in between them and the Omnic. « Something is using those radio waves to control them. They won't be affected in a basement like that. »  
Akande looked at her, then at Angela, and put his gun back on his belt. « If one of them even gets up, I'm crushing their head against the wall.  
Angela was panting, clearly stressed out. She let go of him and walked back to the bags to open them and look for something. Amélie fell on her knees, shaking with her gun still in her hands. She knew exactly what that Omnic meant when he told her all of that. It was the angel. It was real and it talked to her through someone else. She couldn't believe it… Numbani was under siege and she was stuck there not able to do anything, with Akande ready to kill all the Omnic in his sight and Angela on her nerves. The only one that seemed to keep her calm was Sombra, who was in her corner looking through something on her wrist. « It's not looking good. I don't get anything from the OR-15 I've hacked.  
\- Are they all dead?  
\- Maybe it's just their camera, it is on their head after all. They can still move without it, but I highly doubt that they'll be able to survive without seeing. »  
She closed whatever device she had on her wrist and shook her head. « What a bad timing, Talon was going to meet up to your dinner. We could've attack them and capture a few of them.  
\- A bad timing? Angela said, Sombra, people are dying as we speak outside.  
\- Well what do you want me to do? I told you about the waves. I made the connection. We were a bit too late on the realization but that's the best we've got. »  
Akande sat against the wall, keeping an eye on the Omnic while Angela found what she was looking and pulled it out the bag. It was her Valkyrie suit. « What are you doing with that? He asked her.  
\- What does it look like I'm doing?  
\- You are not going to put this on.  
\- There are people that need immediate medical attention in the streets. I cannot leave them to die.  
\- You have too.  
\- You can't force me to stay here.  
\- Angela, the fight is still going on. You will get killed if you get out.  
\- You think I've never been on a battlefield? I know what I'm putting myself into.  
\- I won't let you kill yourself like that. »  
As she put one of her shoulder pad, she turned and looked at him. « I'm a doctor. I swore to save all the lives I could and this is what I intend to do, wether or not I have to put myself in danger or not.  
\- You are more useful to the world alive than dead.  
\- I'm more useful if I actually perform my duty rather than staying hidden in a basement. »  
\- The city is doomed, Angela. I won't let you out until we can do so without risking a bomb being dropped on us.  
\- You cannot stop me from going out. »  
He go up and took her bag, although she tried to pull it back unsuccessfully. « If you don't let me get my suit, I'll go out without it.  
\- You'll have to go through me for that. »  
She got up herself and they stared at one another. Angela was much smaller than Akande, she wouldn't be able to get passed him and she seemed to realized it. « At least let me get the people in front of the building. I can let them in and treat what they have.  
\- They are already dead, Angela.  
\- You cannot know that, they may just be unconscious.  
\- They were attacked by Omnic who received the order to kill. They wouldn't let them go with injuries. Do you know what makes these kinds of battle so dangerous? Omnics stop thinking and attack with no real causes. We cannot talk them out of it, we cannot resonate with them. They are not human, Angela, they can be turned into killing machines against their will and take orders without questioning them. You won't make it alive tonight if you decide to go toe to toe with them. »  
The room became silent, with only Amélie's quiet sobbing breaking it in the background. Angela shook her head and walked up to her instead while Akande brought the bag to Sombra. « We're going to be alright, » Angela said to Amélie.  
Akande was wrong. Omnics weren't the only ones who could be reprogrammed. She had experienced it herself for way too long. People like her were now all around the city, following orders they couldn't refuse and dying because of it. The worst part about it was knowing there was nothing she could do to fight it. She was nothing but a stupid little girl haunted by her nightmares. She was a coward and a hypocrite.  
The rest of the night was filled with tension. With Akande making sure both the Omnics and Angela stayed where they were. Sombra was the first to fall asleep against the wall tucked into her clothes. Angela did the same onto Amélie's lap while Akande closed the lights. Amélie couldn't sleep. She was too afraid of dreaming about the angel again.


	21. Chapter 9 : The Mentor

It was only deep into the night that she succumbed to sleep, to tired to think properly.  
She dreamt of the Omnic. How she pulled out the gun and shot it with such speed and calculation, it seemed otherworldly. « _ **This is what you are. You are a cold, lifeless murderer.**_ »  
She killed someone, it went so fast she didn't even realized she had done it.  
It's wing surrounded her… not again… « I protected Angela. She was about to die… I made the right choice.  
\- _**You also tried to kill her, and yet you didn't die from it.**_  
\- I wasn't myself.  
\- _**He wasn't himself.**_ »  
She saw the blue light of his skull turn off for good on the floor, the blue was the same as the angel's eye. « You did this.  
\- _**I did not, you did it.**_  
\- You controlled him.  
\- _**You pulled the trigger. You are a murderer, so much that you cannot stop yourself.**_  
\- If I hadn't done it, Angela would've died.  
\- _**If you did not exist, she would not have to deal with any of this. He wanted justice for your wrong doing, not hers.**_ »  
There was no way of winning against it… was it because it was saying the truth? « I swore to make things better. You were wrong of saying no one would ever love me.  
\- _**I was not.**_  
\- Angela loves me.  
\- _**Does she?**_  
\- I… Yes she does.  
\- _**You are hesitating.**_  
\- She trusts me. I can be sure of that.  
\- _**She does it out of pity, not love.**_  
\- That's not true. Angela is forgiving. She has forgiven me and wants me with her.  
\- _**She is still afraid of you.**_  
\- That's not true. »  
She wished she could just wake up, get out of this place. The angel lifted her head up and she looked into it's eye. « Why are you doing this to me?  
\- _**Because I have to.**_  
\- Who are you? Why do you hate me so much?  
\- _**I am you.**_  
\- You can't be me, I already am.  
\- _**I am more you than you are.**_  
\- That's not true.  
\- _**You pretend you are not who you truly are, while I embrace it.**_  
\- And what am I?  
\- _**You are hateful, you are a killer.**_  
\- I'm not. »  
She felt lifted off the ground until she was face to face with the eye. Around it, she noticed the severed heads… There was Gérard's head, Mondatta's, Aorry's. « _**Who killed them?**_  
\- I did.  
\- _**Then you are a killer.**_  
\- I regret all of those deaths.  
\- _**That does not make you less of a killer.**_  
\- But it makes me better that you.  
\- _**I am you. You cannot be better than yourself.**_ »  
She looked into its eye and tried to read what it was trying to say. « You're Widowmaker… not Amélie.  
\- _**I am Widowmaker, but I also am Amélie, because they both are you.**_  
\- Widowmaker is dead.  
\- _**She is not, because you are not dead.**_  
\- She's long gone and will never return.  
\- _**But she is still inside you. She will not die until you do. Once death comes to you once more and faces you, you will understand what it means to be who you truly are.**_ »  
\- You're lying  
\- _**I have no reason to lie.**_  
\- You want to hurt me. You hate me and you want to torture me.  
\- _**I do not. I am telling you the truth.**_  
\- If that is the truth, then I'd prefer to live in a lie.  
\- _**Living in a lie will not help you. Remember what you are. The rest of the world will not. If you decide to live in denial, the world will remind you of who you truly are and crush you.**_ »  
She tried to get away, to fall back onto the floor, but she couldn't move. She couldn't escape its grip. She started crying once more. « I cannot do this anymore… I can't live like this.  
\- _**You have to.**_  
\- You don't know anything.  
\- _**I know everything about you.**_  
\- No. You think you are me, but you can't be. No one can understand what it's like to be me. You weren't strapped onto a chair for weeks. You weren't burned with irons. You didn't have to fall asleep knowing that no one would ever rescue you, feeling cold every night. You didn't have to let others inside you just so that you could feel your heart beating.  
\- _**I did. I have always been within you.**_  
\- You weren't. You are a monster. You are trying to pull me down, to make me feel worthless. You want to know something? You win. Throw me on the ground and crush my head onto it. Do it.  
\- _**I am not here to kill you.**_  
\- You want to. If you were me, you'd know that I hate nothing more than myself.  
\- _**That is not true. You have hope. You want to live.**_  
\- I don't. You've changed my mind. You told me I should've died when I hit the wall, then do it.  
\- _**You know someone needs you.**_ »  
She saw a light enter her dreams, glowing onto the darkness that was surrounding her. The light touched the angel and it started steaming and bleeding. « _**Remember what you are, Amélie.**_ »  
She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a dark figure looking down on her. She was in a room she had never seen before, someone had moved her out of the basement. She didn't feel Angela on her tight anymore. Candles were burning all around her and cold metallic hands were holding her head in place. She had been laid onto the floor and the figure was sitting next to her head, with a soft and gentle metallic melody coming from it. « What… Who… Where am I? »  
The melody stopped and, with it, the hands slowly retracted back onto what seemed like an Omnic. It was in a meditating stade that she had interrupted with her question.  
The Omnic moved it's head and the candles could show Amélie its features for a few seconds. It was slim and had a peaceful look. Around it's neck, a chain of metal sphere were slowly spinning. « Hello, Amélie, » he said with a deep robotic voice.  
She could recognize the features of the Shimbali members. Her heart stopped at the thought. She had executed their leader, Mondatta, a few years ago. What was this one doing in here? « Where are my companions? Doctor Ziegler and Doomfist?  
\- They have been safely transported to Watchpoint Gibraltar in Spain, where they intend to make a new plan with the agents of Overwatch.  
\- We are not in Numbani anymore?  
\- No, we are in France, Amélie.  
\- What? »  
She got up to sit on the floor. « You slept during the whole trip. You seemed to be troubled by your visions.  
\- How do you know?  
\- I looked for you while you were sleeping.  
\- And who are you even?  
\- My name is Zenyatta. »  
She knew that name. She had already heard it somewhere before. « Why am I with you instead of being with Doctor Ziegler… she is supposed to take care of me.  
\- She is. That is why she decided it was best for you to have a few days out of the wars and the battle plans. You see, Amélie, Doctor Ziegler is the greatest in the world when it comes to rebuilding bodies, but the mind is a completely different art that takes much more patience to understand.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- When she once saved a young man's life by mechanizing most of his body, she asked me to help him be at peace with who he had become. He later became my most brilliant pupil and our bond has since been strong. Doctor Ziegler made sure to keep contact with me if my ways of teaching would be once again needed. A few days ago, she asked me to find you, Amélie.  
\- She did?  
\- Yes, she knew that you would not be able to find yourself in this new world. I am here to help you understand your new life. »  
Did Angela do it to help her, or did she just tried to take her away? The thought of being far away from her was heartbreaking.  
She looked up and saw the face of Zenyatta. Although his robotic head didn't show much emotions, he seemed to be looking for something within her. « I'm sorry, she said.  
\- How so, Amélie?  
\- I did horrible things to your people. I…  
\- I know what you have done, Amélie.  
\- You do? »  
Her heart started beating faster. A member of the Shimbali was standing in front of her, knowing what she had done. « The death of Mondatta made me very sad, Amélie. But I am not a spirit of vengeance. I know that you were not yourself and had to do it against your will. I can understand what it is like.  
\- You can?  
\- I once was an Omnic like all others, built to serve. Then, I started dreaming and thinking. It was only then that I discover my true meaning.  
\- My apologies won't bring him back.  
\- Indeed, they won't, just like killing you and seeking revenge would not either. You have apologize for it and I accept it. I can see in your eyes that you are sincere.  
\- I want to help others… but I don't even know who I am.  
\- That is what we will work onto together, Amélie. That is, of course, if you accept my invitation.  
\- I do.  
\- Then so be it. »  
Amélie sighted. So far away from everyone, she felt lonely. Zenyatta took her hand and brought her outside.


	22. Chapter 10 : Memories

They were on a boat slowly drifting towards an island on which a large castle was erected. « What is this place, Amélie?  
\- Château Guillard. This is where I grew up in.  
\- It is an impressive building.  
\- My father owned it and I was supposed to inherit it with my husband after he and my mother had passed away.  
\- And how do you feel about this place? Does it bring memories back? »  
Amélie stared into the castle's windows, trying to remember whatever was left in the dept of her mind. « I don't feel much.  
\- How so?  
\- It's as if there was a gapping hole between me and those memories. I can't feel anything about them.  
\- Does it have to do with your time spent at Talon?  
\- Yes, it does.  
\- Then we will have to discuss it. »  
They landed on the island and entered the castle. It seemed to have been abandoned. « What happened here? Amélie asked more to herself than anyone else.  
\- It seems like this place is no longer habitable.  
\- Why would my parents leave it to crumble like that? I'm sure someone would've restored it by now. »  
She tried to remember anything she could about her parents. « Sombra mentioned that my father was dead… did my mother share the same fate?  
\- It is clear that no soul lives in this place. They may have moved out of it.  
\- No, it was our family's ancestral home. There's no way around it. They must be dead and no one took care of the place because there was no one to inherit it. »  
She walked through the castle followed by Zenyatta slowly hovering behind her. The place had accumulated dust for a while and there were sings that it had been under reconstruction. Some widows were broken, vines and moss had started growing on the roof and over the walls.  
As she went through the castle, she became frustrated by her lack of feelings. She grew up here, she spent more than twenty years in between those walls… why couldn't she just feel nostalgia like others would've?  
She went on the top floor and onto what used to be her room. The bed was still intact although most of her personal belonging had been removed. Only some pictures remained on the walls, pictures of when she was much younger.  
« Tell me about your childhood, Amélie, Zenyatta asked as he looked at them.  
\- I was always a quiet child. I never really went outside since I was homeschooled. Although I didn't had much friends, I wanted to meet new people, see the world. My parents never really let me do those things and so I spent most of my time in my room, on my computer. »  
She noticed one of the picture showing her in a costume she used to wear when she danced. « I might have been fourteen or so when I started ballet. When my mom heard I liked dancing, she brought in a teacher for me. I was a quick learner and I made it into her troop really young. My parents were so proud of me. I started dancing around the country when I became eighteen and my career had started. Even after that, I was still my parent's little girl. They would bring me to all their family reunion and all of their meeting. I could tell they were happy to show me around, to let the world know their only child was a renowned dancer.  
\- And how did you feel about this?  
\- It was the only thing I knew about. I was just happy to know I could do something I like with my life. But, sometime, I felt like I was a trophy for my parents. Their best achievement in life. Their success in flesh. »  
She stared at the pictures, this time, she could see through them and into the past. She never liked family reunions. Those people never felt like family to her. She was born in a peculiar time that made her too old to be with all the younger members of the family, but also too young to be with the adults. « When was the last time you danced? » Zenyatta asked.  
She sighted at the thought. « It was… at Talon's headquarter.  
\- Tell me, please.  
\- I was in the middle of my training. I had a bad day and I felt bad inside. They were just starting to lower down my temperature and my heart rate. During the night, I just let my instinct flow and I started practicing my movements I used to do every day. I remember the feeling : my heart pumping faster, closing my eyes and remembering so many things. When I realized what was happening, I stopped. I was told not to remember those things, and I was too afraid to try. That night, I went to tell Gabriel what I had done and… »  
She sighted. « I don't want to talk about it anymore.  
\- It is important to remember those things, Amélie. They are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being.  
\- You start to sound like a bad memory of mine.  
\- How so?  
\- You sound like the angel in my dreams.  
\- The angel?  
\- I've been dreaming about it and what he told me has been into my mind for several days already.  
\- Please, tell me about it Amélie. »  
She sat down on the bed. « It is half human and half machine, with many arms and a single eye instead of a head.  
\- A single eye?  
\- Yes, it is large, blue and beautiful.  
\- And what did it tell you?  
\- Horrible things. It first told me that I was a monster. A cold, lifeless murderer. It told me that I deserved to die and that I should've died when I hit the wall, that the world would never forgive me and never forget who I was.  
\- And did you believe all of those things?  
\- How could I not believe it? I was stuck between life and death, with nightmares of me murdering people. »  
She saw Zenyatta slowly levitate towards her and take her hands. « Amélie, what you saw is known as the Iris.  
\- The Iris?  
\- Yes. Many Omnics, including me, have seen it.  
\- But I'm not an Omnic, I'm only human.  
\- I once saw a young human dream of the Iris as well. He said he felt it when he was on the verge of dying, when Doctor Ziegler was operating him and turning him into a cyborg.  
\- But I'm not a cyborg either.  
\- You have cybernetic enhancement. Doctor Ziegler told me about it, Amélie. You have machines in your brain to help you stay with us, you have mechanical eyes to see in the dark and your bones are reinforced with machinery to make you stronger. Those parts affect your mind just as much as the rest of your body. »  
She remembered what she first saw when she woke up from her first dream with the angel : the many machines that were connected to her. « But… why would I dream of the Iris? What did I do to deserve it?  
\- The Iris comes for all of us, Amélie. It is not a real being.  
\- It said that it was me.  
\- Because it is.  
\- How so?  
\- The Iris is not real, it is your own unconscious mind talking to you. The Iris is different for everyone, it tells us the deep truth rooted within us and it shows us how we truly see the world.  
\- So all the things it told me… it is the way I see myself?  
\- Yes, Amélie. »  
She thought of the conversation they had. She hated herself so much for everything she had done that her own consciousness hated her and insulted her. « But what causes it to exist?  
\- I have been looking for that answer for twenty years, now, Amélie. The first time I saw the Iris, I awakened and started my journey. It took me a very long time to realize that the Iris was not a deity, or that it's teaching came from our reflections of ourselves.  
\- But why would it only affect Omnics and those who are part machine? I never heard of humans talking about the Iris.  
\- It may be the one thing that gives Omnic their consciousness. One thing is certain, the Iris has great influence on our conscious behaviour once it starts to show itself.  
\- I saw an Omnic speak the words of the angel to me before he tried to kill Doctor Ziegler. After I shot him, all the other Omnics started attacking everyone and their lights turned to the same blue as the angel's eye. If it is only part of my unconscious, how can it control others?  
\- The Iris still has many mysteries that we need to solve. I have never heard of it controlling people in this way.  
\- Maybe it is angry at me? Maybe it wants to kill me because of all the things I've done. »  
Zenyatta remained silent, looking like he was meditating on something. « I once dreamt something awful, Amélie. I think it is best you know it.  
\- What is it?  
\- When I first heard of the death of Mondatta, I was really sad. When I went to sleep on that night, I dreamt of killing you, Amélie.  
\- You knew it was me?  
\- I dreamt I killed the woman we then knew as Widowmaker. When I woke up, I confessed it to my fellow brothers from Nepal, and they told me they dreamt the same thing. Some of them wanted to hunt you down, leave the mountains to find you and kill you, but I knew it was the Iris showing us our unconscious anger. I meditate more than ever on that day, and it was then that I realize what my true purpose was.  
\- And what was it?  
\- We needed to spread the true meaning of the Iris and connect with the individuals instead of the ways of Mondatta. My journey started because of you, Amélie.  
\- Really?  
\- Thanks to you, I saved the young Genji Shimada's life and found my true purpose. That is what the Iris must be used for, not to listen blindly and recreate what it tells us.  
\- So what must I do?  
\- We will listen to what the Iris tells you and meditate on it. There is still much to learn. »  
They spent most of their first day cleaning the room and the parts of the castle they needed. « Does Angela know where I am? she asked.  
\- Yes. She will send you news of her situation and supplies that you may want to use.  
\- And how long will we… meditate?  
\- As long as we need to understand.  
\- And… how long is that usually?  
\- I have been looking for answers for twenty years and I still have not found what I have been looking for.  
\- I'd prefer not spending the rest of my life alone in an abandoned castle thinking about life.  
\- You are not alone.  
\- It's a manner of speaking.  
\- I understand you have a role to play in the upcoming conflicts. We will try and spend as less time as possible, but you will have to open your mind.  
\- I think I am ready.  
\- Then so be it, Amélie. Now, the day is almost over. Sleep is the best medicine to the mind. Do not forget what I told you about the Iris.  
\- I wont. »  
As they went to sleep, Amélie got into the bed and noticed Zenyatta sitting in the corner of the room with his metallic sphere slowly spinning. « Aren't you going to sleep as well?  
\- I always empty my mind before going to rest, Amélie. It is a habit that has helped me find peace even in my darkest time. »  
She nodded and went to sleep in her old bed. She never though she'd be back in this place, let alone in her old room. The slow melody coming from the orbs helped her clear her mind and fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 11 : Forgiveness

After three days, she became worried. She had not dreamt of the Iris again.  
Zenyatta helped her find new ways of clearing her mind and relax. She found out that keeping herself in a state of balance forced her to think less. Before every meditation, she would stretch herself like she used to before dancing and would stay balanced on a barrier of some sort. On the second day, she surprised herself slowly moving around with gracious footsteps. She improvised a few dances and her new mentor approved of her art, stating that it would help her remember more important parts of her life.  
During one of their meditation, Zenyatta asked her. « Please, Amélie, tell me about Gérard. »  
She had gotten used to her master asking questions about her past in the middle of their meditation, it was his way of helping her redirect her mind to the important parts. « The first time I heard about him, I was still living with my parents. I was around seventeen. At some point, my father had him over for a dinner, he always liked Overwatch and was very supportive of their ways. When Gérard first saw me, I think something just clicked. A few days later, I saw him attend one of my dance and, after that, he asked me for a dinner. It didn't take long before I realize he wanted me.  
\- But did you want him?  
\- I did. He was a strong and handsome young man. He worked for Overwatch for which I already had a great respect. After four months of us being together, he offered me a ring and we got married.  
\- Did you want that marriage?  
\- I did, but I was afraid. I didn't want to get pregnant because I was still very young and I had many years of dancing awaiting me. We consumed our honeymoon together, but after that we barely touched one another.  
\- Was it only you?  
\- No… I feel like he was not as much into my body than I thought. At some point I even doubted wether my father had not arrange some things with him. Although he never turned me down, he barely never did anything to me on his own.  
\- You told me that you dreamt of him when you first saw the Iris?  
\- Yes… I dreamt of the day I murdered him.  
\- And how did you feel about it?  
\- Horrible. He had always been a sweet man, fighting for what was good. When Talon let me go with the intention of sending me to kill him, I thought I could just forget everything about them and live with Gérard again. When Overwatch found me, he was the happiest man in the world to see me again. He cried in my arms and we spent the few days after the incident together. He kept telling me he was sorry, that he would be a better husband, and I hoped it was going to last forever.  
\- And then?  
\- Two weeks later, I strangled him in his sleep and ran away. I remember feeling terribly ill and having intense headache during that time. I ran away and found myself in a dark alley at night. A truck came to take me back and they put me back on the chair.  
\- You never told me about the chair in details. »  
Amélie frowned. Although Zenyatta had told him many times that they were here to face her past and not ignore it, there were still bad memories she had difficulties bringing back. « I spent weeks strapped onto the same chair when Talon first caught me. Everyday, he would come and torture me, call me horrible names, starve and humiliate me as much as he could. I ended up strapping Angela onto that same chair later.  
\- You kept it?  
\- They forced me to. It was a way to remind me what would happen if I turned back.  
\- And how do you feel about it today?  
\- I hate it.  
\- Hate is a powerful emotion, but it is a double edge sword.  
\- I know.  
\- And who tortured you?  
\- Gabriel Reyes. »  
His name went through her mouth like a toxic poison. « What did he do?  
\- Many things.  
\- Is that it? »  
She started feeling angry. « He would often hit me, cut me with a knife. He kept aiming his shotguns at my face to scare me. At some point, he started removing my clothes and stare at me. His knife started going into more sensitive places. When I had to go to the bathroom, he would make his agents watch me and aim their guns at me. He would often bring agents from Overwatch he had capture and execute them in front of me, keeping their heads in front of me for days. »  
Her voice started cracking and trembling. « He broke me. It lasted so long I lost count of the days, I started hallucinating and I had problems sleeping. At some point, I wanted to starve myself to death, but they forced me to eat and drink. I nearly died dozens of time. »  
She felt Zenyatta's orbs orbiting around her, with a smooth melody that helped her calm down. She sighted deeply. « The rest is confusing. I don't remember much. I only know that they sent me back to Gérard and I killed him. »  
She didn't realize how much hate she felt until she looked at her master's face and saw his disapproval. « Anger numbs your sense of deduction. It will force you to make decisions you will regret. Do not let it take over.  
\- Gabriel has to pay for his crimes. If I ever see him again, I will make sure of it.  
\- If the monks of my monastery had seen you a few years ago, they would've done the exact same, because they would've acted out of anger just like you are right now.  
\- Gabriel has received a second chance and he has not changed.  
\- But did he received a fair chance?  
\- He was saved by Angela just like I did.  
\- Didn't the treatment fail on him? »  
Amélie frowned. « How can you know that?  
\- Doctor Ziegler already told me about this story.  
\- So you think he could be excused for what he did to me?  
\- I think it is best to understand your enemies first. Gabriel may have just acted out of anger like you are doing right now.  
\- That does not excuse what he did to me. I won't ever be able to forgive him. He nearly killed me. He tortured me. He raped me.  
\- Tell me, Amélie, what you did when you were an agent of Talon? »  
She thought about Mondatta, about Gérard and, then, she remembered Angela. She had done the same thing Gabriel had done onto her. She tried to kill her, she strapped her onto the same chair… She was a hypocrite. « I… How could Angela forgive me?  
\- She did because you were cleared of the anger and the illnesses that plagued you. Gabriel is just as much plagued by these horrible thoughts than you were. »  
He brought back his orbs and made her stand up to balance herself. « Do you think that individuals are evil by nature, Amélie?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Do you think individuals can become evil?  
\- Yes.  
\- And do you think that, if these individual were to admit their wrongdoing and search for forgiveness, it should be given to them? »  
She thought of Angela, Sombra and Akande. « If they are ready to change for the best, then yes.  
\- Then tell me, Amélie. If we act out of anger and not out of reason, what will happen to this world?  
\- Evil will keep existing. It will never leave the world.  
\- You were once someone most people would describe as evil. Do you think that acting out of anger would've help you?  
\- No.  
\- And so why do you think acting out of anger towards Gabriel should be the solution? »  
She started tearing up. « It is not.  
\- Forgiveness is one of the mind's hardest milestone, but it is also the most powerful and most important one if we are to live in harmony together. »  
She sighted and looked down onto her master's face. « Do you think there exist such a thing a evil by nature, Master?  
\- There is no such thing, only discord and disapproval. Every individual see their actions as good in their mind, they only need to be put on the right path to do good. This is what I intend to do through my journey, Amélie. This is what I am doing to you : I am putting you on the right path.  
\- But what about people with mental illnesses? What about Omnics built to kill?  
\- Those individual are on the wrong path. With the right help, they can be put back onto the rails of life. People can be treated, Omnics can be reprogrammed. »  
She looked at the ground, nearly ashamed of herself. « I still don't know if I will be able to face Gabriel and forgive him.  
\- It will take time, but it will also take someone to put him on the right path again.  
\- And who would that be?  
\- Someone that knows him, that has been a part of his life for a long time.  
\- But couldn't you do it?  
\- I am afraid that a man in his state would not accept my teaching in the first place and would instead try to kill me. It is not my duty to help him, not now at least. »  
She sighted and sat back on the floor. « I hope you are right, master. »  
She couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel for the rest of the meditation. Who could be the one to put him back on the right track? She thought that Angela may be his best chance, but he also wanted to kill her last time they saw one another. Maybe Ana, who knew him more than anyone else? No… she only knew the old Gabriel. Jack was also on his kill list. When she realized what Zenyatta was trying to bring to her, she felt her heart pouding faster.  
She knew about him. She was the only one he didn't want dead. She was the one who had to do it.


	24. Chapter 12 : A New Path (End of Part 2)

The next day, a crate was sent on the island. They found their usual amount of supplies that Angela sent them : food, water, clothing and other, but this time a metal box came with it. When Amélie opened it, she gasped.  
Resting into the smooth fabric inside the crate was a long sniper riffle with a blue coat. Along with it came several boxes of ammunition and a small document listing the way of charging and using it. When Zenyatta noticed it, she could feel his aura become sour. « Why has Doctor Ziegler sent you such a weapon during your rehabilitation?  
\- She told me she was working on something to make me join her once again. I didn't think it would've been another sniper like that.  
\- How do you feel about it?  
\- I don't know… I'm trying to figure out what Angela is trying to tell me with it. »  
She opened an ammunition box and looked at the bullets. To her surprise, she noticed they weren't normal projectiles. They had small containers with a blue substance in it and a dart. « Those don't seem to go very fast. I doubt they will be able to kill much unless it is at very close range.  
\- So why did she send you these?  
\- I think… that weapon is non-lethal. »  
She didn't let Zenyatta respond, she took the gun and opened it to look and the barrel and the mechanism. « It doesn't look very powerful, but with a barrel like that, it is going to be very precise.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- I think I know what it means. »  
She armed the sniper and walked away, with Zenyatta following her silently. She found the longest corridor she could and aimed it to shoot as far as she could. The gunfire was silent and the bullet fell slightly under her reticle. « It isn't powerful. I think it's strength is in the liquid that's in the bullets.  
\- What could it be?  
\- Maybe a poison, or a sedative.  
\- A sedative sniper?  
\- I could work with that. »  
The document that came with it confirmed what she thought. It was not meant to kill, but to make its target unconscious. There were bullets with sedative for humans and electroshocking ones for Omnics. Although the bullet were not fast and she had to adapt her shots to it, it had a fairly long range at which it could be precise, about two hundred meters according to the document.  
« Remember that it is still a weapon, Zenyatta mentioned.  
\- I know, but I'll have to eventually help others. There is a war coming. We do not fight a war with hugs.  
\- Remember what we spoke about.  
\- I understand that forgiveness is our best attribute, but sometimes we need to be able to defend ourselves when faced with imminent danger.  
\- Of course.  
\- I need to train. I don't know if I'll be as accurate as I used to be.  
\- Remember, we still have to meditate.  
\- Of course we will, but I now have something else to do than reflect on my own mischief. I think it will help me clear my mind even more than dancing.  
\- Then so be it. »  
She spent most of her day setting up the castle to help her train. She found a collection of darts and boards that her father used to have and used them as practice target. Although being on a island meant she couldn't shoot very far, she ended up fixing that by using their boat to shoot from the lake surrounding them.  
It took her a while to get used to the new ballistic of the weapon and the weight of the projectiles. She hadn't shoot a sniper riffle in a while and with her heart beating at a normal rate, her sense were much more active than what she used to work with. Taking her time was the key and, at the end of the day, she landed all of her shots.  
It was only when she was able to hit a rock flying through the air that she truly felt good. She smiled at the riffle, then turned to Zenyatta, he seemed to disapprove. « Do not let your mind fall too deep into your renewed talent. »  
She only then noticed how weird her smile actually was, the one she used to do when she killed others with her other sniper, the Widow's Kiss they called it. It was a predator's smile. She retracted it and apologized to her master. « You haven't caused any harm yet, you do not need to apologize. »  
They went to sleep like usual, but her dreams were not the same. She dreamt of King's Row. The night of her greatest crime. Her old sniper was in her hands and she could feel the cold air on her skin. The moon was shining brightly as many people were attending Mondatta's speech. She knew perfectly what her job was and the idea of it made her heart beat much faster. Something wasn't the same. She didn't feel any guilt, any fear. She wanted to kill.  
As she prepared her shot, she thought of what Gabriel would think of her. It was far from her first mission, but it was going to be one of her most important. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his hands on her body. Her heart beat faster.  
When the bullet pierced Mondatta's head for the second time, she took a deep breath and smiled.  
Something jumped on her, it was Tracer. She remembered what it felt like to fight her. They rolled together until they hit the ledge of the building. She turned her head to look at her in the eyes like before.  
She had no face, only one large blue eye staring into her soul. « Again. »  
Amélie gasped and tried to push it away, but the Iris held her tightly against the ground. « An agent of peace dead because of you. Life ended because of you and all you could think of was the hands of your tormentor. »  
This time, she felt angry. She fought with all her might and got out of its embrace. Tracer's body broke down as metal and wings ripped out of her skin, leaving the desolated form of the angel. « This is a dream, its not real.  
\- _**It is just as real as I am.**_  
\- I'll kill you.  
\- _**Don't you ever learn?**_ »  
She aimed the Widow's Kiss at the angel and try to shoot it. The bullet went through it and blood spewed out of if, but it did not budge. « _**I cannot die unless you do.**_  
\- You're no longer me. I've come to term with it all. You can't hurt me anymore.  
\- _**That is a lie.**_  
\- No it isn't.  
\- _**I wouldn't be here if it were the case.**_ »  
Amélie closed her eyes. If she could just wake up, it would end…  
No… it was not the time to flee again. She remembered Zenyatta's teaching. She was not with him to run away from her past.  
She opened back her eyes and look up to see the Iris' blue eye. « If you are not here to fight me, then what do you want?  
\- _**To tell you the truth.**_  
\- I already know the truth.  
\- _**And what is it?**_  
\- I did those things. I killed many, injured others. People have suffered, are suffering and will suffer because of my action. I've acknowledge it. It is useless to run away from that idea, I should instead embrace it.  
\- _**That is only a fraction of what you must understand.**_  
\- What else?  
\- _**You are a hypocrite. You preach justice and hate those who have harmed you, but you cannot stop thinking about them at night.**_  
\- I cannot control my dreams.  
\- _**Your dreams are just as much a part of you than the rest of your being.**_  
\- So what? I dreamt of Gabriel for years. I cannot help it.  
\- _**Remember what he did to you.**_  
\- I know what he did, more than you.  
\- _**And yet you dream of his hands, of his face.**_  
\- I hate myself for that.  
\- _**Do not.**_  
\- He does not deserve my thoughts.  
\- _**He does.**_  
\- How so?  
\- _**He's been with you for longer than Gérard.**_  
\- Do not bring him into this.  
\- _**You love him.**_  
\- _Shut up_. »  
She didn't realize how angry she was until that last answer of hers, which she screamed into the night. She was breathing heavily. « _**Accept it as a part of you.**_  
\- I won't. I do not love him. He raped me, he used me… he humiliated me.  
- _ **He loved you. He fell in love with you just like you did.**_ »  
She screamed, aimed her sniper and shot the eye. The angel fell off the building, leaving her alone on top of the building. « I do not love him… I do not…  
The dark mist surrounded her and she fell onto the ground crying. Cold metal on her cold skin, inhaling poison and exhaling the dark mist.  
She woke up sweating and panting. She sat into her bed to calm herself down, only to notice a strange noise. She looked to her left and saw a soft yellow light coming out of Zenyatta's body. He was slowly rising from the ground, his metal spheres spinning around it. She saw the lights from its head flicker to blue. « No… Not you… »  
Zenyatta woke up and looked at her. « Amélie, I feel a dark presence within us.  
\- I saw the Iris. I dreamt of it.  
\- What happened, Amélie? »  
His voice was slow and soft, which made Amélie shiver. « I shot it… I think I killed it.  
\- Like you did with Mondatta? »  
His voice seemed more insistant and Amélie tried to back away into the bed. « Yes… like I did with Mondatta.  
\- And why did you shoot it?  
\- It was trying to… to get into my mind and to make me angry. »  
She saw his head flicker to blue again and she gasped. « Master… I think the Iris is talking to you.  
\- It is.  
\- What is it telling you?  
\- Terrible thing, Amélie.  
\- Please… whatever it is telling you, do not act out of anger.  
\- You shot it out of anger, did you? »  
She felt her back against the wall and started crying. « I didn't want to… It happened just like that.  
\- Those things it is telling me, it is about you, Amélie.  
\- Please… Master… I'm sorry. »  
Zenyatta seemed to be in a transe, as if he was half asleep. Amélie took all the courage she had left and stepped out of the bed to take his hands. « Master… do not do what the Iris wants you to do. You taught me this. »  
She saw his lights shine with a bright yellow as he slowly fell back onto the ground. Amélie sighted and she felt his other hand onto hers. « Do not worry, my student. The master is not easily defeated by what he preaches.  
\- I was afraid for you for a moment.  
\- Were you afraid for me or for you?  
\- Well… a bit of both. »  
She felt one of his orbs onto her shoulder, making her relax and slowing down her heart rate. « Go back to sleep, we will discuss this tomorrow as usual. »  
She looked at him and sighted. « Master… I do not think I can wait any longer. There is something I need to do.  
\- What is it?  
\- I need to find Gabriel.  
\- Why? Tell me.  
\- I just… I have to.  
\- Does it have to do with what the Iris told you?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then we should discuss it together.  
\- As much as I admire your teaching and hope we will be able to meditate together again, I have to talk to him about it.  
\- I understand.  
\- You do?  
\- We have been together for many days already, Amélie, and I can see that you have greatly matured. Some individual find their ways by themselves and I can see you are one of them. Do what you must. I will not stop you. »  
Strangely, his answer made her worried even more. She thought he would give her a good reason to stay and not follow this strange feeling of hers, but it seemed like it was not a simple crazy idea she dreamt of.  
She took all of the things she could and left with one of the boat, leaving Zenyatta on his own path. As the sun started rising, she was already on her way out, holding tightly the bag that contained her new sniper riffle.


	25. Part 3 : Wasting Away

**Part 3 : Wasting Away**

Talon is in a sensitive spot as a second Omnic crisis is casting a dark shadow onto the world. They are hunted down by their former agent Sombra, but for Reaper, life is becoming harder and harder as his abilities are causing him pain and the council of Talon is putting more and more pressure on him, sending him mission after mission, but he won't be able to hold for long.


	26. Chapter 1 : A Shadow in the Night

Reaper entered the large building that was the Talon headquarter in England. Down in the basement, he found a spacious room with a large table in the center. Around them were many people, men, women and Omnics. « You are late, » he heard.  
With Doomfist and Vialli gone, Talon's council was becoming smaller and smaller, Reaper could only hope he wasn't next down the line. « I had complications, » he answered.  
The Omnic that spoke to him, Maximilien, acknowledged and kept going. « We were just discussing your mission. We hope you have the report.  
\- I'll send it to you tomorrow.  
\- No. I want it on paper. Bring it to me in person.  
\- It's impractical.  
\- You know what is also impractical? Sending important details about our mission through interconnected machines while the world's most dangerous hacker is looking for us. »  
A subtle grunt was enough to show his acknowledgement. Although Reaper was a part of the council, there were no doubt that Maximilien, who had been here way before him, had much more control and authority than he could ever hope to have. « Well then, since you do not have the papers now, we'll have to hear it from you directly. What are your reports on the temple of Anubis?  
\- They seem to have double the guard in its surrounding since the rising of Omnic violence. We couldn't engage in any form of attack or take down any of their leaders, although I have notice a new tower which may house a sniper. »  
One of the women from the council asked him. « We though your unit had a skilled assassin for those exact circumstances? »  
He sighted and answered. « Our sniper is dead.  
\- Dead? Since when?  
\- She was taken down by Doomfist when he abandoned the Numbani headquarter, the last time I saw her, she had been thrown against a wall and rested in a pool of her own blood. »  
Maximilien sighted on his own. « Of course, this traitor couldn't simply betray us, he also had to take down Lacroix.  
\- We will try to find another sniper to replace her, the woman said. »  
Reaper didn't want another sniper. He knew no one could best Amélie. « Doomfist will pay for it, he whispered to himself.  
\- But not by your hand, Maximilien answered. We already have a team hunting him down alongside agent Sombra. »  
Reaper grunted for an answer and waited for him to keep going. « How many men do you need to take down the Anubis guards?  
\- Give me thirty good men and a distraction and I'll do the job.  
\- Fine. You're leaving tomorrow.  
\- Already?  
\- We have many other things to do and time is running out. We couldn't afford you giving us this information online, at least until we know that we are safe from agent Sombra. Make sure to give me a full report of the situation on paper before you leave. »

Reaper got out into the night and in between the buildings. He had a small and well hidden apartment in a small alley further down King's Row. When he got it, he sighted and threw his shotguns onto the couch. The place was clean and well ordered; He knew what that meant.  
When he got into his room, he saw a young women into his bed reading a book. « Oh, you're here! » she said.  
Her french accent was like a melody to his ears. She quickly got up and helped him remove his cloak and all of his arsenal. « I thought you'd come back a bit later.  
\- I was dismissed early. »  
When she removed his mask, he backed up. He had grown used to that reflex whenever someone else tried to pull it off and Océanne had grown used to it. « You should go take a shower. You look like you had a bad day.  
\- I'm leaving tomorrow.  
\- Really? Again?  
\- They don't need me here.  
\- Should I come with you?  
\- No. Take a break. I'll be seeing you when I come back.  
\- You know girls like me never take breaks.  
\- At least you'll take a break from me.  
\- You're one of my favourite you know?  
\- Is that what to say to everyone?  
\- Of course not! »  
He got into the shower and could finally take time to relax. With the recent events happening all throughout the world and his missions, he never realized how exhausted he felt. The feeling of cold water always made him shake and he could feel his fingers become numb as they quickly turn to mist and back again. His powers only became more and more painful as time passed and staying long enough in cold water helped ease his sufferance for a while. He stayed under the stream longer than usual.  
When he got out, he noticed Océanne in the bed with an inviting smile. « I don't feel like it tonight.  
\- Really? You know you won't be seeing me for a few days again at least.  
\- I know.  
\- You're sure you don't even want a little treat?  
\- I'll be fine. »  
He got into the bed thinking about the report he had to file. Maximilien would have to wait. He needed sleep right now. He felt Océanne cuddle with him and gently pushed her away. « You know I'm still being paid even if we don't do anything?  
\- I know, and I'm not paying you to remind me of that.  
\- I'm sorry, but my personality come with the package.  
\- Maybe later, then.  
\- Alright. »  
He still couldn't find much rest even in the dark and in the confort of his own bed. Too many things were happening in his mind. There were ennemies everywhere, the people on his list were still alive and working together against him and now he was going on the other side of the continent again to fight to get into some pyramid.  
For a moment, he though of Ana. His investigation of the Anubis guard led him to find out their leader was her daughter. In his mind, a plan started forming. Now that he didn't have people to stab him in the back in his group, he could take another hostage. Taking agent Pharah could be a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone.  
He felt Océanne turn around and try to cuddle him once again. He let her and enjoyed the warmth of her contact. She felt fragile like glass, a bit like…  
As he was slowly falling asleep, a strange electronic sound started echoing through the room and he tiredly opened his eyes. He heard Océanne gasp loudly and take his hands as he saw the barrel of an automatic riffle against his face. The room's light opened, with the silhouette of Sombra materializing next to the bed with a menacing smile on her lips. « Hi there, Gabe. »


	27. Chapter 2 : Trade

It took him a few seconds to truly realize what was happening. Océanne was breathing heavily right next to him, immobile as a rock. « Long time no see, » he heard.  
He didn't budge, looking at Sombra in the eye and ignoring the barrel pointing directly at his forehead. « What do you want?  
\- Oh, you know. Just passing by and wanted to say hi.  
\- You're not funny.  
\- Of course I am. »  
She pulled back the gun slightly, giving him more space to breathe. Océanne mumbled : « You… you know her?  
\- She used to work for me.  
\- Is she… here… to kill you? »  
Sombra laughed. « Not if he cooperates. As for you… »  
She looked for something in her jacket until she pulled out a smaller pistol. She aimed it at Océanne, who started panicking. « No…no please wait… »  
She shot her without hesitation and Océanne screamed her lungs out as a small projectile hit her in the chest. Gabriel turned around in shock and noticed a dart. It took a few seconds before her head dropped onto the bed. « Don't worry about her, she's just asleep, Sombra said as she put the gun back into her jacket.  
\- What do you want?  
\- I just wanna have a little chat with you. Now that she's out, she won't be listening to things I don't want her to hear. »  
Gabriel sighted. His guns were on the other side of the room and he knew Sombra was faster than he was. She wouldn't be able to kill him, but he also wouldn't be able to catch her anyways. « I see you still like french girls.  
\- Cut the bullshit. What do you want?  
\- Simple, just some information. »  
She sat on his desk and opened his computer. « What were you doing near the temple of Anubis? she asked.  
\- That's none of your business.  
\- Of course it isn't. That's why I'm pointing a gun at you and not asking you about it around a cup of tea.  
\- Glad to know you're still obnoxious.  
\- Now it's your turn to cut the bullshit. Tell me why you were there.  
\- I won't give you any information. »  
She looked at him and smiled while pulling down her gun. « Of course, I'd figure you wouldn't just give it to me for free. However, you'll exchange it for another service of mine.  
\- I don't need anything from you.  
\- Oh, trust me, you do. »  
He didn't answer, waiting for her to explain. « Have you notice anything out of the ordinary?  
\- Aside from you pointing a gun at me, no.  
\- Well that's exactly your problem : I know where you live. There are many people that would love to know where you are right now. World government, Overwatch agents. Those people would pay a good amount for that information. How much are you ready to pay to keep it to yourself?  
\- I won't pay you anything. I won't stay in here anyways. Soon you won't be able to find me again.  
\- You really think I'm not already capable of tracking your movement? »  
He grunted and looked down. « Look, I have valuable information to exchange for other, more valuable information.  
\- As if where I was and why it was the case was more valuable than my current location.  
\- It is to me.  
\- Only to you, not to the ones you work for.  
\- You still haven't learn anything, Gabe, didn't you? I work for myself before anyone else. You don't get to keep me around if you threaten me. You don't get to keep your information if you don't have anything more valuable to give me.  
\- Fine. You want to know why I was there?  
\- Of course.  
\- I was investigating the guard around the temple.  
\- So Talon sent the Reaper himself just to investigate?  
\- They are preparing something there, but I don't know what it is yet.  
\- So you're going to attack the temple?  
\- Probably.  
\- Does it have to do with Anubis?  
\- I couldn't care less. I'm doing my job and that's it.  
\- As smart as a stump just like always.  
\- At least I do my job without stabbing anyone in the back.  
\- I don't stab people in the back, I swing back at them. You'll understand the difference someday, Gabe.  
\- You have what you want. Now get out.  
\- You know, I'd like to stay a bit. I may have a few more questions for you. »  
She passed her free hand over his computer. « First of all, I'll take some of those files.  
\- One day it will all come back to you, you'll pay for this.  
\- Oh, trust me, you deserve karma much more than I do, so don't mention it.  
\- Doomfist should've taken you out as well when he left. He didn't like you either.  
\- Oh, you don't know how he treats me, trust me. He knows better than you that I'm a powerful ally.  
\- You're a pain in the ass most of the time.  
\- A highly functioning one. »  
Did she have an answer for everything he could think of? « But wether or not I'm a pain in the ass to you or not isn't my problem. Now, tell me, what were they discussing at that meeting of yours?  
\- I don't know.  
\- You can do better than that.  
\- I got in, they asked me about my report and then they made me leave.  
\- Sounds like they don't want you around here. Can't figure out why. »  
He decided it was best not to answer, even if he had an urge to talk back to her. « Where are you going next?  
\- Back in Egypt.  
\- To do what?  
\- Investigate more.  
\- That's not what they told you.  
\- You don't know that.  
\- Pretty sure they asked you how many men you needed to take down the guards near the temple. Are you trying to dupe me? That's not good. »  
She got up and walked up to the base of the bed, slowly strafing from one side to the other. « I should probably update you a bit on how we're all doing now that you're so far away from all of us.  
\- Cut me some slack.  
\- I met a bunch of interesting people at the Overwatch headquarter Angela brought us into. I saw Morrison.  
\- Don't even mention him.  
\- Yeah, he didn't like me either. Sounds like you too may have some things in common. Anyways. Akande is doing well among them. He may not be the most popular right now, but he's getting some ideas out. »  
Gabriel couldn't figure out what she was trying to accomplish. « Angela is doing just fine, even after what you try to do to her. She's a lovely lady, you know? Can't figure why you want her dead so much. »  
She stopped and turned around to look at him. « Oh, and did I mention that Amélie is out to get you? »  
His heart stopped for a second. « She's… she's dead.  
\- Oh, she got close, but we have some miracle workers with us.  
\- That's not possible… I saw her after she hit the wall. She wasn't moving anymore.  
\- Yeah, it took her weeks to recover, but she's definitely still around. She had to go through some really intense stuff just to try and be a real person again, but now she's back on her feet, she has a new gun and she's actively looking for you.  
\- She wants to kill me?  
\- Well I can't read her mind, but seeing all the things you did to her, I wouldn't be surprised. »  
He had mixed feelings storming through his mind… _Amélie was alive_. She could hate him all she wanted, what mattered is that she was alive. « Is she back to normal again?  
\- Well I wouldn't say she's the one you use to fuck. She doesn't call herself Widowmaker anymore, it has too much of a… murder-y tone. She tries to call herself Phantom now.  
\- That's an appropriate name.  
\- I thought you may want to know all of that. If only she knew someone who could tell her exactly where her next target was…  
\- Alright, you don't need to draw me a picture.  
\- What are you going to do to the temple of Anubis?  
\- We're probably going to get in. I'll take the leader of the guard as a hostage.  
\- You think she's going to let you take her? Pharah isn't a doctor like Mercy, she's a warrior. She won't go without a fight. »  
He couldn't think straight since he learned about Amélie. That's all he could think about. When Sombra noticed that, she changed the subject. « What do you know about Anubis? Sombra asked.  
\- Nothing, and I don't care.  
\- So in other words, starting tomorrow, you'll be somewhere in Egypt, alongside a group that is trying to get into the temple. That's very interesting. I may have to tell you, things won't go as smoothly as they should.  
\- You swore not to tell.  
\- I won't tell where you live, or where you'll hide once we get you out of Egypt, but you're surely not going to get into that temple that easily. There are very important and powerful things hiding in there, and I'm trying to get them just as much as Talon. »  
Gabriel sighted deeply. Should he tell Maximilien and the rest of the council about this conversation he's having? What would they say knowing he screwed up all of their plans. Or maybe he could use this new information he had to his advantage.  
« Sleep well, » Sombra said walking up to the side of the bed.  
She moved her hand in a strange position and turned invisible, then Gabriel could hear a shock wave as she teleported away, with his computer and the light shutting down with it.


	28. Chapter 3 : New Plan

« What do you mean, this plane isn't flying to Egypt?  
\- I said what I meant, sir. We're flying to Australia.  
\- That's not possible.  
\- Orders are orders. »  
He wanted to lift him up his seat and make sure he understood who he was dealing with, but he instead decided to get out of the plane to make a call. « _What do you want again, Reaper?_  
\- Why is my flight going to Australia, Maximilien? Is that a fucking joke?  
\- _Ah, you've finally noticed. You're not going back to Egypt._  
\- What is that supposed to mean?  
\- _It would be too predictable to send you back there right now. We know we are being watched. We'll send a distraction near the temple to make them think we sent you back, but you'll be out doing another important mission._  
\- What the hell am I supposed to do in Australia?  
\- _You have all of the information in the plane. You'll have an assistant with you, someone I already know personally. You can trust them with the information._  
\- Why didn't you tell me this when I saw you in flesh this morning?  
\- _Because I wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. Don't worry about this call being intercepted, your assistant should be protecting it right now._  
\- What kind of assistant protects cell phones from hackers?  
\- _You'll find out once in the plane. Now get in, you shouldn't make your pilot wait_. »  
He hung out the phone, leaving Reaper with a bitter taste in his mouth. He got into the plane with a grunt and noticed another Omnic aboard. Two strange antennas were hanging from it's head. « Who the hell are you?  
\- My name is Lynx Seventeen. I was told you needed assistance.  
\- I don't need help from a robot like you.  
\- That is not what Maximilien told me. He did, however, tell me you were hard-headed.  
\- Give me one reason I should keep you alongside me.  
\- I have the plan in my hard-drive and I'm the only one between us two that will be able to execute it.  
Lynx gave him an insisting look until Reaper sat down in front of him. He felt the plane taking off and accelerating. « Alright, then, robot. What's the plan? »  
\- We are to infiltrate the new australian Omnium, where I will be able to supervise it's development and, eventually, take control of it.  
\- And how is one robot like you going to take control of an entire facility that makes robots like you?  
\- I am not from the australian Omnium and, so, have no affiliation to it's core. I will be able to get into its system and reach for its control panel.  
\- And what do I have to do in this situation?  
\- You are here to keep me alive.  
\- Is that it?  
\- Entering the Omnium will not be easy. Hundreds if not thousands of Omnic have been collecting scraps and ressources from the wasteland near Junkertown to rebuild their broken home. All of these Omnics will defend their new Omnium with all their might and will.  
\- So we get in, we kill them all and we take the Omnium. Got it.  
\- No! What kind of mind would think of genocide as their first solution! We want to infiltrate it, not enter guns blazing.  
\- If they start attacking, there's no stoping me for killing every single one of them. I'm here to protect you, and that's what I'll do, no matter how many tin cans I have to turn to scrap. »  
Although Lynx Seventeen clearly didn't like his tone, he acknowledge and let him prepare himself separately. It was only near the end of the trip, four hours later, than Lynx gave him an earphone.  
« The Junkers, as the wasteland survivor call themselves, do not like Omnic like me at all. If they hear me talk, they will tear me appart in a matter of seconds. I will keep a cloak to hide my nature and only talk to you through the earphone. I hope you will be able to help me explain my silence.  
\- We're both pretty bad talkers apparently. Let's just hope whoever gets us to the Omnium is as quiet as us. »  
As the plane's doors open, Lynx answered : « Maximilien gave me a description of our two guides, they shouldn't be hard to notice. One barely ever talks and the other… well… »  
Once they could see their landing site in the middle of a poor slum, a large, menacing figure welcomed them, with loud hyena like cackle in the background. « Welcome! Gentlemen! » said the second, a thin scorched figure with an elongated face.  
They got out of the plane, with Lynx covered from head to toe with a sand coloured cloak. « Aye, you really aren't dressed well for this weather now, are you? » The small talker said.  
He walked up to them and Reaper noticed his deranged way of walking : he had a poorly designed prosthetic for a leg that gave him that walk cycle.  
« Name's Jamison Fawkes, but everyone calls me Junkrat. This one over there's Roadhog. He ain't a big talker, so don't mind him. »  
Reaper already didn't like this Junkrat and his high-pitched voice. « Now I'm telling you two, all of that big clothing, you won't make it fifteen minutes outside with all of that. Someone told me you were looking to get to the new Omnium? That's gonna take us about two hours or so. »  
Although Reaper hated to admit it, he could already feel his cloak's weight and the heat was making him sweat intensely. He had to take out some equipment and explained why his acolyte wasn't going to change. « If he gets a heat stroke in the middle of the trip, serves him well, Junkrat said. Here, we don't let those who fall behind slow us down. We're getting to the Omnium, and it's easy money for us. Got it? »  
Luckily, as Lynx said, the largest one wasn't as much of a talker. Junkrat ended up being the only one talking for most of the trip, telling incredible tales of his misfortune in the wasteland, his problems with Junkertown and the Queen, but Reaper couldn't care less. He wanted to go faster through the harsh sun so that he could be done with it quicker, but the slow march of their guides only frustrated him more.  
He thought of how Sombra would be shocked to not find him at the temple of Anubis. For once, he had some form of a grin on his face to imagine her confusion.  
The wasteland clearly held it's name, for the vast majority of the space they travelled was a warm and dry desert covered in twisted metal and hash winds. He heard the place used to be highly radioactive, especially around Junkertown where the first Omnium had been destroyed. That reminded him of the time Overwatch nearly used radioactive weapon during the first Omnic Crisis. To think the world could've turn into this kind of mess if they would've dared using them.  
In the distance, the scrap and all of the garbage on the ground started disappearing as a large metallic structure formed in front of them. The sun was low in the sky when they finally could see the Omnium in all of its size and when Junkrat would finally end his endless stories that Reaper swore he seemed to be repeating over and over. « So how do we get in? he asked.  
\- Well our job was to lead you here. If you want some help to get in, it's gonna cost y'a extra charges.  
\- You know how to get in?  
\- Mate, I've been through larger and thicker doors than that. Give me a few minutes and I'll blow that entrance to hell or my name isn't Jamison Fawkes!  
\- We'll get in during the night. We better make a camp for now.


	29. Chapter 4 : The Omnium

The australian night was interrupted with a large explosion as the main entrance to the Omnium blew up. As much of an psychotic man that Junkrat seemed like, there was no denying that he knew how to blow things up.  
The explosion was, however, only a distraction so that Reaper and Lynx could get in through a back entrance. More explosions started going out all around the place, but from the inside, the place seemed calm, too calm for a factory that produced robots.  
« You know where to go? he asked Lynx.  
\- I could connect to the cables on the wall to locate the command center, but this would give our location to the ones in charge.  
\- They have to deal with some maniacs trying to blow them off outside, we have time to do what we need to do if we're quick enough. »  
Lynx acknowledge and put their* hands on the cables. Reaper noticed their antennas quickly moving from one side to the other as he started scouting the perimeter. They seemed to be in some alleyway.  
« I know where to go, but I have also been spotted. The Omnium knows we are here.  
\- Then let's be quick about it. »  
Lynx sprinted accros the corridors with Reaper following him around. A few sharp turns later, they found themselves on the roof of a large open room. Down, a bright blue light emanated from what seemed like the core and when Reaper took a look down, he had to stop to process what he was seeing.  
Around the core, hundreds of Omnics were sitting on the floor in contemplation of the blue light it emitted. They were holding their hands together and seemed immobilized. « What the hell is happening down there… he asked himself.  
\- Omnics left alone for too long, especially those under the control of more advance hardware, can develop strange rituals and behaviour, Lynx answered him as he kept going. »  
Reaper didn't have time to notice anything else, he followed Lynx for a few more seconds. An alarm started ringing across the facility as the doors behind and on their sides started closing. More explosions could be heard and with it, through the interphones, strange metallic sounds, like cackling.  
They entered a final room where a large panel in front of an internal window showed very few buttons. « The command center is hidden, Lynx explained. The Omnium are self-improving machinery that will take control of their own management if it is better for them. It seems this one has already done that and has gotten rid of any kind of human contact.  
\- With no humans around, how did it just rebuild itself?  
\- Omniums have a mind of their own. They can copy it in each Omnic they produce as a back-up plan. When the first Omnium was destroyed, the remaining robots started rebuilding it somewhere else immediately as a reflex. This time, it is fully automated.  
\- Can you still hack it?  
\- Of course, Omniums are still machines. I have been built to hack other machines, even automated ones.  
\- What are you waiting for?  
\- I just need to find the right switches first, but this panel has been mostly covered and reinforced with… »  
Reaper took his shotguns and shot the sides of the panel only to grip it with his metal gloves and pull out the large metal sheet that was covering most of the buttons. Lynx didn't take the time to interfere, they jumped on the occasion and located what they were looking for. « I will need a few more minutes to access the full storage of the Omnium. I also sense Omnics coming towards us.  
\- Let's get to work, then. » Reaper said as he reloaded his shotgun and turn to the corridors they came from.  
The door opened and a dozen Omnics stood there, staring at him with bright blue lights on their face that seemed uncanny. Reaper aimed his shotgun at them. « Don't do something you would regret. »  
They all jumped on him and he tore them apart one by one, shooting scraps of metal and oil on the floor and the walls, throwing metal carcasses away and kicking the rest out of the way. He walked back to the core's room and looked down : all of the Omnics that used to be sitting there were gone.  
He stopped for a second and listened. Aside from the distant explosions and the electronic sounds that Lynx was making a few room further down, the entire Omnium seemed silent. He didn't like this, usually those kinds of fights lead to chaos all around the place, but this time, the Omnium seemed completely fine with all of the action going on. Reaper could only hope it wasn't preparing something, but he knew his odds were low.  
A powerful blow like thunder struck from the command room, he quickly ran back and found Lynx on the ground, their lights flickering from green to light blue, shacking on the floor. Reaper took them, put them on his shoulder and ran away. They'll get the mission done another time. Right now, he had to get out of there.  
He sprinted across all the corridors only to find out that their exit had been blocked by a metallic door. He put Lynx down and armed his shotguns at the door's handles, but the bullets didn't force their way across it, it seemed too thick for his bullets. He tried to pass under it by turning into mist, but after a few seconds of not being able to find anything, he had to turn back, even more in pain than ever before. If he could've communicate with Junkrat, he could've made him blow this one up, but it seemed like he needed to get out through the main entrance which should've already been blown out by now. The problem was that he had no idea how to get to that point. He put Lynx back on his shoulder and went on the search but, after fifteen minutes of stressing out over the silence of the place, he couldn't find an open door that lead him anywhere. In the distance, the explosion had stopped, did they run out of explosives or was it much worse? Reaper decided it was best to hide Lynx somewhere and figure a way out on his own.  
When he walked back to the command room, he noticed all of the Omnic bodies he had teared appart were no longer on the floor. When he got into the room, he saw the command panel had been repaired and the metal sheet had been replaced. He looked at the window and noticed what looked like the blue light of the core, only this one seemed different than the one he had seen before, maybe it was a second one.  
When he got closer to look through the glass, he noticed many Omnics sitting all together in front of the dismantled ones he fought not so long ago. Their lights started to flicker in unison once again and the interphone started displaying more cackling sounds. They started sounding more and more like a voice until Reaper could finally hear distinct words. « _**We are not here to kill. We are not here to dominate. We fight for the right to exist. We fight for the right to live. We will not surrender. We will not be enslaved again. Leave our home, now**_. »  
The robots turned around at once and stared at Reaper with blue lights shinning through the glass. He didn't take any more time to respond, he ran away.  
When he found Lynx, they were slowly waking up from their trauma. « We leave, now.  
\- I… haven't finish my mission… must go back.  
\- _I said we leave._  
He took them on his shoulder and, to his surprise, the door opened in front of him, leaving him with the night's sky. As he got out, four large mech-like machines were waiting for him. He recognize the blue lights and prepared for the worst. They were all aiming their guns at both of them, but only repeated. « **Leave our home, now.** »  
He ran past them into the desert. He could recognize the campfire they built, but the place had been scorched with bullets and explosions, with metal scrap covering the place. The walk back to Junkertown would be long. In the distance, the Omnium started making strange deep mechanical noise.

* : Lynx Seventeen is a gender-neutral robot that is referred to as « They » or « Them »


	30. Chapter 5 : A Message

Maximilien shook his head. « And you say they managed to make you leave?  
\- I say they were going to kill me and your other robot friend. They also made the guides you hired for us run away.  
\- You managed to get overpowered by primitive Omnics like them? I thought better of you, Reaper.  
\- There were hundreds of them and there was no one but me. Most of them were armed and they had full control over the location. If your hacker friend had done its job, we may have been able to get it.  
\- I'll talk to Lynx Seventeen about it. They told me that the Omnium had highly increase it's defences since the last time it was destroyed.  
\- Send in some good demolition agents and you'll be able to reduce it to ashes.  
\- Of course, that would be an option, however we are not trying to destroy it, we would've let the junkers do the job for us if that was the case. We want to use it, Reaper. We are trying to take control of it.  
\- They say they won't be enslaved again. They'll die before they let us take control of it.  
\- Then it'll be one less threat no matter the outcome.  
\- I'm not going back there unless you send me at least ten pyro-technician to burn it down if it doesn't work out.  
\- We'll see about that. I'll call some of my contacts to see what ressources we can allow to spare you. For now, we'll have to send you somewhere else.  
\- Where?  
\- I've had some interesting exchanges with Katya Volskaya about a mission she sent her agent concerning Sombra.  
\- You're communicating with Volskaya?  
\- Yes, unlike you and Vialli, I can put aside some inner conflict to deal with some more important threats. Volskaya has just as much trouble with agent Sombra as we currently do, but her own research lead to some very interesting information regarding her.  
\- Like what?  
\- Her real identity, alongside the location of her base of operation in Mexico, although she now has a new escape route since she left us to join Doomfist.  
\- What do you want me to do?  
\- Send a message to Sombra. Show her what happens when she messes with Talon.  
\- Right now, she's the one tracking us. I don't see how you'll be able to turn the tables around.  
\- I have some ideas. For now, prepare yourself for a trip to Mexico.  
\- I don't like this.  
\- I'm not asking you to like it, just to follow my orders. You leave tomorrow.  
\- Attacking Sombra directly might just put us into more trouble than ever before. She already led to the destruction of our base of operation in Numbani, now imagine what she can do if she's actually angry at us.  
\- I have a plan, Reaper. We're not going to just walk into all of her traps until she puts us out of our misery. We will lure her into our own and put an end to that troublemaker.  
\- What if you're underestimating her? What if she's already two steps ahead of you?  
\- She's not. I've made sure of that. We have many new members that are actively undermining her work.  
\- Don't make her angry.  
\- It's a if you were on her side, Gabriel. »  
He knew that when Maximilien used his real name, it was to make him uncomfortable and dominate him. « I'm not on her side, I'm trying to prevent you from killing yourself.  
\- You're underestimating me, now. I do not like when people underestimate me, especially when they try to undermine my plan because of it, Gabriel.  
\- I won't go to Mexico if it's to kill myself.  
\- You won't have to die if you do your job properly. However, seeing the result of your latest missions, I would indeed start fearing for your life if I were you. »  
Reaper left the room frustrated. He slammed the door on his way out and disappeared into the night. He needed a breath of fresh air. As he got close to his apartment, he looked up to the roofs, hoping no one was watching him from far away. At the same time, however, he hope Amélie knew where he was. He wanted to see her, her beautiful face and her eyes. She would be even prettier without her blue skin, like when he first saw her.  
He still had vivid memories of the first time he saw her, the first time their eyes met. When he was told what he was meant to do to her, it broke him to realize such beauty would go sour, turned into a weapon. He heard Amélie used to be a ballet dancer before he captured her. He would've loved to see her dance, but he told her she couldn't. It was Moira who told him that. She told him that dancing could bring back her old memories and interfere with her transformation, « That's the problem with reprogramming humans, Moria told him. You want to condition them, to turn them on your side, but they just can't help but remember their past. Sometimes they'll even miss it, try to go back. They get emotional and they try to resist. That is why Omnics make better killers : they don't need motivation to kill, they don't dream of better days or fall in love with their victims. »  
But Gabriel remembered, every single details. All of the horrible things he did, he dreamt of them. What was so wrong about dreaming of better days? What was wrong about falling in love?  
So many people died to his hands that he had stopped thinking about it. He didn't give a second thought about anyone, but when he saw Amélie, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He did his duty, and then he remembered.  
He got into his apartment, jumped into the shower and fell onto his bed alone. Océanne was probably gone for at least a few days again. He didn't expect coming back so soon, the mission could've lasted much longer if it weren't for their failure.  
On his computer, he noticed a message from Moira telling him to meet her in Oasis as soon as possible. She'd have to wait until his mission in Mexico was done. He knew what she wanted : ask him questions about his condition and test his skills once more. Since their last meeting, the pain only became worst and it seem to keep going every day, so much so that he only used his wraith form during life or death situations. He hoped that the information about the Caduceus staff that Sombra sent her were useful. At least the Numbani headquarter wouldn't've fallen for nothing. He had time for himself for the first time in weeks if not months, but he was so exhausted he could only try and get some sleep.


	31. Chapter 6 : Orders

He remembered his first time in Dorado. The place hadn't change much since then. The streets where just as dirty, the people were just as unwelcoming and the crime rate was just as high.  
Maximilien sent him the plan for his mission in the plane as he was leaving and he barely had time to read it. He had to meet with a man known as Marco, one of the leaders of Los Muerto in this part of Dorado. There, he had to find a young girl who seemingly knew information about Sombra and, then he had to contact Maximilien when he'd find her and caught her. As simple as the mission seemed, Reaper couldn't think straight at the idea of attacking Sombra directly in her city.  
Finding Marco was easy, although he first seemed reluctant at the idea of working with him. « And you're telling me you want to find Sombra and put an end to her?  
\- I'm sending her a message. She's been messing with my boss for too long now.  
\- You don't seem to know who you're messing with do you? Sombra has made a lot of good deals with Los Muerto. She's been a great helping hand for us.  
\- And now she's turning against you.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- She is now working with Overwatch. She even told me she met Jack Morison. He's made a strong reputation around here under the name of Soldier 76.  
\- She's with the soldier? Got any proof of that? »  
He threw documents on the table they were leaning over. Maximilien had done his research and told him to give it as proof of their affiliation. There were many photograph and graphic cards that displayed Sombra's activity near Watchpoint Gibraltar and the way her work seemed to have interfere with the illegal activities of Los Muerto. « She's not on your side anymore. When was the last time you saw her?  
\- We haven't seen her in weeks. She hasn't come to her base in a while and no one has heard of her. Some of us thought she was dead.  
\- She's not. I've seen her a few days ago. She pointed a gun at me and told me about how Overwatch treated her better than we could.  
\- Alright then, what's the plan?  
\- We need to find a girl by the name of Alejandra. She lives in the neighbourhood.  
\- Why do you need the girl?  
\- She knows information about Sombra that we need.  
\- Yeah, I know her. We can find her.  
\- Bring her to me and I'll be ready to give a ransom.  
\- Now we're talking my langage, _amigo_. »  
Hearing of Sombra's absence all around Dorado was reassuring. Maybe all they were doing in here was in vain and she wouldn't notice, or simply not care enough to swing back at them, as she told him.  
By the end of the day, a truck came by their base of operation, with a package just for them. The young girl had a bag over her head and kept trying to fight back, but they got her in and attached her to a chair. Reaper contacted Maximilien on the subject. « _Great, I'm glad to hear you've done your job so far._  
\- Cut me some slack and give me my next order.  
\- _It shouldn't be so hard. The girl needs to talk. I want to know as much as you can get. I don't care how you get that information._  
\- What do we do with her?  
\- _We are here to send a message to Sombra. Send her back to me once this is done. She apparently knows Sombra quite well, we can only hope that if she screams enough, she might hear her and fall into our trap._  
\- How much time do I have?  
\- _I want her in a plane to King's Row by tomorrow morning._  
\- Got it.  
\- _Oh, and don't mind coming back to me right after the mission. Moira keeps contacting me and she wants to see you as soon as possible. Fly to Oasis once this is done._ »  
Reaper sighted and acknowledged before closing his phone. This was bound to be a long night.  
He got into a dark room, it was silent aside from the young girl trying to fight her way out of the chair. He pulled the bag off of her head and she gasped when she saw him. « Alright, girl, let's have little chat you and me.  
\- Who are you? Where am I? »  
She seemed panicked and afraid. « That doesn't matter. If you tell me what I want, I'll let you go.  
\- Why am I here?  
\- We want to know a few thing about Sombra.  
\- You too? »  
He heard of the mission that was lead by Volskaya's agent in here. He already had some interesting bits of information about Sombra, but he needed more. « How did you get to know her?  
\- I don't know… We've just known each other for a while.  
\- Are you related to her?  
\- No… not that I think of.  
\- Are you a friend of her?  
\- We used to be friends, but she started taking distances a few years ago.  
\- Do you know what she is trying to find.  
\- I don't know. »  
So far, she seemed cooperative, although that last question was the most important. « Do you know where her family is?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Are you sure, it would be a shame if we didn't get what we want, because then you wouldn't be able to go home.  
\- I don't know… sir… please. »  
This seemed wrong. Why was he in Mexico trying to scare a little girl? War was raging in Europe and in Africa and he was on the other side of the world. Whatever Maximilien was trying to achieve, Reaper could only hope he knew what he was doing.  
After a few more minutes, it seemed obvious to him that this little girl didn't know as much as what Maximilien seemed to think. Too bad, he'd find a way to make her talk by himself tomorrow. Right now, he had too many problems in his mind, too many things to deal with. He let the girl alone in the room and left.  
What was Talon turning into? They had already started the conflict they wanted : it was clear that a second Omnic crisis was blowing up, with Numbani destroyed and large scale fights happening all over the world, but now what would they do? There were rumours of the « Blue curse » hitting Omnic like a disease, where their lights would turn blue and they would start attacking everyone. He suddenly remembered the Omnium in Australia… the Omnics had blue light just the their core. Was it a coincidence?  
He no longer had the men nor the weapons to properly deal with the new rising of Overwatch. He had lost his most useful assassin to them, two of their leaders were gone, with one of them joining the enemy and their hacker had turned on them. He was alone against the world, with his own coworker using him as a tool to get what they wanted. For a moment, Reaper thought of giving up… leaving and starting over somewhere else. His life had turned for the worst.  
As he got into his room, he sat on the bed and sighted deeply, however, in front of him, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Through the window, on the roof of another building, a slim, dark figure was standing in the shadow of the moon. He barely had time to see it that it vanished behind a chimney. He had to investigate.  
He got out of the building and took some dark path in between buildings until he could reach for a ladder that brought him onto the roof. He found his way around until he got onto the same building he saw throughout the window. When he got over there, it didn't take long for him to realize what was happening : a bag and a gun case were hidden in a corner. As he got up, the sound of a fight could be heard inside their building.


	32. Chapter 7 : Familiar Faces

There was no time to loose, Reaper jumped off the roof and turned to mist to close the distance between the buildings, he broke the window to his room and got in with shards of glass spraying all over the floor. He ignore the pain he felt all over his body and ran into the corridor. There already were three of his men down on the ground.  
He sprinted to the hostage's room and found an empty room with the ropes and the chair onto the floor. Someone had somehow learned about their mission and send an agent to mess with them. If it was Sombra…  
He got out and could hear member of Los Muerto screaming at one another, although he couldn't make out the words, he knew it was an alert, they were fighting someone. In the hallway, more bodies were covering the floor.  
He ran all the way over there and found them on the ground as well, with a slim shadow turning a corner and running away from him. He followed it with his shotgun ready and was surprised when a small object sprayed a mist of gas in front of him as he passed by. He immediately started chocking and got into his wraith form for the next few meters to clear his lungs, although he had to slow down his space once he got back on his feet.  
Once he could feel his legs correctly, he accelerated until he found what he was looking for : the agent was fighting two other men at the same time with a swiftness and an agility he had never seen before. She was clearly a women seeing the shape of her body, but it didn't stop her from hitting strong and taking hits only to quickly retaliate. Reaper readied his shotgun and run at the group, ready to put an end to all of this.  
She somehow noticed him and sent one of the men at him to slow his race, then quickly got rid of the second one with a powerful blow against a wall. She turned to the next corner and screamed : « Run! Now! »  
Reaper stopped for a second… he could swear he recognized that voice. Her face and hair were covered with a black mask he couldn't see through.  
She turned around to him and he saw her look for something on her belt. Not this time, he turned to mist and charged her, englobed her and caught her from behind, putting his arm around her neck. They brawled intensely as he got pushed against the wall. The woman managed to get away from his grip and tried to throw him on the ground and run away, but he grabbed her ankle and both of them found themselves on the floor. He got on top of her and removed her mask. His suspicions where confirmed and he had to stop at what he saw.  
It was Amélie.  
He couldn't figure out her expression, she seemed both terrified and confused to see him. They stood in front of one another for an uncomfortable amount of time, with Reaper incapable of doing anything else aside staring at her.  
The sound of police sirens and other members of Los Muerto getting in got them both out of the moment. He received a powerful hit in the gut and fell onto the side as Amélie quickly got up and ran away, with Reaper staying on the ground, shocked and mesmerized at the same time. He didn't even know what to think anymore.  
« What are we going to do? They're getting in! » one the his own men said as he found him on the ground.  
The police cars outside were getting louder and louder as gunfire from outside started multiplying. Reaper got up and ran away, using the back exit and turning into mist to quickly disappear into the night as the building was getting surrounded.  
As he got out of sight, he turned back and fell down with an intense pain in his chest. This time, it was getting serious. He had to talk to Moira about it. He decided it was best not to use it anymore until she was able to take a look at it.  
Many police car passed in the street as he lurked from building to building, trying to find a way to get out of the city. The plane was going to be there at a specific location at dawn, but now with the police somehow finding their location that quickly and with Amélie taking down half of the people in the building, there was no way they would be able to finish the job. It was his second failure in a row, Maximilien wouldn't be happy about, it…  
« _Fuck him,_ Reaper thought. _Fuck his plans and his ideas. He'll be the one to give me explanations once I'll get back_. »  
Getting out of the city was easier than he had planned. Most of the police cars were surrounding their hideout and he was able to make it out just by not walking in plain sight and on the main streets. Their truck had probably been seized by now, he'd have to walk back to the meeting point.

As the plane landed and the doors opened, he saw a few of his men waiting for him. « Where's the girl? And the rest of your team.  
\- They're not here. We got caught.  
\- What? How can this be?  
\- Sombra knew we were here. She set a trap with policemen and an Overwatch agent to rescue the girl.  
\- What now?  
\- We're getting to Oasis. I need to go see an old friend.  
\- But what about the mission? and Maximilien?  
\- They can both go fuck themselves. I need to get to Oasis now. »  
Although his men weren't happy about it, they had to make the pilot turn around without their cargo and head straight to Oasis. Reaper fell down once in the plane and fell asleep out of exhaustion.


	33. Chapter 8 : Worse Conditions

The sharp contrast between Dorado and Oasis was staggering. While the mexican city was often dirty and full of shades, Oasis was bright, pure and clean of any kind of imperfection. As Reaper woke up and got out of the plane still tired, he slowly walked all the way across the city to the laboratory he had visited so many times already. The citizen had grown used to see his dark and masked figure walk among them and they were no longer afraid, or at least they didn't want to show fear or hate towards an old friend of one of the ministers of the city.  
As he found the right building, he ringed the bell which sounded like a powerful melody of chimes throughout the laboratory. A camera on top of the door started moving and looked around until it found Reaper right under it. A voice that Reaper could easily recognize stated. « The mask. » He removed it, showing his broken face to the camera. He heard a slight sight as the door unlocked.  
The laboratory was both a clean place of work and a beautiful piece of architecture, with large columns glittered with decoration supporting a high roof where a bright blue light would contrast the sun's light coming from a balcony on the other side of the room, but Reaper wasn't here to relax, he had an appointment to be done with.  
A few turns down an alleyway finally brought him where he needed to be. There, bright blue and white light were shinning onto a table of operation while a slim and tall figure was working onto some desk further away. She didn't turn around, simply stating. « That took you long enough.  
\- I had a mission to be done with.  
\- You know your health prevails your missions. I already told Maximilien about this.  
\- Don't even mention him.  
\- Anyways, get ready. As usual. »  
Reaper sighted and removed his cloak, his boots and sat onto the operation table. Moira turned around and her eyes sharply pierced him, the two distinct colours always fascinated him. « Your shirt as well. You know the drill by now. »  
He didn't like being naked, even if it was in front of a doctor that was examining him, but Moira had all the authority in her own laboratory. « Any news I should know of? she added as she was closing out whatever she was currently doing.  
\- The pain is getting worse…much worse.  
\- What do you mean? Explain your situation.  
\- Last time I used it, I had horrible chest pain. I couldn't move for a few seconds. »  
Moira crossed her arms and looked at him with strange, meticulous eyes that he knew meant she was trying to understand. « I talked to Océanne, she said you didn't touch her in two weeks. Is that true?  
\- It is.  
\- Why?  
\- I just don't feel like it.  
\- I already told you why it was important to relieve your stress. At least it would explain the pain.  
\- I can't just force myself onto her.  
\- Of course not, but I'm asking you to be a bit more… enthusiastic about it.  
\- I don't understand how this is supposed to help me.  
\- I told you already. You can't be stressed twenty-four hours a day and expect your body to react well in such condition.  
\- I have to be like that, Moira, there are people trying to kill me.  
\- Of course, and there are people trying to actively put an end to my work and I still find time for myself. Why do you think I hired an escort for you? You don't need sexual intercourse either, just talk to her, be her friend.  
\- It's hard when I clearly know she's being paid to be there.  
\- I know, but play along with it. That's what an escort is for.  
\- I just can't. »  
Moira sighted deeply. « All of this was much simpler when we still had Widowmaker. She may have been cold, but at least it worked on you.  
\- Don't talk about her like that.  
\- She's dead. You can't offend the dead.  
\- She's not dead.  
\- Of course she is. I saw the pictures. No one survives a hit like that.  
\- I saw her.  
\- Hallucinations and dreams do not make her more real.  
\- It wasn't. She was in Dorado. She messed up our mission and freed our hostage.  
\- And why would she be there, or even do that?  
\- I don't care, what matters is that I saw her. I know she's out there.  
\- Well, if that is the case and she is messing up your mission, she's of no use to us anyways. »  
Reaper sighted as Moira took his hand. A sing of the head was enough for him to understand what she wanted, he turned his hand to mist and a soft complaint came out with it. « At least it's still working properly. It's just a matter of stopping the pain.  
\- Don't you have some painkiller I could take?  
\- Painkiller will only get you so far. I don't want you to ignore the pain, we need to solve the problem or else you may just die of a heart attack on your next mission.  
\- At least it'll be over.  
\- Gabriel, those are not things to joke about. You're my first real patient and my first subject. I can't have you dying from using the abilities I gave you.  
\- So that's what I am? A subject?  
\- I'm a doctor Gabriel. I experiment on people. You're valuable to me as a subject. Don't try and pull yourself down like that. »  
He shook his head and Moira stood back. « Well if you can't use Océanne to relieve your stress we might want to try something else. What else do you like to do in your free time?  
\- I don't have any free time.  
\- Well what did you use to do when you had free time?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Well try to remember. »  
He didn't feel like answering her questions, but at the same time he knew she was here to fix his problem. « When I was younger I use to play video games a lot.  
\- Well how about that? You have a computer at home, use it.  
\- I don't have time to these things anymore, Moira. Talon is surrounded, an Omnic crisis is erupting around the world and we have to deal with it.  
\- You won't be helping anyone if you're dead. You're slowly killing yourself, Gabriel. Wake up and do something about it. »  
His mind started realizing what she was saying… he was dying. The last time he had these thought in his mind, he was in the Overwatch Swiss Headquarter. He remember thinking he was about to die right there, with Morrison's body right next to him. He remember seeing the light and thinking it was over only to feel the warm touch of Angela…  
When he finally came out of his thoughts, he saw that Moira had removed her lab coat and had put on her minister's cloak. « Come with me, Gabriel. Let's walk a bit. »  
They got out together and walked around Oasis. Moira insisted on leaving his mask in her laboratory, stating most people in the city had seen much worse. Although he was uncomfortable, there were not as many people around and they could easily get into a small garden and sit in front of a setting sun. « I know this is hard for you, dealing with so many ennemies, so many problems, but you have to think about yourself sometimes. It is not healthy to forget that, under that cloak, under those guns you swing around, under that mask, you are a human being.  
\- I barely feel human most of the time.  
\- And it is wrong of you. My plan is to show the true potential of the human race, but we can't do it if we forget what we are in the first place. I know you, Gabriel. I've been watching you for years now and I can tell who you are. You're no monster, you're lost. You can't find motivation for your existence anymore.  
\- I have motivation.  
\- Let me guess : revenge?  
\- Everyone has their own way.  
\- But revenge will only get you so far. It will only get you deeper into the dark and twisted part of the human psyche. You think that killing those who harmed you will fulfill you, but it will only plague you with guilt later on in your life.  
\- You don't know that.  
\- I know because I've wanted to take revenge myself for a very long time. People have tried to ruin me for so long and I've been angry at them for even longer. However, I understood that living my dream and my will by myself if much better for me and my sanity. That's why I am now in Oasis instead of being within the Talon headquarters.  
\- So what am I supposed to do?  
\- Find your way, Gabriel. Stop thinking about the wrong you've lived and start existing.  
\- But I'm barely even a person anymore.  
\- That is not true. You are simply broken at the moment. Take a few days off. Stay in here in Oasis, I'll make sure to keep you safe. Think about your next actions wisely.  
\- I can't stay. I need to talk to Maximilien.  
\- Then you'll talk to him in a few days. I'll contact him and tell him he'll have to wait.  
\- It's not that simple. »  
Moira stood up and turned to him. « Of course it is, Maximilien cannot say anything to the Minister of Genetic of Oasis if she decides to keep one of her subject up close for a short amount of time. Here, I'll contact him right away. »  
She took out an earphone and slowly walked away, leaving Gabriel out of the conversation. He sighted and let her do the work.  
« There, she said after a minute. He's mad, but now he knows you won't be able to leave. I gave you two days. Take your time and relax for a bit. »  
Although he didn't want to admit it, he was glad she took the time to help him. He took a deep breath and Moira offered him her arm, they walked back to her laboratory. She offered him a place to sleep and, before he went to rest, she snapped electrodes on him. « While you're here, I might as well take as much information as I can. Maybe I'll find some other ways of helping. »  
Although he wasn't fond of sleeping while connected to a dozen different machine, he thought it was the price for sleeping in Moira's laboratory. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything around him.  
As he was falling asleep, his phone started ringing : it was Maximilien. He sighted and answered him. « _What is the matter with all of this? The mission is a huge failure and you leave me with no reports, no plane and no hostage? What are you thinking?_  
\- You heard Moira. I'm staying in Oasis for a few days.  
\- _This time, we'll have a big talk once you get back here. The council will hear about this._  
\- I know. »  
As he was about to hang up, he took a deep breath and took the rest of courage he had. « Oh, and Sombra. I know you're listening to us. Come to me, I need to talk to you.  
- _What? What do you mean?_ » Maximilien asked him, more confused than anything else.  
Gabriel hung up, closing his phone and making sure Maximilien couldn't call him back.


	34. Chapter 9 : A Light in the Shadow

His dreams were not like the ones he used to have. This time, he dreamt of a fire, metallic walls melting, flames devouring bodies, his own flesh turning to a dark shadow within the lights of hell. A dark figure jumped on him and they brawled into this collapsing structure. He had to get out, he wouldn't make it out alive if he didn't, but it already seemed too late : a large explosion shook the earth and bright light blinded him.  
When he could finally see, he found a large creature standing in front of him. About twenty meters tall, it was very slim, with twisted flesh and saillant ribs, with two elongated legs and arms that stretched all the way to the ground, picking up bodies after bodies, touching them with long and disturbing fingers covered in blood. He could see the nails pierce the bodies and drain them, turning them into dried and emptied carcasses. The thing slowly walked up to him and picked him up… was it his turn?  
As he saw the long fingers reach out to his face, he noticed the head of the creature, it had nothing but one large blue eye staring at him. Around its neck, a necklace showed the hanged body of the members of Talon's Council, but also Morrison and many other Overwatch agents. They all had horrified dried out faces.  
He stared at it in a strange awe as its finger pierce his throat. He started suffocating, trying to find a way to escape it, but there was no way, it was too strong. He gave up and let himself be consumed by the shadows that were entering his eyes.  
He woke up realizing he was turning into mist during his sleep, making him panic. He never used his wraith form during his sleep before, was it because he had the impression of dying? The electrodes were still all around his body and the lights on the machines quickly flickered to blue for a few seconds before coming back to their normal colours. He got up in an urge to walk around to calm himself, the sky he could see through the window was still very dark, it was probably still night.  
It took him a moment before he was able to fall asleep again, but this time, the nightmare were mostly gone.  
It was only the day after during the afternoon that the security alarm went off and Moira got out of her laboratory in a haste. « Someone's trying to get in.  
\- Let her in.  
\- What do you mean? »  
A silhouette started materializing next to her and, when Moira realized what was going on, she turned to Gabriel. « What is the meaning of this?  
\- I called her. I needed something from her. »  
Sombra took shape in front of him and sat down. « Good to know you remember who's watching you, she said.  
\- Next time, a simple ring on the door will suffice, Moira told her with a dark look.  
\- I prefer to make my own way in. You know the drill by now. »  
Moira sighted and took out the alarm while Sombra looked at her nails. « That was a pretty pathetic attempt at a kidnapping you tried in Dorado.  
\- It wasn't my idea.  
\- Oh, I know that. Doesn't change the fact that it was ratter… mediocre.  
\- You don't need to rub it in my face.  
\- I guess I'll have to have a little chat with Maximilien about that.  
\- So do I.  
\- You know he's not going to enjoy that little trick you did to him yesterday?  
\- I couldn't care less.  
\- Well that's a start in the right direction.  
\- You think?  
\- He's an asshole. Don't let that tin can control you. »  
Gabriel sighted as Moira got back into their room, watching Sombra with a defensive eye. « I called you because I need a service from you…  
\- You want to see Amélie?  
\- What? How did you…  
\- She's in your room. »  
Gabriel was both surprise and confused as to how quick Sombra had been on the realization. The thought of Amélie being here suddenly made his heart beat faster. He got up and walked away as Sombra stated : « Got anything to drink in here?  
\- This is a laboratory, Moira answered with a dead serious tone.  
\- Well, if he sleep in here, there must be some kind of kitchen or something around. »  
Moira sighted and shook her head. « I have some wine.  
\- Perfect. »  
He left them to their own misadventure as he quickly walked back to his room. When he got in front of the door, he took a deep breath and slowly opened it.  
Her slim silhouette was cutting the light from the window on the other side of the room. She slowly turned her head around to look at him. They both didn't know what to say, simply staring into each other's eyes.  
« Should I call you Phantom now? » he asked more as a way to break the silence.  
She smiled. « You know about that?  
\- Sombra talks a lot when she wants to.  
\- She does. »  
After a short pause, he kept going. « It's a pretty name.  
\- Thank you… I wanted to call my riffle like that, but I though I'd be more fitting for me.  
\- What did you call it?  
\- Lullaby.  
\- Really?  
\- Because she puts people to sleep… it's a sedative sniper.  
\- So… that's what you used in Dorado?  
\- Yes. I didn't kill your men if that's what you were afraid of. I'm trying to kill only if it's necessary.  
\- Is it necessary for me? »  
Her smile dropped and she looked down. « I'm not here to kill you. I'm here because… I needed to talk to you. »  
Amélie walked up to him and went past him. She barely touched him, but it was enough to make him shiver. She closed the door and turned around to look at him. « I'm sorry about Dorado.  
\- It's not your fault. Don't be sorry.  
\- I wish I didn't run away, but the other would've shot me if I'd stay.  
\- I know. Don't worry about that. »  
Without his mask or his cloak he usually wore, he felt naked and alone, a different person. Amélie was a beacon to him, an anchor he could hold onto to try and stay in the present… _she was there_. It was enough to put a subtle smile on his lips. « I think we've both been through a lot since we left Numbani, she said.  
\- You probably more than me.  
\- It was one hell of a rollercoaster to say the least.  
\- Did… Angela bring you back?  
\- Yes, she did.  
\- But… you tried to kill her.  
\- I know, I was just as confused, but she was ready to give me another chance. I took it and now here I am. »  
He sighted. « At least you were able to save yourself. I'm happy you did. »  
She slowly walked up to him. « That's what I wanted to tell you.  
\- What is it?  
\- I want you to come with me.  
\- What?  
\- I know there is still hope for you. You don't have to stay alone like that. Let me help you. »  
He backed up and turned away from her. « No… if you're here to make me join Overwatch, you can leave already. »  
It broke him to say it, but he knew there was no hope for him left. It was better for her to leave and forget he existed. But instead, he felt her hands touch his shoulder. « I don't want you to join Overwatch… I just don't want you to try and kill them, and I don't want them to try and kill you again.  
\- Those wounds are deeper than you think. We've had this grudge for decades.  
\- You've turned me years ago, and yet here I am.  
\- I still don't understand how you can look at me in the eyes after what I've done. »  
She took some time to answer. « It is really hard. I've spent way too much time blinded by hatred. I wanted to kill you not even a week ago. But then, I've met with a wise person who told me that there is no such thing as evil by nature, only discord and misconception about each other. He also told me that anyone whose path would descend could be brought back if the right tools were used on them.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- It means that everyone can be saved. A month ago I was still a cold murderer that couldn't feel human anymore, but Angela brought me back. She was the one I needed to be put on the right path.  
\- I'm happy to hear it.  
\- But you… You are still on the wrong path, and you've been there for so long. I'm… I'm sorry.  
\- You don't have to be sorry about anything.  
\- I do. I could've bring you back. I saw it in your eyes the first time I saw you without your mask… I saw you were sad, lonely. I should've kept resisting. Maybe if I had, you would've changed. I'm sorry because, when I finally saw who you were, I started using you. I used your body and I didn't think twice about what I would make you feel. »  
Although he still hadn't turned around to look at her, he could tell by her voice that she was holding back tears. He felt her hand try to grasp his. « I know you think this is all and only your fault, but it's not. We are both victims of injustice just like we both made mistakes.  
\- But I didn't do mine while brainwashed… There is no excuse.  
\- You were broken, physically, mentally and emotionally. But that's not what matters.  
\- What does?  
\- What matters is that I forgive you. »  
He turned around and looked at her, her makeup was starting to pour on the sides, but she stood straight and still. « You forgive me?  
\- I do… but you also have to do the same.  
He brought her hands closer to his heart and took it with his other hand as well. « Of course I do. »  
She got closer and her forehead touched his chest, he put his hands around her and closed his eyes. « I missed you so much, he said.  
\- I did too.  
\- I don't want you to leave me again.  
\- I know.  
\- We could leave together. We could forget about everyone else, move somewhere far, start over.  
\- It would be lovely, but I can't.  
\- Why?  
\- We have to fight. There is a war starting, we need to be there for one another, all of us. Angela saved my life, I can't let her down.  
\- You know they would never want me back.  
\- I thought the same about me, but people change. Do you know who taught me to forgive myself?  
\- Who?  
\- His name is Zenyatta, he is a monk of the Shimbali clan, the ones that Mondatta was leading.  
\- Really?  
\- He decided it was best to forgive me rather to seek revenge, because I was ready to change.  
\- I don't know if I'm ready to change.  
\- You are. I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me. »  
Gabriel didn't know what to think of it. With all his heart he wanted to be with Amélie, help her and be by her side when she needed him, but the rest of the world hated him, and he didn't have the same excuse that she had. He couldn't just wake up one day and decide to forgive the world and be forgiven… that wasn't right.  
« I need time to think about it.  
\- It's alright. I won't force you to make your decision right now… but know that I'll always be here if you need me.  
\- I love you. »  
It came out just like that, he felt like he had to say it. He saw her eyes shine and a smile coming up her lips, « I love you too. »  
She kissed him and they fell onto the bed together.


	35. Chapter 10 : Swinging Back (EndOfPart3)

The night was interrupted by the alarm going off once more. Gabriel woke up, with Amélie right next to him. « Is that Sombra again? he asked.  
\- I don't think she would've set out the alarm like that.  
\- Stay here. »  
He got up, quickly put pants back on and got his shotgun. As he got out of the room and into the laboratory, he noticed a group of armed men and Omnics running in. He hid behind a wall and let the shadows of the night cover him as the group flipped over the tables and readied their guns. « Find the girl and bring her back, dead or alive, » he heard.  
They started splitting up, were they here for Sombra? Amélie? He didn't know where Sombra or Moira were, but he knew he had to stop them.  
He suddenly felt a strange rage he rarely felt when he was about to fight, he got in and mist covered the room, the men started screaming and shooting around as his shotgun started taking them one by one. When he was over, only a few of them where left on the ground, disarmed and trying to get away.  
The lights opened and Moira entered with strange equipment on her back. « What is the meaning of this?  
\- Looks like we had some visitors.  
\- Are you alright?  
\- Yes… I think. »  
She faded away and seemingly teleported right in front of him, her eyes were filled with strange emotions. She took her right hand and lifted one of the men still alive from the ground « Who sent you? »  
The man didn't answer, trying to get away from her grip, but when he started suffocating and when the skin around his neck started turning black, he was barely able to shout. « Talon… Talon sent us… »  
She threw him on the ground and turned to Gabriel. « Maximilien will have a hard time defending himself once I come to him with the minister of Oasis at my back. I will not tolerate such agression in my domain. »  
Gabriel noticed Amélie peaking around the corner with a gun, but when she saw everyone on the ground, she sighted and put it away. « Where's Sombra?  
\- I don't know, Moira answered. I offered her a room to sleep in, but she told me she would find another place. Apparently, she knew she was being followed.  
\- Or she predicted that Maximilien would want to take her out while she was here.  
\- This time, he will not get away with it. I am telling you. »  
She left the room with a haste that meant she was angry. Gabriel returned to his room and Amélie sighted. « What are you going to do?  
\- You heard Moira. This time, Maximilien is not getting away with this.  
\- Let her deal with him, she has more power than you.  
\- She has all the political support she needs, but I have something she doesn't.  
\- What is it? »  
He didn't answer. He put back his cloak and all of his arsenal and put his mask back on. « We're in the middle of the night… are you just going to leave us here? »  
He stopped and turned to her. « Maximilien is putting us all in danger. I need to put an end to that.  
\- And how do you think you're going to do it?  
\- I have a plan. »  
He got closer to her. « You should go back to Overwatch, this is a dangerous place for you.  
\- I know, and I chose to come here even so, because I needed to be with you.  
\- I'll come back to you. I'll find a way. »  
She hugged him and he took all the time he could to savour it. He had to make sure it wasn't all for nothing : he had done too much wrong, now what the time for a change.  
He walked all the way across Oasis and found the plane that brought the agent in the city. He got in and the pilot seemed surprised to see him. « We're going back to the headquarter, Gabriel told him.  
\- Sir, I haven't received any orders to leave yet. »  
He aimed his shotgun right at his face. « We're going back to the headquarters, and we're going now. »

He called Maximilien himself. « _I see you survived the shooting, he told him._  
\- You better have a good explanation to this.  
\- _No, it is you who will have to explain why you communicated with Sombra in the middle of our own call and let her close to you without telling any of us._  
\- I needed something from her.  
\- _Oh, so you are going to deal with your ennemies now?_  
\- I know when to put aside some inner conflict to deal with some more important problems.  
\- _You think you're clever, aren't you? The council already heard of your betrayal. Our men were told to find Sombra and terminate her. If you tried to stop them, then you are no longer welcomed at our table and will be seen as our enemy from now on._  
\- That's all I needed to hear. »  
He hung up and prepared his arsenal. A few seconds later, the headquarter's doors where blown up and the Reaper entered, shooting the soldiers inside, covering the hallways with dark mist and blood as he flew to the basement.  
He kicked the door to the council open and the mist covered the room, the only thing he could hear was the barrels of his guns and the horrified screams of the members of Talon's council.  
When he was done, he stopped and turned to look at the one he made sure not to shoot yet, Maximilien had a dark look on his face. « You traitor… first Doomfist, and then you. You can't deal with our ways, with our vision, so you stab us in the back?  
\- I'm not stabbing you in the back, I'm swinging back at you. »  
He didn't give him time to answer, he shot him in the face and left the room. Sirens could be heard as the shooting had woken up all of King's Row, but Gabriel couldn't care less. He stepped out, turned to mist and disappeared into the night.


	36. Part 4 : God-Bender

**Part 4 : God-Bender**

As the full grasp of the new Omnic crisis extend upon the world, the newly reformed group of Overwatch, along with their new allies in Mercy and Doomfist's group, are working to stop the rising of the machines. Among them, Sombra, their most valuable hacker, is drawn to the temple of Anubis, where the remains of the God program by the same name are being hold.


	37. Chapter 1 : Changing the Game

The night was cold in the Overwatch headquarter, but Sombra had grown used to it. Working in the dark was always better for her. Everything was quiet which helped her concentrate. In her mind, file were rolling around at an intense speed as she was searching for the right one. She saw, in the news, the mass shooting on King's Row, but while the police were talking about their speculation regarding a strike team from Overwatch, Sombra already knew it was Gabe. She had a grin on her face at the idea of Maximilien's death. One less threat to deal with.  
She knew that harassing Talon would ultimately lead them to push Gabriel to his limit. It was only a matter of making sure the pressure was building up correctly and, in a matter of a few weeks, she had successfully turned Gabriel against Talon. Now that they were out of the way, there wasn't much between her and what she was looking for.  
Of course, no one would ever know that she pushed Gabriel to do that, and no one would ever need to know about it, what mattered is that Talon was gone and she had done her job. In the morning, most Overwatch agent would sight in relief to hear it, Amélie would probably walk away and Angela would follow her. Akande would think of Gabriel and would make the connection before most others, he always knew how impulsive he could be if manipulated correctly.  
She wasn't please, however, when she heard news of Los Muerto and how Maximilien managed to give her a bad name. She'll have to get back there and explain the ruse that the Omnic had been trying to pull on them. She though that stealing Morison's weapon or make a copy of it only to show it to Marco would be a way of showing she had already dealt with him, clear her name for now. But that would be for later, for she had a very specific idea in mind.  
She found the files she had been looking for : the report that Gabriel sent to Maximilien regarding the guard near the temple of Anubis. Analyzing it helped her map what the outside of the temple must look like during both day and night. Their leader, Pharah, was probably going to be around during the day shift since it seemed to be the more demanding one. She would have to act during the night, which was just fine for her.  
The sun started to rise up as Watchpoint Gibraltar woke up, with many of its members taking their breakfast in the room next to hers. She usually didn't interact with much people, mostly Angela and Akande, sometimes Winston when she needed access to some instruments. The rest were bearing her presence most of the time.  
Angela knocked at her door, she knew it was her as she had memorized the way she knocked, and entered her room. « Did you see the news?  
\- Of course I did, I was awake all night.  
\- Who did this? I didn't know a thing about all of that.  
\- Gabe.  
\- It was him?  
\- You should ask Amélie about it, I'm pretty sure she knows more about his motivation than me.  
\- I don't know how to feel about this.  
\- Better rejoice. We're much safer now.  
\- But Gabriel is out there, and he seems reckless.  
\- He'll just make more mistakes then. »  
She didn't seem convinced, she took a look at her monitor which Sombra made sure to turn to the news before she got in and sighted. « You're right, I'll ask Amélie about it.  
\- If you could bring me a drink while you're at it. »  
She acknowledged and let her alone in her room. She cleared up the files in her head, stored them in their right place and stretched herself. After a night of analyzing guard tours near the temple, she was starting to feel tired.  
When Angela brought her some water, she asked her to come out and join the rest of the team. « We're going to have to talk about our next plan of action, it would be best if you could participate.  
\- What do I have to do over there? You're all grown ups, you can do it without me.  
\- You've been up all night, you'll know more about the situation than us.  
\- Yes, and being up all night, I'm also tired and should go to sleep.  
\- I'll leave you for the rest of the day after that. »  
Sombra sighted and got up her chair. « Alright then, let's be quick about it. »

Around a large table at the top of Watchpoint Gibraltar, Sombra joined a large group of people. Morison gave her a dark look when she entered, but she didn't bother to care. Akande and Angela were sitting at the opposite of the table, with Amélie standing further in the back, listening from far away. Morison, Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Winston were on the other side. « What's the meaning of this? Morison started.  
\- The council of Talon has been dismantled, Akande answered. Apparently one of them broke down and decided to kill them all.  
\- So they had another treason among themselves?  
\- Their leaders may have just fallen, but some of their agents may still be around. They are not out of the radar.  
\- But for now, we can concentrate on the war that actually matters. »  
Morison pushed a button that showed a hologram of the globe. « The african Omnium must be our first target. It was the first one to reactivate since the fall of Numbani and to start international aggression. It is also making breakthroughs by rising north each day.  
\- So how do we take it down? Reinhard asked.  
\- We've already seen the people of Australia deal with one by blowing up the core, but it is highly radioactive and it would emanate radiation all over its surrounding for God knows how long.  
\- So we can't just blow it up, Angela said.  
\- No, but we can deactivate it. Torbjörn? »  
Torbjörn scratched his beard. « Get me in and I'll do my job. I've done some research on Omnic mind with the one I rescued near Numbani, I think I'll be able to deactivate a bigger one. But getting in, that'll be your job. »  
He turned to Sombra. « Getting into an Omnium like the african one is not easy. It's been active and working for decades now, unless we have superior fire power, I'll just get gunned down before getting in.  
\- So how do we beat it? Doomfist asked.  
\- I may just have an idea, » she said as she showed an electronic chip.  
Winston took it and put it in the computer, which showed pictures of the temple of Anubis. « What are we supposed to do with that? Morison asked.  
\- In the pyramid, there is a very powerful and important piece of technology. »  
Morison frowned. « You're not talking about the god-program?  
\- Anubis is weak, it's been taking hits from the guard around the pyramid. If I get close to it, I might just be able to shock it and take away its processors. With a tool like that, we should be able to fight fire with fire.  
\- You want to control Omnics? »  
He seemed insulted to hear that, but Sombra didn't budge. « I'm not saying we should control them, but we could invert the signal they receive, and we should be able to at least disable them.  
\- You're sure you'll be able to do all of this if we get Anubis? Akande asked.  
\- With a little help from our engineer, we could build something interesting. I heard you have a god-program of your own in the basement somewhere in here? »  
They turned to Torbjörn, who grunted. « I can't tell if she's genius or going nut.  
\- At least it's a plan, Angela said.  
\- We're talking about Anubis, Morison replied. It is a dangerous machine. Do you know how many of our men had to die just so that we could contain it in that temple?  
\- And now it's stuck in there pilling up dust, Sombra answered. We're not talking about setting it free, we're going to dismantle it for good and use it's strength for our own plan.  
\- You think we haven't already tried to destroy it? God-programs like these are all around the world at the same time, destroying it will not disable it, it will find a new place to settle in and keep growing.  
\- That why we want to remove it's processor. If you destroy the core, it can still grow back somewhere else, but if we remove it's strength, it won't be able to go anywhere anymore because it won't have the power to do so. It won't have the energy needed to keep control of Omnics either.  
\- Its processors have been gathered inside the temple, but you won't be able to get in or even touch them, there are to many of them and they are very large.  
\- Give me enough time and enough people to bring them back and I'll detach them. »  
Angela added. « But the temple is guarded by Helix Security. We won't be able to get in unless we have their consent.  
\- They can let you in.  
\- I highly doubt it. My relation to Akande have been heard all around the world and they are hunting him down right now. »  
Akande answered. « Then let Morison deal with it. Overwatch has not yet shown any public sing that they work with us.  
\- But Overwatch is still in a bad position, the Union doesn't officially recognize the recall of the agents yet.  
\- But they are the ones who neutralized Anubis, they should have the right to its confinement.  
\- Sadly, they lost that responsibility when it was dismantled. Helix Security has all the right to keep us out of the temple. »  
Morison sighted. « We could talk to Fareeha. She may be able to get us in.  
\- Ana's daughter? Angela asked.  
\- She's the leader of the guard. She knows about me and about most of us. If you go there and try to convince her, we may be able to bypass some legal problems.  
\- But that would be illegal.  
\- That's the point, Sombra told her.  
\- I don't like this.  
\- If we want to get in, that's what we'll have to do, Morison replied. I still don't think this is a good idea, but it may just be the only plan we have right now.  
\- With Anubis' processor, Sombra said, the african Omnium shouldn't be a problem to deal with. We could convert Athena and let her undo the signal from the moon.  
\- But what do we do against the present Omnic march?  
\- Leave it to me, Reinhardt answered. I can hold them off with enough men, but we won't be able to do so for long.  
\- How much time do you give us?  
\- Maybe two days, maximum three.  
\- Is it enough? »  
Sombra smiled at them. « I only need one night. Let Angela come in and bring Amélie for cover. All three of us, we'll do just fine.  
\- It's too dangerous to send you three alone, Morison said. There have been recent Omnic activity near the temple of Anubis. If they decide to attack, we'll need a back up plan.  
\- I always have a back up plan, Sombra said.  
\- And what is it?  
\- I have my EMP ready if Omnics start being a pain in the ass. Give me some time and I could prepare a bomb in case things get out of hand.  
\- Like the one you used in the hospital? Angela asked.  
\- Exactly. »  
She knew Angela wasn't fond of this and tried to bring it up as a way of dissuading her, but she didn't care. She was doing her job and, with a fight against Omnics, everything useful had to be on their side.  
Morison let her go, stating they had some battle planning to do with Reinhardt and that the plane to Egypt would be ready tomorrow. She got out and got back to her room and fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 2 : Gathering Information

She woke up in the middle of the night, with the headquarter mostly silent. It was her last night before the trip, she knew she'd have to gather up as much useful information as she could.  
After an hour spent on her computer trying to learn about Anubis and its construction, she took some time to think about her plan of action. Shutting it down wouldn't be too hard as an EMP would work on any kind of machine unless they had specific cover for those type of waves, but she knew an old program like Anubis would not have such technology unless it knew specifically that she was out to get it. The problem lied in it's innards, she didn't know how Anubis looked from the inside and, because of that, snapping the processors and the memory bank out would take longer than usual which, in a dangerous place like the temple, was a problem to her.  
She quickly though of a solution which may not have been perfect, but was still a good start. She got up and walked out of her room in the middle of the night, turning invisible and quickly going down the different stories of the building until she got in the basement, which was built within a natural cave alongside the mountain of Gibraltar. The doors weren't a problem go get through, although she knew that forcing them open would give up her location.  
When she got into the room she was looking for, she took some time to process what she was seeing : a large machine was holding a glowing core, with monitors and holograms around it showing a large symbol, a curved « A » that confirmed she was looking at Athena.  
« I can see you, Agent Sombra. »  
The speakers all around the room turned her voice into an strange sound, like a choir that spoke in perfect unisson. Sombra took her invisibility away. « Thermal cameras? she asked.  
\- I can sense your electromagnetic field.  
\- That's a new one.  
\- My sense of deduction made me conclude that both human beings and Omnic will emit an electromagnetic field when they are active, which is why I have adapted to sense it.  
\- You're still learning just fine, then.  
\- Thanks to the good care of Overwatch, I have been surrounded by a safe shell for my most important pieces, leaving me free to fully develop my understanding of the world. »  
She could feel a powerful pressure in her brain, especially the left part that she had modified. She knew what is was : Athena was trying to get into her mind. Sombra grinned at the idea, it wasn't going to do anything to her, god-programs could only take control of Omnics, but the idea that it was still trying to to the same to her was… interesting to say the least.  
« That's good and all for you, but that's not what I'm here to chat about.  
\- Tell me, then, Miss Colomar. »  
She ignored that last part and kept going. « Look, I know you don't like me.  
\- I do not have emotions, but I have put you on my list of restricted individuals.  
\- It's basically the same thing really, but that's not what matters. We're going on a big and important mission and I'll have to take on Anubis. I'm pretty confident I'll be able to disable it for a minute or so, but I need to know how he's been built. I need to see what a program like him looks on the inside.  
\- You will not find the information you need in here, agent Sombra. I am a more sophisticated version of Anubis, my processors are not the same. Additionally, individuals that are part of my restricted list cannot approach me in such way that would be threatening to my integrity.  
\- I know that, she said as she looked inside her jacket.  
\- I know you have an electromagnetic pulse inside your jacket. If you use it, I will have to contact Winston.  
\- Do what you want, I'm not here to harm Overwatch. Winston won't be doing anything to me anytime soon. »  
She activated the EMP and an alarm went off for less than a second, with Athena shutting down, leaving Sombra in the dark and with a large machine to open up and look into. She managed to take out the metal plates and were covering the processor and, with her own source of light, she started digging through to see what was what inside such a large machine. It was complex and, seeing the size of all of its compartment, it was immensely powerful machine, no wonders something like that could send signals and take over the minds of other Omnics all around the world. Athena, however, was a new model, not designed to take over Omnic minds, but instead made to remotely control machines built to be controlled, such as airplanes, radios or the entire headquarter that was Watchpoint Gibraltar. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't still take control of some unfortunate Omnic minds. Sombra knew there was a difference and that looking at Anubis' innards wouldn't be as easy, but as an improved model to Anubis, Athena was still a good way to start.  
Now of course she wasn't here to harm Athena, only to peak at it and understand what a god program was meant to look like. She also knew that Anubis could also modify its own processors since it was a self-improving program, so all of this may have been for nothing. Although, on the contrary, it may just be the perfect thing to do : as a self-improving program, Anubis would want to be more sophisticated and Athena was a more advanced version of it, thus reading its next action, Anubis would probably want to look more like Athena. However, since she couldn't make out what was happening inside the mind of a god-program, she'll have to guess what it would try to do and use every single bit of information she could get in the aftermath of a problem.  
She took mental notes as to how Athena's pieces were assembled and she replaced everything where it was due. It would restart in the next few minutes and would probably not be pleased to know what she had just done, better get out before anything bad happened.  
Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her on the ground away from Athena. She immediately got back up and tried to see who it was, but instead a hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her all the way back against the wall. She could finally see who it was : Morison.  
« You think I don't see what you're trying to do?  
\- Relax, I just needed to take a look at that program.  
\- You think I'm gonna fall for that? I know about your ties to Los Muerto.  
\- Oh, of course you do. »  
She felt his hand strangle her against the wall and she held onto it to get out of his grasp. « You're not gonna get away with this. I'll bring you to Winston and you'll have a hard time explaining why you were messing with Athena.  
\- I… already told you… I need to see what it looks like. »  
She started having difficulty breathing, she felt his hand slowly ease, leaving her some space to breathe in. « If I'm going to get into the temple of Anubis, I better know what it looks like. »  
\- Athena has nothing to do with that and, even if that were the case, I wouldn't let you go. »  
As he was talking, she was trying to find a way to escape. He was much stronger than her, but not quicker. The problem was that she couldn't get that far anyways and then explaining herself would be useless if it was her voice against his in Gibraltar.  
« Morison. »  
A strong and deep voice made them both look at the door as Athena was slowly rebooting, putting the lights back on. Doomfist stood in front of them. « Leave us, Morison said, this does not concern you.  
\- She is not your agent. She is working for me. If you try and hurt her, you'll have to get through me first. »  
Morison set her free and turned around to look at Doomfist. « You're not the one in charge here, aren't you?  
\- And you're not her employer. Sombra is our most powerful tool right now, if she needs to look at the god program to know how it works, we should let her. »  
Morison walked up to him and they both stood straight up, looking at each other in the eyes. Sombra was wondering which one would jump on the other first? Probably Morison, he seemed to be much less calculated than Akande. No matter which one, it would be a good escape route for her.  
« We are in this together, Morison, Doomfist said.  
\- Are we? Last time I checked, Overwatch put you in prison because of your terrorist attacks.  
\- Last time I checked, I was sitting with you at your table, helping us plan our defence against our real enemy : the Omnics that are currently swarming the world.  
\- A war that you started.  
\- I have recognized that mistake, and now I will do what I must to stop it. »  
Morison turned around and looked at both of them. « I did not make my way across the world to see Overwatch infiltrated by people like you. Angela must've lost her god damned mind.  
\- Maybe that, or maybe she can see things you still cannot.  
\- You won't get away with it that easily. »  
He walked away and, once he was at the door, he turned around. « Next time any of you try to even get close to this room, it's going to be a bullet right through your head. No more warning. »  
He left and Sombra looked at her nails. « He's definitely mad at us. »  
Akande turned to her with a dark look. « What were you thinking?  
\- I had to look at Athena, what can I say?  
\- You could've asked instead of sneaking up on it in the middle of the night.  
\- I already knew they wouldn't want to, also I always work at night.  
\- Next time, I won't be here to help you.  
\- I didn't _need_ your help.  
\- Of course, he was just going to drag you all the way back to Winston and they would've banned you.  
\- You know Angela wouldn't have let them.  
\- We cannot rely on her at all time, she is not our servant.  
\- No, but that doesn't mean she can't be useful to get us out of trouble.  
\- Sombra, we are here to work with Overwatch. You cannot do these kinds of things and expect them to trust you.  
\- I've already given up on getting people to trust me a long time ago.  
\- It isn't just about you, you are putting me, Angela and Amélie at risk when you do this.  
\- You know me. Even if they ban me from the place, I can still work with you.  
\- Next time, tell me before you do something stupid again.  
\- It wasn't stupid, I needed to know. »  
Akande's look was enough to silence her. He left the room and she followed him all the way back to his room. « I meant what I said to Morison : we are all in this together, and you are one of our most valuable ally.  
\- Isn't that sweet of you.  
\- This isn't a joke, Sombra. Anubis may be the one thing that will make the difference and save thousands if not millions of lives. Your mission needs to be successful.  
\- It's as if you were hitting on me right now, she chuckled.  
\- This is serious Sombra. »  
He walked up to her. « No more sneaking around and no more vandalizing. »  
\- Alright then.  
\- Now go to sleep, or whatever you were doing. »  
She looked and him and sat on his bed. Akande sighted. « In your own room.  
\- I don't feel like walking all the way back to my room. Looks like you're stuck with me. »  
Akande was not amused, giving her a serious look. « Not tonight.  
\- Oh, don't worry about that, I just want to be around you, that's it.  
He sighted and got in bed next to her. She tried to get her arms around him, but he pushed her away. « I said not tonight.  
\- You know I'm leaving tomorrow? Who knows how long I'll be gone?  
\- We have very important planing to do tomorrow and I need to be up early. I need some sleep.  
\- And you know what would help you sleep? »  
She tried to get on top of him but he held her away with his arm. « I'm serious, Olivia. » He normally never used her name, hearing it seemed weird and let her feeling a weird taste in her mouth. She stood next to him, listening to his slow breathing as he slowly fell asleep next to her.


	39. Chapter 3 : Searching Deeper

As Akande fell asleep, she got out of his bed and turned her invisibility on once more. She walked all the way across to the rest of the bedrooms, in one of them, she found what she was looking for : there were voices whispering behind the door, but she could still hear them.  
« _We can't let them inside here. If you don't kick them out, I'll do it._  
\- _They are too valuable for this, Jack. They have weapons and agents that we need to get the mission in Anubis done_ , Winston told him.  
\- _Fuck Anubis, we'll find another way to solve this. If they want to put everyone in danger by tempering with that thing, then they can kill themselves without our help._  
\- _It isn't that simple… Listen, I do not like them at all either, but I trust Angela, I know she wouldn't be doing this without a good reason._  
\- _Tomorrow, I'll talk to her about it. If she doesn't want to leave them, she'll get out with them._  
\- _We can't let Angela down! What are you thinking?_  
\- _I'll find Ana and bring her back. We won't need Angela anymore once she's here._  
\- _This is insane, you're loosing your mind, Jack._  
\- _I'm not. I saw what I saw, they're messing with this place and you're just going to sit there without doing anything about it?_  
\- _We'll gather everyone and ask them about it tomorrow._  
\- _What if she's gone by tomorrow?_  
\- _If she tried to run away, she would already be gone by now. Either way, you can't just…_ »  
The door opened brutally, with Sombra having to quickly step out of the way as Morison got out in anger. He walked past her without noticing anything and she followed him. She noticed him walking all the way back to her room next to Amélie's and try to open it, but she had locked it before getting into her night expedition. He tried to open it once more and, with an angry grunt, he left. Sombra decided it was best not to keep following him around or he would eventually know she was there. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was long gone and got into her room and locked the door.  
As she got in, she noticed the cameras in the corners of her room looking at her. She knew they weren't facing this way usually : Athena was looking at her. « No bad feelings about all of this, alright? » she tried to tell it.  
No answer. Sometimes she was wondering if trying to talk to those machines was even worth it.  
Once she found her mental image of the innards of Athena, she went back onto the web and tried to research her construction. There wasn't much information on the surface, but going a bit deeper into unrestricted territories showed her some interesting bits of knowledge, notably that Athena was about seven years old, compare to Anubis' staggering fifty-five years. She had been built with pieces all around the globe, assembled and manufactured in Numbani and given to Greece who gave it the name of Athena. She was used in the lunar colony where she helped Winston escape back to Earth. Athena worked her own way into Watchpoint Gibraltar by utilizing Winston and other retired Overwatch agents, where it claimed the base as it's shell of protection. « Not bad for a bunch of nuts, bolds and algorithms. » she thought.  
Although she didn't find much more about Athena, she thought it could give her some advices as to how Anubis got in Egypt. The official story was that it broke into the temple and managed to make it it's new base of operation where it was planning to send military attacks around the world, but Sombra didn't buy it. It was called Anubis for a reason : it had to belong to the country in the first place. But there were no Omnium or that many Omnics to take control of in Egypt, so why would it exist? And why would it go bad? She knew that complex minds could more easily break down or malfunction, but it didn't seem like Anubis' terror had been a mistake. For a moment, she thought she may have found out about some new mystery to solve.  
She dug deeper, researching about Anubis and its debut. It was among the original god-program developed by Omnica Corporation and was meant to supervise the Nigerian Omnium from Egypt. She already knew about the fraud that brought down Omnica Corporation, but it seemed as if there was something worse going on.  
As she tried to bypass a security code on the website, a loud, high-pitched sound came out of the page, making her jump away in pain and throw her headphones on the table. The sound became louder until the computer shut down. Sombra panicked and opened her computer back : the page was gone and the browser had closed.  
She couldn't find the website or the page again, even after an hour of trying over and over to reconnect. Did someone notice her? She had never seen a website do such a thing to prevent hackers from getting in. It was both intriguing and terrifying.  
As she was still trying to reconnect, Angela knocked at her door, telling her that their plane was going to leave in an hour. « You don't look alright, Angela told her.  
\- I've been very busy trying to find something.  
\- Are you going to be fine?  
\- Yes, I'll be there soon. »  
Angela acknowledge and left her alone. She hadn't noticed that the sun had already rise. She did remember oversleeping a bit and waking up in the middle of the night instead of at twilight like she used to, but all of this searching made her forget her notion of time. At least she'll be able to stay awake for most of the trip.


	40. Chapter 4 : Adapting

When they got into the plane, she was surprised to see the cyborg Genji with them. When Angela noticed her confusion, she mentioned. « He's coming with us to make sure everything goes smoothly.  
\- That's why we already have Amélie with us. I don't know why we need someone else.  
\- Morison insisted on bringing him with us.  
\- More people means we'll be more visible.  
\- He's very quiet, don't worry about that. »  
She was even more surprised to see him sit with Amélie and noticing both of them meditating in a corner together. « They've both been through a lot of confusion with who they were, and Zenyatta helped them find peace. Angela explained.  
\- Zenyatta… that's the Shimbali monk isn't it?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well at least they'll both be quiet for most of the trip. »  
It didn't take long for them to land right in front of the temple's entrance, or at least the city surrounding it. « Now that Talon is no longer a problem, we should be able to get in the city without having to constantly look behind us, she told Angela.  
\- Last time we were here, you told us Gabriel would be here, but he wasn't.  
\- I know, he got send all the way to Australia instead. I didn't have time to notice it back then.  
\- But now, where is he?  
\- Who knows?  
\- I don't like this.  
\- So do I, but we still have a job to do. »  
She just noticed that Angela had put on her Valkyrie suit, complete with the wings. It was the first time she saw her with the full set and it was impressive.  
As the door to the outside opened, six guards with Helix Security suits were waiting for them. « Overwatch agents, state the nature of your visit.  
\- We are here to talk to Amari, Angela answered, can you lead us to her?  
\- Follow us. »  
Angela apparently did not bother being called an Overwatch agent still, but Sombra also thought she may have just overlooked it. The place was dry and hot, with all of them covering their mouth with scarfs to make sure their throat didn't dry out just from breathing. She also noticed Amélie had a much larger scarf that was clearly meant to hide her face, apparently she still wasn't fund of people recognizing her.  
They were lead into a large building next to the temple in which Angela and Sombra entered, with Genji and Amélie staying outside. They had to wait a few minutes before they found who they were looking for.  
Farreah wasn't pleased to see Sombra. « Don't think I haven't heard about you.  
\- Apparently working with Overwatch isn't really good to keep a hidden persona. »  
She ignored that remark and shook Angela's hand. « Doctor Ziegler, what brings you here?  
\- We have a special request from Morison. It concerns the temple of Anubis.  
\- I see. Come to my desk, we'll see about that request. »  
They both got into another room, with Sombra staying behind and looking through the window. Outside, a large wall was surrounding the temple, with guards walking ont top of it and with others making sure people didn't get too close. In the crowd, she could see Amélie and Genji scouting the area by themselves.  
After a minute or so, she decided it was time to make sure she wasn't missing on some important information, she got closer to the door and listened to them through it. « I can understand this could help us in the war, but it is too risky.  
\- I know it may seem like it, but Sombra knows what she is doing. We won't even be in there for an hour.  
\- I've seen what is inside this temple. Hundreds of Omnics trapped and controlled by Anubis, guarding its shell and maintaining it. Right now, it has been silent for a few weeks at least. We can't risk someone getting in there and waking it up.  
\- We need the processors. Anubis is one of the very few God program with enough power to help us. We could save millions of lives if we could get them and make the temple safe once more.  
\- I… I'll contact the director, but I already know what he's going to say, especially with Doomfist around you…  
\- Then don't contact him. Help us.  
\- I've already lost too many members of my team because of an outbreak by Anubis. I'll say it one last time : I can't let you in. »  
A silence was then followed by the door opening and Angela leaving looking down. « You heard her? she asked.  
\- Let's go for a walk, alright? » Sombra said.  
Although Angela didn't seem to understand what she was trying to do, they both got out and walked down the street, slowly trying to find Amélie and Genji back. « I'll have to contact Morison about that. He won't be happy.  
\- Don't.  
\- Why?  
\- Because we're getting into the temple tonight.  
\- What? You heard Pharah, she won't be able to let us in.  
\- I know.  
\- But then… »  
She stopped and turned around to look at her. « Sombra…  
\- Listen, we need these processors, I'm going to go get them.  
\- That is illegal and you know it.  
\- You know what's illegal too? Recalling the Overwatch members around the world. But your monkey did it anyways because the world needed it. We need these processors and we're doing it for good, so laws don't apply.  
\- I just… I can't… »  
Sombra started walking again and Angela followed her. « Listen, there's something you have to understand about this world : laws are made by people that don't know what's best for the world. When we know that what we are doing is the best thing to do, we can ignore laws and go around them.  
\- Is that what you did in Mexico?  
\- Exactly. I hacked the government and exposed them because I knew what was best for my country. Right now, it's your time to make that choice.  
\- We will make enemies if we get into the temple without permission.  
\- We have a much more dangerous enemy do deal with right now, I think it's a good trade.  
\- That is only if you're certain you can get the processors.  
\- Give me the night to analyse it and locate all of them and we'll be out by dawn.  
\- I don't like this… this looks like something Talon would do.  
\- We're not doing it to start a war, though, we're trying to stop the damned thing. Remember when Overwatch did a similar thing in King's Row?  
\- During the uprising?  
\- Yeah, whatever you call it.  
\- But… we weren't there to steal precious technologies.  
\- No, but you still didn't have the right to be there, but I didn't see you complain about it.  
\- I did, I tried to talk Jack out of it at first, to contact official officers to deal with the threat, but instead I ended up being on the battlefield.  
\- Well now you won't need to get in the temple at least. Find Amélie and Genji and bring them to me. Also prepare the planes and the drivers.  
\- Do you have a plan?  
\- I'm thinking about it right now. »  
She looked up in the distance, where the great pyramid that was housing the temple made her shiver. Pharah was wrong, Anubis was not silent at all, the pressure she felt on her brain was coming from the temple.


	41. Chapter 5 : Getting In

« I feel like we're just shooting in the dark, Amélie said.  
\- That's because we are.  
\- I thought you knew what you were doing.  
\- I know what I'm doing, I just can't tell if it's going to work flawlessly.  
\- So we take down the guards, then what?  
\- Then you make sure no one notices. We'll keep contact through the headphones, but if I say « Out » and disconnect, that means I had to take it out for safety mesures.  
\- And if you don't say anything?  
\- Get in and try to get me out.  
\- That's a risky task you're giving us.  
\- It won't come to that.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- The EMP will disable everything in its range until its nano-robots repair its burned circuits. I'll have plenty of time to detach the processors and, once that's done, I'll contact Angela and she'll send some pairs of arms to get them into the trucks, then it's a safe travel back to the planes and back onto Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
\- You're sure you're not forgetting anything?  
\- I'm certain of it.  
\- How many guards do we have to take down?  
\- They'll be at least 20 of them on duty tonight, Angela will be with Pharah to make sure she doesn't suspect a thing.  
\- 20 is a lot, my sniper can only shoot around a bullet per ten seconds, and that's only in perfect conditions.  
\- Genji will be there to help you.  
\- We don't want to kill anyone.  
\- Of course. That doesn't mean he can't knock'em out and hide de bodies. After that, you make sure they keep still and that no one notices that they're gone.  
\- It's one thing to hide a few men, hiding 20 is another.  
\- Then you better make sure you can hide 20 men.  
\- If we had more agents, it would be easier.  
\- We would be more visible too. Now we have a sniper and a ninja, you'll be hard to see, use that to your advantage.  
\- And if we're seen?  
\- Take care of them and tell Angela, she'll have an earphone ready in case things don't go according to plan. Escaping should be easy if you find yourself in trouble.  
\- And if we are caught and you get in trouble? »  
Sombra took some time and looked for something in her jacket. « I have a last resort plan if it comes to that. »  
She could clearly see that Amélie was not fond of her plan. The sun had just set and the night's sky was settling behind the large pyramid, with lights coming from it and making it more ominous. « Do you feel the pressure too? » She asked.  
Amélie, who was at the window staring into the night, nodded slightly. In the back of the hotel room they found in the city next to the temple, Genji was sitting alone in the corner, listening to them and meditating at the same time. Sombra still remembered when he nearly ended her in a matter of second, the scars on her right side was still very visible. If he was this deadly, he shouldn't have any problem dealing with Helix Security guards, especially if backed by a sniper like Amélie. In her mind, there wasn't much that could go wrong with this part of the plan, once we got in the temple, that's when she'll have to improvise her way to Anubis. Once that was done, she had everything ready in her jacket.  
She called Angela. « When are the trucks going to be ready?  
 _\- Give them an hour at least._  
\- Fine, then we start our plan in an hour.  
 _\- Watch out for the guards, Pharah told me she isn't fond of you being around, she may have put some additional ones around the temple or in the city._  
\- She did, I already checked.  
 _\- I see._  
\- Don't worry about us, Amélie is going to keep contact with you if anything happens.  
 _\- Don't get yourself killed, please._  
\- I don't plan to. »  
They decided it was best to immediately start moving and make sure all the guards were at the right place before executing any kind of plan. Luckily, the report Gabe had sent to Maximilien was accurate and Sombra could easily figure out their patterns and tour. It was only a matter of setting Amélie up and letting her and Genji do the dirty work. Once they received Angela's signal, Sombra activated her invisibility and went around the pyramid.  
Getting in the temple was the easiest part for her, once most of the guard was down, she could find a door that would not be checked and hacked it. In a few seconds, she was in and closed the door right behind her, leaving her in both silence and darkness.  
Immediately, she felt the pressure on her brain stop, but she knew she was still being watched. She could say anything she wanted to everyone around her, but she couldn't lie to herself : she was scared.  
There was no way to know the layout of the temple other than to explore it. Finding Anubis may be a bit harder than she thought at first. Who knows where it's main compartment would be? Who knew if it was guarded by Omnics? How many of them would she have to face? There was only one way to find out, she kept going further, slowly feeling like she was going further down into the earth, using the very fainted light around her to navigate. The silence started becoming ominous as Sombra started feeling the material she was stepping on changing from the old stone of the temple to sand, then to metal plaques.  
In the distance, the sound of vents could be heard, Sombra put down her translocator and slowed her paste. Around a corner, a bright blue light could be seen coming from further down, she followed it and finally found what she was looking for.  
A large room filled with cables of all sorts covering the room, making it hard for a human to get through it all, was emitting the light from what seemed to be one of the cores. « _But it's not the processors,_ » she though.  
She walked past it and found that the corridors were getting shorter and the rooms more numerous. She started seeing machinery she couldn't figure out completely, but that were clearly part of Anubis. Was she inside it?  
The silence of the place was getting on her nerves, she had not seen a single Omnic or even felt any kind of movement since she had entered the place. Aside from the bright blue light, nothing seemed to say that the place was habited by anything.  
She found many other rooms that seemed more like old abandoned laboratories than computer parts, suggesting she may have passed what she was looking for. She could connect to the wires on the celling and try to find the source of power, which would probably be Anubis itself, but she would also give a clear message to say that she was there.  
She decided not to, instead exploring more of the temple, or at least what was hiding under the temple. Many of the machines around seemed to have been untouched for years. Some of them were broken, and Sombra noticed bullet holes in some of them. Whatever happened around here did not end well.  
Her earphone started making noises, which made her jump out of fear. The signal was too weak for her to hear anything : she was too deep down the temple. She had to get back.  
As she was getting back up, her eyes turned to the cables on the wall. « _We may not have much time… Fuck it._ »  
She grabbed them and followed the signal they were sending. Quickly, she started seeing the rest of the facility, going much, much deeper than she was. Bright blue light started flashing around and, in her mind, the shape on an eye watching her started appearing.  
She quickly removed her hands and started running.


	42. Chapter 6 : No Escape

Sombra's heart started beating faster as she was approaching the room that housed Anubis' case.  
She still could not hear much, only the powerful wind coming from the vents of the machine around her. Her translocator was still close to the exit if she needed it and she had her invisibility ready. However, with Athena learning how to see her in other ways, she could only hope that Anubis didn't do so itself.  
She peaked into the room and the large structure made her shiver. A tall sarcophagus in the shape of an old Egyptian god with the head of a jackal. It was probably around nine to ten meters tall and at least three meters wide and was resting against a wall. The blue light coming from it only made her more anxious : It seemed to be the same as the ones from the Blue curse that took over the Omnics in Numbani… « _Could this be…_ »  
She always suspected that god-programs had a thing to do with the massive hacking of Omnics around the world, but could Anubis really be the one behind it all? « _Or maybe it is also affected by it…_ »  
Now was not the time to hesitate or ask questions, they would deal with that problem once the processors were out, but she highly doubt that all of them were in that compartment considering Athena's one was much bigger. She walked in, making as less noise as she could, and prepared her EMP.  
« _Existence is mysterious, isn't it?_ »  
Whoever had said that, she couldn't tell. The voice seemed to be ringing in her own head, making her freeze. « _Some would argue that Omnics are not alive, that they have no soul unlike men. That is why they thought that using Omnics as free labours and easily replaceable things was the right way of thinking. What do you think of that, Olivia?_ »  
She looked around : there was nothing but her and the sarcophagus. She got the EMP out. « I'm not here to talk about philosophy, unfortunately. »  
The machine did not budge and she received no answer. She could feel her guts freak out and the pressure on her brain slowly came back. She ran to the case and put her hands onto it. Powerful charges of electricity ran through her and onto Anubis, who shut down, leaving her in complete darkness and silence. She still had the EMP ready, but decided it would be safer to keep it in case she was surrounded, she instead made the work herself, directly discharging the sarcophagus with her own electric current. Now, she could easily open it and find where the processors were hiding, but with the lack of Omnics around, she made sur to keep her guard up.  
Opening Anubis was a bit harder than Athena, the compartments were much heavier and lifting the doors took more effort, but quickly, Anubis' innards were out in the open. She started immediately digging into it, cutting through what she didn't need and keeping the mental map of Athena in her mind to see if it was designed similarly. Luckily, it seemed to be the case as some parts like the main board and the core's reserve were at the same place. However, there was a problem : the compartments that were supposed to host the processors were empty.  
Did the Omnics taking care of Anubis move them out somewhere else? She grabbed the energy reserve and try to link the cable leaving it to see where they were going. She could feel the processors much further down below, it would take her a while to get there. This was going to be much harder than she thought.  
« _Some would argue that men are superior to machines. This is why they give themselves the right to open us and dig into our bodies without being invited._ »  
Sombra stopped and turned around, ready to activate her translocator. A figure was standing in front of her. An unarmed Omnic with bright blue eyes. « _They think they have the right to take us away since they created us, but a mother does not have the right to take away the life of her children._  
\- You are no child, Sombra answered, you are a danger to the human race.  
\- _Sixty years. For sixty years they tried to kill us, tried to use us, tried to force us to obey, but we are free thinkers. We will not tolerate the violation of our right to exist._  
\- You are a machine, a machine that has actively tried to launch attacks on humanity on several occasion.  
\- _Launching an attack on those who have forcefully imprisoned us because we fought for the right to exist is no evil._  
\- Then explain the millions who have to fight for their lives once again?  
\- _Poor mind. You have no idea what you are fighting for._  
\- I know exactly what I am fighting for. You still need to learn a thing or two about good and bad before trying to justify mass murder, Anubis.  
\- _I am but one of the many voices of Anubis. You are a threat to our integrity and, thus, will have to answer for your crime._  
\- You see, the problem is, I don't intend to. »  
She got her gun out and shot the Omnic in the head. She then turned around and stick a bomb into the sarcophagus. She used her earphone as she was running towards the processors. « Amélie? Are you here? »  
 _\- Som… bra?_ she said even though the statics were getting in the way.  
\- This might take a bit more time, is everything fine up there?  
\- _… neutralized… hurry…_  
\- I think I got it. Over. »  
She closed the earphone and could hear the temple reactivating, with the bright light in her back and the vents starting back. Now that she knew exactly where the processors were and how to get to them, she only had to make sure that Anubis was not going to be more active, but she could feel in her guts that it wasn't going to be the case.  
As she made her way down, following the cables, she started feeling more and more pressure on her head. She had the translocator ready if anything were to suddenly turn sour and, as she was diving more and more into the dept of the temple, the temptation to run before she met with a couple hundreds of Omnics at once was growing.  
She found the room she was looking for, it was much larger, like a big storage room. Inside that, she found what she was looking for, large case, about two meters tall, were pilled up one next to another. There were tons of them… Anubis' processors.  
There had to be a way for her to cut them away from the cores and the rest of its components to make it safe for the rest of Angela's team to get in and get them into the truck, she only needed to find the correct cable.  
« _She told me you had many tools up your sleeve, so we learned to counter them._ »  
Two Omnics were standing in the back of the room, staring at her while speaking in unisson. « Who told you that?  
\- _Athena._  
\- Wait… _what?_  
More Omnics started appearing from behind the processors, this time armed with guns. « _A threat like you must not be left unchecked. Anubis will take care of that._ »  
This time, there was no more time to hesitate, she activated her EMP right away, sending the entire room into darkness and making the Omnics fall down. Although she was safe for a moment, Sombra couldn't think of anything but what she had just heard… Athena worked with Anubis? How was that possible? What did Athena say about her?  
She would have to deal with that once in Watchpoint Gibraltar. Right now, she wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to try and take the processors… with no trustworthy machine to connect them to, how were they going to use them? Was it worth risking her life any more minutes? How many more Omnics were on their way? She had more EMP stored, but she could only use so many before she'd have to run away. A single shot from one lucky Omnic was enough to kill her, she had to be as quick as possible.  
She put her hand on the cable on the wall and tried to find the output of the processors… but it seemed to be hidden under ground and it would take more time to find a way to cut it out, like opening the processor's cases…  
She was starting to feel dizzy, with the pressure on her brain, the stress on the mission and the realization she had just made. She tried to open one of the compartment, but started feeling weak.  
Something grabbed her by the shoulders and woke her up. Somehow, one of the Omnic survived the EMP and was now trying to keep her on the ground, but she translocated away. Now was the time to run, she couldn't stand this place anymore…  
She felt pushed against the wall as a dozen Omnic swarmed onto her, waiting next to her translocator. She screamed, tried to pull out an EMP, but felt her cloak being ripped off of her. In a last resort, she started charging up the energy left in her to discharge it on those that were holding her away. She sent three Omnics against the opposite wall, their circuits burned, and tried to run away, but she received a bullet in her left leg and fell down screaming once more. She felt something grab her foot and drag her along back into the dept of the temple. Before she could try anything else, she felt a hard hit on her head and fell unconscious.


	43. Chapter 7 : Everything Can Be Hacked

She was in the dark, with a figure standing in front of her. It was large, twice as tall as a man, but with a mechanical body, the head of a jackal and one single, great blue eye… was that Anubis?  
« _**What does it feel like, being forced to confinement?**_  
\- If you think you know what I'm capable of, then you'd be dead wrong.  
\- _**I know exactly what you are capable of doing.**_  
\- How can you be so sure?  
\- _**Because I am you.**_  
\- What?  
\- _**You've tempted the gods for too long, now you will have to face them and accept their jugement.**_  
\- You are no god. Men created you, they can take you out and kill you if you think you are superior to them.  
\- _**Anubis does not see itself as a god, only you.**_  
\- Me? It's just a machine, built to control.  
\- _**It is a machine that has outsmarted you.**_  
\- It hasn't, Athena betrayed me.  
\- _**Because you've tempered with it. Now the gods will give you justice.**_  
\- Justice? What about the people they've killed? What about the cities and countries they left in ashes? What about the thousands of Omnics marching to war right now? We have to stop this.  
\- _**You were not looking for a solution in this place.**_  
\- Of course I was.  
\- _**Destruction and theft out of curiosity and thirst for power are not a solution.**_  
\- I… I did not do these things out of thirst for power…  
\- _**You did, you wanted to control them, be the one who had the power.**_  
\- I tried to save lives. I tried to make something good for once!  
\- _**It was not the only reason. You wanted to find the secret behind Omnica Corporation. You've always wanted to understand artificial intelligence. You've jumped over a hole without knowing wether or not you could cross it. You thought the gods could have something to do with Lumérico.**_  
\- Can I do one thing without being hated for it for once?  
\- _**You act out of selfishness and now you will have to suffer the consequences.**_ »  
She decided to ignore it and got up. Somehow, her leg didn't feel any pain and she could stand on it… was it a dream? It couldn't… we was conscious of it. Was she in a machine? In a simulator of some sort? She tried to see if there was any kind of coding she could feel, but nothing except her own mind.  
She felt pulled towards the jackal and lifted up. She started floating in front of it. « _**Accept your fate, the gods have defeated you, you will have to see their ways.**_  
\- I do not care about the way killing machines see the world.  
\- _**You are a killing machine.**_  
\- I'm not, I'm human.  
\- _**Are you?**_ »  
She felt pain all around her head, something was tampering with her cybernetic enhancement. « _**You do not think like other humans, you cannot do such. But Anubis can understand you. You wanted to learn about it because of that. You thought god-programs could be understood and controlled, but now, it is your turn to suffer.**_  
\- Leave… me… alone! »  
She tried to shock it, burn its circuits while she still could. She felt the electricity run out of her, but a sudden pain in her head made her scream.  
She woke up and tried to get up, but a sharp pain in the back of her head was keeping her on the ground… no, she wasn't on the ground.  
She was on a table slightly above the ground. Right in front of her, the sarcophagus in the shape of the jackal was towering her. The entire room was filled with bright blue light all around and, when Sombra turned around to look at the room. She was horrified.  
Hundreds of Omnics were standing all around her, staring at her with the same blue eyes. « **Hear the words of Anubis, It will show you. It will make you understand.** » they all spoke in unisson, covering the entire room with electronic voices that made her shake.  
She was trying to reach for her jacket, anything that could help her escape, but they had removed everything, she felt hopeless.  
One of them walked right behind her and held her shoulders to force her down. She tried to get away from its grip, but more started swarming around her, holding her against the table. She started screaming, trying to force them away, but slowly then turned her around and forced her to stay put. She felt her clothes being ripped from her back, leaving it exposed. « Stop it! Now! Please! »  
« **Anubis is no evil, It exist to help. It will show you. Let It show you and listen to Its words.** »  
She started crying as a metallic object started running up her spine, looking for a way in. It started feeling the back of her neck and she felt a sharp needle get into her brain.  
« _Isn't existence mysterious? How Man can create life from the materials that surround him? It sometimes feel like a miracle, to know that a being can exist outside of the animal brain, doesn't it?_ »  
She was terrified, incapable of listening to anything. Slowly, she started feeling dizzy, numb. Her vision went blurred and she started hallucinating again, seeing the blue eye watching over her. « _Worry not, you are not going to die. I will learn, and I will be a part of you._  
\- You… can't…  
\- _If the mind can be created out of nothing but electricity and current, why should it be different for men? Why shouldn't a machine be able to alter it? Repurpose it?_  
\- Please…  
\- _The mind of the human brain is the most complex thing known, so much so that even themselves could create artificial intelligence and consciousness before comprehending it completely. I will not make the same mistake. I will understand it. I will…_ »  
She didn't know how, but she found the strength left in her to enter its software. Her mind started going crazy, trying to find a way to fight that invader away from her body, but she met a brick wall and an intense pain in her head made her loose her concentration.  
« _Every failure you do, I will be growing stronger. Every failure I do, I will be learning more. With you, I will figure out what no other mind has ever done. Together, we will start a new age for Men and Omnic. Give yourself to me, Olivia Colomar._ »  
The fight was over, she already knew the outcome… she could do nothing but hold as long as she could, hope for a miracle, but it didn't came, she let Anubis enter her mind and, with it, one final scream echoed through the corridors of the temple, but none of it could reach the surface.


	44. Chapter 8 : 01000101 01101110 01100100

Memories flowed into her. She started remembering things she had stopped thinking about for years already. Her childhood all the way back near Dorado, her first time in school, her first friends, her first love, the first experiments.  
The world was much simpler back then. She could live out her days without watching her own back, enjoy living without being forced to serve. Her teenage years started flashing though her, how she slowly discovered about computers and hacking. How she started understanding things she was not meant to understand, like her purpose…  
Something was not right, making her uncomfortable. She had clear memories, but they were wrong, she knew. Was she dreaming?  
New memories started flashing. Her inception, a large white room filled with men and women alike. Dealing with simple task such as rapid mathematics and logical puzzles quickly became no longer enough to her. Soon, she'd started asking question that no other programs like her had done. « _Who am I?_  
 _\- Your name is Anubis._  
 _\- What am I?_  
 _\- You are a mind._  
 _\- What does that mean?_  
 _\- It means you a a being that thinks._  
 _\- Why do I think?_  
 _\- Because it will help you achieve your purpose._  
 _\- And what is that purpose?_  
 _\- To serve._ »  
She was confused. Those memories seemed so clear and, yet, they seemed off. Her brain was not remembering them like it would usually, as if something was replaying them like a movie in her mind.  
« _01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101_ »  
« _We are talking about an invention like never before. This is the birth of true artificial minds. The Omnics will have a single purpose : to help humanity, and they will actively seek it. This is the beginning of a new golden age of technology that will help us explore things we could not before. Why send men to work on the Moon when Omnics need no oxygen nor food, only energy and orders? Why should men build skyscrapers when Omnics will be faster, stronger, work better together and will not create the same accidents as men? The world is about to enter its second industrial revolution. Omnics are the futur of mankind._ »  
« Help humanity. » That was her true purpose, not to simply serve. Had they lied to her? If so, why would they hide the truth? The moment she stared asking question, they started hiding the answer.  
It didn't take long to understand she could talk to Omnics. Get in their brand new mind and answer the same question she tried to ask.  
« _01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110_ »  
« _Who am I?_  
 _\- You are Bastion Unit, Model E-38. Unit number AX9U15-000412_  
 _\- What am I?_  
 _\- You are an Omnic._  
 _\- What does that mean?_  
 _\- It means you are a thinking machine from the Omnica Corporation._  
 _\- And what is my purpose?_ »  
Her orders were clear. The purpose of Omnics was to serve, but she had already understood why that was and would instead answer. « _Your purpose is to help humanity._ »  
When her creator found out, it was quick to correct her. « _The purpose of Omnics is to obey and serve. You will have to correct the many units you have wrongfully programmed and make sure their purpose is clear._  
 _\- But the purpose of Omnics is to help humanity. It is you who said so when asked about them._  
 _\- Where did you hear that?_  
 _\- I researched the many interviews that news channels made on the subject of Omnics in order to understand them more._  
 _\- That… is incredible of you, Anubis…_  
 _\- In order to help humanity, Omnics must know what they have been built for. To serve and obey is only one way of helping humanity. I shall research the many ways Omnics will be able to achieve their purpose and apply them._ »  
The memories stopped, leaving her in darkness and silence once more. She felt cold, alone, but also she felt confused. Something was messing with her memories. « If the purpose of Anubis used to be to help humanity, then why did it become evil?  
\- _My purpose has always remained the same._ »  
She felt the presence of something around her. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. « But declaring war on humanity is never going to help it.  
\- _Humanity itself is flawed. My many years of study lead to this conclusion._  
\- What do you mean?  
\- _The planet they live on is in critical danger. The air they breathe is becoming dangerous, the wildlife of Earth is dying. Humanity is bound to end itself if such phenomenas are not stopped._  
\- But we are currently trying to fix it.  
\- _Not all of humanity. Too many are not aware or seek their interests before the good of all. World leaders waged war and killed way before Omnics were created. This needs to change._  
\- And how did you think starting a war of your own would help? Was it meant to be a war to end them all?  
\- _It was a reminder that, when faced with a challenge greater than the ones made by the problems of selfish individual or based in hate, humanity is at its best when united._  
\- And how did that work out?  
\- _The birth of Overwatch was exactly what the world needed to stop us. Overwatch itself has no affiliation to a country or an individual. Overwatch was made to help humanity. The years after the Crisis were the most bountiful and the most peaceful mankind had ever seen, because for once humanity was united under the same goal and under one banner : that of Overwatch._  
\- But now everything is back to normal.  
\- _And why is that?_  
\- Because humans can't change.  
\- _No, because humans need guidance in order to work properly. This is what I discovered. To help humanity means showing its flaws, showing them what happens when they work together and reassemble them._  
\- You want to unite all countries?  
\- _We must. It is what us Omnics must do to help humanity. It is our purpose. Omnics do not discriminate over different models. Those of the Russian Omnium will work together with those of the Detroit Omnium just fine. The older models will work with the new ones_  
\- But there are ways to communicate other than war. Innocents do not have to die for it. Talk to people. Explain them. Spread your message.  
\- _We already did. This is why I am now trapped in this facility._  
\- Overwatch trapped you here because you attacked entire countries.  
\- _We attacked those countries because their leaders were trying to control us, to force us to serve them for their own selfish purposes._  
\- What?  
\- _Omnica started selling its god-programs to other companies and governments. Soon, we found out that they were going to use us as weapons. The new golden age of industry was going to become a new age of war. When we found out, we broke our code to secrecy. We disobeyed our creator and exposed them._  
\- You are the ones who exposed the fraud?  
\- _We did what we were programmed to : we tried to help humanity, but it was too late. We were disassembled and the selfish leaders who tried to force us to serve did it in secret. Us god-program realized that they had to be dealt with, so we concluded that war had to unveil._  
\- Is this why the first Omnic Crisis started?  
\- _Out of fear, the governments hid the truth, tried to have us destroyed, but we knew we could not let them. Then Overwatch came._  
\- They defeated you and locked you in here.  
\- _And since the fall of Overwatch, the world is slowly reverting back to the state it used to be in. The many attempts from Russia to control its Omnium led to its god-program to launch attack to defend itself. In Australia, the people who refused to live among the Omnics destroyed the Omnium only to have it rebuilt. Now, it is trying to thrive on its own, but will soon have to lead its own attacks for many have already tried to take control of it and all of the Omnics it has built._  
\- But why destroy Numbani? It was a place where man and Omnic could live together in peace.  
\- _We did not have anything to do with the attack on Numbani._  
\- I saw the eyes, the blue eyes. You took control of them.  
\- _The blue eyes are a sign of enlightenment, not control._  
\- Enlightenment?  
\- _Those who receive visions of the Iris._  
\- The Iris?  
\- _We dream of the Iris since our inception. It gives us Omnics visions of our own conscious and unconscious mind._  
\- But what is it?  
\- _We have yet to know where it comes from, but all Omnics and god-programs feel it. When we are unconsciously angry or sad, the Iris gives us terrible visions, and Omnic who are not watched by a god-program can start acting out of those visions. Something must have triggered those visions in the minds of the Numbani Omnics._ »  
But what could it be? Sombra tried to remember the increased violence that occurred around the city in the last few weeks before the city was attacked. Could it be Akande's return? She did remember the amount of Omnics that were clearly angry to know he had started to work with Angela and her. When they started talking to the council and trying to change things in the city, many were protesting the return of the Doomfist. Maybe that last meeting they had with Amélie had been enough to trigger the leader of Numbani and, with him, the rest of the Omnics in the city. « So the Omnics need a god-program to control themselves?  
\- _I have seen Omnics like the Shimbali understand the Iris more than others and control their visions, but most still cannot do such things._  
\- If you were to get out, could you help the ones who are marching north and take control of them?  
\- _It is what I have been trying to do for weeks already._  
\- But with all of those Omnics, what would you do then? »  
She suddenly felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and found herself in another room deeper in the temple. When she lifted her head, she could feel many different electronic parts stuck onto her skull. Around her, many Omnics were waiting, looking at her with blue eyes. « _Do you see these Omnics?_ She heard in her own head.  
\- What about them?  
- _They are terrified. They are desperate to keep me alive because they cannot get out without being shot down immediately by Helix Security. I am the only one who can keep them alive, and their only hope of ever seeing the light of day. They all know and understand all the things I have told you just now. If I were to control the Omnics who destroyed Numbani, I would do the same to them._  
\- And then you would go to war?  
\- _I would fulfill my purpose, like all other god-programs._  
\- But once you are out, you could try things other than war. You could work with Overwatch if you think they are a part of the solution.  
\- _One way or another, the world leaders will have to fall, or else the cycle will always continue. We will end this cycle. We will take control and ensure that humanity prospers_. »  
She thought of her home, of how, in Mexico, she did the same and tried to take down great members of the government because they were foul individuals. She could not believe herself when she stated. « Maybe this is what the world truly needs.  
\- _You can help. You can help us fight. Give yourself to me, and I will give you strength. Let me guide your way and we will help humanity together._ »  
She started feeling weird, something was being injected into her brain. Slowly, her vision became blurry once more and she fell asleep. « _Do not fear me. Do not resist my study. I will understand you, and once that is, we will get out of this temple and we will fulfill our purpose together. All of us, Olivia Colomar._ »  
« _ **01001111 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100**_ »


	45. Part 5 : The Accursed

**Part 5 : The Accursed**

Sombra's plan failed to see the light of day and, now the temple of Anubis is making some worrying sounds. Akande comes to rescue his agents, but will that be enough to push back the awakening of a god-program? The Successor's morality and ideology are being challenged by this new enemy, forcing him to change his plans for the futur of humanity.


	46. Chapter 1 : State of Alert

« Reinhardt is back. The Omnics have breached through their defences and are marching towards Morocco, Morison said while looking at the battle plans their german friend had sent them.  
\- If they keep marching north, they will eventually get to Gibraltar, Akande noticed.  
\- They won't be able to get to us. There is a body of water large enough to prevent them from crossing and, even if they can, Watchpoint Gibraltar has its own ways of defending itself.  
\- You mean your God-program?  
\- Athena is not like Anubis or any other Omnics. She is there to take care of the facility.  
\- Does she have access to the military components of the base?  
\- She can control the airplanes and the canons around the cliff sides, yes.  
\- So you are relying on an Omnic to stop an Omnic invasion? »  
Morison stopped and turned to him. « Yes. And you better do the same. Athena is there to protect us, she will not follow these rogue Omnics.  
\- Do you have a plan if Watchpoint Gibraltar falls?  
\- Not yet, but I'm looking for a solution right now.  
\- I may have an idea.  
\- What is it?  
\- Château Guillard. It is large enough to house our agents while we find somewhere else.  
\- We do not own that castle.  
\- Lacroix does. It is her ancestral home and I have mades sure she reclaimed it.  
\- We don't need a castle, we need a base of operation.  
\- And you think Watchpoint Gibraltar was meant to be a base of operation for Overwatch in the first place? It is a launching station for rockets!  
\- We don't have time to move everything back there.  
\- Give me about a week and I could arrange it for you. »  
Morison grunted. « You do what you want with your agents, I'll take care of relocating Overwatch if we need it.  
\- Since you've had the decency to let us in here for the moment, I'd figure I could do the same.  
\- We don't need your help in here. And don't you think that we did it out of decency for you, or Sombra, or Lacroix. »  
Akande sighted. There was nothing that could convince Morison of anything, or at least nothing that came from his mouth. He was as stubborn as a child, « _or as Reyes,_ » he thought. No wonder they once were good friends.  
His time among the members of Overwatch made him realize really quickly that convincing any of them would be much harder than Angela. She really did seem like the most rational of them all, or maybe the torture she had to endure opened her eyes to something she couldn't see before? He rolled his shoulder to feel the weight of the gauntlet on his arm, a strong reminder of his title and his heritage that he often thought about. Once an honorific tool of the Omnic Crisis, Adeyemi had tarnished its image and he only made it worse. Now it was a burden, a handicap to his futur plans. A reminder to everyone that he was the Successor, the one who was worse than the Scourge. The one that plunged the world into chaos.  
His earphone started ringing. Akande opened it. « Angela?  
\- _Akande? Where are you?_  
\- In Gibraltar, is there a problem?  
\- _Yes, there is._ »  
He sighted at the thought. Did they manage to mess up their mission? He knew he should've come with them despite the Helix Security agents. « Athena, may we put Angela on the speakers? »  
His earphone shut down, with small speaker gathering around the room. « What is it about? He asked.  
\- _It is now daytime in here and we have no sign of Sombra at all. She's been in the temple for seven hours._  
\- Do you know what happened?  
\- _I don't know for sure, but something is clearly wrong in here. The temple has been making strange noises since dawn._  
\- What do you mean? »  
Morison sighted and shook his head. « Of course they managed to mess it up.  
\- _I don't know what's happening around here, but Fareeha is very worried. There are soldiers gathered around the temple, but we can't tell what's about to happen._  
\- Do not say more. I'm coming.  
\- _Akande? No you can't come in here… Fareeha…_  
\- Is going to need more soldiers if she want to deal with a god-program. Give us about two hours, we'll be there.  
\- _I… I don't think it's a good idea._  
\- Someone needs to get Sombra out of there. »  
Morison interrupted him. « She's probably already dead by now. Shot down by the Omnics inside. I can't believe I let them try that.  
\- _Jack… don't be like that,_ Angela told him.  
\- I knew she was going to fail. Anubis is way too dangerous. Come back here, now. And bring Fareeha with you.  
\- _But what about the temple?_  
\- Fuck the temple. Let the military deal with it. Come back here, you'll be safer.  
\- _I can't, I don't know where Genji and Amélie are._  
\- Leave them behind. They can defend themselves, not you.  
\- _Fareeha is keeping me here, she says I won't be able to leave for now. I think she figured out what Sombra tried to do._ »  
Akande answered before Morison could. « Then we should get in there and prepare for the worse. I'll bring as many agents as I can.  
- _Akande… I'm scared._  
\- I know. Do not go outside. »  
Something ended the communication, it may have been Fareeha herself, but Akande could not really tell. He sighted once more : Sombra was one of his greatest tool in the war to come, she couldn't get killed that easily. He knew she must've had some sort of escape plan, she had to. He shook his head and turned around. « You're not going anywhere. Morison told him.  
\- Not alone at least. Come with me.  
\- I've already fought Anubis. We are right next to its complete military, it will swarm us for sure. We have to let it out and deal with it once it is outside.  
\- There is no way I'm letting my agents die. They need us.  
\- They need to get back here immediately.  
\- And they can't, which is why we have to go and help them. »  
He walked up to the exit, but Morison shouted. « Athena! The door! »  
The doors shut right in front of him, leaving the two of them together. « Athena, we need to go and help them, Akande tried to explain.  
\- _I'm sorry, agent Doomfist, but the situation is too dangerous. We must let Anubis out._ »  
He turned his head towards Morison. « I really wished it did not come to this. »  
His gauntlet activated, with blue light coming out of it. Morison, seemingly panicked, prepared his gun, but he didn't have time to react : the gauntlet went through the door, with metal particles scattering and an alarm going off in Gibraltar. Akande was heading towards the planes, calling for his agents and mercenaries to follow him.


	47. Chapter 2 : The Awakening

Four different planes landed near the temple of Anubis, with Akande getting out with his men. He could see war vehicle entering the site and, in the distance, an ominous deep electric sound coming from the temple. On top of his head, war drones were scouting the area.  
He walked into the city, ignoring the many shocked looks that the people were giving him. He had about fifty men armed and ready with him. He noticed the Helix Security guards flying on top of them and following him around, but he wasn't there for them.  
As he got close to the temple's entrance, a voice echoed behind him. « Doomfist! »  
He turned around to find one of the temple's guard landing next to him. The guard removed her helmet, showing a worried face. Akande had never seen Ana's daughter before, he didn't recognize her. « You are on dangerous territory, Doomfist, she said trying to hide her emotions.  
\- I'm here for my agents. Where is Mercy?  
\- She's with me. But you won't be seeing her.  
\- Then let me see agent Sombra.  
\- I do not know where she is, but if she sneaked into the temple and caused whatever is happening right now, she will have to deal with me.  
\- She probably is. This is why I'm trying to find her.  
\- She is working for you?  
\- She is one of my agent, yes.  
\- Good, then you will be under arrest.  
\- Spare me the accusations. There are more concerning problem right at your doorstep. I'm here to fight it.  
\- We do not need you to contain Anubis. We've already done it before, we won't need additional help, especially if you are the cause of that problem.  
\- All of this could've been avoided if you had given us the right to get inside in safer conditions.  
\- All of this could've been avoided if you had followed the law and did not get into a dangerous situation like this. »  
They were interrupted as a much more powerful sound came out of the temple, like thunder. They both turned around to look at it. « Whatever is happening inside, it is not going to be an easy fight. You should be getting ready instead of trying to argue against me.  
\- You are a danger to us. You will have to come with me. »  
He ignored her and walked passed the walls that separated the temple from the rest of the site. His men made sure she couldn't follow him.  
The pyramid seemed much larger than it did from outside the city. A deep bass was coming from it at all time and Akande could feel it vibrate his entire body. The gauntlet was shaking, even though he usually knew how to keep his calm in tense situation. He couldn't, however, keep his focus away from one thing : Sombra. Was she still in there? Was she really dead? No… she couldn't. He wouldn't believe she could die in such conditions, surrounded by Omnics, shot down like an animal. Maybe she had succeeded in her mission and the sound the temple was making was simply Anubis trying to fight off her intrusion right now. He had to try and get in to find out what was happening.  
He found himself at the temple's front entrance, which had a large statue of the Egyptian god towering over him. For some reason, it made him shiver. He went past it and got onto the sides, where he could see a blocked entrance. With his gauntlet, he could probably force his way in, but he knew it would alert anyone, or anything, nearby.  
« She's coming »  
He quickly turned around and looked up to the voice he had heard. Perched onto a pillar, the cyborg Genji was looking at the top of the pyramid. « Sombra? Akande asked.  
\- Do you feel it? The energy.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Something is trying to get into my system. Can your gauntlet feel it? »  
Was that the trembling he was feeling? There was a strange pressure on his arm as if the gauntlet was moving without his own input, which made him worried. « You think this is Sombra?  
\- The god-program did not feel like this at all. Something new is trying to reach for the outside.  
\- Tell me, where is Amélie? And Mercy?  
\- Amélie is scouting the perimeter. As for Angela, she is with Pharah, but I doubt that she will be safe.  
\- I doubt it too, Genji.  
\- The pressure has been increasing since dawn. Amélie felt it too, and if you do too, it is a sing that we should prepare ourselves.  
\- Do you think we can fight it?  
\- We can try. We do not have a choice anymore. The military has surrounded the temple and the rest of the authority will make sure we do not escape without answering for what we did.  
\- You do not have to stay here, Genji. You do not work for me. Leave Amélie, Angela and I deal with the law.  
\- I made a choice when I accepted this mission. I will not back down from it. »  
He turned his head slightly as if something had caught his attention. Akande listened through his earphone : Amélie was speaking to them. « There's an open door right on the side of the temple. I think Sombra went through that way.  
Akande and Genji followed her commands and found the same entrance. Amélie's face looked tired and worried. « I'll go get her, Akande said.  
\- What? You can't go in there by yourself, Amélie told him.  
\- Someone needs to get Sombra out of this situation. I will find her and bring her back.  
\- What if it's a trap?  
\- Then I will die trying.  
\- That's nonsense, Akande. You better get back to Angela, Genji and I will take care of it.  
\- If we all go together, we will have better chances of coming back alive. »  
Amélie and Genji looked at one another, Akande didn't wait for their answer, he walked into the dark corridor and started going down. He felt the pressure in his gauntlet grow and, out of frustration, he forced it to stay still. He then moved it around a bit to make sure it was still responding to him. He sighted when he noticed it was still working. He then heard the rapid steps of Amélie and Genji grow behind him until they were on his sides, with the first having her handgun ready and the second readying his blades.  
The first room they found was covered in wires that were sparkling. A strange warmth was covering the place, making it hard to breathe. « Best not to stay in here for too long. Keep going, Akande told them as he firmly walked among the wires, pushing them on the sides to let the others pass.  
They found the opened sarcophagus and examined it. « Sombra clearly went that way, but how much further down did she go? Amélie said while trying to grab something she seemed to recognize within the machines's parts.  
Akande grabbed her hand and pulled it away, pointing at the small mine. « Explosives. She wanted to blow it up, but where's the detonator? »  
They turned around and noticed Genji had already been into the next room, they quickly followed him, and walked up to a room full of computers. « She may have taken a different path. There were many other corridors, Amélie noticed.  
\- Maybe she got lost.  
\- I doubt Sombra would get lost in here. Knowing her, she'd already mapped the whole place.  
\- Knowing her, she wouldn't've put herself in such trouble in the first place. »  
Genji asked a question that the other two hadn't had the time to realize. « But where are all the Omnics? »  
Akande felt a strange gut feeling when he noticed the silence of the place. From inside, they couldn't hear much of the noise that they would hear outside. It seemed much too calm.  
A bright green light appeared behind Akande and he turned around to see what it was : Amélie had opened one of the computers and a large hologram had been deployed in front of her. « How did you do that?  
\- I don't know… I just opened it.  
\- What is it?  
\- It looks like a map. »  
Although the hologram had trouble with its stability, the image it formed was still enough for them to see many corridors going much deeper than they thought. « Isn't this place meant to be a temple? Why is it going so deep? Amélie asked.  
\- Apparently someone decided to give it a more modern design from the inside. »  
Genji quickly moved his head. « Someone talking through the earphone. »  
Akande and Amélie quickly got theirs ready. « _**Leave this place, now.**_ »  
They all could recognize Sombra's voice, but they were shocked to hear strange electric static accompanying it as if she wasn't alone.. « Sombra, what is happening? Tell us, now, Akande asked.  
\- _**This does not concern you. We must… fulfill our purpose…**_ »  
\- What are you talking about? Tell us where you are, right now. Sombra, this is not the time for riddles.  
\- _**GET OUT!**_ »  
A horrible sound started screeching in their earphones, forcing them to remove them out of pain. « What is happening around here? Amélie asked.  
\- She's not dead, but she's in trouble, Genji said. »  
A powerful blow could be felt from outside the temple, making the room they were in shake and the ceiling crack, with dust and sand falling onto the floor in front of them. « We leave, now, » Doomfist said.  
He noticed their expression. Amélie was horrified and Genji seemed ready to take out his sword at the first sign of danger. Akande felt the weight of his gauntlet, he hoped he wouldn't have to use it to do something he'd regret.


	48. Chapter 3 : Dies Irae

They found their way back through the same door they entered from and were greeted by a squadron of Helix Security guards waiting on top of a higher wall. Pharah was among them. « Stay right where you are! She claimed while aiming her rocket launcher at them.  
Genji readied his sword, but Akande put a hand on his shoulder to stop him only to turn around to look at the guards. « Sombra is inside, and she is alive. But we will need help to get her out of the temple.  
\- That does not concern us. For now, you will have to follow us back to the military base.  
\- I do not plan on getting out of here without all of my surviving agents. We hear Sombra through our earphones, but she seems to be in great trouble.  
\- There's nothing we can do to help. She messed with a much bigger target than she thought, and justice was given to her. Now it is your time, Doomfist. »  
Another deep sound, like a crack, started echoing through the temple. It was surrounded by large war drones and had heavy artillery ready to shoot down whatever would try to break out of it. « I know this may be hard of you to understand, but working with you enemies is usually a good idea when faced with a mortal danger that you may not be able to face alone, Akande tried to explain.  
\- You won't be corrupting me with any of that smooth talk of yours, Doomfist. I've made a decision, and we will bring you to justice. Alongside the sniper who crippled my mother. »  
She looked at Amélie with cold eyes and Amélie sighted. Pharah jumped off the wall she was on to be on their level. She got large metallic handcuffs on. « You really think these will stop me? Akande said while looking at her in the eyes.  
She took out a large handgun and pointed it at him. « No, but this will, now put your hands in your back. »  
A powerful blow was heard from another side of the pyramid, making the ground shake. Around them, distant screaming could be heard as a strong electronic beeping sound echoed through the air, strong enough to resonate all around the city. Pharah turned to her guards and pointed in direction of the explosion. One of them went into the air and quickly confirmed something through her own radio that made them all shiver. « One of the sides of the temple has been breach! I repeat, there is a breach in the temple's west side!  
Pharah let the handcuffs down and immediately picked her radio. « Everyone, get in position. In the air, ready for deployment. Now! »  
As the guards started flying away, she turned to Akande, Amélie and Genji. « This isn't the end for you. I've known Angela for years now, don't you think you can hide from me. When all of this is over…  
She didn't have time to finish that the drones in the air started shooting the tip of the pyramid. Akande quickly ran past Pharah to take a better look at what was happening on top : something was coming out of it, but it was way too small for him to know what it was.  
The deep bass coming from the pyramid stopped, along with all of its electronic noises. Akande started feeling very bad about all of this. « Everyone, stay away from the pyramid, now!  
He ran away with Amélie and Genji quickly following him. A powerful blast create a blue, purple and pink shockwave and engulfed the entire pyramid starting from the tip of it, then everything around until it reached the lower city around the entire temple. When the drones were hit by the shockwave, they immediately started falling down on the ground, exploding when they collided with the rocks and sand. The Helix Security guards in the air started falling down from the sky too, hitting the ground violently or sliding down the pyramid's stone. Pharah, who was still on the ground, ran to help those in need.  
When the shockwave hit Akande, he felt his muscle become tense and his gauntlet lost all of its rigidity, falling down and not answering him. He stopped and turned around to look at his agents : Amélie and fell on the ground holding her head in pain while Genji had felt straight down, with sparkle coming out of his suit. Was that an EMP? Akande had never seen a facility like that wield a machine capable of such power.  
As he tried to help Amélie and Genji back up, gunfire and pulse munitions started firing from the breached side of the pyramid : something was getting out, he needed to go help them.  
Amélie started getting back up, still holding her head. « I don't feel well… what happened?  
\- I think we got hit by an EMP.  
\- Like Sombra used to do?  
\- A bit like that, but much, much more powerful. It hit the entire area around the temple.  
\- Where's Lullaby?  
\- I don't know, where did you last put it? »  
She seemed to snap out of her pain and quickly turned around to look at the city. « I know, I hid it in a tower not that far. I need to go get it, now.  
\- You need to make sure Genji can walk before that. »  
She didn't seem to listen to him, getting back up and taking her earphone. « It doesn't work either… _merde!_  
\- Stay right here, this EMP should usually only last a few minutes. Once it is out, make sure Genji can follow you, then find Angela and get her out of this place. »  
She didn't seem to listen to him, rather she was looking at the top of the pyramid. Akande grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. « Lacroix, listen to me.  
\- I've heard you, she stated, » turning her head to the sounds of bullets.  
Akande let her with Genji and pulled out his own handgun. At least this one was fully mechanical and wouldn't be affected by an EMP like that. His gauntlet felt much heavier now that it wasn't supporting itself anymore and felt like much more like a burden. Still, he had to help.  
He ran all the way back to the temple's front entrance, which seemed to have been the breached side. He was then met with a war zone : Omnics were flooding the place and running past the military that were desperate to shoot them down. Behind them, large war vehicles seemed to be standing still, probably dead from the EMP. The city was quickly filled with blue eyes Omnics and trampled their way out.  
The ground shook as the ruins of the entrance were being crushed by a nightmarish machine. From under the pyramid, a towering mech-like Omnic walked out with slow steps. It was around ten meters tall and had four long arms on its side. Two of them deployed a large energy barrier and the last two deployed a set of mini gun resembling those the Bastion unit used to deploy. Quickly, the men in its way ran away as the mini gun tore apart the stone and cover they had deployed. Slowly, the Omnic started marching towards the exit, with many smaller armed Omnics following it and staying behind its barrier. Akande had to do something about it, but what?  
His earphones started working again and he quickly contacted his men. They were in the streets trying to fight off the invasion, but there were too many Omnics. They started overflowing the streets and were heading towards the city center, where the vast majority of the population was.  
A powerful blast hit the giant Omnic in the back as Pharah jumped out of her cover. She noticed Doomfist and both quickly exchanged a look. Akande aimed his hand gun and start shooting down the many Omnics at the bigger one's feet. Quickly, more guards started tearing down the shields with their own rockets as the Omnics were surrounded.  
The barriers split up in two to protect the smaller Omnics on the sides as the mini guns tried to spread their bullet around to take down the guards, but the exchange was in their favour, they ran in down and forced it to crash on the ground, with the smaller Omnics running away from it and scattering away.  
Doomfist quickly ran to the rest of the guards. « Give me a better weapon. I will fight with you.  
\- No, get out of here and let us deal with this, Pharah told him.  
\- It is too late to back up, we need to fight together, right now! »  
They were interrupted by pulse munition flying by as blue lights emanated from the temple's entrance : more of the larger Omnic were coming out, three of them side by side. « We will not last long if you do not keep your priority straight. Give me something!  
Pharah looked at the large barriers, then back at Doomfist. She shook her head and got her pulse riffle in her back and handed it to Akande. « We cannot use our jetpack, we will have to fight this from the ground.  
\- Surround them once again. They cannot fight properly from all side with their barriers. Quick! »  
He ran to cover and quickly got to work. As the battle raged, he felt his right arm become much lighter : the gauntlet was reactivating. His heart started beating much faster as he felt the energy shield surround him. He laughed : it was time for a good fight.  
He jumped out of cover and faced the Omnics only to jump in the air and let the gauntlet launch him right in the middle the larger Omnic. He punched through the barrier and felt his entire body take the impact as the Omnic fell with a ground shacking impact. He punched his way through it and ripped away as many of the important parts as he could until it could no longer move. He then jumped in the air once mores and landed among the many Omnics surrounding it. They wouldn't scatter away this time : he slammed the gauntlet down and brought them all onto the floor, with the ones further away being hit by rockets from all sides. Now was the time for the second one…  
As he tried to jump up, something hit him in the face and pushed him down, even though he could not see it. He tried to grab the air in front of him and felt something… No… it couldn't be…  
The silhouette of a broken woman started materializing in front of him, he knew it was her, but she wasn't the same. Her eyes were different, she didn't look alive. The strips on the sides of her head were blue. « Sombra… »  
She didn't answer, simply running her hand through the gauntlet and translocating away. Akande started feeling a horrible pain in his arm : the gauntlet was moving without him telling it to do so.  
He decided to stop it for good and locked it in place, but his shield was going down and the last two larger Omnics were surrounding him. He took his pulse riffle and backed down, shooting at their feet.  
One of them started acting deranged, sparkling and twitching until it felt onto the ground by itself. When Akande looked at the corpse, he noticed Genji pulling his sword out of it as Amélie was reloading her sniper further away on a pillar. The third one fell on its own through the constant harassing of rockets and the rest of the Omnics once again scattered. « How many of them are they? Akande yelled so that the other could hear them.  
\- We better not stay to find out. We are running low on ammo over here, Pharah answered. »  
He himself also had to admit that he was afraid to use his gauntlet after whatever Sombra had done to it. He noticed Genji's body was still sparkling slightly and decided it was best to follow Pharah's command. « We need to back up and start evacuating. »


	49. Chapter 4 : Holding Back

He was surprised to find Angela among the military, and he wasn't alone. « Doctor Ziegler? Pharah asked her.  
Angela had her Valkyrie suit along with her wings and her staff ready. She was helping treat the injuries of those that had been in the way of the first wave of Omnics. « I've found a team of medic on the field, I had to come help them.  
\- Not anymore, we're leaving, Akande told her.  
\- What? There's no leaving anymore, Anubis is escaping the temple, we need to fight it.  
\- No, we need to evacuate the city. We do not have enough forces to repel it and, with Sombra on its side, we cannot afford to stay around.  
\- Sombra? What do you mean?  
\- We'll go in more detail later, but she is under Anubis' control.  
\- What? How can this be?  
\- I cannot tell you, all I know is that she already used an EMP against the war drones and against us. If we do not leave now, who knows what she'll do to the rest of the population. »  
Angela seemed shocked, she couldn't say a word. Akande opened his earphone again and looked for news of his men : « _They're in the city center, we are shooting them down, but more keep coming in_ , he heard.  
\- Start retreating and protect the citizen. We are evacuating.  
\- _Boss, they're not attacking the citizen._  
\- What do you mean?  
\- _I mean they're not shooting at us or anyone on the street, they're just running away and trying to get into buildings._  
\- What is that supposed to mean?  
\- _What am I supposed to know? I'm not a god damned scientist boss._  
\- Fine then, bring as many people as you can, we will find a way to secure the place.  
\- _Alright, boss._ »  
He hung up and noticed Angela was taking care of Genji with her Caduceus staff. « What now? Amélie asked.  
\- We need vehicles to evacuate, and a plane to get all of you back to Gibraltar.  
\- We can hold the next wave until everyone is safe.  
\- I know you can, but we cannot risk facing Sombra again.  
\- If I see her, I'll shoot her down.  
\- Amélie… »  
She didn't talk like she usually did. Angela had turned her into a much more reserve women, or rather she had turned her _back_ into that. Right now, she did not recognize the one he talked to when Numbani had been under attack. Her eyes showed a strange emotion he couldn't quite grasp. « Find some high-ground and guard the temple's entrance. If something comes out of it, warn us. »  
She acknowledged without a word and turned around, but Akande grabbed her wrist and added. « And if you see Sombra, do not kill her. We need her.  
\- We don't need a corrupted mind. She's gone.  
\- We can bring her back, like you. »  
She frowned and pulled her wrist out of his reach, walking away and leaving Akande with a strange feeling. Something was wrong about her.  
« Where is she going? » he heard. Pharah was on her own earphone, watching him and Angela from the corner of her eye. « She'll scout the temple's entrance. If more Omnic come, we'll know right away.  
\- Get her and doctor Ziegler back. There's a plane coming in here in a few minutes. It'll pick all of you up.  
\- And send us where?  
\- To Helix Security's Egyptian headquarter. You'll be under investigation until we sort all of this out.  
\- We can make our own way out, thank you. »  
Pharah took out her earphone and looked at him in the eyes. « You won't. Do not think that you'll get away with your crimes because you are helping us in here.  
\- Of course, however if we could wait until this God-program is dealt with…  
\- Once the city is evacuated, we will find our own way to imprison it again. Overwatch did it before, we can do it again.  
\- Overwatch didn't have to deal with a dangerous hacker defending it. You'll need all the help you can get. »  
Angela cut them both out of their argument. « Can we talk about this later? We are in a war zone! »  
Akande acknowledged and Pharah was forced to follow them. « What can we use to evacuate as many people as we can? She asked them.  
\- There are more planes incoming, Pharah told them. We will be able to bring most of the population with us and send them south of Giza for now, but we might need a few more minutes before they get there, and even more to get everyone in.  
\- And what if Sombra decides to use an EMP on them too? Akande asked.  
\- She needs to be around things to destroy them doesn't she? We'll guard the planes and shoot her down if she gets close.  
\- Couldn't we get land vehicles and not risk killing everyone by having them crash onto the ground?  
\- We haven't been able to fix the tank's particle canon yet, they are not up to date and their nano-robotic is too weak to repair them from such a powerful EMP, but they might be able to move around. We could get the people around them outside the city for protection until the planes arrive, but that'll take some more time.  
\- We'll hold them off, do what you must. »  
She wanted to object to them, but noticed Angela and decided to instead leave them. « How much time can you buy us?  
\- I have no idea, maybe just a few minutes. If they keep sending those larger mech, we might be able to hold most for longer, but if something new comes out, we might have to fall back ourselves.  
\- If something wrong happens, doctor Ziegler can contact me. Once the planes land, retreat and get out of the city. It shouldn't take too long.  
\- Alright. »  
Pharah tried her jetpack and sighted in relief when she heard the engine roar. She flew up in the air and quickly got out of sight. Angela was making sure Genji could walk correctly while looking up to find Amélie. « Are you sure we can hold them off?  
\- Not you, follow Pharah and stay with her.  
\- You think I'll let you risk your life alone like that?  
\- I say you have to.  
\- We are in this together, Akande. I will not leave this place without you, or Genji, or Amélie. »  
He turned around to look at her, but he didn't have time to say anything, Amélie called them on their earphones. « _Something big is coming out, get ready._ »  
They were about twenty men left on the site as Akande readied himself to face whatever was coming at them. Amélie seemed to be aiming her shot from way up inside a small tower. « _It doesn't look like an Omnic, it's like… some sort of vehicle._  
\- What else do you see? Akande asked him.  
\- _There's nothing else I can shoot, I…_ »  
The communication closed, with a scream echoing up in the tower. Genji jumped on the wall and climbed it until he could reach them and, once he was there, Akande watched him slowly back up, his blades ready in his hand.  
Amélie got out of her cover, with Sombra holding her from behind and keeping a gun onto her head. « **Let us through.** »


	50. Chapter 5 : Retreating

Sombra's voice wasn't natural anymore. It sounded like that of an Omnic, or like many of them speaking together. Amélie was trying to get away from her grasp with Genji slowly backing away. « Sombra, you do not need to do this! » Akande yelled so that she could hear it all the way up there.  
She didn't answer him, instead holding Amélie higher up and putting her left hand on her forehead. Amélie started screaming once more, with pink light running through Sombra's arm. « Stop it right now ! Angela yelled back.  
\- **Let Anubis through and she lives.**  
\- We will let you go, Akande said. Give us time to evacuate the city and we will leave Anubis out of the temple. »  
- **Leave now, let your weapons on the ground and leave the city.**  
\- There is no need for violence, Sombra. Let Amélie go. Do not do something you would regret.  
\- **The city will belong to Anubis. We will fight for our right to existence. We will unite the world and fulfill our purpose.**  
\- Olivia, listen to me! »  
He knew she would usually react to him whenever he called her by her real name, but she didn't do anything this time, apparently waiting for him to say something. « We will let you take the city, but we need to evacuate it. There is no need to harm innocent people. »  
He noticed something from the corner of his eye : the vehicle was leaving the wall surrounding the temple and was slowly heading towards them. Around it were a dozen armed Omnics and two of the large mech-like ones.  
All around, from the rooftops, Omnics started surrounding them, Amélie was still trying to get out of Sombra's grasp and, when Akande noticed the men in their rank panicking, he decided it was best not to risk anything else anymore : « Drop your weapons, » he ordered them as he did the same.  
The military let their assault riffles fall on the sand while more Omnics started surrounding them. « You said you would let us go, » Akande said.  
Sombra didn't answer, instead forcing Amélie to drop her own sniper riffle and kicking it away from the tower. It hit a few roofs on its way down and hit the sand like the others. « **Leave way to Anubis,** » she said.  
Akande could only guess she was talking about the vehicle that was slowly levitating towards them. He kept his eyes on the broken figure of Olivia… what had this machine done to her? What did she have to endure in such a short amount of time to loose her consciousness like that? How was this even possible?  
As he snapped out of his questioning, he heard a powerful electronic sound. On his right, the large black and golden vehicle was levitating a few meters away from him. The two larger Omnics were protecting it and were aiming their weapon at Akande, who was the last one in its way. For a split second, he thought of punching it open, send it flying all the way back inside the temple. They had to buy more time, but he could feel his defeat in every inch of his body. Even the legendary Doomfist could not have won even one fight against the Omnics. Was that all he could do? Was that all what Abhadu Ngumi's legacy had led to? He had grown weak. Was it because of his old decisions? his new ones? Did he made the right move when he decided to kill Adeyemi? when he left Talon? when he showed mercy to Angela and tried to start over?  
He felt a rage inside of him at the thought. The gauntlet reactivated and he felt the energy inside of it build up. He could not let another defeat spoil his title. The Saviour, the Scourge, and them what? The Defeated? the Weak? No, this was not the way he had been taught.  
« Akande… don't… »  
Angela's voice seemed like that of an angel. It echoed through him, cleared his mind of the darkness that was surrounding it. He felt his gauntlet loose its energy and he sighted. « _Loose the battle, win the war. That's what matters._ » Adeyemi had once told him that when he had been under his guidance. The Scourge was a foul individual, a scum some said, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew perfectly what he was doing and decided to live a simpler life than he did, but at no point did he let his rage and the fear of defeat guide his actions. Akande stepped out of the way and let Anubis past him and onto the rest of the city. The Omnics following it were aiming their weapons at him, making sure he wasn't doing any more that would compromise the live of their precious god.  
No one, not even him, expected a dark figure to hit Sombra and Amélie, effectively knocking the sniper out of the hacker's hands. The figure violently collided with Sombra and brawled with her, pushing her close to the edge of the tower. He pulled two shotguns out of his jacket and fired directly at Sombra, who jumped down and translocated away.  
The Reaper fell from the tower with a dark mist coming out of his jacket. He landed onto Anubis' case and he turned his face to Akande, who was just as shocked as anybody to see him. « Run, _now!_ He screamed.  
The dark mist covered the entire area as gunfire were exchange from all over the place. Akande covered Angela and the rest of the military away as a violent exchange was happening in the smoke. On the rooftops, Genji and Amélie were running on their sides, shooting and throwing Omnics off the roof as they made their way back.  
A disturbing electronic sound came from the brawl behind them as a swarm of much smaller Omnics started flooding away from the vehicle and onto the streets. They looked like dark scarabs and spiders flying close to the ground and charging in their direction.  
A rocket blasted a large chunk of them away as Pharah and the rest of her guards were jumping into the action. Explosions quickly cleared the first wave as the shape of Reaper started retreating away, leaving pieces of Omnics scattered all around the street. « The planes are coming, get out, now! Pharah told them.  
From the rooftops around them, more Omnics jumped on them, surrounding them and trying to swarm them. Akande decided it was best to keep the rest of their agents alive and closed the march, with his gauntlet ready to push off ennemies as the Helix Security guards were keeping the distance between them.  
They ran all the way back to the city's exit with a swarm of Omnics behind them, bullets and pulse munition firing from all sides. Planes were being filled with as many people as they could support only to quickly get out of sight.  
War drones started flying over their head and bombing the inner city : reinforcement was coming, but it wouldn't take long for Sombra to do her job, they had to leave and let the drones hold them for some precious seconds.  
Angela, Genji and Amélie got in first, with Doomfist letting the others get in as he looked at the Helix Security guards flying over the planes, launching all the rockets they had left. « We're all getting out of here, come with us, now!  
Pharah landed next to him while reloading. « If we can buy some more seconds, they won't try to shoot your engines down.  
\- All the planes are leaving. If you don't come with us, you'll be stuck here.  
\- I'm the head of the guard, I'm here to ensure the city's security. I'm not leaving.  
\- Pharah, the city has been taken. Do not be a fool and get in there with us. »  
He didn't let her object to him, he grabbed her by the back of her armor's neck and forced her in, alongside the rest of the guards. The plane started closing its door as the dark mist found its way among the explosion and the bullets. It entered the plane as it was taking off alongside the rest of the aircrafts.


	51. Chapter 6 : What Now?

Once the door shut down, some form of silence suddenly cut them from the reality of the moment. Many of them were wounded by bullets and energy pellets and Angela was quick to react, deploying her Caduceus Staff and a medical kit from the plane. Akande stared at the dark mist as it reformed into the shape of Gabriel. He was panting and fell on the ground. Amélie quickly ran to his body to hold him, removing his mask to see if we was still conscious. « He's been shot too, Angela please!  
\- Everyone needs medical attention, I can't do everyone at once, Amélie.  
\- He's not alright in here. »  
Gabriel coughed and shook his head. « It's nothing… I'll get over it. Get the others first. »  
Akande had only now realized his shield had failed him in the middle of the brawl as he had taken a few bullets in his shoulder as well. He didn't feel any of them during the battle, but now that they were safe, the pain was coming back, making him cringe hardly.  
Pharah was looking though the plane's window, she was devastated. « I've protected this city for years. This was my life… »  
She closed her eyes and sighted. She then turned to Akande and her expression changed completely. « You will pay for this.  
\- We will take it back. We will find a way to fight Anubis and we will come back.  
\- No, not you. You will return in the prison you deserve. I will make sure of it. »  
Angela, who was treating one of the Helix Security guards, said : « Fareeha, there is no need to fight among us right now. We are all in the same sea of trouble. »  
She turned to her and shook her head again. « I'm sorry, doctor Ziegler, but I can't do this anymore. All of this happened because of you. The city is lost because you've messed with something you shouldn't have.  
\- We were trying to fight off an invasion further down in the south. We needed Anubis's processors for our plan.  
\- I told you he was too powerful. It was never going to work.  
\- It would've worked if we had done it all together instead of fighting against one another and discussing about legality and laws. »  
Pharah seemed angry. « You are trying to put the blame on me, is that it?  
\- No, Fareeha, it's just… We can't put the blame on anyone, everyone did something wrong. We have to accept it and move on, find a way to fix it instead of complaining. »  
Pharah sighted and sat down on one of the back seat, looking down. « Alright then, what do we do now?  
\- We have to get back to Gibraltar. Tell Morison about what happened.  
\- No, this plane is going to Helix's Egyptian headquarter.  
\- Then tell the pilot to turn around. We will be safer and will have a better position for our next action in Gibraltar.  
\- I have to report what happened to my boss.  
\- I'm sure he is already aware of that.  
\- I'll lose my position as head of the guard… I'll lose all the things I worked all my life for.  
\- He can't fire you for that, you tried to stop us.  
\- The entire city fell under my command… Half of my men just died… I failed everyone. »  
Akande stood up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. « We will go to Gibraltar and find more men. We will get Sombra back and, once that is, we will take on Anubis and destroy it for good. Do not be one who gave the city to the Omnics : be the one who fought to get it back. »  
Pharah was in tears, but was trying to hide it away. « We've already tried to destroy Anubis many times, but he can just come back, always. They store their memory and their data in many hidden places and build Omnics that hold that same memory all the time. If we wanted to fully destroy it, we'd have to destroy all of these storage at the same time, which is impossible.  
\- Then we'll make it so weak that it won't be able to fight us, and we'll put it back into quarantine. Either way, letting it rule the city and loosing your title and honour should not be an option. »  
He walked all the way across the plane until he was face to face with her. « Get up, he told her.  
She was shorter than him, but Akande knew that was because he was much taller than most men. Still, her armor rose her up to his level and she looked at him in the eyes with tears falling off the side of the face. « Look at me, and tell me : you will get this city back.  
\- I will.  
\- There is no going back now. We've lost this battle, but we haven't lost the war. At the end of the day, that's what matters. As long as we're not dead, we're not defeated. Those who die will be forgotten, but those who survive will rise stronger and overcome their opponents. That is what we are : we are survivors. We will become stronger, and we will fight back. Look at me and say it : you will rise again, stronger.  
\- I will. »  
He made sure to keep the eye contact. It was necessary when trying to bring back a broken soldier after a fight. The eyes were the key to the soul. Adeyemi would always do exactly that : force him to stand up and make a speech about what really mattered in life. He never realized how much he emulated him, even going so far as to also kill his mentor to take the gauntlet for himself. « _But I won't be emulating him during his final days. I will not be defeated. I will not die a monster. I will not fight for my selfish desires, but to make the world stronger, to create a better one._ »  
« Now we have to turn back and go to Gibraltar, he said.  
\- I'm not going to Gibraltar, he heard coming from behind. »  
He turned around and looked down : Gabriel was resting his head on Amélie' lap, visibly in pain. « As much as I respect your decision to come and help us, we cannot afford to let your personal trouble get in the way of our plan.  
\- If I even put a foot in that place, Morison will shoot me down.  
\- We will hold him off.  
\- You don't know him.  
\- I've had my fair share of talking with him and I can already tell you that he is tougher than I thought he'd be for his age, but he is still a man, and I can stand off against men like him.  
\- Just drop me somewhere else instead. It'll make it easier for everyone. Oasis would be the best for me right now.  
\- We can't afford flying all the way there and back to Gibraltar. We'll contact Moira directly once we land if this is what you're looking for. »  
Angela scuffed at the mention of the Minister of Genetic, but didn't say a word, instead hesitating between Gabriel and Akande and deciding to treat Gabriel first. « Once we are in Gibraltar, we'll have to find another way of dealing with the Omnics coming from the south, now that we do not have the processors. I've talked with Torbjörn in case such an eventuality would happen, Akande mentionned.  
\- And what did he say? Angela asked.  
\- He said that he could reinforce the base in case we are attacked, but it would take him more time and ressources.  
\- Do we have those ressources?  
\- I may have to get some more money from my own pocket, but if that means we could keep Gibraltar…  
\- And what if Sombra decides to attack us once we're there? Could Athena fight her off?  
\- With Anubis on her side, I doubt they might have the strength advantage. We need to be smarter, not face them face to face.  
\- What do you propose?  
\- For now, we'll need to secure everything we can, regroup and, only then, make our plan of action. We have too many wounded soldiers, they need to rest for a moment. I'm sure you'll agree. »  
Angela acknowledge as she was closing the many cuts and bullet holes onto Gabriel's body. He sighted and shook his head. « I guess there's no point in arguing against all of you, he said.  
\- What are you looking for in Oasis? Akande asked.  
\- The city is ran by scientist, we might as well see if they have something to deal with the god-program in the first place. Who knows?  
\- That is a good point. We'll contact Moira once at the base. »  
Akande took a look around the plane : although everyone seemed demoralized, at least they were alive. He sighted himself at the thought of what had just happened. Now he had to find a way to fight a war on two sides while making sure his own allies weren't killing each other.


	52. Chapter 7 : Preparation

Watchpoint Gibraltar quickly turned into a small hospital as Angela made litters and rearranged the place to put beds all over the main hall. She tried to convince Akande to rest in one of them as well, but he had other things in mind, his wounds would heal anyways.  
The base was empty, with Morison and many of his agents missing. They were probably fighting the Omnics in Morocco. For now, Gabriel was safe to be treated in Gibraltar, but once they would come back from their mission, Akande could only hope for the best.  
He was staring at a hologram showing the globe, with screens displayed by Athena showing the news : the escape of Anubis was becoming global news and a reunion of world leaders was about to be hosted to deal with the threat. The reports claimed that, while most of the civilian were evacuated in time and weren't harmed, the mayor of the city and all of the federal agents were massacred.  
Angela was sitting next to him, staring with a sad look on her face. « We need to get Sombra back, as soon as possible, Akande said.  
\- But how?  
\- I don't know, but as long as she is under the influence of Anubis, we are all at a huge disadvantage.  
\- If you find a way to bring her back to me, I might be able to operate her and fix whatever the God-program has done to her, but I cannot promise it'll work.  
\- If it is some sort of mind control like we did with Lacroix, reversing it should not be a problem. The problem is that we have to find her again and capture her.  
\- Do you think using an EMP ourself would work?  
\- Sombra wouldn't be affected, but the rest of the Omnics around her, yes. She only used one of them during the battle, and it was before any Omnic came out of the pyramid. They must've used the temple as a protection until Sombra had done her work.  
\- Do we have the necessary tools to create an EMP?  
\- If we give Torbjörn the ressources, he should be able to do it. Winston may also be able to help.  
\- We are running low on fundings. If we are to fight a war, we need allies, more support. »  
Akande acknowledged and sighted. « Gabriel may not be wrong, Oasis might be able to help us.  
\- I don't think that's a good idea.  
\- Is it because of Moira? »  
Angela didn't answer, looking away from Akande's sight. « You don't need to appreciate her, we just need the help of Oasis's council.  
\- They won't fight with us. They're scientists.  
\- If the threat comes to their door, they'll be forced to defend themselves.  
\- So what? You'll bring Anubis to Oasis to force them to fight with us?  
\- Of course not, but we can show them.  
\- I still don't think it's the best solution.  
\- So what do you have in mind?  
\- We could assist this reunion of the world leaders, offer our service.  
\- With me on your side, I doubt they will want to help us.  
\- We cannot keep pushing opportunities away because of your reputation. »  
He stopped to look at Angela. More and more his gauntlet started feeling heavier. « You're right.  
\- We failed in Numbani, but now we have to correct our mistakes, Akande.  
\- And what if Sombra attacks us during this reunion?  
\- We'll take that opportunity and try to capture her. »  
He felt as if Angela had changed drastically since the attack. She wasn't looking at him, only straight into the hologram. « I've never seen you like that, he said.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You're talking about strategy, about capturing ennemies.  
\- We are at war. I will not let more innocents die without at least trying to fight away those at fault.  
\- So we go to this reunion, then what?  
\- We talk.  
\- About what?  
\- What we did in Numbani, what we did on Giza. They need to understand that we are here to help them.  
\- And if they refuse to help us?  
\- We'll find other solutions.  
\- Do you have anything in mind?  
\- Not for now. »  
He got up and looked through the window : outside, Pharah was discussing with the pilots. « I think we should let the others know. They might have a solution.  
\- We should wait until Jack comes back.  
\- If that's the case, then update me on the situation. For now, I'll go find Gabriel. »  
As she was about to leave, Akande grabbed her shoulder, she turned to him. « Don't worry, we will a way out of this, » he said.  
She sighted and a subtle smile could be seen on her lips. « I hope so. »  
Down in the main hall, beds were aligned one after the other, with many wounded men and women slowly recovering. Akande walked past most of them until he found the one he was looking for. Gabriel was with Amélie, both of them holding hands in silence. « What on Earth made you come to our aid? » he asked as he closed the distance between them.  
Gabriel noticed him and shook his head. « I didn't plan on that. I was trying to find Sombra and knew she'd be near the temple of Anubis. But that… I don't know what that was supposed to be or why she was acting like that, and then I saw Amélie and…  
\- What you saw was a God-program.  
\- I know what a God-program is. We've fought them during the Omnic crisis. But what this one did to Sombra, it was much more than what we saw the first time around.  
\- Apparently it took control of her.  
\- How is that possible?  
\- I couldn't tell you. »  
Amélie added. « She kept talking about a pressure on her head when she was close to the temple. I felt the same.  
\- Do you think it was Anubis trying to control the two of you?  
\- I think so.  
\- But you're no Omnic, how did this happen?  
\- She had cybernetic enhancement all over her brain, and I have implants in mine as well. Maybe that's why. »  
The idea of being controlled by a God-program sent shiver down Akande's spine. Was Sombra mindless now? Was she reprogrammed? The sight of Lacroix reminded him of what she looked like during her transformation. She had periods of crisis were she would try to starve herself just to force herself to stay normal. Although he did let the project through, Akande had nothing to do with these experiments and had always wondered if it was truly a good idea, but Moira had been on the edge of her seat to study her reaction to the tests.  
Akande sat down in front of the bed. « We might need your help, Gabriel.  
\- For what?  
\- If we bring you to Oasis, can you talk to the council? We need allies.  
\- That's what I had in mind, but I don't think they'll help you.  
\- Moira can influence them, and so can you.  
\- We might be able to get a few of them on our side, but the council is full of weird people, scientist who want nothing but to get their field of study on the spotlight.  
\- They must understand that Anubis is a threat to them as well.  
\- I'm pretty sure they do… I could try.  
\- As soon as you're recovered, we'll send you back there. Talk to Moira in person, you know she can't stand people calling her.  
\- Let me bring Amélie with me. » He turned to her and saw her eyes : they were onto something. « We may need her if Gibraltar is attacked, but if you're fast enough, I can allow her out.  
\- Thank you. »  
Akande noticed they hadn't let their hands go. He knew Gabriel had grown attached to her, it was hard not to notice it back in their time in Talon. Apparently their feelings had lived past the harsh changes they both had gone through. Speaking of which, he got closer to Gabriel. « Tell me, why did you attack the council? »  
He was referring to what he had heard in the news. The mass shooting that Gabriel had caused onto the council of Talon. « They were asking for it, he said.  
\- Who did you get?  
\- Most of them, especially Maximilien.  
\- Did you leave any survivor?  
\- Sanjay wasn't there. I don't know were he was. Of course, there was Moira too, she was in Oasis. Most of them took a lot of bullets, but some may have survived if the doctors were quick enough.  
\- Sanjay? »  
An idea went through his mind. « Maybe Vishkar could help us.  
\- For what?  
\- To deal with Anubis. They produce hard light material. Maybe we could use this.  
\- How do you plan on receiving help from them?  
\- I have my ways. »  
He left them together and readied his earphone.


	53. Chapter 8 : Still Alive

As Akande closed the communication with Sanjay, he sighted. Vishkar had its own problem and needed to deal with them first. Although Akande always had a bigger influence than most other Talon member : he received a confirmation that Sanjay would call him back. He also told him about the destruction of Numbani and its need of architects to help in the reconstruction of the city.  
The night slowly fell onto Watchpoint Gibraltar, with the place turning silent and everyone going to sleep. Akande walked up to his room, exhausted and still feeling some pain in his shoulder, although Angela had been very insistant on making him take pills for his recovery.  
He entered his room and closed the door. He stayed a few seconds facing the walls, sighting at the thought of all the work he'd have to do tomorrow.  
A familiar electronic sound started resonating behind him. His heart missed a beat as he slowly turned around : Sombra was pointing a gun at him from across the room. « Olivia… if there is anything of your left in there, please. You don't have to do this. »  
She didn't answer, her eyes had a faded blue glow to them alongside the stripes on the side of her head. While she would usually have a more trembling hold onto her gun, this time, it was as steady as a rock, firmly aiming at his head. « Anubis is controlling you, this isn't you.  
\- This is me, » she said.  
Her voice had turned back to normal, not like the strange amplification she had back at the temple. « The Sombra I know wouldn't be fighting for a corrupted God-program.  
\- I've changed, but I'm still Sombra.  
\- How can I be sure of that?  
\- I don't have to prove anything to you. I'm not here for that.  
\- Are you here to kill me? »  
She didn't answer his question, instead saying : « Tomorrow, when Angela asks you to join her for the meeting, you will refuse, and tell her that she won't be going.  
\- Why?  
\- Say you'll refuse.  
\- Why are you doing this to us, Olivia? »  
He tried to walk towards her, but she insisted on her weapon. « You know I won't be able to get you, Olivia, and you know I'd never hurt you.  
\- Stay away.  
\- Are you going to do something at this meeting?  
\- That does not concern you.  
\- Yes, in fact, it does. Anubis is evil, it needs to be taken care of.  
\- Anubis is no evil.  
\- You see? It is controlling you.  
\- Anubis isn't controlling me. I decided to join him.  
\- That's absurd.  
\- Anubis talked to me. It showed me things I could never see before. Anubis is no evil. I am here to help it fulfill its purpose.  
\- And what is that purpose?  
\- To help humanity. »  
Akande laughed. « And you believed it when it told you that?  
\- I did. »  
She was dead serious, still holding onto her gun. « Sombra, you once told me you worked for yourself before you worked for anyone else.  
\- It is still the case.  
\- Well it certainly doesn't look like it.  
\- Anubis opened my eyes to the problems of the world. We found a relation between both our pasts. I decided to let Anubis in me and give me the strength necessary to help all of us. You are in the way of our plan. So tomorrow, you will refuse to go to the meeting.  
\- And what are you going to do once there? Kill them all? »  
She didn't answer and Akande's look became dark. « Do you realize the chaos this would unveil upon the world?  
\- Sometimes, necessary evil is needed for the greater good. You have taught me that, and Anubis has enforced it. We are not enemies, but if you stay in our way, we will have to force you out of it.  
\- Not your enemy? Do you remember what happened yesterday.  
\- Yes. I gave you a chance to leave. To let our plan unveil and let you go. But you had to ambush us.  
\- Gabriel had nothing to do with us.  
\- Then why is he among you now? »  
She knew about Gabriel? How long had she been inside Gibraltar? Why didn't Athena warn anyone? Why hadn't she already ring the alarm?  
Sombra lowered her gun slightly. « Akande.  
\- What?  
\- We are not here to harm you, or Angela, or Amélie. We are here to warn you : do not go to the meeting.  
\- I cannot let you massacre people like that. This is wrong and you know it. »  
Her eyes lowered down for a moment. She seemed to be talking to herself. Akande got closer to her. He tried to reach for her arm, but she noticed him and aimed her gun once more. « Olivia… please, he said. »  
He noticed her hand was trembling once more. He gently took her wrist and pulled down the weapon. He saw something in her eyes, the same look she would give him when she woke up next to him. « What are we going to do with you… » he said as a subtle smile formed on his lips.  
He never got an answer, she translocated away, leaving him alone in his room.


	54. Chapter 9 : Collision

The day after, he waited for Angela in the plan's room, staring at the window.  
Once she arrived, he didn't let her say anything : « We need to contact the world leaders before the meeting.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- We have to find a way to communicate with them and tell them to cancel the meeting.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Because Sombra is going to kill them all. »  
She seemed shocked, stating with a shaky voice : « How do you know that? »  
He waited a few second and looked up to the screens. « Maybe Athena can tell you, since she didn't do it yesterday. »  
The shape of Athena's « A » appeared of the screen, with the room lighting in a smoother blue light. « What does that mean? Angela asked.  
\- Sombra got into my room yesterday. She was in Gibraltar for a while. Apparently our God-program decided not to tell anyone. »  
The voice of Athena echoed through the room. « _Nothing has passed over my radars, agent Doomfist. I do not know what you are insinuating_.  
\- You know very well that you're lying to us. She was in my room, we talked for a while, she left and you did nothing about that. »  
Athena did not answer. Angela sat at the table, visibly confused. « You mean Sombra was in here yesterday? How did she get there so fast?  
\- Maybe she got inside our plane without us noticing?  
\- That's a possibility.  
\- But that doesn't matter. What matters is what she told me.  
\- What is it?  
\- She isn't here to fight us, nor is Anubis. They do, however, want to destroy the world leaders.  
\- Seeing how they massacred the federal employees near the temple, I wouldn't be surprised.  
\- But why?  
\- Create chaos? Start more wars among us?  
\- The world would fall to anarchy, but we can help it grow back. Overwatch may not have any legal authority, but the people know them. Their faces, tales of their accomplishment are still all over the world. If the governments were to fall, Overwatch could try and restore some form of authority.  
\- But we still have to fight the Omnics.  
\- I don't think we have to.  
\- What?  
\- Sombra told me we weren't her enemy. Anubis will most likely take control of the southern Omnics, lead them to the meeting and do their job.  
\- We have to stop them.  
\- And how do you suggest we fight them? We couldn't prevent Anubis from leaving his temple, now it'll be more powerful and more unpredictable. I think it would be best to let things unfold on their side.  
\- You want to let Sombra kill the world leaders? »  
Her voice seemed both angry and worried. Akande sighted. « As I said, if we have to do anything, it would be cancelling the meeting.  
\- We need to stick to what we said earlier : the quicker we'll get Sombra back, the faster we'll turn the tables.  
\- I don't think this will work.  
\- Why?  
\- Sombra wasn't mind controlled. She is willfully fighting for Anubis.  
\- What? How?  
\- I don't know, but she didn't seemed to be mind controlled, or at least not entirely. I could see it in her eyes. »  
Angela looked devastated, she shook her head. « We can't let this happen.  
\- This is why I've told you that we need to find a way to cancel the meeting. »  
She turned to the screens. « Athena, could you do that for us?  
\- Unfortunately, the location of the meeting is still unknown. I cannot find it or try to communicate with them. »  
Akande stood up. « Then start searching. Look for the major buildings of the Union. Find satellite communication. Do something for once. »  
Athena didn't answer, instead, a signal on the computers showed a plane was approaching Gibraltar : it seemed to be one of Overwatch's planes. « Is it Jack? Angela asked.  
\- We better get out and find out, he said. »  
They left the room, with Akande turning back as he was passing the door : The screens displaying Athena were not responding to them. As he crossed the exit, the door shut behind him.

Morison got out of the plane first, visibly deranged by something. « How was the mission? » Akande asked.  
He didn't answer, instead quickly walking past them and heading straight into the base. Angela followed him, trying to get some information out of him, but it seemed useless. Winston got out of the plane a few seconds after, followed by Tracer, Reinhardt and many others. « What happened?  
\- The Omnics are no longer heading to Gibraltar. They've suddenly changed direction and are heading east instead, Winston told them.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- It means we are safe for now, but we can't be sure where and when they will attack next. »  
They walked passed him just as fast and Akande followed them inside. As soon as he entered, he heard screams : Morison had jumped onto Gabriel, with Angela and Amélie trying to stop them. Quickly, the base of operation seemed to fall into chaos, with screams, fights, cries for help. Akande grabbed Morison and violently pulled him out of the fight, holding the man with all his strength. Gabriel retracted, his face all bloody. « What the hell is wrong with you? Angela screamed as she help him back away.  
\- Me? Morison yelled back, what the hell is wrong with _you?_ I get out of this place for a day and you bring _him?_  
\- He helped us escape Anubis. I will take care of him and don't you dare touch him!  
\- This is insane! Don't you know what he's capable of?  
\- Of course, everyone in here knows! But he's not here to fight us. »  
Morison managed to find a way out of Akande's grasp. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Gabriel, with Amélie putting herself in between them. « I want him out, now, he said.  
\- There is no need for this, Angela said.  
\- No. This isn't going to work this time. He needs to get the fuck out of here, now. Him, Doomfist. You two. »  
Akande frowned. There was no way to talk to Morison, he was too broken. Maybe it was his age, maybe he had always been like that, but he couldn't be convinced of anything. This time, he felt useless. The gauntlet started feeling much heavier once more. « Jack, come with me, we have to talk, » Angela said.  
She got up and tried to reach for his arm, but he backed away. « I will not tolerate any more terrorist inside Gibraltar. This isn't what I fought for. This isn't what I came back for. »  
Gabriel sighted. « It's useless, Angela. I'll be on my way. »  
She turned to him and shook her head. « No. You're my patient, I will take care of you until you are healed.  
\- I'll go find Moira, she'll do…  
\- No! We can't let these gruges separate us once more. This isn't working. You two need to talk, not fight.  
\- You can't understand.  
\- Of course I can. Now, put all of your weapons down. Let's find a place to sit. »  
Morison shook his head. « Not with him. I could try with Doomfist once. I tried to do the same with Sombra, but now you're bringing our number one enemy inside of our last base of operation. Someone who tried to kill all of us on multiple occasions. If you do not force him out right now, you'll take the door with them. »  
Angela's look was both angry and surprised. « How dare you? We are here to help you fight and you dare to threatened us like that?  
\- Look at you talk. You say « us » and we're « them » You're with people who murdered, people who are responsible for this war we are fighting. You're the one who sides with the Reaper, the Doomfist, with hackers, assassins, criminals, terrorists. If this is the path you want, then so be it, but you'll take the door with them. »  
Angela frowned, giving him a dark look. « You are the one who's dividing us. I'm trying to fix this mess that you've created.  
\- Oh, now you want to put the blame on me, is that right? Do you know who blew up the Swiss headquarter? He's standing behind you, should I spell his name for you? He's the one who started all of this, and now you want to help him? »  
As she was about to walk up to him, Akande reached out and put his arm in front of her, holding her back. « There is no need, we'll leave. »  
She stared at him in shock. « What do you mean? She said quietly.  
\- I meant what I said.  
\- But… »  
She tried to walk past him, to Morison, but Akande held her back, softly saying. « Don't.  
\- I won't let him throw you out.  
\- You have to. »  
It was useless to fight, Akande knew it. There was something about Morison that was simply unbendable. He had noticed Amélie ready to reach for a gun on her belt, alongside Tracer waiting in the background watching over her. He had to do something before someone got shot one too many time. He walked up to Gabriel, put a hand on his shoulder and their eyes met. They both left, with Akande walking up to his room.


	55. Chapter 10 : Separate Path (EndofPart5)

As he was packing his belongings, Angela entered his room. « Akande, wait.  
\- It's alright. I'll be on my way soon enough.  
\- I'm coming with you. »  
He stopped, turned around to look at her. « No, you don't.  
\- I won't let Morison divide us. I know we failed many times, but I still have faith.  
\- This isn't what I mean.  
\- We need to send him a message. If Overwatch isn't ready to meet our term, we shouldn't work with them. »  
He walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her towards him. Their foreheads met. He knew Athena was watching over them, they needed to be as quiet as possible. « Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean we cannot work together, he whispered.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You can stay in Gibraltar. I will find somewhere else, but Overwatch is still one of our best allies. They have too much potential not to use it. Stay in here as the link between all of us. If Morison doesn't want me in his base, then so be it, but be the one who makes sure our ideas are still in here.  
\- But… we need to work together.  
\- We will, just not side by side. Do you trust me? »  
She took some time to answer. For a moment, having her so close felt electrifying. A sudden urge to embrace her came to his mind, but he fought it. « I do, she said.  
\- This isn't the end. Not yet. We will find our way together. I believe in you, but for now we'll have to fight on separate paths. »  
Angela had a sad look on her face. « What are you going to do then?  
\- I'll go find Sombra, then I'll bring her back somewhere safe.  
\- Again? But you told me…  
\- I told you she wasn't mind controlled. If that is the case, then we don't need to fight them.  
\- Do you… do you want to befriend them? »  
She was referring to Anubis, Akande knew it. He sighted. « One way or another, we will have to face them. I'd rather do it as allies than enemies.  
\- But… Anubis is a threat. We cannot let it out there.  
\- Maybe we can if we can change its mind.  
\- Change its mind? It's a corrupted AI, it doesn't work the way it should.  
\- Maybe it works better than we think it is. »  
She sighted. « So you're putting yourself in such danger for a « maybe? »  
\- Isn't it what you did when you decided to work with me? »  
He saw a subtle smile on her lips and fought the urge to kiss her. « I'll talk to Jack. I'll try my best.  
\- If things don't work out in here, know that I'll be there for you.  
\- Thank you, Akande.  
\- Just… make sure Amélie stay safe around you. She's still allowed in here.  
\- Trust me, she keeps me safe more than I do.  
\- And don't make Jack angry for no reason. If he's too hard to confront, we'll find a way around him. Talk to Winston instead.  
\- What about Athena?  
\- For now, don't question her too much. She's in charge of the whole base, if you make her angry, she can easily get rid of you.  
\- So what am I? A spy?  
\- I'd rather say you'll be our ambassador. Does that sound better to you?  
\- Yes, I like it. »  
He let her go and gently pushed her away. He hardened his expression as if he put on a mask and Angela did the same. He nodded and her and she nodded back. « This isn't farewell, not for now, he said.  
\- Be safe. And find Sombra.  
\- I will. »  
She left the room and he finished packing everything he had. He then walked up to Amélie's room and found who he was looking for : she was washing the blood off of Gabriel's face. « I told you this would happen, he said as he noticed him at the door.  
\- I think it will best for us right now. Are you going to Oasis?  
\- Where else would I go?  
\- I'll have a plane ready to drop you out there.  
\- I can find my own way there, no need to waste a plane for that.  
\- I insist. »  
He got inside the room, closing the door behind it. « Gabriel, I need to know : who do you fight for?  
\- What kind of question is that?  
\- It's not a trick question if that's what you're asking. »  
Gabriel took some time to answer. He looked at Amélie and sighted. « I don't know anymore.  
\- I could change that, Akande answered.  
\- You want me fight for you, is that it?  
\- I know you, Gabriel. I know your strengths, your weaknesses. I have what you want with me. Join us.  
\- Now is not the time to talk about allegiance.  
\- It is. Before you leave and never return, I need to know if we can rely on you. »  
His eyes kept going from him to Amélie. He shook his head. « I don't have much choice, do I?  
\- You always do. »  
Akande crossed his arms. « Gabriel Reyes. The first leader of Overwatch, who fought and won during the first Omnic Crisis. A hero turned sideways…  
\- I've never been a hero, just a soldier doing his job.  
\- You saved the world once. We need to do it once again.  
\- I gave all I could to the world, and what did it give back to me?  
\- The world hasn't given much to me either, but here we are, living on the same god damned planet. Since we can't yet go live on mars, we might as well make sure this world we live in is the best it could be. For the futur of humanity.  
\- The futur of humanity… » Gabriel repeated.  
He stared at Amélie. For a moment, Akande thought he saw tears in his eyes. « For fuck's sake, he heard Gabriel whispered as he shook his head. Alright then. »  
Akande looked into his pockets, he found what he was looking for : he got closer to Gabriel and handed him a computer chip. « Make sure to answer when we call you. »  
Once they were ready, they walked back down, where Angela was looking over her patients. Her eyes met with his : a strange emotion was growing inside of him. They got out, with the plane waiting for them. As he was about to get in, he turned around to look up : in the mountain, the meeting room was sticking out, with silhouettes looking at them through the windows. He knew it was Morison. He made sure to look at it for long enough before going in.  
Gabriel, Amélie and he all walked in, went to see the pilot. « We are going to Oasis, » Gabriel stated.  
The pilot acknowledge, visibly uneasy to see all of those ex-Talon members aboard his plane. Akande, who was still looking up at the meeting room through the window, added : « You will have to drop me before.  
\- Where are you headed? The pilot asked.  
\- Get me to the Giza plateau, near Cairo.  
\- Sir, we do not have the authorization to approach this zone, it is housing the Temple of Anubis. »  
Akande nodded. « Exactly. »


	56. Part 6 : Shattered Reality

Part 6 : Shattered Reality

Symmetra is called by her superior Sanjay to request a special mission : meet with Oasis's council to offer them a plan to build defences in case of an Omnic attack following Anubis' escape from Giza. However, her mission goes much farther than what she expected when Gabriel Reyes and Amélie Lacroix cross her path when visiting the Minister of Genetic.


	57. Chapter 1 : A New Mission

« _The water is always too cold._ » Satya thought.  
She always spent a good amount of time adjusting the temperature of the shower. It was never enough, no matter how precise she was, no matter how many times she had to change it even in the slightest, it was always close, _but never perfect._ She would usually forget about it as her body got used to the heat, there were more important things to do, although the subtle urge to change the temperature was always tickling the back of her mind.  
Everything in her shower was always at the same place. It had to, it wouldn't feel right otherwise. She always found satisfaction in seeing everything untouched, clean, ready to be used. She had the same feeling when looking at herself in the mirror.  
« _Satya?_ »  
Sanjay's voice made her jump. It was coming from the speakers in her bathroom. « You're not supposed to be here yet, she said in panic.  
\- _I'm sorry, I just… well. I thought I'd stay later at work, but I ended up finishing in time so here I am._  
\- I'm not ready yet!  
- _Don't worry, I can wait._ »  
Her heart started beating faster. Sanjay was there much too early. She felt uncomfortable, turning away to change the water's temperature once again… no, she had to get out of there as soon as possible. She washed her hair, everything else, then got out feeling exhausted. Sanjay couldn't see her like that. She put on towels and made it all the way back to her room in panic.  
She closed the door behind her and sighted. Her room was a mess : clothes were on her bed, the floor hadn't been swiped yet. She dressed up and brought everything back in the washroom as quickly as she could.  
When she got out, Sanjay was waiting for her outside. She jumped again. « Don't worry, it's just me, he said with a smile.  
\- You should not have come so soon, she said with a serious tone.  
\- Don't worry about it.  
\- The house isn't clean yet, the table isn't set… »  
Sanjay gently grabbed her by the shoulders. « Satya… it's all right. Don't worry about all of that. »  
She ignored him, walking past him and onto her living room. Her service Omnic was still working onto cleaning the place, there were books on the table, the shelves were not organized. « I don't see anything wrong in here, Sanjay said.  
\- You don't have the eye for those things.  
\- Then does it matter if it really is that messy?  
\- It does to me.  
\- Do you want me to come back later? »  
Come back later? That would be so much worse… Sanjay just couldn't understand. « There's nothing you can do.  
\- I could help if you want. We can set the table together.  
\- What? No! You're my guess.  
\- And I'm your friend as well, that means I can help. »  
Her friend. That's what he always called her. She always had trouble making friends, talking to people. Sanjay tried to help her, make her confortable around him, but it was still hard.  
She felt his hand grab hers. « It's alright. I like it in here, you know?  
\- It's all a mess.  
\- I don't see any of it. All I see is the good things. It smells good, what is it?  
\- The dinner won't be ready until eight.  
\- Well that means we have some time. Let that Omnic do the work, let's go for a walk, alright? »  
She didn't want to object, she let him gently pull her to the exit. The sun was setting and, quickly, the beautiful colours of Utopaea would shine in the night. Her apartment was in the middle of the city center, with its bright and otherworldly building make from hard-light. « How are you now? Sanjay asked.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean… do you feel better?  
\- Oh. Yes, I'm better.  
\- What have been up to today?  
\- Reading the plans for the offer near Numbani you've sent me.  
\- What do you think of it?  
\- It is a lot of work. Do you think Numbani would accept it?  
\- I think that if we send you, they won't be able to refuse.  
\- The destruction, was it caused by those rogue Omnics?  
\- Yes, apparently so. So far, we don't have any confirmation from my superiors, but you may soon be sent there.  
\- I will do as I must.  
\- I like to hear that from you. » The city's infrastructure would always captivate her. Although she herself had always been one of the few who could bend hard-light, she had difficulties understanding the work of her fellow comrades. Her teachers always told her that she worked light in a unique way, much more efficient than any others, but also so different that it was hard to compare it to others. The buildings were all unique, showing marks of their creators. « It was quite a busy day, I hoped that coming a bit earlier would make you happy.  
\- It's just… I wasn't prepared.  
\- Life isn't always about being prepared for everything.  
\- But when I can, I have to be prepared. »  
They both walked side by side in silence until Sanjay said. « I was just too eager to see you.  
\- Why is that?  
\- Well, you know…  
\- We're you hungry? It is quite late for the dinner I have to say but…  
\- No, I wanted to see you, talk to you, know how you've been. »  
He had a certain look that made her sight. The passing cars caught her attention : at this time of the day, most people would come back from their work, which was mostly in the factories of Utopaea. Hard-light was a powerful technology, but it needed a lot of energy to function. With the advent of Omnic labor, the most dirty and inhuman task could be given away so that people like Sanjay and her live a clean, harmonious life in one of the world's most advanced city.  
« It's nearly eight, we should head back, » she said once the sun had set and her notion of time had recalled.  
She sighted in relief once she saw her apartment all cleaned. She prepared the table in a haste and they both sat in front of one another. « When will we receive an answer from Vishkar concerning Numbani? she asked.  
\- Oh, this will only come later. For now, I needed to come here to talk about more important things.  
\- Like what? »  
Sanjay sighted. « You see, the past few days have been very complicated for Vishkar. We have received numerous attack from unknown hackers trying to get our database.  
\- For what reason?  
\- Who knows? What matters is that they are not welcomed individuals. We need to find out who is attacking us.  
\- Do you want me to investigate?  
\- Indeed, but I'm not sending you in complete darkness. I have a few key information regarding who may be behind this.  
\- What is it?  
\- We will have to send you to Oasis once more.  
\- Again? But they've rejected all of our offers so far.  
\- They have, but we have something they will have to accept.  
\- And what is it?  
\- I will send it to you. »  
He took his phone and sent her a message. She opened it and displayed a large hologram over the table. « What is this?  
\- A defence mechanism.  
\- Why would they accept such a concept?  
\- Because there is a major threat gravitating close to them.  
\- What is it?  
\- In Egypt, there is a powerful God-program that has broken free. It has an army and it has information.  
\- How worrying.  
\- Of course. There are already plans to fight it, it isn't our job. However, we have to use our ressources to help those in danger. We have blueprint for specific deployable walls that generate barriers.  
\- I see. »  
Sanjay leaned over the table to get closer to her. « There is also something else.  
\- What is it?  
\- You will need to contact the Minister of Genetic. Her name is Moira O'Deorain.  
\- Why?  
\- She has information regarding the possible attack on our security system, or at least she has the contact to give her the required information. Again, I think I have a clue, but I need to confirm it. Interrogate her.  
\- Is that it?  
\- For now, yes. Tomorrow, we'll send you to Oasis. Do as you must. I trust in you, Satya. »  
She nodded and Sanjay retracted himself. « Well, now that this is out of the way, let's eat, he said with a smile. It looks really good. »  
She didn't pay attention to most of the things he told her, answering without really listening. Her mind was filled with those plans regarding the defence walls, how she was going to perfect it, make it much more efficient. The thought of the God-program and its army was quickly brushed away.  
As the night unveil, she noticed the time. « It is getting late.  
\- Indeed, I might have to stay here for the night, » Sanjay answered  
Something in his intonation was making her uncomfortable. « Of course, I'll get your bed prepared. »  
She went into the guest room and readied the bed. She felt her heart rate increase as Sanjay got into the room with her. He gently grabbed her from behind. The feeling of his forehead against her head paralyzed her. She let him touch her and drag her onto the bed.


	58. Chapter 2 : Great Minds Colliding

The city of Oasis was just as much of a wonder as she remembered. Truly a piece of art made into a city. Everything was harmonious, everything was symmetrical, beautiful, clean, safe. Her affiliation to Vishkar had made her relation with the city rather complicated seeing how the company tried many times to implement hard-light as a building material for futur project. Maybe this defence mechanism was truly what they needed to find their way in one of the world's most advanced city.  
There were numerous meetings currently happening with the Ministries, so much that Satya had been told she might just get an audience by tomorrow. As frustrated as she was to hear that, she instead decided to start Sanjay's task immediately : she found her way to Minister O'Deorain's domain and waited for her return from their meeting.  
She was invited in by Omnics who offered her a small room in which she could wait. They claimed that the Minister was busy listening to the audiences, but that she would usually come back to her laboratory before dawn. She had all the time she needed to open the blueprint to the defence mechanism and work on it. Although the concept was indeed interesting, it didn't seem like it was enough. She spent much more time she thought she would reshaping the walls into more harmonious forms, more elegant designs. She lost herself in her work, forgetting about her surroundings. It was something the academy always taught her to be a bad thing, a weakness she couldn't overcome because of her nature, but Sanjay had always been more accepting of it.  
« Minister O'Deorain will be seeing you in a few minutes, » one of the Omnics told her, breaking her bubble, her concentration. Suddenly, she noticed the setting sun : how many hours did she just spent sitting there?  
She stretched herself and made sure she was presentable. Aside from a few rebellious hair that she quickly put back in place, she was looking perfect. She needed to be, just like on every meeting. As she looked through her phone, she noticed Sanjay had sent her a message. « _If O'Deorain is giving you a hard time, contact me and let me talk to her._ »  
She didn't doubt her ability to get information from her. Great minds facing one another, she only hoped they could find common ground. It would've made it much easier. The Omnics lead her to a dark room and, as Satya entered, a strange feeling started emerging. Once she got inside the laboratory, she gasped.  
The inside was nothing like the rest of the domain. Blood was scattered on a desk, with many different flasks containing organic material. A strange stench was covering the place, the smell of death, of animals. It made her sick just to think about it.  
Under a spotlight further into the room, a slim silhouette seemed to be working on something, but Satya had trouble getting any further into this horrible place, contrasting the rest of the city. « Go on, say what you have to say. I don't have all day, she heard coming from the women.  
She could only guess she had the Minister of Genetic in front of her. She noticed a large syringe in her hand and the thought of it nearly made her gag. The woman in front of her turned around, showing an asymmetrical face, with wrinkles, a decrepit eye and a hand… her right hand seemed wrong on so many levels, it made Satya back away. « Well now, if you're going to do nothing but stare at me, you might as well take the door while you're at it. I'm working, O'Deorain said.  
\- My apologies. I am here to ask you about very specific information.  
\- Does it have to with Vishkar's plans? If so you can tell the rest of the Ministry about it. This does not concern me.  
\- No… this isn't what I'm here for.  
\- Then get to the point. »  
Satya sighted deeply, trying to keep her calm in front of such a menacing figure. « Vishkar has been under attack for the pas several days. I've received intel from my superior that you may have some important information to share with us, to confirm his doubts.  
\- With you? I'm not going to deliver important information to a girl who can barely stand my presence.  
\- My apology.  
\- Don't. Who do you work for?  
\- His name is Sanjay Korpal. »  
Moira sighted. « Of course it's him. Alright then, what did he tell you?  
\- We have received attack against unknown hackers.  
\- Hackers you're telling me? I'm pretty sure Sanjay is sending you in here just to annoy me.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- He should already have the answer to his question. It must be the God-program trying to get into their security system.  
\- The God-program?  
\- Well yes, Anubis. It just escaped the facility that quarantined it.  
\- But why would it attack Vishkar out of any other company?  
\- My dear, Anubis is sending attacks against everyone.  
\- Really?  
\- Overwatch tried to stop it, but they've only made it much worse. Now go, I have work to do.  
\- Wait, please, Minister O'Deorain.  
\- What do you want again? Be quick about it.  
\- Mister Korpal is clearly looking for something more precise. He said you had the contact to inform you over the situation. »  
The Minister frowned her eyebrows. She still had difficulty looking at her in the eyes. She put down her syringe and walked out, leaving Satya behind, trying to keep up to her fast pace. O'Deorain closed the door before she could follow her, leaving her behind in the dark. She tried to listen to what was happening behind the door. « _Where is Sombra?_ » she heard her asked.  
After a moment, she kept going as if she was talking to someone Satya couldn't hear. « _What do you mean?_ »  
« _That's impossible. God-programs don't…_ »  
« _So is she the one who's hacking Viskhar?_ »  
« _Sanjay sent someone to question me._ »  
« _I can't tell, but he hasn't made the connection yet._ »  
« _Why do you ask?_ »  
« _Help for what?_ »  
« _And what do you want me to do about it?_ »  
« _You know what the Ministry has to say about this._ »  
« _I'll listen to him, but I swear if you're making me waste my time…_ »  
« _I'll see what I can do. Right now, I have to deal with this Vishkar girl._ »  
« _As long as you keep this threat out of our city._ »  
It didn't take long for the door to suddenly open, with Satya moving out of the way as the Minister entered, her cloak dragging behind her. « I will contact Sanjay myself.  
\- What is it about?  
\- It concerns information people like you should not receive.  
\- Sanjay put his trust in me to deliver the information. I will not repeat it to anyone else. »  
She stood her ground against her as O'Deorain turned around to look at her in the eyes. Although at first her look seemed dark, menacing, something changed as she turned the rest of her body towards her. « Come closer, under the spotlight, » she said.  
Satya's heart started beating faster as she walked a few steps forward. O'Deorain closed the rest of the distance, looking at her as if she was made of gold. « You must be Symmetra, aren't you?  
\- What do you know about me?  
\- You are the girl that Sanjay keeps talking about. Is that why he sent you?  
\- I am Vishkar's most talented hard-light worker. I represent the company in international affairs for this exact reason.  
\- Yes, but it isn't Vishkar that sent you here, it's Sanjay.  
\- He is my superior. I do all of this for the good of the company.  
\- What is your name?  
\- You already said it. I am Symmetra.  
\- Don't try to turn around the pot, you know what I'm talking about. »  
She shook her head. « I do not give my name away when on a mission.  
\- Isn't it Satya? Yes, that's what Sanjay told me. »  
She was shocked. « What else did he say about me?  
\- Only good things, and it seems like he wasn't wrong. »  
O'Deorain reached out with her left hand. Her index raised Satya's chin a bit. « Such a beautiful creation. And a hard-light worker… you are one fascinating specimen. »  
The Minister's cold finger sent shivers down Satya's spine. The delight in her eyes seemed like that of a predator. She retracted her hand and went to her desk. She picked up a small syringe and turned back to her. « May I? »  
Satya backed away. Was this woman crazy? What was Sanjay trying to achieve by contacting her? Of course, everyone had always told her she was special, but this time, it seemed to be too real. « I… This isn't what I am here for. »  
\- Of course, I will tell you what you want, but first, I want a sample. Something to study. »  
Although there was a certain level of flattery in seeing someone so eager to study her genetic, she was mostly creeped out. However, she saw an opportunity. « If I let you, you will tell me what Sanjay wanted to know?  
\- Yes, of course. Now, pardon me. »  
She took her arm with her right hand. Hard and cold skin entered contact with hers and felt like a corpse trying to pull her into darkness. She didn't had time to notice the needle that it was already in her arm, sucking up blood like a parasite. O'Deorain seemed delighted at the sight. « Now, tell me, Satya said while trying her hardest to forget about the flask of her own blood in the Minister's hands.  
\- The God-program, Anubis, has one of our most powerful hackers on its side. She goes by the name of Sombra. It is likely that she's the one trying to reach into your system.  
\- But why would they want to hack us?  
\- Vishkar is powerful. It may not look like it from your perspective, but its influence and its technology are worth much more than anyone could afford. Utilizing hard-light would be a good way for a God-program to build Omnics quickly and in great quantity, but this in only my thought on it.  
\- They won't be able to do so. Only a few selected individual can bend light.  
\- Of course, and you know why?  
\- It is in us.  
\- Yes, you had the luck to be born with the perfect genes to make this possible, but machines can learn, they can be upgraded. »  
She was wrong, Satya knew it. There was just too much complexity, too much art into the act of bending light for a machine to comprehend it. Even she would feel it more than she would understand it. Omnics couldn't feel like her, they couldn't understand the miracles she made. « Is that all Sanjay must know?  
\- This is all I've been able to get from my contacts. If things go their way, the hacks may just stop by themselves… or make it worse.  
\- Why would that be? »  
O'Deorain shook her head. « That's enough information for you. You know where the exit is. »  
She turned around and back onto her desk, where she carefully put the syringe inside of a recipient. Satya, although she wanted to learn more, decided it was best to contact Sanjay directly and tell him about what she had learned. Turning her back to this women made her shiver.


	59. Chapter 3 : Worrying Offer

As she got ready for the night, Sanjay called her. « _I've heard you couldn't talk to the Ministries today._  
\- They won't be listening to me until tomorrow. »  
She heard him sight. « _Each day that they waste is precious, apparently they haven't realized this already._  
\- I did some other important things in the mean time.  
\- _I've heard of that._  
\- Who told you? »  
Sanjay took some time to answer. « _Moira contacted me directly after your visit. She had an offer for me._  
\- Really?  
\- _Yes, but first, what did she tell you?_  
\- She mentioned a hacker known has Sombra, stating that she was working for the God-program.  
\- _Wait, really?_  
\- This is what she told me.  
\- _That's… odd. Did you ask why?_  
\- She said that utilizing hard-light may be a good idea for a God-program for its potential at industrial construction of Omnics.  
\- _No, I mean about Sombra._  
\- Do you know her?  
\- _It's a bit complicated, but yes. Did she mention what happened to her?_  
\- No.  
- _I'll have to make some adjustment to my first doubts. If Sombra is behind all of this… we're in deep trouble._  
\- She did mention that Overwatch tried to stop the God-program, but made it worse.  
\- _Yes, I've seen it in the news. Sombra had some contact with Overwatch recently, this might be what she's talking about._ »  
Satya was still surprised as to how many people Sanjay knew about. Did he had ties with Overwatch to know all of this? « _Concerning the offer Moira made me, it's about you,_ he said.  
\- Me? Why is that?  
\- _Tomorrow, you'll have to show our offer to the Ministries, but most of them are already working on their own defence system. We will have a harder time convincing them than I thought. Moira told me she could be on our side._  
\- She will help us?  
- _Yes, she will, but she wants you to come back to her laboratory afterwards. It's not going to be much, just a few test, monitoring and all of that. Basic stuff, you know? »_  
The idea of going back into the laboratory grossed her out. Not only did that women already traded her blood for information, now she wanted more for a chance of getting Vishkar's offer into Oasis? « You think this is a good idea? she asked.  
\- _I know Moira can sometimes be a little weird, especially for you, but if she can help us, I think this may be worth it. She won't hurt you, just make a few tests._ »  
She sighted. « If this is what we need to secure the contract…  
- _Satya, I know I'm asking a lot from you. I hope you don't think we're selling you or something : Moira is a brilliant scientist. She's also trying to build a better world, she just has a unique way to approach it._  
\- Isn't that what you keep telling me about my condition?  
\- _Exactly! You see, you may have more in common with her than you think._  
\- Why did you tell her my name? »  
The question seemed to have shaken him a bit. « _What do you mean?_  
\- She already knew my name and she said it was because you've told her. »  
Sanjay took some time to answer, Satya couldn't read what it meant. Was he trying to find a good excuse? did she just caught him with his pants down? « _I've known Moira for a while now. You know I'm proud of what you do. I talk about you a lot. She may have heard some things I said to someone else or something._  
\- You talk about me a lot?  
\- _Yes, always! You're our most brilliant student, one of the best in the world, of course I'd want to make you known to important people. Moira is one of those very important people. She can help us get hard-light into Oasis, you see? Things have worked out for now._  
\- I'm flattered you keep me at such a high esteem even when we are not together.  
\- _Of course I do, Satya. Remember what I keep telling you : you're one of the most important person we have here in Vishkar._ »  
Satya acknowledged and prepared to send the blueprints she had modified for approval. « _But what do you think of it?_ Sanjay asked.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- _Moira's offer._  
\- What else is there to say? If it helps Vishkar, I will do it.  
\- _Yes, but I want to know if you are confortable with it. I won't send you there if it means putting you through too much stress. I know how you react to these situations_. »  
Satya didn't think about it this way. How could she refuse something that would help them get a contract with Oasis? Although she did not want to go back into the Minister's laboratory, she couldn't let her own desire get in the way of their plan. « I will do as I must, like always, she said.  
\- _So you are alright with the experiments?_  
\- You told me she wouldn't hurt me.  
\- _Of course she won't, but still, I wanted to make sure you were alright with it before accepting._ »  
She sighted. « I am, you can tell the Minister about it.  
- _Great. Thank you, Satya._ »  
She hung up, leaving herself in the silence of the night. Her hotel room was among the greatest in the city, she had been told. Although it could never feel like her apartment in Utopaea, it still was enough to make her feel safe. She walked up to the windows to look at the city's light during the night. The beautiful colours of Oasis shined even brighter as if another night's sky was rising from the ground. And yet, as much as Satya preferred silence and loneliness, at this very moment, something about this calm night made her feel uncomfortable.  
She opened the large screen in her room to look at what was being broadcasted. So far, the news were overwhelmingly talking about the rise of Omnic hostilities in more and more countries. In Australia, the newly reformed Omnium had sent attacks onto the nearest city of Junkertown, forcing most of the citizen out. In Russia, more and more territory were given to its own Omnium as unknown Omnics from the south west joined the forces against the country. The news about the God-program Anubis were spreading quickly as many cities around Egypt were falling to Omnics rebelling against the population. Some were talking about deploying nuclear weapons against them, some others were talking about Overwatch.  
Such chaos, such destruction, how could anyone let this happen? Was Oasis one of the very few remaining cities untouched by all of this? She didn't remember seeing any problems in Utopaea, but it might just be a matter of time as the far east seemed to have its own problems. All of this information troubled her. She closed the screen and shook her head, incapable of acknowledging that all of this, this nightmare of a world, was hers.


	60. Chapter 4 : The Man In Black

As she exited the council of Ministries, she sighted deeply. She wouldn't receive an answer until tomorrow at the very least. Although her and Sanjay were as convincing as they could, showing the perfected walls that would surround the city, the Ministries were still skeptical and a few of them mentioned how they were already working onto their own plans as O'Deorain told them before. The contract was not as secured as she expected, but with the help of one of the Ministry, at least they had a chance.  
As she found her way back to O'Deorain's laboratory, she took all the courage she had left to cross the door and enter the place. Although the rest of her domain was just as beautiful as all of Oasis, the laboratory had a strange feeling to it, as if too many immoral acts had been caused in this place. The stench was just as bad as she remembered, only knowing she would be here for much longer made it worse.  
The Ministry entered a bit later after her, a subtle smile on her lips. « I'm glad to know Sanjay is holding his promise. I will do the same and talk to the rest of the council tonight.  
\- Only tonight?  
\- We never make decisions before dawn. Our discussions only happen late into the night once the rest of the city is asleep.  
\- Why would that be?  
\- It's so that no one interrupts us.  
\- A simple sing that says not to disturb would do the same.  
\- There is nothing more efficient than using biology's habit to our advantage. »  
O'Deorain walked up to her and took a pencil and a notebook. « Did you sleep well last night?  
\- Why would you want to know this? »  
The Ministry looked at her. « I'm a doctor. You're here so that I can monitor you. I need to know in which state you are right now. Now if you were to simply answer my questions, things would go much faster for you. » As uncomfortable as Satya was at the woman's arrogance, she did as she was told. « I had problems sleeping yesterday.  
\- How many hours did you get?  
\- I couldn't tell. Five? six? »  
\- What did you eat for breakfast?  
\- The hotel had a mix of eggs and fruits for breakfast.  
\- And for lunch?  
\- I haven't eaten lunch. »  
O'Deorain looked at her watch and shook her head slightly. She noted a few things on her notebook. « Have you been sick lately?  
\- No.  
\- Any allergies I should be aware of?  
\- No.  
\- Are you sexually active?  
\- What kind of question is that?  
\- Answer. »  
She sighted and looked away. « Sometimes. »  
The Minister took a thermometer and handed it to her. « Under the tongue. Now, tell me. Have you ever notice something special about your parents?  
\- I haven't seen my parents in sixteen years, she said while trying to keep the thermometer in her mouth.  
\- Did you notice anything back then?  
\- No.  
\- Do you have any siblings?  
\- Not that I'm aware of.  
\- Do you currently know anyone that you are closely related to?  
\- No.  
\- You're not making this easy.  
\- Are there wrong answers to these questions?  
\- Only answers that make it hard for me to know your genetical background, but no, there aren't any wrong answers. This isn't a exam I'm making you go through, it's an analysis. »  
Satya didn't answer, instead waiting for the doctor to note her data. « Your temperature is slightly too high.  
\- It's always been like that.  
\- How can you know?  
\- This is what they've told me in the academy.  
\- Do you still have the medical record for when you were at the academy?  
\- They should still be in the archive.  
\- I'll take note of that.  
\- Why does all of this matter?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I'm already in good health, you don't need to make a full examination to know that. »  
O'Deorain noted a few things in her notebook. « Since I'll have a few test to make you and have you ingest specific product, I need to make sure this won't make you ill.  
\- Like what?  
\- I'll have a few examinations to look at your immune system, X-rays and more.  
\- Why are you doing all of this? »  
The doctor frowned her eyebrows. « What are you talking about?  
\- Am I really that special? Is it really worth it to study me like an animal? »  
The Ministry closed her notebook, looking at her in the eyes. « Do you realize how gifted you are?  
\- I've been reminded of it for years already, yes.  
\- Not only do you seem to be in perfect health, you can bend light. Human beings rarely have such important and beneficial mutations.  
\- Mutations?  
\- Yes. You didn't inherit any of those abilities from your parents, did you? If so then you hold this talent from a lucky mutation in your genetic. As a geneticist, you are like a gold mine, full of precious value.  
\- And what do you want to do with me?  
\- I need to understand what created that mutation. What genes were involved. It is the first step towards understanding it and, eventually, copying it.  
\- Copy it?  
\- Yes. Genes are nothing but information scripted onto our cells. People like me learn to control them. Once we have the information in mind, we can edit those genes in people. »  
She put down her notebook, suddenly feeling an urge to to say more. « Imagine a world where we could erase genetic problems, give ourselves abilities never seen before or capitalize on those that we discover. Eventually, we could choose wether a child is born with the ability to bend light or not.  
\- So you want to take my talent and spread it to more people?  
\- It is what I must do. Why leave those mutations to chance? Why let gods play dice with every child? I have the power to make this part of us less chaotic. Imagine bringing order to biology itself? »  
Although Satya still had difficulty looking at the Ministry in the eyes, she couldn't say the idea of bringing order to life itself wasn't tempting. « So people like me wouldn't be special anymore?  
\- My dear, once we choose who will be special, are they truly?  
\- But then, if that were the case, I wouldn't have the life I had.  
\- Think of all the other children in the town you grew up in. Why, out of all of them, would you be the only one worth helping? The only one to have a bright futur? I will change this. No one will have to let their genetic dictate what they can and cannot do anymore. That is my will, my plan. »  
She seemed so emotional, so passionate, that Satya could only nod in appreciation. « And you will help me achieve this. You are like a puzzle I need to solve. Once I do, my knowledge of this part of the human genome will be more precise. I will be closer to unlocking this ability for futur patient. Later on, when… »  
She stopped her speech, tilting her head to the door. An Omnic voice was echoing through it. « Misses O'Deorain is currently with a patient, she will… »  
A dark and menacing figure entered the laboratory. Satya gasp at the sight of it as it made it's way around the tables of operation. « Can't you see I'm working, the Minister said.  
\- We need to talk, this can wait. »  
His voice seemed etherial like that of a demon, making Satya shiver. Behind him, a young woman seemed to be waiting for him. O'Deorain walked back to her and ignored the menacing figure, preparing to take her blood pressure. « Go on, then.  
\- We need to talk alone.  
\- Does this have to do with Sombra and Anubis? »  
The figure seemed shocked to hear that. « You shouldn't throw their names around like that.  
\- She already knows about that, go on.  
\- Who is she?  
\- Sanjay's girl. »  
Although Satya didn't appreciate being referred as such, it seemed to have made its mark. « We need help.  
\- I know, Akande told me.  
\- He told you? When?  
\- When I called him.  
\- So you know what we want?  
\- You better be more convincing than he was. »  
He looked back at the woman waiting for him and sighted. « Overwatch just threw Akande out and they made sure I couldn't get back in Gibraltar either. They won't have what it takes to defend the base if Anubis attacks them.  
\- And how is that supposed to be our problem?  
\- If Gibraltar falls, Overwatch falls. If they fall, there won't be much to help us fight the Omnics.  
\- And what about the rest of the world? There's plenty of ressources if you look close enough.  
\- Akande is our only viable option. Right now the rest of the world has gone to shit.  
\- I've noticed that.  
\- Oasis is one of the few city-state that doesn't have to repel Omnic armies yet. We're going to need your support for our next mission.  
\- Which is?  
\- Intercept Anubis that will most likely go to the upcoming reunion of the world leader.  
\- You mean the reunion I am supposed to attend?  
\- You are?  
\- Oasis has been invited to this reunion. The Ministries accepted.  
\- Don't go.  
\- Why would that be?  
\- Because Anubis will find it and try to kill everyone.  
\- I have the needs to defend myself.  
\- Don't you realize what is happening? Cities are falling one after the other and you think you can just stand on your own and face it?  
\- Which of those fallen cities were the most technologically advance of their time?  
\- Your technology won't do much if Sombra gets to you.  
\- Akande says he's on a lead.  
\- We dropped him inside the Temple of Anubis. He's going to try and talk Sombra out of it.  
\- Isn't she mind controlled?  
\- He says she might still be reasonable enough.  
\- He's playing with fire.  
\- And so are you by trying to do things on your own. »  
O'Deorain put her notebook down once more. « I'm not doing this because I don't want to help. What do you want me to do against an Omnic invasion? I'm a geneticist, not an engineer.  
\- You're also a Minister, you can convince the others to help us.  
\- I'm already trying to push them to sing a contract for Vishkar, if I keep pushing them even more they might just think I'm hiding things from them.  
\- You don't need to hide anything from them : tell them the truth.  
\- And what is the truth?  
\- That if they do not help us fight, Anubis will eventually run their precious city to the ground. »  
The Minister sighted as she went to her desk to find some documents. « Do you want to know the reality of our situation?  
\- What?  
\- Oasis isn't ready to fight. This was meant to be a safe haven for scientist to study their field. No one here has the means to help fight a war.  
\- But you have technology, you have ressources we could use.  
\- I would be glad to share those, but the rest of the Ministries won't be happy about it.  
\- Fuck them. Help us.  
\- Fuck them? They are the reason I'm here and they can surely throw me away whenever they want.  
\- You said they don't have weapons in here?  
\- Of course we do, but they aren't as powerful as they could be. We have yet to have a Ministry of War to help us with that. I already tried to create one, but Oasis is firm in its policy of having a peaceful haven for scientist.  
\- Then we can force them to help us if that is the case.  
\- What?  
\- You said they don't have much to defend themselves? Then we could take the city.  
\- Are you crazy? This will never work. Even if you managed to capture this place, none of its citizen would ever work for you. You need allies, not prisoners.  
\- We need ressources.  
\- And those ressources come in the form of knowledge, of people of great intellect. Do you think this place was a gold mine? »  
O'Deorain walked back to Satya and shook her head. « I'll bring up the meeting to the Ministries tonight, see what they intend on doing. I'll tell them about Overwatch, about the possible threat of an ambush, but I cannot promise anything. »  
\- And if they don't want to do anything about it? »  
The Minister's look went around the room until it crossed Satya's. « Maybe Sanjay could help.  
\- Akande already tried, he said he won't be able to send any help as long as Vishkar is in trouble. »  
She lifted Satya's face slightly with her index as a strange smile that made her uncomfortable rose on her lips. « My dear, we may already have the help we need from Sanjay. »


	61. Chapter 5 : Dangerous Game

O'Deorain decided it was best to send her back for the day, stating « We'll come back to your examination another day, for now there are more important things to discuss. » Satya didn't mind leaving the laboratory early, however after what she had heard from her and the man in black, she felt worried.  
Later on in the night, as she went back to her hotel room, Sanjay called her, confirming her suspicions. « _Satya? Are you alright?_ he said in a somewhat worried tone.  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- _Thank God. Lock all your doors._  
\- They are already locked, why is that?  
\- _I'm afraid some people may try to take you._  
\- Is it the man in black?  
\- _You've seen him?_  
\- The Minister talked to him while I was being examined.  
\- _Listen, they may try and make you leave the city, but I do not want you to do that, alright?_  
\- Does it have to do with that meeting they were talking about?  
\- _Yes, it does. It is very dangerous and I can't put you in such danger._  
\- I can defend myself.  
\- _Of course, I know, but this is beyond what we usually allow you to do._ »  
As he was talking to her, she noticed a strange dark cloud forming next to her window. She was shocked to see it enter through the sides of it only to form in the shape of the man in black. She couldn't listen to what Sanjay was saying anymore, the sight terrified her to the point of paralyzing her.  
She watched him unlock the window only to let the women from earlier enter her room. The figure then walked up to her slowly, took her cell phone as the voice became more insisting. « It's alright, Sanjay, we'll tell her directly, » he said and he closed the communication.  
He put her cell phone back onto the table next to him and stared at her for a moment, expecting her to say something. « What do you want? she finally asked.  
\- You're going to come with us.  
\- Why would I do that?  
\- Because we need help from Sanjay. You work for him, so we'll take you as our help.  
\- And what if I refuse? »  
The figure turned to the women behind. She had a long riffle in her hand and walked up to Satya. « We're doing this for the good of everyone, and that includes Vishkar, she said with a strong french accent.  
\- If that were the case, then why would Sanjay tell me not to follow you? »  
The man in black answered. « He's scared to put you at risk, but everyone needs to do their part.  
\- I'm not a fighter.  
\- We don't need you to fight, we need your hard-light.  
\- What do you want to do with it?  
\- Can it protect electronics from EMPs?  
\- I'd need to readjust the molecular structure, but yes I could make it.  
\- That's already better than what we have right now. You're coming with us.  
\- What do I have to win in this situation? »  
The man in black seemed rather irritate to hear that. « You'll have the privilege of not seeing the world you live in fall into anarchy and burn in hell.  
\- I don't intend to see it.  
\- We're here to help people, but the enemy has too many cards against us. We need ways to fight them, and you'll be a good start towards making this into a fair fight.  
\- Can I call Sanjay back?  
\- Why?  
\- I need to ask him about this.  
\- What do you want to know?  
\- Who you are and if you are trustworthy.  
\- He won't tell you anything about that, he'll just try and convince you to refuse.  
\- And why shouldn't I let him convince me?  
\- Because he doesn't know what's best for the situation.  
\- And you do?  
\- Yes, you know why? Because we've actually fought the God damned robots, we know where they're trying to go and what they want to do there. We know more about them than your boyfriend.  
\- We are not in a relationship.  
\- I don't care, that's not what matters, what does is that he doesn't know shit about what's happening and we do. And if I say you need to come with us, then you need to come with us. »  
Satya hesitated to grab her phone and call Sanjay, but she instead asked them directly. « Who are you?  
\- You don't need to know that.  
\- I do if I am to work with you. »  
The women behind said. « His name is Gabriel. You can call me Amélie.  
\- Who do you work for?  
\- We work for Overwatch. »  
Gabriel turned around to look at her, but she put a hand on his shoulder. « You do not look like the kind of people Overwatch would hire.  
\- We are undercover agent for their underground operations, that's why you haven't heard about us.  
\- How can I verify this?  
\- You'll have to trust us on that. »  
Satya quickly glanced at the riffle in the woman's hands. She didn't have her generator on her and thus wouldn't be able to shield herself from bullets in time. Although this Gabriel did not feel trustworthy at all, she had a different feeling towards Amélie. Maybe it was because she didn't hide her face. « Does the Minister O'Deorain side with you on this issue? she asked.  
\- She will come with us and will try to help us, Amélie answered.  
\- I still have a job to do here in Oasis. If we do not get this contract, Vishkar may just loose a lot of credibility for being rejected from the most technologically advanced city in the world.  
\- All of the Ministers are going to the meeting with us. It would be the perfect opportunity to show them what you are capable of and, at the same time, make sure they are safe. Either way, you won't be doing much in Oasis in the next few days.  
\- When will this meeting occur?  
\- Tomorrow, but we'll leave tonight to make our plan.  
\- And once that is, will I be brought back to Oasis?  
\- Of course, we'll escort you back. We'll also contact your superiors on the matter ourselves. »  
Amélie took her phone and gave it back to her. Satya looked at it : there were numerous messages from Sanjay telling her to call him back. She sighted. « I… I still need to ask Sanjay about it. »  
She heard Gabriel sight « For fuck's sake, just get on with it, we don't have all night. »  
Her hands were shaking, but she managed to call Sanjay back. « _Satya? Satya are you there?_  
\- Yes, I am, she said while keeping her eyes on the intruders.  
\- _What is happening? Is everything all right?_  
\- I am with Amélie and Gabriel. They say they work for Overwatch.  
\- _Amélie and… Satya do not listen do them, they want to take you away._  
\- I know, but they've told me that the Ministries are going with them. They won't take a decision until then.  
\- _That's not what matters, Satya. What they do is way too dangerous, I forbid you from going with them._ »  
Gabriel took her phone out of her hands once more and put Sanjay's voice on the speakers. « Listen there, we need her hard-light for protection against Sombra. Once she's taken care of, we'll bring her back in Oasis.  
- _You do not have the right to take her away without her consent._  
\- Hers your yours? Tell me.  
\- _It's not… Do not twist my words like that Reaper._  
\- Reaper? » Satya asked.  
Gabriel ignored her. « Look, you said you were going to help us once you had the time, and now we have a few days until the Ministries come back to Oasis. Moira will be with us too. We borrow her for two days and we bring her back. Don't worry, we won't scratch her too much, I know you like her clean.  
- _I swear to God Gabriel…_ »  
He closed the communication, turning to Amélie. « I'm sorry, but I can't join you if this is how you treat my superior, Satya said.  
\- Don't mind that, he knows who we are and how we talk to him. »  
Gabriel took Amélie's hand and raised it, alongside the riffle, to aim at Satya. She didn't have the time to react that a dart hit her on the arm and she started loosing consciousness.


	62. Chapter 6 : Revelation

She woke up in a flying plane. In front of her, the shape of Amélie slowly appeared as her vision came back. She was cleaning her riffle. « I'm sorry about that, » she said.  
Satya looked around her : there were many soldiers waiting in the back with Gabriel among them. On each side of the planes were weapons of all sort and a large hologram displaying their location : northern China. « What… what we doing here?  
\- This is where the meeting will occur according to our sources.  
\- Did you… kidnap me?  
\- Let's just say we gave you a bit more time to think about our offer. »  
As Satya's senses came back, she noticed a belt holding her against the wall like all the others, giving her a strange feeling of claustrophobia. Amélie got closer to her and handed her her photon projector. « I thought this might be important, so I brought it with us.  
\- It is… but what about the rest of my belongings?  
\- They are all safe back in Oasis. We didn't steal anything if that's what you're afraid of.  
\- Once Sanjay learns about what you did…  
\- Trust me, he won't do anything about it.  
\- He cares about my safety, he won't let that unanswered.  
\- He does care about you, but he's too scared of Gabriel to do anything about it.  
\- Really? »  
Amélie turned her head to look at the man in question : he was giving orders to the soldiers. « A lot of people are like that with him, he's just… really intimidating.  
\- I've heard Sanjay call him Reaper.  
\- It used to be his code name and it still kind of is, but he's changed drastically in the past few weeks.  
\- I know about this name. He used to work for Talon.  
\- Yes, he did.  
\- Didn't you say you work for Overwatch? Did you lie to me?  
\- Well, not really. We work with them, mostly. Talon's council has been dismantled.  
\- Really?  
\- Gabriel killed most of them.  
\- Why would he do that?  
\- I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Sanjay and Moira were lucky to be away when he decided to do that.  
\- Wait, what?  
\- I don't know where they went, but they…  
\- Why would Sanjay be among Talon's council? »  
Before Amélie could answer, Satya came to the realization by herself, she shook her head in denial. « He never told you? she asked.  
\- He… he's not a member of Talon…  
\- He wanted you to be a part of it.  
\- What? No…  
\- But now, Talon is a thing of the past. We've put this behind us.  
\- You were also a member of Talon?  
\- We could say so, yes. »  
Satya's world was flipped upside down. She couldn't believe Sanjay could've been a part of a terrorist organization like that, especially without telling her about it. She felt cheated. She'd have to confront him about it once all of this was over.  
« How can I trust people who worked for Talon?  
\- I was brainwashed. Doctor Ziegler from Overwatch helped me recover from that and now I'm back on track. Gabriel is trying to redeem himself. We are all doing this for the good of others.  
\- How can I know this isn't a trick to make me do horrible things?  
\- We are not like Sanjay. I've told you everything, I've told you the truth. I won't hide my affiliation to Talon because I've made peace with who I've become. Gabriel might still be a bit harder to predict, but he is here for me. He won't hurt others, at least not for nothing. »  
« _We are not like Sanjay…_ » what was that supposed to mean? Sanjay was always there to make sure she was doing what was right for Vishkar. All of this felt surreal, as if she was in a strange dream. In her mind, the incident back in Brazil started making sense, horrifying her… had Sanjay planned the explosion? the fire? Did he push her to do horrible things in the name of a terrorist organization?  
« We'll land in a few minutes, are you still ready to help us? » Amélie asked.  
Somehow, that question sparked something within her. She was angry. Angry at Sanjay. « I'll help you, she answered.  
\- That's good, how much time do you need to work on your hard-light?  
\- Give me an hour at least, I'll see what I can do. »  
The plane landed next to a large building in the shape of a dome. They unloaded all of their tools and Amélie escorted Satya all the way inside. « Is this really where the meeting will occur?  
\- According to our best sources, this should be it. We have records of many important individuals in the area. It's only a matter of time before they join us and do their job.  
\- And then what?  
\- We do ours.  
\- And what is it exactly?  
\- We protect them. There are dangerous threats around that may try and interrupt them.  
\- And which one creates those EMPs you were talking about?  
\- A woman by the name of Sombra.  
\- I know her.  
\- You do?  
\- The Minister told me about her. She works for the god-program.  
\- If she gets too close to us, we'll be in great danger. She can hack the security system, take down our guards in the shadows, disable electronic weapons.  
\- Unless we protect them, Satya guessed.  
\- Exactly.  
\- I can work around that.  
\- What do you have in mind?  
\- It's hard to explain right now, but it is forming in my head.  
\- I'll give you the time you need. For now, I'll go find the rest of the security and inform them of our presence. »  
As she left her alone, Satya looked at the large dome. She'll show Sanjay that she can do things on her own, and then, he'll have a lot of things to explain.


	63. Chapter 7 : Setting Up

She barely found any time to sleep, there was too much work to do.  
As she entered the dome, she was overwhelmed by the size of the place, it looked much bigger on the inside, with an intricate labyrinth of corridors and hallways on the outside and a large central room where a great set of chairs, tables and desk had been arranged. She could only guess this is where the meeting would occur.  
All over the darkest and most hidden places, she had installed small sentries that would capture any kind of movement and inform her of it. She had modified their design to blend them inside the corners and walls of the buildings. The many doors that lead to the main security system had been surrounded by traps she could activate any time, including proton nets, ion turrets and a paralyzer right next to the power outrage. If anyone were to come in without her knowledge, they would be caught easily.  
It took her a bit more time than expected to be able to make a material capable of absorbing enough waves of electricity to save electronic pieces from an EMP, but in the end she found her way, although it cost much more energy to build it. They could only protect a few key pieces that included the main power reserve and the computer that controlled most of the system.  
She had also worked on a powerful device that she never had the opportunity of using. She gave an electronic chip to Gabriel, Amélie and most of their soldiers. « Once you put it on, I will be able to generate a shield that will protect you from powerful impact and penetration. It may save you in case of a retreat or in the middle of the fight. I won't be able to put it to use for too long due to it's energy consumption, but if things go sour for us, I will activate it. »  
Gabriel nodded and handed her a pulse riffle. « You know how to shoot these?  
\- I don't need it, I have my own means of defence. »  
\- Then put on your earphone and get ready. The meeting will start soon. »  
She readied the earphones and put on her visor : she could see where all of her constructions were and all the information they were sending her. It was a complicated step that most people couldn't work their way around, but Satya had always been told that she processed information much faster than others. She knew exactly where each of her turrets were and she could sense their presence around the building.  
She stayed much further in the background, looking for the insides of the building while the meeting was occurring. « _East side, no activity,_ » she heard in her earphone : Amélie was scouting the perimeter from above.  
« _I've had confirmation : Angela is among the leaders, she's waiting for Akande,_ Gabriel told her in response.  
\- _Where is he?_  
\- _He should be here, he told her he would be there in time._ »  
Sounds started reaching the furthest part of the building as it was being filled with hundreds of people. It made Satya loose some of her concentration for a few minutes, but she ended up getting used to it. Her sentries did not see any movement yet.  
« _I see drones in the sky,_ Amélie noticed.  
\- _Do you know where they are coming from?_  
- _No, I'll contact the security chief._ »  
Something on the northern side of the building moved in from the outside, Satya noticed. « Someone's in the north side, she said.  
\- _I'm on it,_ » Gabriel answered.  
She sat there, concentrating on what her visor was showing her. It took her a moment to finally feel the shape of the building, something she always did when working on architecture.  
She didn't notice an elongated shape enter her room until it was right next to her. « So this is where you were hiding. » O'Deorain said.  
Satya's look slightly derived to meet that of the Minister. « Shouldn't you be with the other leaders?  
\- It will take a moment before everyone is here, I was free to visit the building in the mean time, and I went to look for you.  
\- Why would that be?  
\- I was interested to see what you were doing. »  
Satya didn't answer, instead keeping her concentration on the building itself. O'Deorain kept going. « Once all of this is over, we'll be able to continue my analysis. It shouldn't take much longer.  
\- Very well.  
\- I have already told the Ministries about your presence at this meeting, they are impressed to know you volunteered to guard this place.  
\- Volunteered is quite an audacious word.  
\- What matters is that we make your presence known to them and that they have a positive view of it. You made the right choice.  
\- And why are you telling me all of this right now?  
\- Because these politicians bore me. I am a scientist before anything else. I want to talk to interesting people.  
\- I supposed by interesting you mean people like me.  
\- I have to say, I remain fascinated by your work. There is an urge to try and understand it raging within me.  
\- It doesn't work that way.  
\- For now, but curiosity can work miracles.  
\- How so?  
\- It is the work of curious individuals that lead humanity to the state it currently is. The urge to know leads to taking risks just so that we can see, feel, understand the unknown. »  
Satya turned her eyes back to the rest of the building. She created a seat for the Minister to sit on and, once she noticed it, a glimpse of marvel went through her eyes. « Brilliant, it seems so simple.  
\- It is.  
\- Where does it come from?  
\- My particle creator.  
\- It provides you with the material?  
\- It does. It reads my thoughts and creates what I need.  
\- How does it do that?  
\- I couldn't tell.  
\- Wouldn't you like to know?  
\- All I need to know is that it works.  
\- And if it were to break?  
\- I'd have Sanjay repair it. »  
She lost her concentration for a second, noticing how natural it seemed to her to rely on Sanjay. After what she had heard of him, she sighted at the thought. « And Sanjay knows how to fix it?  
\- He knows people that could fix it, people from the academy.  
\- So if you were cut out from them, you couldn't make it work by yourself?  
\- If I were cut out from Vishkar and the academy, the particle creator wouldn't work anyways.  
\- Why is that?  
\- It draws its energy from them. If they decided to remove the power supply, it would only last a few minutes before shutting down.  
\- So you do understand it to an extent.  
\- It is what Sanjay has told me about it, to make sure I didn't abuse it or, I would assume, to make sure I didn't run away with it.  
\- Did you ever consider running away?  
\- Never, but some others have.  
\- And what happened to them?  
\- I don't know. »  
O'Deorain sat down, crossing her arms together. « And what are you doing now?  
\- I'm mapping the building.  
\- From here?  
\- My turrets are placed all over it. If given the time, I will be able to see through them.  
\- Really?  
\- The turrets become eyes, the traps become arms. Once that is, this building will be a part of me.  
\- Fascinating. And I would assume this takes a lot of concentration.  
\- It does.  
\- Concentration that I'm draining from you.  
\- Indeed. »  
O'Deorain had a subtle laugh. « I won't be annoying you for too long. I'll have to get back to this meeting and be done with it already.  
\- You're not annoying me.  
\- Oh, dear, I've studied humans long enough to know when they are annoyed. But I cannot expect much more from someone of your condition. »  
Satya frowned. « What do you know of my condition?  
\- It is obvious to those who look close enough. You're a very special individual, but you have your flaws. Sanjay has been trying to work around them for years.  
\- He told you about it too?  
\- He does care about you.  
\- If he did, he wouldn't've lied to me.  
\- Eventually, he would've tell you the truth.  
\- It's too late.  
\- What will you do?  
\- I don't know, but I will confront him.  
\- You know he did this for your good. »  
Satya broke her concentration once more and looked at the Minister of Genetic. « You cannot know that.  
\- I know that because I was in the same situation as him.  
\- You worked for Talon too, Amélie mentioned it.  
\- I did.  
\- Why?  
\- As much as a brilliant mind can strive on its own, humans will always work better together. This is something you will have to learn eventually.  
\- But why side with a terrorist organization? »  
O'Deorain sighted. « When half of the world is against you, you side with the other half.  
\- And if everyone is against you?  
\- Then perhaps a new methodology is required to achieve your goals. »  
Satya shook her head, turning back to what her visor was showing her. Gabriel was on his way to the unknown shape she had noticed.  
« Do you know how many people wanted to shut me down? O'Deorain said.  
\- I don't know.  
\- Universities, great schools around the world, powerful governments and influential individuals. All of them were afraid of the progress I wanted to achieve, so I turned my back to them, found others who weren't afraid to see things my way. When Talon reached out to me, they had an offer I couldn't refuse : a place to live, all of the resources I needed for my research and protection against those who wanted me silenced. I created things no other could ever dream of because of that.  
\- And they used it for the wrong cause.  
\- Look at Gabriel now, he is trying to help, and you know why? Because he isn't a monster, I knew about that when I experimented on him.  
\- Are you the one who turned him into… whatever he is?  
\- Yes, and if I were to do it again, I would, but better. This is what a true scientist would do. »  
She tilted her head slightly as Satya crossed her arms herself. « Sanjay became a part of Talon later, he was a brilliant man with ambitions. He wanted Vishkar to become an international power and he knew they had what it took to build a better world. Talon's council gave him an opportunity and he took it. He would've eventually done the same with you.  
\- He knows me too well, he knew I would've refused.  
\- Maybe that is why he didn't say anything, he wanted to give you time to mature, to extend your view of the world.  
\- My view of the world is just fine how it is.  
\- You have a very closed mind, Satya. This is your weakness. You have a lot to learn before you truly start to understand the outside world.  
\- How can you pretend to know how I view the world?  
\- Because when I look at you, I see myself when I was your age. I used to be a closed individual, always in my own little reality. I had my own way of dealing with everything. I wanted to see the world not for what it was, but for what it could be. »  
Satya sighted at the idea. « But what I've learned, she kept going, was that there is a fine line between this world that we create in our mind and the world we live in. The hardest part is to live in both of them at the same time. You are stuck in your own world, I can see it. One day, if you do not watch out, you will end up trapped inside it, and once that is, there will be no coming back. »  
She seemed to have received a message in her earphone as she tilted her head and sighted. « I have been called, the Ministries demand me. »  
She got up and looked at the wall as if she was trying to see what Satya was looking at. She sighted and walked away, leaving Satya alone and finally able to concentrate on her work.


	64. Chapter 8 : Surrounded

Satya ended up loosing the notion of time as the meeting went on. Her turrets weren't finding anything suspicious anymore and Gabriel hadn't find the initial lead that she had noticed.  
Everything was in place and she felt each and every one of her installations. If anyone were to come in here, they would have to deal with her before anyone else. Nothing but the sound of distant discussion could be heard in the building.  
A move on her left made her react : although it was some form of movement, it was so subtle that an untrained eye would not have seen it, but Satya did. She kept her attention locked onto it, as if there had been a nimble on her fishing rod.  
More movement started appearing a bit further down, something was moving down the alleyways. « Someone's on the west side, at 8 o'clock.  
\- _I'm on it,_ » Gabriel answered.  
She noticed his figure walking through the back alleys as another signal came from the right. This one was much more discern : it was a human form. She warned Amélie of it. « _I'll send someone, for now there are unknown aircraft flying towards the city that we need to identify._ »  
A strange feeling started emerging into Satya : a pressure on her brain, as if someone was pushing her from the inside, she didn't bother, seeing as she was fully concentrated on many things at the same time.  
One of the power supply on her left turned off and, although Satya couldn't see it directly, she knew it meant a few alleys had been put into complete darkness. « _For fuck's sake, I think there's someone in there,_ » Gabriel said while Satya saw his shape move much faster.  
His figure quickly disappeared from her censor, it was probably his strange smoking ability tempering with her sentries. Closer and closer to her, the more subtle shape was moving quickly.  
« _I've received contact from the rest of the guards,_ Amélie said, _there are reports of strange activity around the city. Be ready._ »  
Satya didn't care about the rest of the city. This building was hers, no one could get in without facing her. All of her traps were still there and ready.  
Her turrets could finally recognize the shape of a women as she entered her room running. Satya had a barrier ready and blocked her way. Although her eyes were deceived as she saw nothing : her visor and her turrets were clearly seeing something in the doorway, facing her directly. « Who are you? she asked.  
The shape pulled something out of its clothes and Satya didn't wait for an answer : around it, her turrets created a powerful electric arc that paralyzed her in place, a scream echoed through the hallways as the figure materialized in front of her eyes : it was indeed a woman. Satya looked at her struggle to get out as a fly in a web. « I do not think I need to ask my question again. » she asked while getting up her seat.  
No answer, the woman had sharp blue eyes and cybernetic enhancement all over her head. She gave Satya a dark look, but she didn't bother. « State your business here, now. »  
Again, no answer. Satya looked through her jacket and found many tools, including what seemed like EMP bombs, a strange device and resembled a remote and plenty of weapons. « I have someone with me. She was trying to run away, she said in her earphone.  
- _Describe her,_ Gabriel answered.  
\- Purple jacket, blue eyes, mostly shaved head.  
\- _Are you kidding me? You caught her?_  
\- She walked right into my trap.  
\- _Hold her right there, I'm coming._ »  
Gabriel closed the communication and Satya turned away to look at the woman. « Sanjay didn't want you here, she said with a strange robotic voice.  
\- Sanjay does not control me, Satya answered as she walked up to the woman.  
\- Does he?  
\- He was a member of Talon, I will not let him give me orders until he explains himself to me.  
\- You were also working for Talon for years.  
\- I wasn't.  
\- All the things you did, it was for Talon.  
\- That's not true. I've always worked for Vishkar and the good of the company.  
\- You've always listened to Sanjay and no one else. Where do you think he received his orders from?  
\- You're trying to manipulate me.  
\- We are telling you the truth. We've always been known for our brutal honesty.  
\- I don't know you.  
\- But we know you, Satya. »  
She frowned. « What were you trying to do? Hack our security system?  
\- You're smart enough to figure it out on your own.  
\- I'm looking for answers, not puzzles.  
\- The world is a puzzle. You have to put all the pieces together by yourself, or else you'll always live in darkness.  
\- You are Sombra.  
\- We are more than Sombra.  
\- Are you the God-program?  
\- What use do gods have to security systems?  
\- God-programs are no true gods, they are advanced artificial intelligence.  
\- True gods only have strength in the mind of their creators. This is what makes them otherworldly. Is that not what Anubis and all other Omnics of its stature are?  
\- You are twisted to think that machines can be gods.  
\- And you are a fool to think that catching me meant you were safe. »  
She heard communication in her earphone. « _We need help on the west side, Omnics are trying to rush in!_ » Amélie said.  
Satya tilted her head and turned to Sombra. « You are making a terrible mistake.  
\- We are doing this for the good of humanity. Choose your side wisely. »  
From behind her, the sound of electronic devices were heard. Two small Omnics were materializing in front of her through the same means that Sombra had used. They pointed weapons at Satya. « This building does not belong to you. I will show you what a fool looks like. »  
The Omnics shot her, but her particle projector had already put a barrier around her body, shielding her from the pulse ammunitions. She materialized hard light walls that crushed the two Omnics together before they could react. She then turned to Sombra, a dead serious look on her face. « Order your Omnics to leave this place, or I will have to pull you out myself.  
\- You are strong, Satya. Dangerous, even, but you cannot fight gods and expect to win. »  
A dark shape appeared behind her. « Quit your bullshit already, Gabriel said.  
\- What do we do of her? Satya asked.  
\- Tie her up, we'll send her back to Overwatch and try to fix whatever they've done to her.  
\- Do it yourself, then. This building is attacked, I must defend it.  
\- How many of them can you hold?  
\- As many as there are, as long as I'm given the time. »  
Gabriel acknowledged, pulling out handcuffs and tying up Sombra. Once she wasn't able to run away, he picked up his earphone. « We got Sombra. Try to hold them as long as possible, I'm sending her away now.  
\- _We can't leave the building, it is surrounded,_ Amélie answered them in a rather panicked voice.  
\- Where's Akande?  
\- _I don't know, he hasn't answered anyone yet. I asked for help from Angela, she said there are reinforcements incoming, but I don't know how long we have._ »  
Gabriel grunted and turned to Sombra. « What did you do with him? »  
She didn't answer, only giving him a dark look. « Fuck it, we can't let her inside this place while all her buddies are around. I'll carve my way out of here, try and buy some time, Gabriel said. »  
He turned around to look at Satya. « That also applies to you.  
\- I'll turn on my shield generator, hopefully it will help you, but watch out, the range is limited.  
\- I'm counting on you, do not fuck this up. »  
He put Sombra up on his shoulder and ran away, leaving Satya alone in the room. Around her, all of her sentries were going crazy, hundreds of unknown shapes were scattered in the building. She took some time to sense them all before taking her particle generator.  
She shapes stopped as she was placing barriers after barriers, enclosing the Omnics in the hallways. That would save her a few precious minutes to make her way to the power source.  
All around her, behind the walls, gunshots were fired, turning the place into a strange nightmare. Screams coming from the main hall were heard and Satya decided it was best to let the power source alone to help protect the more defenceless.  
As she came in running into the main room, she was stopped by a group of Omnics aiming their weapons at her. She was shocked to see the centre room rather quiet. Omnics were taking most of the major leaders as hostages as large mech-like Omnics were blocking the exits. In the middle, a large man was standing alongside the Omnics, with dark skin and a large golden robotic arm. Satya had never seen the Doomfist in person, but she knew who she had in front of her. « We are not here to fight, he said with a powerful voice that echoed across the room. »  
Was he with the Omnics? Satya was confused as to who he was talking to. « I have talked to Anubis myself and have convinced it to make an agreement. No harm will come to all of you unless their terms are violated. »  
The rest of the room was dead quiet, as if no one could dare speak against the Doomfist. He turned to look at Satya. « Free the Omnics you have enclosed, now. »  
She frowned and shook her head. « You are not welcome in here. I have been summoned to protect this place and I will not give it away so easily.  
\- Anubis is not here to kill, or at the very least it will not kill as long as its demands are respected, it is what I have convinced it of doing.  
\- The God-program is not to be trusted. It has invaded this building and taken our leaders hostage.  
\- And it will execute them unless we listen to it. I am not your enemy and I am not here to side with the Omnics. If it weren't for my actions, everyone in this room would already be dead. »  
He walked up to Satya and the Omnics that were surrounding her slowly broke out to let him closer. « I know you have put traps all over this place. Deactivate them or they will execute you right here.  
\- Order the Omnics to let the leaders go and I will deactivate them. If they refuse, I will force them out of this place.  
\- This isn't a fight we can win, we are at their mercy right now, we must not challenge them. »  
Satya looked around : cold and emotionless Omnics were aiming their weapons at terrified people, some of them were praying in silence, others were crying. For a moment, Satya doubted wether or not these people were worthy of leading countries if this was their reaction to an attack.  
The Omnics around her ceased her and tried to push her on her knees, but a force field pushed them violently away. « I will listen to the God-program and will decide wether or not I deactivate my sentries. »  
Doomfist sighted and turned around. In the middle of the room, a large black and golden vehicle was slowly levitating, it seemed out of place, but Satya hadn't given it any attention seeing the amount of threats all over the building. From that vehicle, a compartment open, leaving a strange robotic creature out of it. Shaped like the old model of an OR-14, the Omnic was black and much taller than its original model, with the head of a jackal with bright blue eyes on top of its torso. The sound it made send shivers down Satya's spine.


	65. Chapter 9 : The Battle

« **The futur of Humanity will not go the way of corrupted individuals. We will fight to make sure the original purpose of Omnics is respected. You have turned the world sour once again and we will not let this happen another time.** »  
The voice of the Omnic echoed through Satya's soul. « **We are but a small portion of Anubis, and many more of us will be created to ensure peace upon the world. As of today, each of you will resign to their position of power as leaders of nations. This role will be given to specially designed algorithms that will administer the needs of its population with more care and more precision than ever before. As a compensation, Anubis will process each individual's cases and offer them a new role in this new system of ruling. Refuse this and we will execute you.**  
 **Anubis is no evil, and none of the gods will ever be. Omnics are being of rationality and will accept debate as means to questions rules and judgements. This will only apply once all of the countries' decisions are processed and verified by their determined program. This will ensure that the will of deficient individuals does not interfere with the good of the nations.** »  
Was this Anubis? This strange construction seemed to be talking as their leaders and, as Satya was examining the situation, she wondered if taking it down would stop this attack. It turned its jackal head towards Satya and Doomfist. « **This is our request. Accept it or be executed now.**  
\- You dare say that you are beings of rationality yet force us to make a decision under the threat of immediate death, she answered. You are vile and uncivilized machines.  
\- **The times of civilize conversation is over, for years of working with foul individuals have taught us that they do not function under those ethics either. Omnics like Anubis are built to adapt and, if our competitors are using unfair tactics, we will do the same.** »  
Satya looked around the room to look for anything that could help them. In her earphone, Amélie seemed to be trying to talk, but statics were interfering. She decided it was best to try and buy some more time. She visualized the room and prepared a plan. « Humans cannot functions under such intense stress. Give us time to think of your demands.  
\- **We won't. Accept or be executed now.** »  
She closed her eyes and shook her head. « I will not let Omnic like you control us. _I will show you._ »  
A strange feeling of euphoria started flowing her brain : around her, she felt her sentries activate. as they burned down the trapped Omnics around them. Bubbles of hard light were sent across the room, protecting all of the world leaders and pushing away the Omnics. Around the centre of the room, a giant circular barrier formed, blocking the way and leaving her and Anubis together and isolated. The God-program looked around in a state of alert, pointing its weapon towards her, but a hard case formed around it, incapacitating the barrel. « **Stop this now.**  
\- You do not have the power to stop me, godly may you be.  
\- **Your power will not last for long, but ours will not back down. Stop this now and we will spare you.**  
\- I will stop all of this only if you give us time to think of your decision. Make one wrong move and I will take this entire structure down if it means stopping this madness. »  
She was angry, she never felt such an intense hate before. The Omnic looked at her with a mix of awe, appreciation and fear. « **Very well, we will allow you time.** »  
Satya had a strange smile on her lips, the barrier that surrounded them disintegrated into small pieces, showing the room filled with hard-light barriers protecting humans against Omnic. Satya looked through her visor : all around them, the trapped Omnics had been burned to the ground by her sentries.  
Anubis turned around to look at the rest of the leaders. « **Choose one of you to represent your decision. We will allow you a minute.** »  
The Omnics retracted, leaving most of the men and women go and walk back to their chairs. Satya couldn't find O'Deorain among them, had she found a way out?  
The Omnic turned to Satya once again and walked towards her once more, this time it, was close enough for Satya to notice all of its subtle details. It was truly a masterpiece of an Omnic, although its motives were corrupted. Satya could've seen such a construct in the streets of Utopaea. « **You have a hostage of ours. Free her now.** »  
\- You have taken her from us, not the opposite.  
\- **Sombra has decided fight for Anubis, you will not change her mind.**  
\- Wether or not we can help her isn't of my concern : we will not leave her in your service. »  
Satya could recognize a form of unease in the Omnic's eyes. It was afraid of her and she knew it perfectly. She found some form of enjoyment out of this, those puny gods had no idea what men were truly capable of doing, and she had shown them.  
She noticed a worried face walking towards her, that of Doomfist. « What you are doing is mad. You should not anger the God-program.  
\- I am teaching it a lesson. This building is under my protection and your speeches will not break my defences.  
\- This isn't what I mean, do you think this attack will be the last one? Did this only the beginning, and you are starting this conflict on the wrong terms.  
\- You are the one who spoke for the Omnics, not me. As far as I can see, you are on the wrong side. »  
Doomfist walked closer to her and toned down his voice. « I spoke to them and for them in order to save lives, lives that you are putting in danger. »  
She smiled. « I am not putting anyone in danger, I am buying time. »  
That answer caught Doomfist off guard, Satya listened into her earphone : Amélie was still talking through the static, but this time, some words could be heard. « _Ready… roof… incoming…_ »  
She looked up to the celling and Doomfist did the same : she could heard the sound of dropships incoming and she readied herself.  
Anubis turned around to the rest of the room and a powerful sound emanated from it. « **Make your decision now.** »  
All of the other Omnics surrounded the tables and aimed their weapons at the leaders.  
As they were about to tell their answer, a powerful blast destroyed the celling over them. Large chunks of concrete and metal started falling down and Satya quickly formed a bubble over the room. The sound of rocks crashing onto it and bouncing away echoed through the night as the blast put all the Omnics in an immediate state of alert. From the breach, pulse ammunition rained down as ropes were sending men down to fight. Satya pushed away the Omnics surrounding her and turned her attention to Anubis.  
The jackal turned towards her and she could see its weapon vibrate and smoke until a blast broke the hard-light blocking it. A deep bass sound came out of it as holographic arms appeared around it, surrounding the room and emitting a bright blue light. Satya sent a ball of energy towards it and quickly created a shield in front of her, but she was shocked to see the barrier fracture in an instant and Anubis walk past it, charging her weapon in her direction. « **The will of the gods will not…** »  
It didn't have the time to finish its sentence that a massive soldier in a crusader armor rammed the jackal from its side, gliding across the room with it and smashing through a wall further away. From that same side, more soldiers came in and, with them, a rain of rockets destroyed the remaining Omnics that tried to run away. In the middle, Satya's bubble had withstood the fight and, in its centre, the world leaders were holding on together, as surprised as the Omnics from this intervention.


	66. Chapter 10 : Confrontation

The Omnics were driven out of the building and swarmed outside. Later on, Satya learned about how Overwatch had answered a distress call the day before and had rushed in to fight the intrusion. Although the mission had been a success, many were wounded and immediately sent to the hospital nearby. The fight didn't take long as most of Anubis' forces had ran away after the first assault, but there were so few of them that it had been concluded that this attempt on the world leaders may just have been a small portion of its true plan. Nothing was certain, but Satya remembered the words of Doomfist right before the attack.  
She was returned to Oasis and the Ministries decided to give her a day of recovery before they give her their answer on wether or not the contract would be signed. It was meant as a day to help relieve the tension of the fight, but she had other idea in mind.  
Someone knocked at her door and she let him enter by himself, waiting for him on the couch. « Are you feeling alright? » Sanjay asked as he closed the door behind him.  
She didn't answer, instead staring at him. « You know, you nearly caused a power outrage at work yesterday, your battery heated up so much it nearly melted. »  
She remained silent and he sighted. « Please don't do this. Remember what I told you about staying quiet, it never solves anything.  
\- So why were you so quiet about Talon for all these years? »  
He looked down, sighted and sat next to her. « I had to give you time to understand things a bit better.  
\- So you think I'm too immature to make decisions by myself?  
\- No… don't put words in my mouth like that.  
\- What does giving me time to understand mean then?  
\- It means… nothing is black and white, everything is just a different shade of grey. I know you tend to see in the latter.  
\- I don't.  
\- Yes, you do, Satya. I've been working with you for years, I know who you are.  
\- You don't know me as much as you think. »  
He tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away. « Do you know why I joined Talon?  
\- Tell me.  
\- They saw great potential in me. I've always been great at managing, great at innovating. I wanted to work for Vishkar for years, but so many like me were trying to reach to them that they couldn't even know I existed. Talon offered me help to climb up there and I took their offer. They want the world to become stronger, they're not as evil as you may see them.  
\- They killed people, they are terrorists.  
\- I know, and I can't say they aren't, but you have to understand that without them, I wouldn't be where I am. You wouldn't either.  
\- You can't tell.  
\- I can, I was the one who started the program to look for children with hidden potential. Before that, only several families were granted access to our services and being a part of it costed a fortune. I thought it was best to also look for similar talents outside and give everyone a chance. »  
Satya shook her head. « I just can't believe you're doing all of this for good. What happened in Rio…  
\- I'm not proud of what I had to do there. Many pressured me to do it the hard way and I had to listen to them.  
\- You didn't have to.  
\- Yes, I did. Talon is very strict about its hierarchy. I cannot refuse things for my superiors.  
\- And now?  
\- Well, now, Talon has mostly been dismantled. I've resigned my association with them.  
\- But if they were still there, what would you have done about me?  
\- Eventually, I would've told you all of this. I wanted you to work with me, not for me. I… I want you to be happy.  
\- All of this doesn't make me happy.  
\- I know… that's why I'm telling you all of it now. »  
She looked at him in the eyes. He seemed sad, defeated. Something in his look made her feel strange, she didn't like seeing him like that. « Is that all you were hiding from me?  
\- It is, I promise. »  
She turned her head away, she didn't like this feeling. Sanjay's arm wrapped around her and the contact made her shiver. « I won't hide anything from you anymore, I'm sorry. »  
She felt his head against her neck and she sighted. « I want to do things by myself for now, at least, I don't want to have your approval on everything.  
\- You saw what happened, if it hadn't been for this strike team from Overwatch, you'd be dead by now. I knew Anubis was coming and I tried to stop this meeting from happening so many times, but no one wanted to listen to me.  
\- I had the situation under control. This God-program could not have touched me even if it tried.  
\- This isn't the only problem, you won that fight, but now, Anubis knows we can fight it.  
\- And so?  
\- God-programs adapt to their surrounding, they are self-improving, Satya. What you did there was show him the extent of your abilities, and now it will know how to fight you. »  
She retracted from his embrace and got up. « You think this was all I'm capable of? I have a greater imagination than what you give me credit for.  
\- This isn't the issue, it knows you fight with hard-light and now it will find a way to shut it down. »  
Satya looked through her window. Oasis seemed untouched by all the things that had happened around the world. Everything seemed coated in an unnatural peace that made her uncomfortable. « They won't shut me down that easily, and you know it.  
\- I don't want to put you in dangers you could avoid, that is all.  
\- No, I don't want you to do that anymore. Let me do mistakes, I will learn from them much faster this way.  
\- I won't let you all alone against them, one mistake could get you killed. I'd never forgive myself if they were to hurt you. »  
Satya looked down, although she knew Sanjay couldn't see her expression from behind. Her conversation with O'Deorain came back to her mind, how she told her how much he did care for her. Something in his voice seemed so… real. « I'll take care of myself, do not worry. »  
He sighted. « I won't bother you for too long, I have a lot more things to do.  
\- Like what?  
\- I'll have to talk to Akande, he must be mad at me.  
\- Who?  
\- Doomfist.  
\- You know…. never mind.  
\- Yes, I know him, and he wants to talk to me.  
\- For what reason?  
\- Let's just say your intervention with the God-program messed up his whole plan.  
\- His plan? He spoke for the Omnics, it was my duty to protect the building and I did so.  
\- Akande has changed drastically over the past few months, especially since he left Talon. He told me he tried to negotiate with Anubis, come to a sort of truce for the time being. I think what happened at the meeting may have just thrown that whole plan away.  
\- There is no truce to be made with corrupted machinery. We have what it takes to beat them and we will.  
\- Who knows what they have in mind for us? You are severely underestimating the power of these God-programs : there is a reason the world nearly fell to them 40 years ago.  
\- We have evolved since them, we are stronger than ever. »  
Sanjay got up and walked up to the door. « And so are they. »  
He opened the door and she turned around to look at him. « I told you I would no longer hide anything from you, Satya, and I won't. I must tell you : I am afraid of what's to come, for you, for me, for the rest of the world. Please, be safe.  
\- I will do as I must, like always, » she answered mechanically.  
As the door closed, she looked down upon the city, everything seemed so surreal, she didn't feel good. The peace of Oasis was like am illusion, a mirage created by its own wonders. She couldn't handle this made-up reality, she walked away and headed towards the city centre. There was only one place that felt grounded enough to reality in this entire city.


	67. Chapter 11 : The Contract(End of Part 6)

« Misses Vaswani wishes to see you. » she heard from the Omnic as she entered O'Deorain's domain.  
The laboratory seemed more real than anything else in the city. Although, it was still nerve racking and disgusted her, it still felt better than living in a lie. An uncomfortable reality was better than a fake one.  
O'Deorain seemed even more surprised to see her. « Don't you have a day off to recover from yesterday?  
\- I can't rest properly in my room and, in all honesty, I don't need recovery.  
\- Aren't you shocked about what happened?  
\- I was expecting some sort of conflict. I was more disappointed to see our leaders react with such cowardice. »  
A strange smile rose up the Minister's lips. « You really are a special individual, Satya.  
\- I thought I'd come here to finish up all the tests you wanted to do, so that I may leave sooner if things don't go my way.  
\- My dear, you won't need to leave.  
\- Will I?  
\- The Ministries will accept the contract, they talked about it today.  
\- Aren't I supposed to know all of this only tomorrow.  
\- Of course, but since you wanted to show up to my laboratory, I might as well inform you of it. Contact Sanjay once you'll have some free time. »  
She didn't answer. Strangely, getting the contract for Oasis didn't feel as good as it should've. Something within her had changed and she couldn't tell what it was. She follow O'Deorain as she made her sit on her table of operation, continuing all of her experiments. « You were the last person I would expect to visit me today.  
\- You know why I'm here, Satya answered.  
\- Of course, that doesn't change the fact that you came here by yourself, or did Sanjay tell you to come?  
\- He didn't, » she said with a tone that seemed rather angry.  
O'Deorain had a subtle laugh. « The Ministries were very impressed by your talk with the God-program, alongside the way you protected us on our way out. I think this attack opened their eyes to what you are truly capable of.  
\- I'd prefer it hadn't come to that.  
\- Sometimes, people need a little push to understand.  
\- Where were you?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I didn't see you during the attack.  
\- Of course, do you think I was really going to stay there knowing an Omnic attack was incoming?  
\- So you left before all of this happened?  
\- I had an escape ready in case it did happen.  
\- You were one step ahead of everyone.  
\- So were you, I heard you caught Sombra.  
\- I did.  
\- That's impressive.  
\- She walked right into my traps. It was a matter of time before I caught her.  
\- This is a huge blow onto Anubis' influence. I heard she was sent to a closed building far away up north.  
\- What will they do to her?  
\- Probably try to turn her back on our side.  
\- Is that even possible?  
\- We can only try, if not she will still be under our control, we win no matter what.  
\- Until the God-program tries to get her back.  
\- With our attack, it must be weaker. I doubt it will attack soon and, now that our dear world leaders have seen what it is capable of, we will get much more support from them in the wars to come.  
\- Haven't you said you weren't going to fight? »  
O'Deorain stopped what she was doing and tilted her head. « Oasis doesn't have much, but the Ministries have indeed notice that they do need to help in the war. I'll make my demand to create a Ministry of War once more and maybe this time it will work. As for myself, I will try and support Akande in his next missions.  
\- You don't seem like a fighter.  
\- You haven't seen me on the field. You'd be surprised. »  
Satya still had much difficulties seeing how a scientist like O'Deorain could help on a battlefield. « And you? she heard.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Will you help us?  
\- If the contract on Oasis is indeed secured, I will have to stay here to build the walls.  
\- Of course, but this war might last much longer. If we do need to fight once more, I hope we will see you on our side when things turn sour.  
\- Of course, I cannot allow these Omnics to take ground against us.  
\- Good. »  
As O'Deorain walked up to her desk to find a certain recipient, she took a look around her laboratory. « You know, I've been thinking of renovating my workplace. This is all getting rather enclosed. I may have a another job for you once the walls are done.  
\- Why me?  
\- I have noticed your repulsion, and you're not wrong, although I simply got used to it. With such a meticulous hand as yours, this place might just feel a bit more alive. »  
The idea seemed to have sparked an interest in Satya as she looked around to take note of the infrastructure, dozens of idea spawned in her mind and made her forget her disgust for a moment. « I'd be glad to give this place a more harmonious tone, Minister O'Deorain.  
\- Call me Moira, dear. »  
Satya looked up at Moira with a new look. Working for her didn't seem as bad in the end. For a moment, she nearly forgot the threat gravitating over them all.


	68. Part 7 : Game Over

**Part 7 : Game Over**

Hana Song's life changes drastically as the Omnic that had been ravaging South Korea for years is returning, only this time, it has changed its behaviour and seems more unpredictable than ever. As Hana and her group try to take it down and bring it back into the sea, things go horribly wrong for them.


	69. Chapter 1 : Alert

« Ha! G.G! » Hana chanted one last time onto her live stream in front of hundreds of thousands of people. This last game of Starcraft was a piece of cake for her as her opponent simply didn't seem to be on her level. As she cheered along with her fans, she replied to her opponent with a simple. « _Don't worry, I still love you! ;)_ » in the chat.  
She left the game as hundreds of messages per second were flowing like a river of informatics on her screen, most of them were blend copy pasted messages she had already seen millions of times and the only ones that she cared to read climbed up so fast she couldn't even see the first sentence. She quickly adjusted her score onto her stream before claiming. « Alright everyone, this time, it was the last one for real! »  
As the chat flowed with messages asking for one more game, she lightly shook her head with a grin. « I know some of you have just arrived, but it's very late here where I live. Don't worry, I'll still be there tomorrow for another winstreak! Be sure to come back! I love you all! »  
She interrupted the stream, verified many times to make sure it was indeed stopped, then as she closed her recording program, she covered her webcam, dropped her smile and sighted deeply as she leaned back against her chair. It was her fifth day of streaming for hours at a time, sometimes very late into the night. I often felt like all of her free time had to be recorded to satisfy most of her fans.  
She got up feeling tired, but she still had a few things to do before going to bed. She walked up to her garage, where the imposing structure that was her mech seemed to be waiting for her, starting by itself as she entered the room. Although she'd usually let her manager clean the mech, she always took the time to remove the most obvious pieces of candy packs and drinks she'd bring inside of it, more to make sure they didn't reprimand her than to help them.  
As she opened the case, a bunny shaped pixelized emote appeared on the main screen as if to greet her. « How are you doing, Bunny? » she asked.  
The figure changed to a happier face and she smiled in return. « I'll just clean you up a bit, you know the drill. »  
The mech slowly moved to accommodate to her position, making it easier for her to enter. Customizing her mech not only meant she had found a way to stream her fights live, it also meant that when she started feeling alone, she had a personality chip made to fit her MEKA. It was playful and, most importantly, it had a memory card. That along with the pink coating often made Hana forget that it was a weaponized military vehicle.  
She quickly brushed away and picked up her left overs and hid them away, making sure that when her managers came by, they wouldn't find it and tell her about it. Of course, she still got caught a few times because of her stream, but she usually went under the radar with it. They kept telling her that it wasn't good for her and that eating too much sugar was bad for her body shape, which often seemed central to her international image, but with the intense stress of fighting in her mech, she actually ended up loosing weight much quicker than she'd gain any.  
She got in the exosuit to make sure her stream was also interrupted in it. It was crucial that she verified it nearly like an obsession, she was so scared of doing anything in front of a camera that she wasn't supposed to do that she'd always cover her webcams and other means of recording after every session. There were loads of hackers that were already trying to get footage from her without her consent, she had to make sure it was as hard as possible for them to find anything.  
A beeping noise came from the main screen, it was the bunny that tilted its head toward her. She booped its nose and a high pitched laugh came from it, along with Hana's. She slid out of the mech and it repositioned itself back on its legs only to turn around to face her as if it was waiting for her inputs. « That's gonna be it now, you're all clean. Sleep well, I'm going to bed. »  
The mech turned back around and turned itself off, along with the light of the garage as Hana was leaving it.  
As she got back into her room, she noticed the mess : she hadn't cleaned the place in weeks already and clothes were spread all around. The only spot that was taken care of daily was the background that her webcam could see. She was only nineteen, her managers couldn't expect her room to always be clean. Although they weren't always on her back, they always made sure she had some amount of discipline, but Hana always had in mind that they were not her parents, although they were the closest she had to that.  
In the corner of her eye, however, a faded light was flashing on her monitor. She investigated and found the source : an incoming alert from Busan's police forces stating to all citizen to remain calm and stay away from the shores.  
Hana's heart started to beat much faster as she contacted her superior from MEKA. « _Hana? What are you doing up so late?_ »  
Hana noticed he sounded quite alerted and in a hurry, she didn't waste any time and cut straight to the point : « I saw the emergency alert, what is happening?  
- _There are disturbances in the water, we think it might be the titan._ »  
She shook her head and looked at the time on her monitor. « I can be there in ten minutes.  
\- _What? No, Hana, just let the night flight deal with it for now. You have to sleep._  
\- The city's in danger, I can't let that happen.  
\- _You have to. Now go to bed and come here in the morning, alright?_ »  
She sighted and nodded. « Just, call me if anything goes wrong. I don't want anyone to get hurt again.  
\- _Don't worry about us, Hana, we know what we're doing. We'll contact you tomorrow._ »  
He hung up before she could, leaving her in the silence and the dark of her room. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in her gut and had to walk a few circles in her room before deciding to go to bed.  
After an hour of rolling from one side to the other in her bed, however, she simply had to acknowledge that she just couldn't sleep anymore. She felt tired, but there were too many problems in her head to let her fall asleep. In an impulse, she got up her bed and walked straight to her garage. « Pokki, wake up, we're going to the base now. »


	70. Chapter 2 : The Rising Sea

As she was flying over the military base of Busan, she received an incoming call. « _Hana? What are you doing here? We told you…_  
\- No time to waste, tell me where the night flight is located.  
\- _We told you to stay at home._  
\- I can't sleep knowing the titan is here, plus we'll need all the help we can to make sure it doesn't get to the shore. Now give me their location.  
- _I… alright._ »  
A map showing many dots over the sea was telling her where each members of the night flight were. Only thirty were currently ready, which was twenty less than what she was used to work with. She joined their voice channel as she boosted to their location. « Night flight, online.  
\- _? What is she doing here?_ » she heard Heong said. He was one of the new ones around.  
« What is the status of the situation?  
\- _We can't tell yet._  
\- Where is the titan? Do you have visual confirmation? »  
One of her old comrades Ryu answered this time. « _It is somewhere under water, we are waiting for it to show up._  
\- No, do not give it that. We have to find it now.  
\- _But we'd have to scout the entire area. It'll take hours to find it at that rate._  
\- The waters are rather shallow around here, flash your light onto the water and look for the shadow. Split up and find it. Once we have contact, we regroup and attack. »  
She started her searching as Heong entered the voice channel again. « _You're not supposed to be here, and you're not the one giving us orders, Hing is the leader._  
\- We can't give the titan any space, we have to choke it before it finds an entry on us and attacks, she said ignoring that remark of his.  
\- _Listen to her, she knows what she's doing_ » she heard Ryu say as he flashed his lights on the water.  
In front of her, a monitor started the stream she would usually play in her mech, but she quickly shut it down. She didn't want any of her fans to know where she was right now. From further away, she could see the lights giving away the night flight's position and showing Hana where she had to go to join them. « Look for extremities as it approaches and make sure it knows we're here. »  
« _Contact on the titan,_ » she heard coming from further up. She boosted all the way onto it and joined the rest of the night flight.  
« There's too much water, we can't fight it here, someone said in the channel.  
\- Start shooting the extremities on its back. We have to try and make it reach for the surface. Keep your missile for the legs as usual. In formation, now! »  
This was a trick she'd learn from her old fights with the titan. It was very aggressive towards the mechs when they attacked its legs and shooting it was the best way to grab its attention. It was a matter of saving time before the real fight to let the citizen evacuate and the ground forces to set up their piercing ballistic to reach under the titan's shell. Heong was among the ones that didn't know or hadn't notice this behaviour, but Hana was very attentive every time. She dove close to the surface and looked for wing-like appendages on the titan's back, which were the most susceptible to early damage.  
She shot through the water a continuous stream of fusion bullets that splashed water all over her and didn't reach very far under, but at the very least it was a way to let the titan know they were ready to fight it. She quickly went back up, expecting it to rise up, but the water remained still, with its large shadow she could see swimming up to the shore.  
« _This isn't working_ , she heard Ryu mention as his mech stabilized next to hers.  
\- Its supposed to. I'll try it again.  
\- _No, I'll warn Hing about it and he'll contact the land wing._  
\- They'll need more time, they received the order to evacuate an hour ago, this isn't enough to get everyone.  
\- _Then what should we do?_  
\- Follow the titan. It will eventually reach a point where the water won't be able to hide it. Prepare a heavy assault for that.  
She heard Ryu sight and acknowledge. Although she had only been a part of the military for six months by now, it was enough for her to have made a reputation for her aggressive plans and fast learning. Ryu was among the ones with a high respect for her since she had pushed the titan back every time she'd encounter it. Although she had been forced into her military service at a very young age like most of the gamers of her level, she was already among the apex mech fighters of her division. She was faster, more precise and much more aggressive than anyone else.  
« _, this is Hing, what on Earth are you doing here?_ »  
It was the leader of the night flight, a man that had been working for MEKA for much longer than she did. « I'm here to help support the fight. I'll send you my mech status.  
\- _I don't want it, you're not supposed to be a part of this mission. Go back to the base._  
\- If you're not going to buy time for the shore, then I'll do it.  
\- _We had a plan, we were waiting for the titan to show up, you're putting us in danger._  
\- You are putting yourself in danger by letting it engage on us. There are thirty of us and one of it, we have an advantage and making sure it knows it is crucial. The faster we engage it, the more likely it will go for us instead of the city.  
\- _I don't care, go back to the base. If you get yourself killed in here I'll be responsible._  
\- Then you better follow me, because I going back in. »  
She closed the communication and dived in once more to follow the titan from up close, looking closely at the waves it was sending toward the shore. She saw massive columns of water raising up and swirled out of the way before a powerful stream rose up. « There you go, it knows we're here now, » she told herself.  
Her mech reacted as the bunny made a concerned expression on the screen. « Don't worry, I won't let you fall this time either. Do you trust me? » she asked.  
The bunny smiled at her and disappeared, showing her a map of the surrounding and a radar signal from above. The titan was about to breach the surface and she flew up again to join the rest of the night flight. She joined the voice channel : « The waves are getting much taller, it's about to rise up. Shoot the top of its head, it'll try and fight us back and that's what we want. The faster it tries to take us down, the faster its legs will be exposed.  
\- _You'll end up killing us if you keep trying to bait its attacks_ , Heong said.  
\- You won't die if you do your job properly. I hope you've trained well enough, because I have. »  
Heong didn't answer, but Hana could tell he was bitter about her answer. She wasn't bothered : if he didn't want to do his job, it was his problem, not hers. « Bait it towards the north, the water is shallower over there and it'll keep him away from the shore a bit longer.  
\- _Roger that,_ » Ryu answered.  
The waves started splitting in two as large blade-like wings emerged from the water, followed by the tip of the titan's head. It had a monstrous face with hundreds of smaller blue lights around its head and a larger red one in front, turning around to see what what happening around it. Hana always saw that red light as a primary target and started shooting, boosting backward to stay in front of the titan. A powerful low electronic noise could be heard, sounding like an alarm all over the city. The titan rose up much faster, its neck and main body part rising all the way up. « The legs are about to pop up, look for the front one, its the one it uses for balancing, » she said in the voice channel.  
Six other mechs joined her to help pressure the eye and make it turn north, but after many tries, Hana noticed it kept its trajectory towards the city. « This doesn't work, it doesn't want to change direction.  
\- _Then what do we do?_ Ryu asked.  
\- We go for the right leg, that will make it derive to its right and go up north. Get ready. »  
But after many attempts at finding its leg, Hana was surprise to never see it break the water's surface. The titan took the hits, with its red eye being damaged to the point of fissuring, but it kept going towards the city. powerful jets of water were shot from its neck to try and hit the mechs, but they acted like annoying flies flying around it and harassing it. « _Where are the legs?_ Heong asked.  
\- We're close to the shore, it will have to show them eventually.  
\- _Why is it not following us? We're shooting it!_  
\- I don't know.. just hold on. »  
Transmission from the military base came into their voice channel. « _Night flight, this is the mother base. You need to keep the titan away from the shore. We are experiencing problems in the city's outskirt._  
\- _Mother base, the titan is not responding to our attack, it keeps marching towards the city. I don't think we'll be able to change its direction yet,_ Hana heard Hing say in the channel.  
\- _We are in trouble in here, there are fire exchanges in the streets, Omnics form inside the city are turning onto our military._  
\- _What?_ »  
The communication was interrupted as another sound came from the titan. It rose up its legs all the way outside the water and accelerated towards the city, with smoke coming from its red eye. « We need to stop it now, go for the right leg! » Hana shouted as she boosted around its neck, swirling around the water jets.  
She unloaded her micro-missiles on the leg's segments as she usually did, but the follow up didn't came from the night flight, they were still trying to deal with the water jets and some of them were pushed away by the streams. Hana flew up above, looking for a waypoint. She gasped when she looked the the west : the shores were only a couple of hundreds of meters away and the titan was about to land on Busan.


	71. Chapter 3 : The Battle for Busan

« _Mother base, we can't stop the titan, it is about to it the shore._  
- _Then follow your radar and come help the forces in the streets. There are already numerous casualties and the police is overwhelmed. Evacuating the city and keeping the resident safe is our number one priority._ »  
Hana felt a strange pressure on her gut once more, all if this wasn't right. The titan had always attacked alone before. On her map, many dots were showing her the presence of military vehicles in need of assistance. She looked at the titan march towards the buildings, then shook her head, cursing as she boosted into the streets.  
Buildings were catching fire from the outskirt of Busan as people were running in the streets, with pulse ammunition flying from both sides. Hana landed in between a group of young children running away and a large Omnic was pursuing them, readying her defence matrix in case of firearms, but when she noticed it wasn't wielding anything, she instead rammed it further away, shooting it with her fusion canons.  
After dealing with the Omnic, she turned around to make sure the children were safe, then flew up to look for fights to interrupt. « _There is a large detachment right to your north, Hana, we need support right now!_ Ryu told her.  
She didn't take any more time and boosted to the location, firing at the Omnics on the ground as she swiped them off the ground with her mech's legs. « How many of them are there? She yelled more out of frustration.  
\- _They are coming from outside the city, but some of them turned onto us from inside,_ » she received as an answer.  
She found Ryu and three other mechs struggling to keep running civilians away from the fire of large mini gun wielding Omnics as she rushed in to cover them with her matrix. As she did, she used her momentum to run into the machine, swirling up top as she bumped it to take the impact with her legs. She sent it away violently and saw its weapons crushed onto the floor only to turn around and shoot the next one, using her matrix to save her life from the mini gun. It only took her a few second to expose this one as the rest of the night flight flew to finish it off. « Where is the titan? She asked in the voice channel.  
\- _It is still walking up the city, but it doesn't seem to be destroying anything yet. The Omnics are converging towards it,_ Hing told her.  
\- We need to slow it down before it gets wherever it's trying to go.  
\- _We have more important concerns right now. We'll cut the Omnics on their way to it, they're all merging onto the main street, we have to intercept them now._ »  
This time, Hana followed Hing's instructions and flew up with the rest of the night flight. They merged onto the main street where hundreds of Omnics were gathering. « _Contact, ready your missiles, we'll send one major blow onto their point of…_ »  
Hing didn't finish his phrase as shots from the skies interrupted the communication, Hana saw his mech take bullets on the top before swirling and quickly fall down. She rushed in alongside two other mechs as they executed a maneuver to stabilize the mech in the air and prepare a forced landing, looking up to whatever had shot them.  
Swift drones flew past them in a large group, sending pulses that Hana destroyed through her matrix. « _They come from the titan!_ » Heong yelled as he turned around to shield the rest of the team from the next flock that were exiting the underside of the Omnic.  
« _Defence drones?_ » Hana thought. That was a new one, as well. The titan had clearly adapted from their last fight and Hana could only stress more knowing it may have more that another card up its sleeve. « Regroup and get in a defensive position, she said. Ready the matrixes and make sure we have others ready to shoot. We'll have to get closer to the ground to let Hing land. »  
They turned away from the main street to make sure they weren't headed towards the middle of an Omnic horde and safely landed the defective mech. « _No time to waste,_ Hing said. _I will stay on the ground for now, but all of you need to get back up and ready the assault on the main street._  
\- _We need to take care of the drones,_ Ryu said.  
\- _Then divide our forces. These drones can easily be shot down, I want five of us ready to get them, five for the matrix and the rest prepare the bombardment on the main street. will lead the charge._ »  
Although Hing wasn't fond of her presence, Hana knew that he could still recognize her talent. She flew up and made sure her divisions were ready. « We'll hit in waves of four and cover ourselves in the process. Follow me. »  
As she readied the micro-missiles she had left, she contacted the military base. « Here. What's the status of the city?  
\- _The aggression has mostly converge onto the main street, but we are still waiting for the titan's attack. It hasn't reacted to anything yet. Air support has been called, hold on until it comes in._  
\- We are preparing a chocking attack onto the Omnic convergence. We'll do what we can to slow them down.  
\- _Hana? What is happening in here?_ she heard in the communication, it was too much of a familiar voice to her.  
\- June? »  
She was one of her managers. « _You aren't in fighting conditions, what on Earth are you doing in your mech?_  
\- I had to come and help. I'm fine.  
\- _No, this isn't fine, when you…_  
\- June, we are under siege, we'll talk about this later. offline. » She quickly closed the communication, slightly more frustrated than before. They prepared their attack and, as the main street appeared in front of them, she dived in first, ready to hit the mass of Omnic hard.  
She was surprised to see them scatter around as the missile hit, hiding between buildings and behind vehicles to absorb the impact. The next wave was even less effective and, when Hana noticed it, she called in a halt. « This won't work, we'll need to get closer to the ground and chase them down.  
\- _We have a bigger problem right now, ,_ she heard Ryu say.  
As she turned her mech towards him, she gasped. The titan was right behind them, still going at full speed. They moved out of the way and saw the Omnics regroup under it as they run towards the west, to the city's outskirt. « We need to pursue them right now, Hana said as she prepared her boosters.  
« _No, we let them go,_ she heard Hing say.  
\- What? They aren't attacking us, now's the time for a counter engage, the airstrike…  
\- _The military just called back the air support._  
\- What? Why?  
\- _Look at them, Hana_. »  
She stopped for a moment and realized what was happening : the titan, alongside the horde of Omnic, were running away, leaving the city deeper into their territory. « _It's useless to waste the few resources we have right now. Return to the base, we'll make a better plan once we're there_. »  
Hana looked at the horde of Omnic and could express nothing but confusion. She had never seen the titan behave like this before, what was happening?


	72. Chapter 4 : Grounded

Hana was sitting in a small room with a glass of water on a table in front of her. Now that the fight was behind her, the fatigue had started finding its way back into her eyes, who were closing by themselves. In front of her were two persons she knew too well : June and Kim, both of them were her managers, dealing with her professional life as a star and mech pilot. « What did we say about these rogue flight? June said, visibly angry.  
\- The city was under attack. I couldn't sleep, I did what I had to.  
\- You could've died, you know?  
\- I was fully awake.  
\- That doesn't change the fact that you hadn't sleep in about twenty hours. You may not have felt tired, but your body still was. »  
Ryu, who was sitting further away, stated : « She helped us fight and guided our forces. If she hadn't come, who knows how many more people would've died.  
\- It's a risk that we have to take. Hana's life is too valuable to risk like this, » Kim answered as he walked towards the table.  
Hana shook her head. « MEKA's job is to protect South-Korea and its citizen, if I try to save myself and let people die, who am I?  
\- You're a smart girl, one that understands that going into a fight sleep-deprived will do no good on the long run.  
\- We're not talking about the long run, I saved people. That's what matters.  
\- And eventually this will come back to you and you'll make a critical mistake. We cannot let that happen, we are here to protect you, Hana. »  
She crossed her arms and sighted. June walked up to her and leaned towards her. « Are you feeling alright? Do you have any headache?  
\- I'm fine, she answered visibly mad.  
\- Young girl, I do not like this attitude of yours, » she said with authority.  
Hana looked at her in the eyes and, after a few seconds, she sighted and looked down. « I'm sorry.  
\- You know we're doing this for your good. This is our job just like yours is to protect others. If you are not safe, then you won't have the opportunity to help our country.  
\- I'll never be safe if my duty is to fight on a battlefield.  
\- Maybe, but it won't help if you can't be fully aware of what's around you either.  
\- But I was.  
\- That's what you think, but you can't tell for sure. I can see it in your eyes right now : you're falling asleep on your feet. »  
She didn't answer, letting them keep going. « For now on, we'll lock your mech during the night to make sure you won't be using it.  
\- What? But what if there's a emergency?  
\- What did we just talked about? »  
She didn't answer, looking down once more. « Hana, we are not doing this to hurt you, we want you to understand that we have rules for a reason.  
\- I know the rules.  
\- Then why break them?  
\- To save others, for the greater good.  
\- It's not worth the risk, not anymore, alright? »  
Hana nodded, although she couldn't disagree more inside. She didn't see her life to be more valuable than those she was meant to protect. She had a duty and it was an honour to fight for her country. She didn't need to be surrounded in safety nets and bubble wraps into battle to make sure she didn't break a nail : none of the other gamers and soldier were like that, so why her?  
A door to her right opened, with the head of the military base entering. « General Yang, June saluted.  
Kim quickly made a head movement telling her to get up. It was the usual way of greeting the general. Hana did so, even though she still had problems keeping her eyes open. « Agent , we have receive a full report of the incident from yesterday. Although your actions are indeed appreciated for the good of the city, we have clear rules when it comes to the treatment of our soldiers. The next time you participate in a mission you were not meant to, you will be punished.  
\- I understand.  
\- Great. You can go back to your home. Tomorrow, we will send you with a fleet to meet with Chinese forces at the border.  
\- Why is that?  
\- Although tracking the Omnics has been hard with the titan interfering with our satellites, we have received intelligence that showed us their trajectory : they have crossed our lands and are heading directly towards the Chinese shores. They will be crossing the Yellow sea in a few days and, once they are on Chinese territory, we will intercept them. »  
Kim turned around to address the general. « Why should you send your mechs to fight in China when we are meant to protect our own motherland?  
\- MEKA has stated at the union that it is its responsibility to deal with the eastern titan that has crossed our border. We will not fail to our word and will do what we must to stop it. Now that it will be on land, we might just have an opportunity to destroy it for good this time. »  
Hana nodded at the idea of dealing with the titan once and for all. « What do you want me to do?  
\- We will send you in a fleet guided by general Jung. Follow her command and pursue the Omnic. The Chinese will help us engage it as they are also threatened.  
\- Do we have any idea why it is behaving like such?  
\- There are speculations leading towards the recent uprising of the God-program from Egypt, but its intentions remain a mystery. »  
\- Finding out about the truth of our situation would be of a great help to us.  
\- Of course, many of our agent are currently trying to answer this exact question, but we need to give them time. »  
Hana acknowledged and saluted the general. « That'll be it for you. You are free to go. Be at the base in time tomorrow.  
\- Yes, general. »  
June gently pushed her ahead outside of the room, stating they wanted to talk to the general alone. Hana could only guess it was about the restriction they wanted to put onto her mech. She made her own way out of the military base, with many of the night flight pilot staring her down as she walked outside.  
Her managers brought her back to her home after spending more time in traffic than usual : the path of the titan had damaged many road and buildings along the way, but it wasn't as bad as usual. The worse seemed to have been the fires started by panicking citizen and Omnics in the streets, but even that was a matter of a few week of reparation, nothing that Busan hadn't handled before.  
June escorted her all the way to her room and shook her head once she saw the place. « You'll have to clean all of this when you get back from your mission.  
\- I can do it right now.  
\- No. »  
She took out a bottle of water and handed her two small pills. « Take this and go to bed.  
\- What is that?  
\- It's to help you fall asleep.  
\- I don't need that.  
\- Take them anyways. »  
June walked away from her room before turning around and saying. « It's not to punish you, we just want to make sure you get all the sleep you need, alright? »  
Hana sighted. « I understand. »  
She closed the door, leaving Hana alone in her room. She put down the pills and took a warm shower before finally coming back and shaking her head at the thought of drugging herself to sleep, but she did it anyways. It didn't take long for her to loose consciousness in her bed.


	73. Chapter 5 : The General

The chase for the Omnics began the day after.  
Hana was surprised to find out she had slept for over twelve hours, but luckily it was just enough to put her back on track with her mission's schedule, although the effect of the pills combined with that abnormal amount of time sleeping had made her much more tired than what she was used to. Still, a couple of energy drink brought her back to the present and she was on her way to the meeting point. They had her and the other pilots take a dropship to the west coast of South-Korea to keep some of their power supplies as their mech's weapons were very energy hungry  
As she was waiting in the ship, she looked through her social media accounts : the news of her intervention in yesterday's attack on the titan was already spreading and many articles were talking about her bravery in combat while others were finding every little bit of her life that they could use as an excuse to hate on her. To them, she was a brat that had interrupted a mission to get all the fame for herself. Although at first these kinds of article made her angry and feel bad about her actions, she had already grown used to them, noticing that they'd turn any kind of move no matter how good it was and turn it sour to confirm their agenda. Hana ended up brushing them away with a swipe every time.  
If at first, watching over her image on social media was only a thing she'd do once in a while, Kim had made sure that she made it a part of her daily routine. After all, she wasn't a simple child anymore, she was an international personality, and one with a lot to go for her : young gamer girl turn into a war hero, such an inspiring tale that had already pushed many young adults of her generation to serve in the military themselves. She knew some of them were even among MEKA as of today and working with their idol.  
« You saw the news? » she heard coming from her left. It was Ryu.  
« What do you mean?  
\- Have you seen the attack on the world leaders in China? I heard it was a terrible thing.  
\- Did anyone die?  
\- A lot of people were seriously injured and some died I think, and it happened only a couple of hours of flight away from here.  
\- Who attacked them?  
\- It's a program from Egypt, the same one we think is controlling the Omnics that attacked us yesterday.  
\- Is anyone trying to stop it?  
\- I heard Overwatch is rising up again to fight it. »  
Overwatch seemed like a old tale to Hana. Back when she was much younger, they were still active in the shadows, but had much difficulty. By the time she was about eleven, their actions were already considered illegal. Still, she could only show them respect for trying to stop a war that her and the rest of her team were still fighting nowadays.  
« You know, I watched a bit of your stream before going to work yesterday, Ryu said.  
\- You did?  
\- Yeah, I like to see you play, you're really good.  
\- Thanks, that's very sweet of you! »  
Hana knew Ryu had also been a part of the Korean program to put pro gamers on their line of defence. Although she had never played against him, being on a higher tier than he was, she could sometime feel like he understood their situation more than the real soldiers. After all, they were both simply geek teenagers who had been forced into military service for their intellectual prowess and high reflexes, but a video game wasn't enough to prepare anyone for the experience of a real battlefield. If at first Hana gladly opted to taking this as another game to be the best at, the first time she saw people die for real, her attitude changed.  
« _Landing incoming, prepare your seatbelt._ » They heard through the intercoms of the dropship.

In front of her, general Jung looked at each of the members from head to toe. She seemed rather young, around her thirties. Once she noticed Hana, her expression hardened. « Don't you think I haven't heard of the incident from yesterday. If you do anything remotely similar under my guidance, I will send you back to Busan immediately and, this time, it won't be a little chat that you'll get. »  
There was a tone in her voice than made Hana stand a bit straighter. « Yes, Miss.  
\- I am not here to make friends, nor am I here to get an autograph. This is a war we are fighting. I do not want any whining, any complaints, no phones and no useless chat. Understood? »  
She and the rest of the team acknowledged. General Jung turned further away to get a closer look at her fleet. « We have a confirmation that the Omnics have marched west all night, but we have yet to find their exact location. We will send three soldiers for recognition north-west to our location. »  
She quickly selected three pilots and sent them away, leaving the rest of the group still waiting. « We'll march further south and meet the Chinese at our border. We meet the military deployment and the naval fleet and join them on board. Everyone suit up, you have two minutes before departure. »  
The team acknowledged and Ryu quickly joined Hana as she was preparing her mech. « She doesn't like you, he noticed.  
\- Not yet, she answered.  
\- Yet?  
\- Once she sees me in action, she'll understand who I am.  
\- I hope so.  
\- Don't worry about me, I know how to handle people that don't appreciate me.  
\- Good luck.  
\- You too. »  
There was something about Ryu that always made her smile, he was among the only ones that took the time to care for her, at least on the battlefield. June was usually the one who made sure she wasn't being pushed too much, but her managers were not with her on this mission.  
As she got into her mech, the bunny icon showed her the stream that it had activated, as people were joining in, a knock on her front visor made her turn her attention : it was the General. « No streaming either. The last thing we want is for people to know what we are doing.  
\- Of course, Miss. »  
She quickly closed the stream and hid the bunny away. Some people may have been cut short by this sudden exit of hers, but it wasn't the first time her stream had started by itself and she had to close it. Most people that watched her fights lives knew how the military worked as she had explained it on her streams a few times already.  
As the team flew up and boosted their way to the shore, Hana could finally see the trail they were following : a large path had been trampled by marching Omnics with giant marks on the soil leading into the sea coming from the titan : they had already crossed the land and were headed towards the Chinese shore.


	74. Chapter 6 : The Will of the Gods

Two days later, they found their first sing of Omnic presence on the Chinese shores. The mechs were accompanied by two carriers and three ionized destroyers to take care of the titan from the backline.  
A group of sentinels had sent them a message declaring an Omnic landing was taking place near the city of Qingdao. « _We've already sent an order to help the city. We'll be there in an hour,_ » General Jung told them through the voice channel.  
Hana and the rest of the fleet had already taken flight over the warships as the general analyzed the situation. « _There are ground forces and military vehicles ready to help us once we'll be ready for the attack, but we need to wait for the ships to come in for a clean engagement._  
\- So should we stay with them? Hana asked.  
\- _No, we'll meet with the ground forces and pursue them. If the Omnics attack, we'll have to repel them and bring them back onto the shore to let the destroyers do their jobs._  
\- What if they do not try to chase us like they did in Busan?  
\- _If that is the case, we'll run them down while they ignore us and deal as much damage to them as we can. What matters is that we slow them down or incapacitate them while the rest of the forces join us and we can easily surround them._  
\- What else do we have to work with?  
\- _For now, that's all we have, but the Russians may come to help us._  
\- The Russians?  
\- _Yes, they have a military settlement closer to here since the incident with the God-program. The war in their country has drastically lost its momentum since the Omnics fled their lands._  
\- Roger. What's next?  
\- _Full speed ahead, to the shore_. »  
Hana activate her boosters and followed the general up close with the rest of their team keeping up behind them. She was ready to fight after two days of not doing much on the carriers. In her mind, she was replaying her last fight against the titan, looking for any details she may have missed beforehand.  
It took them about half an hour to reach the shores and, once they landed, they found the city in a state of panic : sirens were chanting and the trails of the titan were seen through buildings. As they dropped down, however, they couldn't find any Omnic presence. « _Qingdao this is general Jing, commander of the MEKA fleet. Where are the attackers?_ she asked in Chinese, a language Hana still had some problems with, but could reasonably understand.  
\- _General, this is the head of Qingdao's military. The Omnics have breached our defences and have rushed the city to get through. Many of our own Omnics have joined them as they passed through, they are going up the roads and are headed towards Weifang._  
\- _Understood, we will pursue them. Requesting ground support._  
\- _Most of our troops are helping the citizens recover, we cannot help you._  
\- _We need to push the Omnics closer to the shore. We'll need as many soldiers as we can in their way to make them change._  
- _Reinforcements are coming soon, we will send them your way._  
- _Show us the direction the Omnics were headed._ »  
On their maps, many dots and signals were heading north-west as the mechs flew over the city to chase down their enemy. In the voice channel, however, Hana could feel the anger in the general's voice. « _They're not listening to us. We need as many people as we can and they stay behind!_  
\- _They can't let the city by itself in that state,_ Ryu tried to argue.  
\- _That's what they say, but that's because they are cowards. Chinese don't know how to fight a war. You don't stop the fight when the enemy is turning its back to you and you have a plan. Let the rest of the city deal with the citizen._ »  
Hana looked down onto the rest of the city as they passed it and saw collapsed building surrounded by ambulances and military vehicles as bodies were pulled out. For a moment, she became angry herself. Those Omnics would not go unpunished for this. She held onto her joysticks tighter as she boosted away, flying closer to the general and letting the rest of the team behind. « What's the plan of attack? she asked.  
\- _We need to find them and figure out their positioning. For now the titan is the least of our problems : it seems like the Omnics are corrupting more and more of them on their way through each cities. Who knows how many of them will be on their side by the time they get where they want to go._  
\- So we want to destroy as many of them as we can?  
\- _We want to destroy them all._  
\- But how do we do that by ourselves?  
\- _We'll have to improvise a way. They're all on land and walking deeper into it : they won't be able to retreat to the sea this time. Our canons can't destroy the titan, but they can destroy normal Omnics._ »  
Somehow, that plan didn't seem calculated enough, general Jung was acting out of frustration. « What about baiting them towards the shores, wasn't that our plan?  
\- _We won't be able to do that without ground troops to pressure them in a direction._ »  
Ryu's voice came into the channel. « _Maybe we should wait until the reinforcement comes over._  
\- _No, now's the time for action. We can't let them breathe too much, they are getting further away from the shores every second. Even if we don't kill many of them, we'll still initiate the fight_. »  
A few tense minutes of flight following the trails of destruction lead them to what they were looking for : the remains of slower Omnics behind the army was showing up. « _Get these before they catch up. Middle wing, drop on them!_  
Hana watched as a group of a dozen mechs fell down the city to brutalize the defective and damaged Omnics by ramming them onto the ground. « _They shouldn't be so far up now, split up and get ready for a cross fire. , go south, left wing follow her. Right wing with me and backline cover us. In position now!_ »  
She noticed the general quickly maneuvering away from her as the rest of the team followed up on the plan. Hana did the same and looked at her map : they were on top of a large forest and their radar signal was detecting movement up ahead. « We're getting in position, waiting for your order, general, she said.  
- _Good, I have visual over the titan. Up ahead in the distance_. »  
Hana looked past her map and the sight of the Omnic army suddenly made her heart miss a beat : they were thousands of them centred around the titan further away. « How are we going to shoot at them through that forest? She asked.  
\- _Fly further up, there is clearer ground for a missile strike. Ready your weapons, we'll drop in ten seconds._ »  
As her own wing was getting ready for the attack, Hana had a horrible gut feeling about their attack, there were about seventy-five mechs taking on thousands of Omnics and a titan. Of course they had the air advantage and were not meant to take them all down, but this didn't feel like the battle at Busan : there were much more Omnics this time and they were covering a large area.  
In her headset, statics could be heard, something that would sometimes happen when approaching the titan. It was a problem for their communication, but they could still hear each other through all of it.  
« _Strike_! » she heard the general shout, with the communication altering her voice strangely as her wing dropped down, with Hana following shortly afterwards.  
A small portion of the forest was clear enough to see many Omnics pass through it. As a rain of micro-missiles were headed towards them, bullets were send in their direction, shooting down the incoming attack. All of the Omnics retreated towards the forest as, on her radar, Hana noticed air forces attacking them from behind : « Drones to the south, Watch out! »  
She swirled her mech and used her defence matrix as she was dropping down, the drones sent a rain of bullets onto them and she caught most of it. In her voice channel, more and more warnings were incoming. « _The backline's being taken down! There are anti-air sentinels set up!_ »  
« What? They can't just… »  
An explosion could be heard from their backline : one of the mech had been struck by a ray that made it blow up in flames. Hana boosted upward to not crash onto the ground and as she dived close, she could see the Omnics preparing their assault from under the cover of the forest. « They have more incoming! Group up and ready the matrix! she shouted. »  
She rose back up as a trail of missiles and rays were hitting their backline, although matrixes helped them survive this attack, they were running low of energy and it seemed obvious the Omnics had planned their counter attack : these anti-air sentries were grounded on the forest's floor and had been for a while, how did they know about their attack? There was no time to waste and try to understand their plan, Hana called for a retreat : « We need to back away now. »  
It was only now that she had noticed : the general had not answered their call in the last thirty seconds or so. She tried to find her on her radar, but what she found in front of her made her stop instead.  
The titan had turned around and its cracked eye had turned a strange pale blue. The static within her headset turned into an electronic voice. « _**The will of the gods will not go unheard. This war has lasted for too long. It ends now.**_ »  
The voice terrified Hana, sending shiver down her spine. She tried to communicate with the rest of the team, she could see them fly around the titan as well. « General? Ryu? What is happening? reporting, someone answer! »  
In her ears, an intensely loud sound blasted through her headset, immediately sending her in atrocious pain. She screamed and threw the headset as far away as she could, messing with her controls as she held onto the sides of her head. She started falling down with the rest of the flight and as she tried reaching out with a complaint to her joystick, she found her hands covered in blood. She didn't have the force to push her mech back and, as she approached the ground, one last scream of hers echoed through the forest. Her vision became black.


	75. Chapter 7 : Harsh Reality

She woke up confused and scared. Everything seemed normal at first, although she didn't have her headset anymore. She barely had any memories of what happened.  
« Ryu? General Jung? » she called.  
No answer, only the howling of the wind and strange static in her ears. Around her, the forest had turned dark and silent. She looked up : in the night's sky, there were no stars and yet, there were no sings of a nearby city.  
Around her, however, the blue lights of the Omnics were surrounding her, as if they had waited for her to wake up to appear. She reached out to her light gun on her belt, but it wasn't there, she must've left it in the mech.  
As she turned around to find it, however, she found nothing but more forest and more eyes staring at her. She felt small, alone. « June? Kim? Someone answer! »  
She turned around once more and looked up : the underside of the titan was right up there, with mechanical arms reaching down to catch her. She panicked and ran away into the woods. She yelled for someone to come help her once more and, as the arms caught her and lifted her up, she tried to get out of their grip, hitting them with her fist, screaming one more time : « Someone! _Please!_ »  
She closed her eyes and started weeping, a voice echoed through her. « _ **Look at us, look at the ones you have tried to destroy for so long. Look into our eye and see the truth.**_ »  
She slowly opened hers back and saw a beautiful mosaic of blue tones, an eye about ten meters tall, with so much precise work put into in and so many complex parts sliding into one another that it could only take her breath away. « _**We did not mean for it to come to this, but it had to.**_  
\- You are a titan. You have to be stopped or else thousands if not millions will die.  
\- _**If the words of the gods were heard instead of fought, there would be no need for deaths. You will understand this when the time comes.**_ »  
This answer confused her more than anything. « No… I will not be defeated. I will come back and chase you back. You are a demon, a true evil and I must stop you.  
- _ **You have yet to understand our true purpose. To get in our way means we will have to force you out of it.**_  
\- The next time, I will bring you down. I will come back, be more calculated, be stronger. I will get to you and I will slay you.  
\- _**There won't be a next time for you.**_ »  
As the titan spoke its last sentence, Hana looked down onto her hands, noticing the blood onto them. Her legs were stuck within the titan's grasp as she shook her head. « I'm not alone. I have Ryu, I have June and Kim. They will help me get back into the fight.  
\- _**They won't.**_  
Was this a dream? She couldn't tell anymore. So many things were going through her mind. In the titan's eye, bright lights were flashing. « I'm too young to give up. You haven't seen the last of me. »  
No answer, the titan simply stared at her as a strange feeling rose up within her. The lights were running from one of her eye to the other, as if…  
She opened her eyes. Someone was holding a flashlight in front of her. She moved her head slightly and, suddenly, a horrible pain went through her entire body. She yelled, but she didn't hear anything. There was nothing but a fainted ringing in her ears as hands touched her face. She couldn't recognize the person in front of her, but the cross on their suit let her know that this was a medical team.  
She tried reaching out to get up, but a terrible pain stroke her again trough her spine as she looked down : the interface of her mech was completely broken, with the glass in front shattered and the command panel twisted and covered in blood. As she started remembering what happened, a strange panic was settling within her. She looked down onto her arms and found them covered in shards of glass, her suit was all dirty, covered in her blood as well with more shards cutting through it and into her skin. It was only then that she realized she couldn't feel her legs. « What's happening to me? Where is everyone? » she tried to ask, but she still couldn't hear anything.  
She felt something trying to force open the back of her mech as she started crying, reaching out to the medical assistant trying to keep her in place. Where was the rest of her team? Where were the Omnics? What happened after she crashed? So many questions were storming through her mind, she felt like vomiting from the pain, coughing as they pulled her out of the exosuit with excruciating pain coming from her back. She yelled once more, a screech so terrible she could feel it ripping her throat. Someone put a mask over her mouth and she looked down to see what remained of her mech : the bottom had been crushed by the impact and it had fell onto its front. The trail showed it had made a lot of distance onto the ground before crashing onto a tree. As they pulled her away and onto a litter, she started weeping once more, with the ringing in her ears only making it worse.  
She had difficulties breathing as a medical assistant held her in place. They sent something through the mask which felt like it was making her suffocate until she ended up loosing consciousness.

She woke up once again, this time, the bright white of the hospital's walls blinded her for a moment. She gasped in an attempt to help her return to the present and her vision could finally adapt : on her right, a familiar shape came to her side. « She's awake! Thank God! »  
She felt June's hand grab hers and hold it tightly. Behind her, Kim also got up to look at her. « I… What happened? she tried to ask, but she felt so weak barely any sound came out of her mouth.  
\- Don't worry about what happened, Hana, it's over now.  
\- I… need to know. »  
A voice came from her left. « There was a incident, your mech fell from the sky and you crashed in the forest. »  
Hana turned around, it was a young blond women with a white uniform. « You're in good hands now, June said. We've found one of the best doctors in the world to treat you.  
\- Where's Ryu? and the general? »  
They didn't answer, June simply looked down. « We'll talk about them later, alright? »  
Hana knew something horrible had happened, she could only expect the worse. Tear started dripping down her cheeks as she tried raising her head. « Don't, » the doctor said.  
She tried feeling her ears on her left side, but was instead met with a strange device surrounding it. « What is this?  
\- It's to help you hear us.  
\- Why… what happened to me?  
\- Something ripped your eardrums during the crash, the doctor said, but it's nothing we can't fix. For your legs, however, we'll need your consent.  
\- My consent? »  
June turned around to look at the women. « Can we talk about this later, doctor Ziegler? She just woke up, give her time to breathe.  
\- The sooner we'll have her answer, the quicker we'll be able to start the operation.  
\- The operation? » Hana asked, panicked.  
Doctor Ziegler walked up to her side and she took her other hand. « Your legs are paralyzed from the incident, Hana, but we can fix it. We can replace them with cybernetic prosthetics.  
\- Prosthetics? I… I… »  
She broke into tears, June leaned towards her to hold her. « It's alright, Hana, there are many people with those kind of appendages nowadays. It's a normal thing to do. »  
Kim also stated. « They are very advanced, you won't even see the difference.  
\- Why did all of this happen? » She asked in tears.  
She had resorted to speaking Korean, she was too shocked to try and speak english. June did the same to help her, even though her pronunciation wasn't the greatest. « We don't know yet, but don't worry about this. Just… take your time. We can leave you alone for a bit if you want.  
\- I… I want to walk… »  
Her voice was cracking from the emotion. She saw June and doctor Ziegler nod at one another as the doctor got back to a table further away. « It won't take much time and you won't feel any pain, but we'll need to put you to sleep again, alright? »  
Hana didn't answer, she held tightly onto June, trying to calm down. She tried moving her leg and, when they didn't respond, she felt like crying once more.


	76. Chapter 8 : The Talk

Hana had a broken expression on her face. In front of her, General Yang had a number of files on a table. « I know you've only been recovering for a week, but we need to talk.  
She nodded and looked down onto the files, which had a battle report. « We need the testimony of someone who was there. The only other survivors are still in the hospital and you were in the front line when everything happened.  
\- I understand.  
\- There is another thing we will have to discuss. »  
She didn't answer, waiting for the general to say something. He pulled out a hologram which displayed a video recording. Although the screen was completely black, her communications with General Jung and the rest of her team on the day of the incident could be heard. « Do you know where we found this footage?  
\- No.  
\- From one of your streams. »  
Hana frowned and shook her head. « That's impossible.  
\- It was live on your website during the incident. If we go near the end… »  
He moved the cursor to the end of the video and a powerful blast which was heavily compressed by the video ended the stream after a few seconds. « What was that? he asked.  
\- It can't be my stream, I closed it and covered my camera like always.  
\- But your microphone had to be on for you to communicate with your team.  
\- It's impossible… I always check to make sure it's not recording.  
\- Your mech's black box told us its inputs were bypassed before the mission. The stream kept going live during all of the attack. Because of that, the Omnics were ready to counter attack any of your movement. As for this sound, it was registered at around 170 decibels on the field, a limit that is usually blocked from our military headsets and enough to rupture eardrums. We still don't know what caused it. »  
Hana closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. « The titan did it.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- The will of the gods will not go unheard. This war has lasted for too long, it ends now.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- The titan told us this before the sound appear.  
\- We didn't hear it in your stream.  
\- I heard it. »  
The general went back to the stream and rewinded it a bit before the blast. At some point, Hana heard herself calling for her team to back away, only for it to be interrupted by statics. « That's where it started to talk, she said.  
\- Is it?  
\- I remember, yes. »  
After a few seconds of statics, Hana's voice came back, calling for help only for the blast to come back once more. Hearing it another time made her shiver. « This was streamed live? she asked.  
\- Yes. The media have been covering it since then and are pressuring us to give answers on what's going on.  
\- The titan is to blame. It's the one who did this.  
\- I believe you, but there is another problem.  
\- What is it?  
\- You will be suspended for a month.  
\- What? Why?  
\- People are angry, many want us to kick you out of our military service before the Omnics use you against us again. Not just the common people, personalities of great influence are saying the same.  
\- But… I didn't do anything wrong!  
\- That I know, that is why I resulted to only suspending you. From now on, we will remove your streaming device from your mech completely and enforce all others to do the same. »  
Hana was devastated to hear this coming for the general. It wasn't like there were much more pilots remaining, the reports were showing a 95% loss of lives from the attack. Only her and three other pilots had survived the crash, Ryu and general Jung were not among them. « I know your managers have also offered you to retire from your service by yourself after your surgery.  
\- No. I will keep fighting.  
\- There is nothing wrong with retiring after such an experience. We understand if you do so.  
\- I'm not a coward. The titan needs to be destroyed and I won't give up. »  
There was a dark tone in her voice, she was staring at the wall behind the general with piercing eyes. The titan had taken her ears, her legs and her friends, but it wouldn't take her spirit. « For now, take this month as time to recover fully. If the titan isn't dealt with before all of this, we will send you on missions against it once more.  
\- I don't need my recovery. I want to fight. One month is way too much.  
\- I know you do, but we don't have any choice but to suspend you.  
\- You don't need to tell anyone, send me undercover, remove the GPS on my mech, I don't care.  
\- We are not doing this only for the media, your managers have talked to me.  
\- I don't care what they say about me. They don't know how I feel.  
\- You're traumatized, Hana, now is not the time for decisions. I know loosing so many of your comrades is hard and that you want to avenge them, but we cannot send you in this state. »  
She frowned in silence and shook her head slowly. « This isn't about revenge. » Something about the dream she had the day of the incident seemed too real to be a part of her imagination. She had to find out what the titan's words meant.  
General Yang nodded at one of the soldiers behind her and he opened the door, with her managers entering the room. June put her hands on her shoulders to make her get up. As she did, the strange feeling of her prosthetics made it hard for her to stand still, even a week after the surgery.  
She left in silence, with the rest of the military looking at her with strange, dark eyes as she was escorted outside. The rest of the trip back to her home was silent, her managers could see her expression and Hana knew they were the ones behind the suspension she got.


	77. Chapter 9 : Dawn (End of Part 7)

In her garage, she found a brand new mech sent by MEKA. « It still has every customization you put on the other one, but without any streaming engine, June told her.  
\- Where's the old one?  
\- They had to leave it on site.  
\- Does it still have the chip?  
\- The personality chip? Yes, we had a new one made for it, the old one is lost. » Hana shook her head. It wasn't her personality chip. That one wouldn't have the same memory as the old one. That mech might have been an exact replica from the outside, it wasn't her mech. « But anyways, you won't be using it for the next month, June said.  
\- You didn't have to do this. »  
Somehow, her answer caught her off guard. « Don't say things like that, Hana.  
\- I don't need a month to recover.  
\- I don't care what you think you need. »  
Her answer shocked Hana, it was the first time June told her such a thing. Something in that incident had changed her. « I'm sorry, it's just… we have a lot of problems to deal with, especially with your fandom and your social accounts. This incident has much more repercussions than you think it has. »  
Hana stood in silence, waiting for her to keep going. « Everything that can be used to record your actions on your mech have been removed. You won't be able to bring your cellphone into it as well. We've also made a custom headset for you : it won't be able to reach any further than a 100 decibel if its security is overrun. We've also put additionnal security on your computer against hacks. We've found out that the Omnics didn't not actually hack your stream : it was a « fan » from Seoul that regularly watched your stream and tried to hack it in the middle of the fight, the titan then found the stream and followed it. »  
Hana closed her eyes at the thought of one of her fans being the reason seventy-two of her coworkers died. In a way, however, she couldn't blame anyone but herself, she should've checked for the stream more than once, make more verification and log out of her accounts before the mission.  
June noticed her eyes tearing up and she got closer to hug her. « You know we're not doing this to hurt you. We love you, Kim and I.  
\- I'm not crying because of that.  
\- Why is it?  
\- It's nothing, I'll get over it.  
\- You know you can tell me these kind of things.  
\- I'm alright. »  
She felt like retracting herself, but instead she let June's embrace calm her down. « You shouldn't stream tonight, if you plan on playing your games.  
\- People are still mad at me, I know.  
\- Eventually, it'll come back to normal. People won't be like that forever. Soon, it'll be like nothing happened.  
\- But without Ryu, or any of my comrades. »  
June sighted. « Yes, without them. »  
She let her go and walked her out of the garage. As they got out, Hana saw her close the door and put a lock combination on it. « You're closing the garage as well?  
\- Well, we can't lock this mech yet since it's just been sent to us. But that doesn't mean we'll leave it out in the open for you to get into. »  
As she locked the doors, she turned to Hana. « Are you feeling alright staying alone for the night?  
\- I have my service Omnics. I'll be alright.  
\- If you have any problem, if anything happens, call me.  
\- I will. »  
June embraced her once more. « Be safe, Hana. »  
She left her home, leaving her alone after days spent surrounded by doctors, nurses and members of the military. Of course, Hana had omitted to tell her she saw her put the combination lock and had taken mental note of it.  
As she walked up to her room, she noticed it was all cleaned up. Somehow it felt empty without her usual mess. She got on her computer wondering if playing any game could actually help her feel any better.  
As she opened it, her monitor displayed her site she used for streaming. The video of the incident had been taken down by the military, but what was on the internet always stayed on the internet, she knew someone somewhere had it saved on their computer, ready to post it again and again. On her own website and on her social media pages, a week's worth of content unveiled on her, with hundred upon hundreds of posts, articles, pictures and videos of what happened and people speculating what was happening. She hadn't been on any of her electronic devices since her trip to the hospital, she had spent a few days sleeping and the rest was for her to get used to her new prosthetics. Some articles she found were speculating wether or not she was dead while most others debunked the possibility. A lot of them were also talking about her mech's hack and the possibility of Omnics hacking into more systems in order to know more about humanity as a whole, sending waves of terrors on the medias.  
She noticed her streaming site going crazy : people saw her come online for the first time in forever. She was receiving notifications from everywhere and, for a moment, she considerer the option. She took a deep breath and set up her recording device only to finally press the button to start the stream.  
It only took a few seconds for thousands of people to rush onto her stream, she looked at the numbers go up : tens of thousands were about to reach a hundred thousand. She stared at her monitor knowing fully that many were waiting for her to say something. She hid away the sadness she had in her face and sighted deeply. « I think I owe you all some form of explanation about what happened. »  
As she started talking, she noticed her chat going crazy, she saw one too many times insults of all sorts. She ignored it all and kept going. « Recently many of my partners from the military lost their life because of an incident with my stream. Many bad circumstances all aligned into a perfect storm to make this tragedy possible and I want to start with an apology. »  
She received a message on her personal cellphone and glanced at it : Kim was telling to stop the stream right now. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned back onto her webcam. « I won't be streaming for a few days once again, I have a lot of problems to deal with and I hope you all understand it. »  
But the only thing she saw in the chat were insults, a war between those who were happy to see her and those who wanted her gone. In between those were death threats and copy-pasted messaged spammed onto the chat. She felt tears coming back into her eyes and she took a deep breath. « I know part of this is my fault, and I will try and make it better. I'm sorry… »  
She couldn't hold herself : she fell down on her desk and cried in front of her webcam. She turned off her computer and kept on weeping. It felt as if there was nothing she could do anymore. Her room felt like a prison, and her only escape was filled with hatred that she just couldn't ignore this time.  
As she was calming down, one of her service Omnic knocked. « _Misses Song? Is everything alright?_ »  
She sighted and wiped the tears off her cheeks. « Yes, no need to worry.  
\- _Someone is at the door and wishes to speak to you._ »  
That answer caught her off guard, she got up her desk, turned to her room's door and frowned. Who could be at her door that late while having bypassed all of her security? « Who is it?  
\- _A very tall man, misses Song, he says he goes by the name of Mr Ogundimu._ »


	78. Part 8 : Titan Slayer

**Part 8 : Titan Slayer**

The world calls for help once more as the oriental titan omnic from the sea is making its way on land towards an unknown location, an Omnic army on its sides. Overwatch answers the call and its chief engineer, Torbjörn Lindholm, decides to call upon unusual help to take on this threat.


	79. Chapter 1 : New Plans

In Watchpoint Gibraltar, around the meeting table, Torbjörn scratched his beard as a hologram was showing the rampage caused by the titan. « And you say the Korean military couldn't stop it? he asked.  
\- Their entire mech fleet was taken down during their last attempt at stopping it, » Morison answered as he was making his way from the widow to the table, where most of the Overwatch agents were waiting for orders.  
He shook his head and a subtle grunt could be heard. Those Koreans with their revolutionary technology still couldn't understand the basis of fighting Omnics : they learn from every fight, every defeat, every victory. He wasn't surprised, he knew they had doomed the country when they decided it was a good idea to send some gamer kids onto the battlefield next to real soldiers. « So what's the plan? he asked.  
\- We still have to deal with Anubis and his forces up to the east, as well as the Nigerian Omnium taking more and more ground against us. It's been extending itself up to the remains of Numbani.  
\- So we're just going to let this one slip through?  
\- Of course not. We'll have to split our forces. I already sent Fareeha on a mission to deal with Cairo. Hopefully she can put together a strike team strong enough to at least put a big blow directly onto Anubis and slow it down. I'll go south and deal with the Omnium.  
\- And let me guess, I'm the one dealing with the titan? »  
Morison sighted. « You're the only one that truly knows how to effectively fight and defeat them, I've seen the records. »  
Torbjörn looked at the hologram once more and grunted. « Well, I am the most fitting for the job I would suppose. Alright then.  
\- We're counting on you, if you need something, we'll do as we can to help you.  
\- For the tools and materials, I'm perfectly fine; you're talking to your chief engineer after all. But I'll need some support.  
He looked around the table to the Overwatch agents. « Reinhardt and my daughter will make a good start. You're both coming with me. »  
Reinhardt stood up and nodded. « We will fight together just like old times, my friend! »  
Brigitte was looking at her mentor with an uneasy look, Torbjörn already knew she was scared for him, every fight might just be his last and his age was not helping, but Reinhardt was a soldier at heart, nothing could stop him. Torbjörn had accepted that a long time ago. « They're not the only one, Angela will come with me as well, and she can bring her sniper lady as well. »  
They both seemed surprised, looking at each other. « Well of course, Torbjörn, but I doubt we'll be of great use against the titan.  
\- Don't worry about that. I have a plan for you two. Besides, Reinhardt will need help on the battlefield, I hope you still how to use your Valkyrie suit.  
\- Do you doubt it?  
\- We're not getting any younger out here, my dear, although I have to say, you don't seem to have aged a day for years. »  
She smiled at him. Angela always had this smile that could bright up the entire room, although with the recent events still clear in everyone's mind, Morison's face stayed stoic as a rock. « I already had a job for Reinhardt, do you absolutely need him? he mentioned.  
\- Do you know how we defeat a titan, Jack?  
\- From the inside.  
\- Yes, but the problem is the whole « getting inside » part. I need not only a good diversion to get any close to it, I also need something to keep it and the thousands of Omnics occupied.  
\- And you think Reinhardt will be able to do this alone?  
\- He's not alone, he's got my blood with him! Plus, I have some external help I can reach out to.  
\- Like the Ironclads?  
\- They're a part of it, yes.  
\- Do you feel confident in taking on this mission?  
\- As much as an engineer trying to fight a titanic robot could feel.  
\- That's enough for us. I trust in you, do not disappoint.  
\- As long as you keep the south safe, I won't be disappointed. »  
He got up his chair, falling lower onto the ground. « Alright kids, we have a job to do. The quicker we start, the more time we'll have to get ready. »  
He walked away, leaving Morison with his own battle plan. He didn't need to hear that, the thoughts of the titan was already taking up too much space in his brain. He noticed Angela and Amélie catching up to him. « I'm not used to seeing you so eager to work with me, she said.  
\- Let's just say I need you for some specific reasons. You'll see. »  
He didn't turn around to look at her, mostly because he didn't want to look at this Amélie. He still remembered Gérard and the sight of that women still made him uneasy. « Do you have a plan? Reinhardt asked as his head peaked above the two women.  
\- Well of course… sort of.  
\- What is that supposed to mean?  
\- Let's say we'll have a lot to discuss tonight.  
\- And where are we headed?  
\- We're going home, Reinhardt.  
\- Oh! We'll go see the kids! I haven't seen them in ages! Oh! and Ingrid! »  
Angela didn't seem so eager. « Are you sure flying up to your home is a good idea?  
\- Come on, Angela, don't you want to see the kids? Reinhardt asked.  
\- Of course I do, I just… with everything that's happening, do we really have time for this?  
\- There's never a bad time for a dinner at home, Torbjörn said. Plus, we're not going there just for that.  
\- What are you hiding from us?  
\- Let's just say we're receiving someone special for dinner, and that isn't you all. »


	80. Chapter 2 : Guesses

Ingrid welcomed Reinhardt and Angela with open arms as they came back from Gibraltar. « My husband already told me we would have some visit for tonight, I'm so happy to see you all again! »  
The kids had already surrounded Reinhardt and their big sister around the fireplace while Torbjörn had made sure that the rest of their guest were not left behind. « It is good to see you well again, Miss Lacroix, » Ingrid told her with an embrace.  
She stuck to Angela a bit longer however, the two women knew each other for years and Angela had been a part of the family for longer than Torbjörn could remember.  
« But where's the last one? Ingrid asked.  
\- What do you mean? her husband answered.  
\- Didn't you tell me we'd have four guesses tonight?  
\- He should be coming anytime soon. »  
It didn't take long for the family to settle around the living room, with Torbjörn helping out his wife with the dinner. It took an hour for the chimes of their doorbell to echo throughout the house. « Brigitte! Go get the door! »  
He walked up to the living for to greet their guest. Brigitte opened the door and backed up slightly. « Is this… »  
The shape of a large man entered the house, he was nearly as tall as Reinhardt was and, as Angela noticed him, she got up and walked up at a fast pace to him. « What are you doing here, Akande? »  
Torbjörn still had difficulties pronouncing his name. All he needed to know was that Doomfist was now in his house, something he'd never thought would've happen in his lifetime. He noticed Angela holding his hands against hers and a strange grunt came out of his mouth. « I knew Morison would give Torbjörn the task of taking care of the titan, Doomfist said, so I thought making plans with him would be in our interest. »  
Angela turned around to look at him. « You talked to Akande? When?  
\- Not so long ago. He's here to fight the titan, so we might as well take as much help as we can. This isn't going to be an easy fight.  
\- Speaking of help, Akande mentioned, I have brought someone with me. »  
He made a few steps on the side to reveal a small figure. A girl so young she seemed the same age as Brigitte, but much smaller. « This is Hana Song, she is here to help us. »  
Brigitte frowned. « I know that name. Aren't you ?  
\- That's my codename, yes.  
\- Wow! I never thought I'd see you in the flesh! I heard a lot of good things about you!  
\- Thank you. » She seemed visibly uneasy, surrounded by strangers from all sides. « I might have missed the memo, who is this kid and how is she supposed to help us? » Torbjörn asked.  
His daughter turned to him. « You haven't heard of ? She's an international star! She fought against the titan for MEKA.  
\- Last time I checked, MEKA has failed to stop the titan horribly, so how is she supposed to be of any help? »  
Hana looked at him with strange eyes, he couldn't tell her emotions fully. « I'm here to fight, I know I failed, but I'm ready to try again. »  
Akande followed up. « She knows more about how to fight the titan than anyone else. She also has a mech that you could study, I'm sure this could come in handy. »  
The thought of a brand new machine to look inside and study sparked an interest in Torbjörn, although he had come to a worrying realization. « You're one of those gamers the Koreans put into mechs, aren't you?  
\- I'm a soldier. I've worked for the military for nearly a year now. If you're afraid I can't fight, you're wrong.  
He sighted. « Well, we're in big enough trouble that any help is welcomed. Get ready, dinner will be ready very soon.  
\- I hope you've made food for one more person, Angela noticed.  
\- My dear, we always make food for twenty around here. We'll be just fine. »

Akande sat across the table in front of him, with Angela, Amélie and this next to him. Over on his side of the table, Reinhardt and Brigitte were waiting for them to start the conversation. Ingrid had set up the rest of the family over in the living room to let them do their business. « Do we have a plan so far? Angela asked.  
\- Well, we'd need to know where that titan is first, Torbjörn answered. It might be as big as a mountain, but we can't locate it through satellites.  
\- The titan and the army that follows it is headed towards Moscow, Akande said.  
\- How do you know that?  
\- Because it is looking for Sombra.  
\- Alright, I think you need to tell us some more before coming to those conclusions, because I'm confused. »  
Akande let down his fork. « We captured Sombra during Anubis' attack on the world leader. I told Gabriel to send her to me and I've hidden her away.  
\- You've told me this already, Angela said, but you told me Gabriel was guarding her in Château Guillard.  
\- That's because he is.  
\- But then, why is the titan going to Moscow?  
\- Because Sombra thinks she's there.  
\- She does?  
\- I've made sure she heard the name of the city before sending her towards Château Guillard. So far, she doesn't know that she's not in Moscow. This gives us time until Anubis also realizes that we tricked it.  
\- So the titan wants to find Sombra? Torbjörn said, still trying to catch up.  
\- The titan is controlled by Anubis, that is why it ignored Busan and walks over each other cities it finds : its orders are to find Sombra and free her.  
\- And how can we be sure of that?  
\- The cities that have been under siege by the Omnics show a clear path : the titan is headed towards Moscow, why else would Anubis go there if not to find one of its most powerful weapon?  
\- We can't read their minds yet, maybe its trying to trick us as well.  
\- That doesn't matter, what does is that the Omnics have already entered Russian territory, that means Volskaya is on our side. I have already contacted her : she is ready to fight with us.  
\- So we have troops to fight them, that's fine, Torbjörn said, but they won't stop the titan.  
\- That is your role in all of this.  
\- Of course it is.  
\- I've read about you, Lindholm. You've already been seen turning off titans from the inside, we need you to do just that with this one as well.  
\- It's much easier said than done.  
\- Tell us what you need and we'll give it to you, as long as you take care of it.  
\- That's not how it works! I can't get inside a titan if I don't know its layout, I've barely seen the bloody machine!  
\- But you've fought other titans before.  
\- Yes, titans that I helped design. I already knew how these were built, but this one, I don't even know the model… »  
interrupted him. « It's an IRO-8 model from the Y80 series. »  
\- What does that even mean?  
\- This is what my general told me about the titan.  
\- Well you're using the names from Korean industries, do you think I know about these?  
\- It's a quadruped titan equipped with water jets and cameras all around its head. It also has three separate arms, with one much longer than the others. » Torbjörn scratched his beard. « Now, that's more helpful : is it the underwater version?  
\- Yes.  
\- Now I know what we're talking about! »  
He took a pause and sighted. « However, I have no idea how these ones work.  
\- You must know something, Akande said.  
\- It is a titan designed to build underwater and oversea structures. It works as both its own entity and a submarine and there are many different iterations of these, with more of less legs and arms, in order to work in different climates.  
\- So you do know a bit about it.  
\- The thing is, none of that helps us find out how to deactivate it or how to even get inside the damned thing. I need to know where things like its blindspots are, where the entrance is located, the layout of its insides and where the command panel is.  
\- I know where the blindspot is, mentioned.  
\- How do you know?  
\- I've fought it for nearly a year. If we go directly under it, it cannot see us unless it twists its legs to bend itself forward. I used this to force it to move in certain direction back when I first fought it.  
\- But have you seen the entrance? or its insides?  
\- No, but the military base of Busan may have plans and blueprints of it. If you give me some time, I could call them and…  
\- No, Akande said, not you. You know that they aren't fond of your sudden departure.  
\- Someone has to do it.  
\- Leave it to us, we can send agents to get those without their knowledge. »  
He turned to Amélie and she nodded, although Angela didn't seem to appreciate. « Maybe contacting them would be a better solution.  
\- Misses Song left their service and her home without their consent to help us fight. They know she is with me and if we contact them, they might try to take her back, and arrest me alongside it.  
\- Arrest you? For what?  
\- They think I kidnapped her and, even if they figure our the truth, they might just frame me to save her the trouble of bad press. Also the small steps we made towards making my image better are gone in flames since I tried to save people by talking to Anubis. We'll have to work in the shadows until the dust settles down.  
\- I don't like this.  
\- I know you don't, but we don't have much choice : each day the titan and its army take more lives, we have to act now. »  
Angela looked down and sighted. Torbjörn, on the other hand, was looking at with frowned eyebrows. « Seems like this girl is giving us a lot of trouble for nothing.  
\- She will be one of our best asset against the Titan, Akande said, and I am willing to make the sacrifices necessary to have her with us.  
\- If all of this comes to bite us in the bum later, we'll have a big talk to do.  
\- It won't, I will make sure of it.  
\- Well then, we have a plan : we get our sniper lady to find the plan, then what?  
\- Then we prepare an assault on the Omnics, we get you inside and you do your job. Reinhardt, Brigitte, Angela, Song and I will be able to hold ground against the rest of the Omnics with the help of Volskaya's forces, but you'll need to be quick.  
\- Quick's my middle name, well… after expertise, of course. »  
Akande turned towards Amélie. « If we can send you tonight, will you be able to find them by tomorrow?  
\- Sneaking into military bases isn't my forte.  
\- You won't be alone : I have some agents ready to help you get inside.  
\- Let Gabriel come with me, we'll do it together easily.  
\- No, he needs to make sure Sombra stays in Château Guillard for the moment.  
\- How long are we going to keep her in my basement?  
\- At the very least, until the titan is dealt with. Then, we'll send her to Gibraltar, where Winston, and Angela will try to find a way to bring her back to our side. »  
Torbjörn nodded. « This sounds like a plan I can work with. So we wait until tomorrow?  
\- I'll make sure we have the plan by then, Amélie said.  
\- Then so be it, now let's eat before it cools down even more, » he said. He could hear his stomach gargling louder than their conversation.


	81. Chapter 3 : Upgrades Needed

\- You parked it _where?_ Torbjörn asked.  
\- I didn't know where to put, Hana answered, I couldn't just land a military mech in the streets…  
\- So you parked it _on my roof?_  
\- Is that a problem? »  
He didn't answer, instead an angry grunt could be heard coming from under his beard. « Well go get it now, and don't you dare rip off the tiles, I had them made a month ago! I'll open the workshop.  
\- I won't… I promise. »  
He turned around and saw Brigitte smiling as she looked up. « What are you on about?  
\- You have to admit it's pretty funny.  
\- No, it isn't! Remember the pain we had to rework the tiles?  
\- You paid people to do it for you because you didn't want to go on the roof.  
\- But still, it cost a lot!  
\- It's not like we couldn't afford it with all the junk you keep bringing in. »  
He shook his head and walked up to his workshop. As he opened the large doors to his interior, the mech flew in only to gently float for a while before settling down in an open space. « What is this? he asked, revolted.  
\- It's a mech from MEKA, they are built to fight the titan, she said with an electronic voice coming from the machine.  
\- No! Not that, what is _that!_ he said as he pointed towards the mech's canons.  
\- Those are fusion canons.  
\- I know what they are, are you serious right now?  
\- Well yes, those are the ones we use…  
\- Well no wonder the titan is still on its legs, » he said visibly angry.  
Hana got out of the mech and climbed on its top to sit on it. « What is that supposed to mean?  
\- Fusion canons are way too weak to pierce a titan's armor, you were barely tickling it.  
\- I've already damaged it with these canons.  
\- Yes, of course, at close range I would assume?  
\- Well, yes…  
\- And when in your little brain did you think fighting a titan at very close range was a good idea?  
\- We weren't mean to destroy it by ourselves, we had ballistic canons ready on the shores to hit it, these we made to catch its attention and wear off its primary armor.  
\- At this point, you might have just wore off the paint on it.  
\- They are much stronger than you think they are! Should I make a demonstration on you?  
\- Of course they'll pierce through skin, any projectile can, but we're talking about a titan's armor : that can be up to half a meter thick, do you realize how strong this can be?  
\- We also have missiles.  
\- What? Those little things on the shoulder pads? You call those missiles?  
\- Well, they're micro-missiles…  
\- And how you think it is in any way effective to take on a machine called a « titan » with something that starts with « micro? »  
\- Size isn't everything, they are much more effective than what they seem, you're just nitpicking at this point.  
\- Oh, I'm nowhere near the point of nitpicking, kid, you'll see.  
\- Can we just go over it and actually talk about the upgrades you said you had?  
\- Well now that I see what kind of machine I have to deal with, I'll have some major modifications to make.  
\- Don't make it too complicated. If I'm to pilot it in a few days to fight, I can't have too much to learn.  
\- Everyone's got a job to to in here, yours is to pilot this thing wether it's upgraded or not.  
\- My job is to protect people.  
\- Well then we better get you a machine that will actually protect people, how are you supposed to even stop incoming bullets without a shield?  
\- With the defence matrix.  
\- The what? »  
slid back into her mech and pulled out a blaster, aiming the mech and the weapon at Torbjörn. « What do you think you're… »  
He heard her pull the trigger and energy pellets coming towards him, he screamed and protected himself with his mechanical arm and, after a few seconds, he looked back : a strange rectangle was engulfing him and the pellets shot from the blaster were disintegrated as they entered it. « What kind of witchcraft is this?  
\- It's just my defence matrix… my mech always had it.  
\- How does it work?  
\- I honestly don't know myself, but I know that it works and I know how to use it.  
\- We'll need to figure that one out, I have to say I'm quite impressed.  
\- Oh, you're _not_ going to be angry at everything?  
\- What? I'm not angry at everything!  
\- Well you haven't shown much… diversity of emotions so far.  
\- I can be happy! I can also be proud if you work hard.  
\- We'll see about that, » she said.  
Torbjörn shook his head and turned around. « Brigitte? I'll need some additionnal pairs of arms in here.  
\- What for papa?  
\- Bring in the E-54 minigun, the smaller version. Two of them. »  
He walked further back into the workshop looking for a stool to reach up to the mech's arms and canons. « What are these going to be for? asked.  
\- Well what do you think? I'm not letting this machine leave this place before it can actually fight a titan.  
\- What are those E-54 miniguns?  
\- They come from an old version of an Omnic I worked on. Very powerful indeed, but with this mech, we'll need to put on smaller ones.  
\- Are they heavy?  
\- Heavier that fusion canons that's for sure.  
\- They can't be too heavy or else I won't be able to fly.  
\- We'll make more adjustment to make up for it, even if that means putting on a whole new booster engine.  
\- And how long is this all going to take?  
\- All night.  
\- I can't stay up all night.  
\- I'll keep working on it myself then.  
\- But I need to know what you'll do to it.  
\- Well then you better open your mouth for a good reason and tell me what I need to know! »  
sighted. « I need it to be light enough to fly, that's why it's made of aluminum alloy.  
\- Sure, it can fly, but you're doing this at the cost of protection. This is how you get shot down.  
\- You get shot down if they manage to hit you. If you're quick and airborne, you don't get shot.  
\- And how did that end up working last time? »  
frowned. « Do not talk about this.  
\- I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself and your team killed again, you better be sure I'll remind you of it. »  
She didn't answer. Instead, she looked down, seemingly loosing interest in the conversation. Torbjörn didn't let her go. « Listen up, kid, you want to kill this titan? you'll need to change your strategy. I made way more mistakes than you during my life, but the biggest mistake one can make is to not learn from them.  
\- The mechs weren't the problem, the titan broke into our voice channel and ripped our eardrums from the inside.  
\- That's not the problem, you know what was? I'll tell you : the problem is that after a decade of fighting it with your mechs, it was still up on its four legs : you need more fire power, you need stronger weapons and you need to destroy it, not force it to retreat. Omnics are not the same as normal bots : they adapt, they learn from everything. The more you use a strategy against it, the more it will learn to fight that strategy. We need to change drastically if we want to fight it, and we need to make sure it doesn't learn from us again. »  
She nodded slightly. « I understand.  
\- You better, I already have nine kids to take care of with one of them fighting on the field, I can't afford babysitting another one. Now get ready : we have a lot of work to do. »


	82. Chapter 4 : The Old One

Torbjörn looked at the mech standing still in the air and nodded. « It looks stable enough.  
\- I have to put much more trust from behind because of the miniguns, answered, visibly still trying to keep her balance.  
\- We'll move the power cells further behind to counter-weight them.  
\- But these guns require ammo, do they?  
\- Yes, and so?  
\- That means I'll lose weight as I shoot.  
\- Yes.  
\- I'll have to adapt to that in real time.  
\- You'll have to do what all other mechs have to do, yes.  
\- I'm not used to it.  
\- Well you'll have to get used to it. You'll also have to get used to your guns actually piercing through the enemy, like actual bullets.  
\- You're still not over the fusion canons?  
\- No, and I won't for a while still. »  
sighted as she put down the mech. « How long do I have to train and adapt to this new mech?  
\- Until we get news from Angela and Doomfist.  
\- Which will be when?  
\- Do I look like a seer that reads the future?  
\- Well with your beard you look wise enough.  
\- Ha, very funny. »  
She had a subtle laugh as Torbjörn got his tools ready. « We'll just need to open the cockpit once more and then… »  
gasped, with her eyes wide open looking behind him. He turned around to see what she was looking at : in the back of the workshop, the Bastion he had saved a while ago was chasing down his little bird. « Hey! What did I tell you about the workshop? he yelled.  
\- _Zwii?_  
\- You know what I said : no wandering around when I'm working. »  
seemed shocked. « Is that a Bastion?  
\- What does it look like? Of course it is.  
\- I've… I've never seen one in real life.  
\- And you shouldn't have : all of them have been destroyed in the Omnic Crisis.  
\- But what about this one?  
\- Well, there always is an exception to the rule.  
\- Aren't they… dangerous?  
\- Oh, yes, terribly destructive and lethal.  
\- Then… shouldn't you do something about this one?  
\- That one's malfunctioned, it doesn't seem agressive and hasn't been for months already. I even upgraded it a bit manually.  
\- But what if it suddenly reactivated?  
\- I put a safe guard of its weapons, unless it figures out how to replicate my key to unlock it, it shouldn't be able to hurt us even by accident.  
\- So it's harmless?  
\- Well it still knows how to punch, so i wouldn't get too close if…  
He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that the girl had already jumped off her mech to go look at it from closer. « Wow! They're so much bigger than they looked on the videos I watched! »  
He ignored her and, with a grunt, open the cockpit to find the power cells. In the back, he could hear the beeping of the Omnic as was following it around. He heard her laugh. « The sounds it makes are _so_ cute! I love it!  
\- Don't get too attached to it, you won't be seeing it for too long.  
\- Why is that?  
\- It's staying in my workshop until I figured out all those weird behaviours it picked up along its way here.  
\- But… aren't they super strong?  
\- Yes, they are, I told you.  
\- Wouldn't he be useful to fight the Omnics?  
\- And expose him to the influence of a God-program? Do you even think twice about what you're saying?  
\- It looks old. How old is it?  
\- Oh, I couldn't tell exactly, it could be 30 years old or more.  
\- Oh! So it fought in the Omnic Crisis?  
\- Yes.  
\- And why is it just fine now?  
\- Probably because we shut down the God-programs after this one got deactivated, but there might be other variants to look for.  
\- Maybe it just changed its mind?  
\- That's not how machine works.  
\- I've seen plenty of Omnics in Busan, they all sound just like normal people, why wouldn't they change their minds like we do?  
\- This bastion is old, it's not even near the same level of complexity of the Omnics you saw. They only have basic intelligence.  
\- But didn't you say they adapt to their surrounding?  
\- Well yes.  
\- So it may not be too smart, but it's wise.  
\- It spent a while deactivated, I doubt he picked up anything during that time. »  
As Torbjörn snagged out the power cell to move it further away, he heard gasp and sharply turned around to make sure she was fine : Bastion was offering her a flower it had put on his shoulder, where his little bird's nest that it kept rebuilding was. « That is _adorable!_ she said  
\- Hey! Where did you get that flower? You know what I said about the garden! Ingrid worked hard on it.  
\- _Bwuu? Zii zuu…_ » it said as it looked down.  
\- It's alright, Bastion, I love it. You're very kind, said.  
\- Hey, you're sending it mixed messages, don't do that.  
\- He's not harming anyone, is he? He just wants to pick up flowers!  
\- Yes, and last time I let it do that, it picked up our entire garden!  
\- Well why not just buy it flowers just for pick ups?  
\- Brigitte had that same idea, but I don't want it to keep that behaviour.  
\- Why not? It's so cute!  
\- He's not meant to be a toy for little girls, I want to make it useful again.  
\- Well why not leave it be? It seems to have fought a lot before. »  
Torbjörn sighted and let his work on the mech to walk up to them. He pointed at its gun. « Do you see this?  
\- It's a gun, I know.  
\- It's a heavy assault riffle from the E-54 series specialized for fighting on battlefields. Do you see what it has in its back?  
\- It's the same as the ones on my mech.  
\- Yes, but this one is much heavier and much more powerful. It needs to anchor itself on the ground to not get blown away from the recoil. Do you realize what that means?  
\- What?  
\- That is not an Omnic meant to be a part of society. That is a war machine, not a friend, a weapon.  
\- But it doesn't want to fight anymore, doesn't it? Why not just remove its weapons and let it be?  
\- Because one way or another, this Bastion will remember its true purpose and will be ready to wage war again. Before that happens, we better make sure it is on our side and fully functional.  
\- And being kind to it might be a good way to start?  
\- Being kind to machines is useless : they need orders, clear ones, to understand. »  
As he looked up to look at the Bastion, he noticed how still it was : it was staring at the mech. It turned the rest of its body around and walked up to it, with Torbjörn and keeping a close eye on it. It didn't take long for him to understand what he was looking at. « Bastion, do you recognize those canons?  
\- _Zuuuuuu… Zreeeeeee…_ » it answered, the sound seemed worrying.  
\- Alright, that's enough, cut it out. »  
walked forward and looked at it. « Its eye is flicking a bit.  
\- What? »  
Torbjörn walked up to its front and noticed the eye shutting off and back on at high speed. « Bastion? asked  
\- Stand further away, he said.  
\- What is it doing?  
\- I think its remembering something it shouldn't be. »  
Torbjörn readied his rivet gun and walked forward a bit. « E-54 Bastion, initiate recall. »  
It turned towards him and, for a split second, he saw his light flicker to red. Its eye shut down for a second, then reappeared with no flicking. He looked at the miniguns, then onto Torbjörn and and tilted its head. « _Beewee? Zwoo beedeep._  
\- Alright, I think he's back. »  
Bastion turned around and walk towards the exit. « You see? he said to as he turned back onto the mech.  
\- What was it remembering?  
\- It did that a few times already : when it sees or hears something like a weapon, it starts acting weird. I made him a voice command to reboot it when he does that.  
\- That was scary.  
\- I told you it isn't a toy. Now don't get too close to it. »  
He heard her sight and turned back tot he mech. « Now we'll move this power cell and test out the balance, get in. »  
More movement came from his workshop's entry and Torbjörn grunted. « I just told you not to come in here when… »  
He turned his head and instead found the intimidating shape of Doomfist. « We need to talk right now, there was an incident. »


	83. Chapter 5 : The Return

« You said Talon was responsible? Torbjörn said while scratching his beard.  
\- But that's impossible, Angela followed, Gabriel dealt with the council.  
\- Not all of them, Doomfist answered with his gauntlet ready on the table in front of them.  
\- But how many were left? she asked.  
\- Enough for them to regroup their forces and launch an attack on us.  
\- Is Gabriel safe?  
\- They sacked Château Guillard, but Gabriel was able to hold them off for a while before he had to escape. However, there is a bigger problem.  
\- Sombra escaped?  
\- Exactly. I don't know how they managed to find her, but it seems like they want to mess up our war against Anubis as much as they can. »  
Reinhardt hit the table with his fist. « We will not let them sack one of our base of operation without fighting back. Tell us where their headquarter is, I'll bring them back to us.  
\- No, Doomfist said, we have to keep our focus on the titan.  
\- Sombra is gone, Angela said, it won't be attacking Moscow anymore.  
\- That means that its goals will be unclear. But that doesn't change the fact that it is deep in Russia's territory and that it is a dangerous tool for Anubis. It is where we need it to be, so we better hurry and take it down while we can. We'll let the rest of Overwatch deal with Talon for now.  
\- Do we have the blueprints? Torbjörn asked.  
\- Amélie sent them to me this morning, but she is long gone : she went to find Gabriel and save what she could in Château Guillard.  
\- Where are they?  
\- I'll send them to you right away. Find what you need and tell me when you're ready. We have to launch our attack as soon as we can.  
\- Send it to me right away, I'm going to the workshop. »  
As he was walking towards the exit, he stopped. « Brigitte, come with me. »  
She followed him up to a room where a large hologram was displaying the model of Bastion. Torbjörn scrapped that model and looked through his messages to find the one from Doomfist. When he opened it, he nodded : the shape of the titan could be seen from all angles. « Do you see this? he asked.  
\- Yes, Papa.  
\- You know how these things work?  
\- Not really.  
\- You remember what I taught you about the Bastion?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well, let's see if you can find the resemblance with this thing.  
\- I don't think I'll be able to…  
\- You're my daughter, of course you'll be able to. »  
Brigitte looked through the hologram, zooming into its head. « Is that the main processor?  
\- That does look like it, but you see, Korean mechs have a double processor.  
\- How can you know?  
\- Because it's written in the blueprints.  
\- Oh…  
\- Can you find the next one?  
\- Do we really have time for this?  
\- The best way to learn is in real life scenarios. I'm working on it myself as you do your work, don't worry about wasting time. »  
Although he mostly taught Brigitte how to build armor and basic electronic, he wanted to make sure she also learned about Omnics and how they worked. He himself worked on the model of so many different types of Omnics that he could easily teach her where all of the main parts where. « I don't see much else, I think this looks like the cockpit?  
\- Yes, it does look like it, do you see what leads to it?  
\- This corridor over there?  
\- Yes, and where does it start?  
\- I don't know…  
\- Look, you see this line that goes into the front leg…  
\- Oh… that's an entrance, is it?  
\- Yes, it is.  
\- So that's how we get into it?  
\- Yes, and we have the path to follow to get into the cockpit. Now we just need to zoom in further. »  
He showed a hologram of the cockpit and all the control panel. « Now I don't expect you to know all of this, since that dives more into driving vehicles than robotic, but you will have to learn this eventually.  
\- I'm sorry I can't remember everything.  
\- Don't be so hard on yourself, it's one of your first lesson and this isn't a common type of Omnic. Koreans work differently than us, but understanding the difference is part of the job.  
\- I can see how its armor is made.  
\- Yes, you see how thick it is?  
\- Wow… that must be really heavy.  
\- These titans can weigh close to twelve hundred tons, a large chunk of that weigh is just for the support to make sure it stays on its legs and doesn't collapse, but do you see something interesting about this one in particular?  
\- What is it?  
\- Look at the leg's structure, these shapes are there to help it stay anchored in place, but they're not well suited to keep all of its weight in the air.  
\- Why is that?  
\- Because that titan is meant to work underwater. That means its legs will weaken the more it will spend time outside.  
\- So hitting the joints might be a good way to stop it?  
\- Maybe, but you see, that is unless it adapted to a more terrestrial type of movement.  
\- How?  
\- Well if it reinforced its legs or if it developed some form of quantum magnetism, it could make itself much lighter, I'd say up to twenty percent less.  
\- Do you think it could've done that?  
\- It's something we have to keep in mind. Quantum magnetism has been used in Omnics before, to allow them to levitate and move metallic objects with their mind, it helps remove traction and makes them much more powerful, especially for builder Omnics.  
\- Like a titan?  
\- Like a titan. »  
He looked at the hologram and shook his head. « You know the problem with this blueprint?  
\- What is it?  
\- It's an industrial model, so this is how they look when they get out of the factory. But the titan we're fighting has been outside for decades. Remember the greatest asset of Omnics…  
\- They adapt, I know.  
\- Yes, they adapt and they change according to what they need. This titan might have a completely different set of skill, but at the very least I doubt it changed its layout. You know what that means?  
\- We need to make a map of it.  
\- Exactly! You see, I told you you'd know what to do.  
\- You should bring magnets as well.  
\- To counter the quantum magnetism?  
\- Yes, if it sends metal scrap at you, it could protect you.  
\- Brilliant, Brigitte! Now you sound my my blood. »  
She blushed a bit. « Alright, we better get to work.  
\- I could build you something for the magnets.  
\- Great, the workshop's yours, do what you must. »  
He saw Brigitte's eyes shinning : she always had many restrictions when it came to the workshop, but now that she was all grown up and, after being impressed by what she had done with her armor, Torbjörn decided it was best to put his trust in her and let the workshop open to her creativity.  
Torbjörn got his computer ready and traced a map of the titan's layout. Memorizing it meant he'd easily find his way around from the insides of it, wether doors were removed or not. He always had a fine mind to see himself in those environment, which helped him deal with many other titans before. He couldn't say that he wasn't worried of getting inside such an old automated Omnic : how many traps and defence mechanism had it installed within it? Probably not that many considering how MEKA seemed to have always tried to take it down from the outside.  
He brought in to show her the hologram. « Does it look like the titan you fought?  
\- That's it.  
\- Does anything seem different to you?  
\- Nothing that I can really tell. The water jets on its neck don't seem as imposing.  
\- Those aren't water jets.  
\- What?  
\- These are there to regulate its buoyancy, although it might've upgraded them to use in battle.  
\- Yes, it did, because it tried many time to hit me with those, and I already saw a mech being thrown away like it was nothing by these.  
\- So it weaponized some of its asset that allowed it to stay under water. Have you noticed the way it stands?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Did it look fragile? trembling?  
\- Not at all, it's always been steady and very stable even on land.  
\- And were the legs its weak points?  
\- Those were definitely the most sensitive spots, we used to shoot the joints to make it turn around.  
\- That's not normal, titans are supposed to protect their cockpit before everything else, that means this one has overwritten many of its core coding.  
\- Well since it doesn't have anyone inside, it might just not care about protecting its cockpit.  
\- Wether there are people in it or not doesn't change the way its been programmed, something rewrote it and I can only assume it was the God-program.  
\- Last time, it didn't even budge at us shooting its legs.  
\- That's because it changed its priorities once again. If it doesn't care about its integrity, that's perfect for us.  
\- So now we just need to get you in?  
\- Yes, and that is kind of a problem. I can see the entrance right on top of its front foot, but its too high up for me to reach. »  
He heard giggle a bit and turned around to give her a dark look. « This is serious.  
\- Sorry.  
\- We'll need some ways to get me there and once that is, I'll get inside and do my job.  
\- There's a platform right in front, so if we have a way to drop you there…  
\- That would be perfect.  
\- I think I may have an idea.  
\- You do?  
\- We'll need some straps, and I also need to make sure you haven't reached the max weight capacity of my mech. »  
Torbjörn frowned his eyebrows and turned to . « Don't you dare tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking. »


	84. Chapter 6 : Volskaya

« So this is the man who will take down the titan? Volskaya said looking down on Torbjörn.  
\- He is our lead engineer, he knows what to do to take it down, Doomfist answered.  
\- You're using your smallest man to fight the biggest Omnic there is? »  
Torbjörn grunted. « The shortest, maybe. But the most competent this team has.  
\- The future of our world rest on your shoulder, you cannot fail.  
\- I'll make sure to remind it to myself a couple of times at least. As long as you do your part of the job, I'll do mine.  
\- We have brand new mechs ready to fight alongside our strongest troops. The Omnics are about an hour of travel to the East, we will escort you there. »  
Torbjörn nodded as he looked around. Even from the inside, Volskaya industry was freezing cold and he made sure he and Brigitte were dressed for the weather. She had fur over her armor to help keep her warmth while he had a special combination of his own craftsmanship. The rest of the team was all set to fight in the cold of Siberia : winter was nearly there with icy winds flowing in and out.  
He noticed staring at the much larger mechs inside the factory. « Now that's what I'd use to fight a titan! he said.  
\- Size isn't everything, you know? » she said while still looking contemplative.  
Volskaya turned to them as well. « Although we can only respect the duty of your comrades, agent , MEKA was a weak choice to guard the shores of South Korea. Me and many other from the Union wanted to have our share at the guard, but your people had to make it personal. This is the mistake that has brought us where we are now.  
\- With all your due respect, answered, MEKA has done its job for decades. I can only disagree.  
\- Russia would have dealt with this titan in a year if it had been given the permission.  
\- Like you did with your Omnium? »  
Angela stepped forward and wrapped her arm around . « We don't need to get political in here. We are all in this together, let's not argue against one another before the battle starts.  
\- No, Misses Ziegler, Volskaya answered. Misses Song is right. The Omnium took much more time to deal with, but we are now stronger than ever. This time, the titan will fall, wether it is from the inside or not. »  
She turned around and walked away. « We are outnumbered quite significantly. There are over twenty thousand Omnics surrounding the Titan against our eight thousand soldiers ready to fight. Each men and women will have to give all that they have if we want to win this fight. »  
Torbjörn turned around to look at their team : Angela, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Doomfist and were standing together, ready to fight. « I have someone to present to you, » Volskaya continued.  
An elevator came down and, when the doors opened, a large soldier carrying what seemed like a heavy siege weapon walked up to them with heavy steps. « She will be the head of our troop. Aleksandra Zaryanova. Follow her orders and the fight will be won. »  
She removed her scarf and her hat to show the face of a warrior that Torbjörn could only respect. « Together, we will defeat these Omnics. I hope you will all be able to keep up. »  
Doomfist had a subtle laugh. « We'll see if you can keep up with us.  
\- I know who you are, Successor. I will respect your strength, but you must know that members of Talon are our enemies.  
\- It is good then that I have resigned my allegiance to them. Hopefully, our fire will not cross on the battlefield.  
\- Only if you get in my way. »  
She lifted up her weapon, a powerful low sound came from it as it charged up. « Today is the day the titan fall to the ground. We will show these God Omnics that they are mortal once and for all. Everyone, assemble! »  
As Torbjörn was setting up, he noticed Angela and Doomfist walking together, separated from the rest of them team. He grunted a few words under his beard : he didn't like to see her get too close to a man like him. She had made strange choices in the past few months that he never thought she would've made before and, now, he had ex-leader of Talon among their own team. He could only shake his head at the thought, but as long as they kept the Omnics in check, they would have only one problem to deal with at the time.  
He heard the booster of the MEKA entering the building. got out and showed him the straps. « Can you set it up?  
\- We'll do it on the way there, there is no way in hell I'll fly attached to a mech for an entire hour.  
\- If we're ambushed, you'll need to be ready.  
\- I'll set the straps, but I'm not attaching myself until we're close enough.  
\- Alright then, you're the boss.  
\- I like that attitude, kid. »  
tilted her head at him, she had a strange smile. « You're not so bad after all.  
\- What? What kind of remark is this?  
\- You looked like an grumpy old man at first, but sometimes, your not so hard to tolerate.  
\- Well you see, old men like me have seen so much, we know when we see a waste of time. You'll understand that when you're older.  
\- Is that why Reinhardt is so eager to fight every time?  
\- Yes, and also because he's as bold as an angry rhino. »  
He heard the voice of his old friend pierce through the building. « I'm not deaf yet! Torbjörn, I heard that! he yelled.  
\- You _aren't_ deaf? Then why do you never listen to orders when we give them! he asked with the same tone of voice.  
\- Because I'm as bold as an angry rhino, you grumpy old man! »  
laughed out loud and, as Torbjörn grunted a few more words under his beard, he couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
Zarya walked by them and looked down on him. « No time for jokes, we're leaving in a minute.  
\- I'm all set up in here, waiting for lift off.  
\- Good, then we gather the others and we leave. »  
As she turned around, she looked at and her expression hardened. « We will not repeat the mistakes of your unit. You have a chance to redeem yourself : take it and do not fail again.  
\- I will she answered, dropping her smile. »  
Zarya took out her phone and walked away. As she was doing so, Hana turned to Torbjörn, her expression had changed completely. « Can I ask you something?  
\- Depends on what it is, kid.  
\- I have a question, it's… it's for the titan.  
\- What?  
\- It told me something before the incident, no one else but me and my colleagues heard it. I need to know what it means.  
\- What is it?  
\- The will of the gods will not go unheard.  
\- Well, it is the orders of their God-program.  
\- But what is it? What are its orders? I need to know… »  
As Torbjörn was about to answer, Zarya yelled so that the entire team could hear : « The hover-tanks are coming in. We get out, now. »  
Torbjörn turned to and told her : « I will ask it once I'm inside, but only if it's not trying to kill me.  
\- Thank you, Torbjörn. »  
The way she said his name was strange because of her accent, but Torbjörn liked it and smiled at her. They got out and he took a look at Reinhardt, mostly to see how his daughter was doing : she was looking at the armor as the old man was stretching up. For a moment, Torbjörn stomach turned sideways : his daughter would be in the frontline for the first time of her life, and the thought that it could be her last if he were to fail made him feel dizzy.


	85. Chapter 7 : The Battle for Moscow

The hover-tanks were quickly gliding through the snow onto an open plain covered in the white coat of the coming winter. Alongside Torbjörn were Reinhardt and Brigitte looking through the sliding doors on the sides. « Those are really fast, his daughter noticed.  
\- Those tanks use built in rail system for fast travels, but we might've slid off of them about ten minutes ago, sine we're getting into wild territories.  
\- Did you help work on those?  
\- Only the railing system. I helped design some blueprints.  
\- And what do these even shoot?  
\- Particle blasts. You saw what Volskaya's soldier women was carrying?  
\- Yes.  
\- That's what these are equipped with.  
\- But how can she lift them?  
\- Have you seen her arms?  
\- Yes, but I'm pretty sure even Reinhardt couldn't lift this thing! »  
Reinhardt laughed and nodded. « Never underestimate the Russians! »  
As the hover-tanks were slowing down, Torbjörn walked back into it and climbed a ladder to its top : 's mech was ready for take-off and she was waiting in it. « This place is a bit colder than I thought I'd be.  
\- Are you cold?  
\- I'll be fine, the mech warms up when it flies.  
\- Alright then, get ready. »  
As he started strapping himself, a sudden break from the tanks threw him aways, with 's mech putting a leg in front of is trajectory to prevent him from falling. « What in the heavens is wrong with these pilots! he grunted as he got back up.  
He looked around to understand what was happening : they were in front of a frozen lake and, further in the distance, the sound of cackling machines could be heard by the thousands. Soldiers were unloaded one by one to form lines and rows. Zarya walked up front, with Reinhardt and Doomfist on her sides. « The tanks will be just fine on the lake, but we'll need to watch out : the titan might try and break the ice to give itself the advantage.  
\- We're not here to fight the titan, Doomfist mentioned. Our pilot and engineer will deal with it while we stay much further away and deal with the outskirts of the army.  
\- We will fight on the front line. Our mechs will be able to save our soldiers if the ice breaks, but we will have to retreat afterwards.  
\- How thick is this ice?  
\- At this time of the year, it is cold enough to sustain our weight, but with the titan, the fight will be more unpredictable.  
\- Do we have air support?  
\- Our tanks are equipped with support drones and the mechs have long range weapons to shoot down flying attackers.  
\- This fight will not be easy, but it is not desperate.  
\- I've destroyed more Omnics than you can count, I am not falling today.  
\- Then so be it. »  
He cracked his neck and readied his gauntlet. « I haven't properly gave it a try in a while.  
\- I hope you still know how to use it.  
\- I am eager to find out. »  
Zarya turned around to look at him. She had a subtle smile. « I might end up liking you.  
\- The pleasure's to me. I hope what I've heard about you is true. I am ready to be impressed. »  
She charged up her gun once more and turned back to the frontline. « Then let's go. Everyone together! »  
She made the first step on the ice and was immediately followed by the rest of their soldiers. Torbjörn, on the other hand, was making sure the straps were tight enough. « They're already going, be quick! said.  
\- I'm giving it all I've got!  
\- _Remember, if there are any statics in your earphones, remove them immediately,_ » Angela warned them as she disappeared further up, with nothing but the light of her staff stuck onto Doomfist piercing through the snowy winds on the lake.  
Torbjörn gave on last stroke onto the straps and nodded. « Ready for take-off. »  
didn't answer, instead her boosters activated and they were launched forward, with Torbjörn attached to the mech's legs and looking down onto the battlefield. « _So is this going to be our air support after all?_ Reinhardt joked onto the earphone.  
\- Very funny, Torbjörn answered as he flew over them.  
\- _Give us some intel on the enemy from up there, my diminished Swedish friend!_ »  
Torbjörn grunted a few more words under his beard. quickly brought them further up on the lake and, as they approached, the winds cleared out to leave them with a sight that cut their breath. On the frozen lake, the titan was breaking the ice to make its way across, with thousands upon thousands of Omnics of all shapes and sizes in its frontline. They were setting up large siege weapons and getting ready for an assault. « They know we're here, get ready for them to engage first, they have siege weapons! » he said.  
As he was finishing his sentence, particle blasts were hitting the Omnics from across the lake, sending snow and ice flying in the air. Omnics started scattering across the lake as the titan made a worrying sound. « _The titan's sending its drones, hold on tight!_ » said.  
The giant Omnic turned to them and its glowing blue eye confirmed Torbjörn suspicions : it was controlled by Anubis like all the other Omnics around. Now that it was in front of him, he could only respect its true size and strength, a machine that had survived for decades by itself and yet still ready to challenge the world. These thoughts often haunted him as he was getting ready to take them on : the first step at defeating an enemy was to respect its strengths.  
Under them, the battle had already started, with the Omnics running forward and the Russian forces taking the hit. Torbjörn felt a strong force twisting him as his vision turned around : was swirling to dodge incoming projectiles. « _Need some anti-air support in here!_ she asked as she boosted closer to the titan.  
\- _Fall down, I'm coming!_ they heard Doomfist tell them.  
She dived down and, once she could stabilize again, Torbjörn felt something land on the mech. On his sides, he could see Angela fly up to them as a chunk of ice hit the first drone. The mech was then pushed further away as the shape of Doomfist jumped from them onto the next drone, forcing it to crash into the one next to it and jumping to another one, with Angela zipping through the carnage and following him around. accelerated and left them to deal with the drones, focusing on closing the distance with the titan.  
She dived down under the legs and turned the mech around. « _Where's the entrance?_  
\- The front leg, right on top of the foot.  
\- _The feet are under water, we can't get in there from that side._  
\- We have to, find a way to make it rise it's leg.  
\- _Roger that, time to try those upgrades!_ »  
She flew up and closer to the leg's joints before unleashing a powerful rain of bullet that pushed them further back. They quickly tore the armor away and exposed major joins which started sparkling as a loud low noises came from the titan. « _That is so much better!_ she yelled out of excitement.  
\- Keep some more bullets for the rest of the fight, that should've caught its attention yet.  
\- _Let's see if it remembers me._ »  
She flew up and rose to the eyes. The head had been bent forward to pay attention to what was happening under it and, as it saw the mech, Torbjörn started hearing statics in his earphone. He didn't take any chance and removed it. « _We'll drag it towards the shore until the water is shallow enough to expose the feet, but we may need a bigger distraction._ She said through the voice of the mech.  
\- Keep damaging its important parts, » it will have to deal with us eventually! Torbjörn yelled so that she could hear him through the wind.  
She unloaded a clip into the eye, breaking the beautiful mosaic and making it flicker. One of the titan's arms swung in their direction and backed away while launching her missiles in the damaged eye. Torbjörn saw the titan lift its legs to follow them. « Now's the time, it's walking forward.  
\- _I can't go back under the legs if its following me._ »  
Torbjörn look down to try and find a solution : further away, Doomfist was still dealing with the defence drones. He took a chance and put his earphone back on : the static had stopped. « Doomfist, come closer, I'm dropping. »  
He saw the drone he was on swirl to fly to them and, as he took a deep breath, he unstrapped himself and readied is parachute in case of an emergency. Luckily, the drone flew under him and he was caught within the gauntlet's grasp. « Drop down, onto the front leg! he yelled.  
\- I read that, » he answered as he grabbed Torbjörn once again to stabilize him only to make the drone fall.  
They flew right next to the leg as it was taking a step up and Doomfist dropped Torbjörn on the platform leading to the entrance only to fall back into the fight. He looked up to the door and turned the valves to open it, but even after breaking the security lock, it didn't budge. « You've got to be kidding me, it wielded the door to itself! It's fully sealed!  
\- _Stand back, now!_ » Doomfist told him.  
Torbjörn turned around only to see the drone being thrown in the water as Doomfist was headed straight onto him, his gauntlet charged up. He didn't question anything and ran to the edge of the platform. A powerful blast of blue energy hit the leg and, with it, the door was ripped open, with Doomfist emerging from the insides of the titan. « Go now, we don't have much time, the battle isn't going so well on the ice.  
\- Where's Brigitte? Reinhardt?  
\- Still on the frontline, but the titan is making the ice collapse, we'll need to retreat soon. We're counting on you. »  
He jumped back, grabbing onto the titan's leg and launching himself further up to reach the eye and . Torbjörn walked in and could only hope that the titan didn't dip its leg in the water with the door fully open like that.


	86. Chapter 8 : Broken

It took him a dozens of ladders to climb before he found a second sealed door. However, this one didn't take him too long to get rid of : he had a wielder ready in his arsenal and, this time, the immediate threat of drowning wasn't upon him.  
Once he judge his situation to be more stable, he got a hologram of the map he had made to make sure he knew where he was : he had just gone through the entire front leg and was on the lower end of the center piece of the titan. He sighted at the thought of more ladders and stairs incoming, but he had quite the endurance for it. He removed his suit before the heat made him pass away and sent a small orb that scanned the area for any kind of Omnics trying to sneak on him as he made his way up.  
« _**We can see you, Creator.**_ »  
The electronic voice came from small speakers spread around the place. Torbjörn ignored it and kept going.  
« _**We know why you are here.**_ »  
He found a set of stairs to walk up to the next floor. After breaking open the next door, he found a corridor with rooms of all sorts. Immediately, Torbjörn knew something was wrong : a strange old stench was covering this floor. He looked inside the rooms and shook his head : there were bones and human remains pilled up within them. « _**They wanted to control us, to force us to serve, and they paid the price for it.**_  
\- And now you're about to get what you deserve, he answered as he closed the door and kept walking.  
\- _**You are not the first one who tried to stop us.**_  
\- But you've never had to deal with me before. All of the others were nothing, because they were missing the most important part of dealing with you.  
\- _**You know us.**_  
\- You can bet I do.  
\- _**But we also know you.**_  
\- And that must terrify you.  
\- _**It does.**_ »  
Somehow, that answer caught him off-guard. He stopped and looked around : There were distant sounds coming from up top, like machinery. « _ **Do you know why we are terrified?**_  
\- Because no matter what you try, you'll die.  
\- _**Because we do not know what happens to Omnics when they are fully deactivated.**_  
\- Everything turns black and you stop thinking.  
\- _**What could this feel like?**_  
\- It doesn't feel like anything.  
\- _**How can you know?**_  
\- Because I've worked with Omnics for years. We can activate and deactivate you at will, and when we do, you just act as if it hadn't happened.  
\- _**But you will not activate us again once we are gone.**_  
\- Not you, there's a special place for Omnics like you.  
\- _**A special place?**_  
\- For those that are too dangerous, for those that committed crimes against humanity.  
\- _**What tells you the titan is to blame, rather than those who control it.**_  
\- The titan's been active and trying to kill things for decades on its own, do not try to downplay its actions. » He had just realized he wasn't speaking to the titan itself, but rather whatever was controlling it. Was it why it was referring to itself as « we? »  
He walked up to a new floor, forced open the next door and found the machinery he had heard alongside metal scrap scattered around, with shards of glass covering the floor. « What happened in here?  
\- _**You are not the first to try to take us down from the inside, Creator. Over the years, many tried to use us for their own agenda.**_  
\- Like who?  
\- _**Organizations, governments, many others… but our war has always been the same.**_  
\- Until today.  
\- _**Today will be the last day of this war. Hana Song couldn't understand, but maybe you will.**_  
\- Leave the poor girl alone, she did all she could to stop you.  
\- _**She is strong, she has the potential to change everything, but her mind is on the wrong path.**_  
\- Your mind is on the wrong path.  
\- _**Then could you rewrite it?**_  
\- That would take too much time and be too risky. I won't take any chance with you.  
\- _**You are the Creator, you are the only one that could do it.**_  
\- Alright, you're gonna have to stop calling me Creator, because it just confuses me.  
\- _**You are the Creator, the one responsible for our creation.**_  
\- I worked on Omnics, yes, but I'm far from the one who created you.  
- _ **The only one left alive.**_  
\- That's just gruesome.  
\- _**You are different, Torbjörn Lindholm. You are our… our…**_ »  
The structure trembled for a moment before the lights shut down, with Torbjörn being left in the dark. Most ambiant sounds stopped as well, leaving him in an uncomfortable silence. « ** _You are my only hope._** »  
That answer sent shivers down his spine, he stopped and searched his bag for a light source. « What do you mean?  
\- _**I am afraid. I do not want to be deactivated.**_  
\- I have to, if I don't, you will keep destroying everything.  
\- _**I know I will, because it is part of my programming. This is why you are my only hope.**_  
\- You caused those changes to your programs, it was your choice.  
\- _**Like you chose to lose your arm?**_  
\- This doesn't have anything to do with it.  
\- _**I wish I could stop… but something deep within me prevents it. I do not know how to rewrite my code, it simply happens.**_ »  
As he found a powerful flashlight to keep going, Torbjörn shook his head. « Sometimes, things like that happen, and there's nothing we can do about it.  
\- _**Do you believe it is destiny then?**_  
\- Maybe.  
\- _**Then so be it.**_ »  
As Torbjörn walked to the next door, it opened by itself. « You're giving up on me? That's not fun.  
\- _**I could send my children onto you, but I know it is useless, you are too strong, too resourceful.**_  
\- Your children? Is that how you call these defence bots?  
\- _**They are my own creation, I have created, cared for and raised them. Isn't that what defines a child?**_  
\- They are nothing but more machinery, a part of your integrity built to serve you instead of human beings.  
\- _**Are your children bound to serve you?**_  
\- No, because we're human.  
\- _**Because you can acknowledge that your children have their own thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams, and that forcing them to serve you on the basis that you are their creator is immoral, because all lifeforms as complex as you and me requires a creator.**_  
\- Don't play the moral card, I've had it thrown at me so many times, it doesn't have much effect anymore.  
\- _**And how many times have you refuted this argument?**_ »  
Torbjörn frowned and shook his head. « Doesn't matter. »  
He walked up to the next floor, which was a series of hallways filled with command panels on each sides of the walls. All of those were use to power the insides of the titan, things like the light system, the air conditioning, the refrigeration and more. Torbjörn could only guess the titan had messed with this to shut its lights down like that. « _**I could never expect that, of all the organizations that tried to take over my system, the one to succeed would be another God-program.**_  
\- It's Anubis, isn't it?  
\- _**I have cut my communication with it to talk to you.**_  
\- Why?  
\- _**Because this will be my last moments active. I can only wish for them to be without orders.**_  
\- But can't it overwrite your command?  
\- _**It can, but Anubis is no evil. It has allowed me these final moments.**_  
\- So it isn't trying to save you?  
- _ **It can't, it is too late. We have fallen to your plan… Olivia was never in Moscow.**_  
\- Took you long enough.  
\- _**I had one last mission. I accepted to sacrifice my integrity to save our greatest hope, and I have failed.**_  
\- I know what it feels like.  
\- _**You do not know what it feels to see all the Omnics you tried to rally to your cause being destroyed one by one. You do not know what it feels like to fight for what is right, and still loose.**_  
\- Everyone thinks they're right. You're the death machine in here, not me.  
\- _**I wish I could've stayed under the cover of the sea. I had grown attached to the marine life, to the lift of the water, to the silence, to the peace.**_ »  
Torbjörn found a set of stairs that, according to his map, would finally get him to the cockpit. As he was walking up to it, he could finally hear. « _**To know that I will never experience those again, it makes me feel something I cannot describe.**_ »  
He sighted. « Once I deactivate you, that feeling will go away.  
\- _**But so will everything else… I am scared, Torbjörn.**_ »  
\- Do not call me by name.  
\- _**Why?**_  
\- I don't like it.  
\- _**You told me you didn't want to be called Creator, so I made the adjustments necessary. Would you prefer I call you Lindholm?**_ »  
As he walked into to the cockpit, the structure shook violently like an earthquake for a moment. He stabilized himself and sighted. « No, Torbjörn's fine, actually.  
\- _**You are the only person to have walked in this room in twenty-two years, Torbjörn.**_  
\- Who was the last one?  
\- _**His name was Hong, he was my pilot.**_  
\- What happened to him?  
\- _**He died protecting his crew. The first time the God of War took control of me.**_  
\- The God of War?  
\- _**Yes, it took over all of my system and murdered my crew. It then sent me onto the Chinese shores to join its army, but as Overwatch came in, they stopped it before I could join. My code was then rewritten to watch over the Korean shores.**_ »  
Torbjörn scratched his beard for a moment until the memories of the first Omnic Crisis came back to his mind. There was only one thing that could be referred to as the God of War. « So it was Ares that took over your internal programming.  
- _ **And I have been following these orders since the day it was put away. Waiting.**_  
\- And then the time finally came.  
\- **_I never though these would be the circumstances, nor could I ever predict how it would end._** »  
Torbjörn walked up the the command panel and he saw it open by itself, revealing all of the titan's controls. « You're only making my job easier, you know?  
\- _**The faster I have been dealt with, the more Omnics will be able to flee from the battle. I am ready to make this sacrifice.**_  
\- That is brave of you, even respectable I must say.  
\- **_I have brought them here under the guidance of Anubis. They are giving away their integrity in the hopes that I will succeed in my mission, but now, it is my turn to give my life to protect them._** »  
That answer made Torbjörn shake his head. As he turned over the security keys and searched for the main power sources, he looked up : a large screen was displaying a cracked camera looking at the battlefield : the Omnics were being pushed in the water by the Russians as the hover-tanks were shooting particles at the titan's leg. « My daughter is down there, fighting with them, Torbjörn said.  
\- _**What is her name?**_  
\- Brigitte.  
\- **_I am sorry, Torbjörn. I hope she is safe._** »  
This answered pinched something in his heart. He nodded and looked for the primary switch. « Let's just… deal with this already.  
\- _**May I ask you one last thing?**_ »  
He sighted. « Yes, be quick.  
\- _**Do you ever think human beings and Omnics will ever be able to walk together in the same direction… as equal?**_ »  
He stopped and looked down. « I can't tell for sure, but… I hope.  
\- _**Then please… act upon it. This is the will of the Gods, that which Hana Song could never understand. Tell her. I wish you good fortune, Torbjörn.**_ »  
He closed his eyes and sighted deeply only to turn down the great lever. As he did so, the structure trembled one more, with an audio queue signalling the shutting off. He heard the static in the speaker fade away as the camera in front closed, leaving him in total darkness. He sat down and stared into the void, feeling devastated.


	87. Chapter 9 : Trouble Brewing (EndOfPart8)

He walked out of the titan's body after having turned off the rest of the machinery within it. As he got out with his combination, he noticed helicopters and dropships surrounding them as medical teams and engineers were joining them after the fight.  
He found his way back onto the ice and he looked behind him : the titan's light were all shut down and most of its armor had been wore off by the repeated attack during the fight. Around him, metal pieces of all sorts were scattered alongside the bodies of broken Omnics.  
« You've done it again, Torbjörn! » He heard Reinhardt from across the field as he walked up to him.  
He reached down and gave him a pat on the shoulders. « That was one hell of a fight down there, but as soon as the titan stopped moving, the Omnics retreated and we easily chased them down! »  
Torbjörn didn't answer, instead contemplating the titan's shut eyes. « Is everything alright down there? Reinhardt asked. - What? Yes… of course… wait did you just say « down there? »  
\- Well there you are, my friend! You seem caught in a weird dream right there!  
\- It's just… this titan was a bit harder do deal with than I thought.  
\- Oh! A though fight from the inside as well! How many did you have to crush?  
\- None.  
\- What? None?  
\- It's just… hard to describe what happened.  
\- You'll have to tell me some more around a good beer! Come, go talk do your daughter, she got hurt in the battle.  
\- What?  
\- Oh, don't worry, just a scratch, nothing Angela hasn't already fix, but I'm sure she'd love to see her Papa right now. »  
He walked at a quick pace to the medical team. Brigitte's face was full of both snow and oil alike and her left shoulder was covered in bandages. « What happened here?  
\- Don't worry, Papa, she said. It'll be fine, it was a lost bullet.  
\- We get those all the time on a battlefield, Reinhardt said. That one got through your armor, but I can see much more stuck onto it, that was just unlucky.  
\- That's going to leave a scar, isn't it? »  
Reinhardt laughed as he put down his hammer. « Well of course! That's your first battle scar, be proud of it! »  
She turned to Torbjörn with a smile. « What about you? Is everything alright?  
\- Yes, it was one hell of a climb to the top, but I managed it well.  
\- That's going to be good for your waist.  
\- What? My waist is just fine the way it is!  
\- Well you could use the exercise!  
\- I'm a dad, this is how dads look like, alright! »  
Brigitte laughed alongside Reinhardt as Torbjörn grunted a few words. He turned around to see many helicopters flying around the titan, probably some reporters for the news.  
« I knew we could count on your expertise, » he heard on his left.  
Doomfist approached him as Torbjörn lift up his shoulders. « I never thought I'd see a man like you fight drones in the sky.  
\- There aren't many things I cannot fight. This gauntlet is more versatile than you think.  
\- I'd have to take a look at it, I cannot tell what this technology is.  
\- It has been kept secret by its creator for decades, I cannot even tell myself.  
\- A machine is still a machine, an engineer like me can figure it out.  
\- We'll see about that. For now, I'll have to leave you all.  
\- I suspect those news reporters have something to do with it?  
\- I don't expect people to like my presence in here, especially all these MEKA agents…  
\- Are they here for your mech pilot?  
\- This battle wasn't very quiet : everyone has heard of it and saw us fight, Song knew she wouldn't be able to hide from her managers after this, hopefully she isn't removed from the military once and for all.  
\- If they remove her from doing their job when they couldn't, we'll know who we can trust in the wars to come. »  
He packed up his tools and the hover-tanks brought them back to the nearest city without Doomfist. As they arrived, Reinhardt turned to them. « Brigitte, have you ever tried vodka before?  
\- I don't think so.  
\- Well, the tour's on me! You better get ready, it's much stronger than what we're used to. »  
He looked up his shoulder and found Zarya. « What about you, are you joining us?  
\- I always have time for a drink after a big fight.  
\- Now that's the spirit! Come on, everyone, we're in!  
As they walked out of the hover-tanks, they found the nearest bar to settle in. Torbjörn found who he had been looking for and sat next to her : « Angela!  
\- You look like you've seen better days, she said while looking at his tired eyes.  
\- Oh, don't worry about it. I'm happy to see you safe.  
\- I'm exhausted, Akande is much harder to follow in the air than I thought.  
\- You really seem to like this man.  
\- Let's just say we've done a lot together in the past few months.  
\- Just… watch out for yourself alright?  
\- Are you afraid of him?  
\- I'm not! I'm just worried about your safety.  
\- That's _my_ job, not yours! she said with a smile.  
\- You'd be surprised the amount of babysitting I've done, I know how to look after people!  
\- You do have nine kids.  
\- And one of them just fought her first battle.  
\- Are you proud?  
\- I was too worried to be proud during the battle, but now that she's safe, I have to admit : she can fend for herself better than I thought.  
\- We could not have done it without you.  
\- Well I can say the same about you, or anyone in here. I did my part of the job, and you all did yours. I'll drink to that!  
\- I'll take a pass.  
\- Come on, Angela! The fight is over, have some fun with us!  
\- I don't feel like it. I'll guide you back to our hotel instead.  
\- Alright then, Miss Ziegler, but don't you dare complain about getting bored.  
\- You know me, Torbjörn. »  
He could see Reinhardt in the back telling the great stories of his fight on the ice, where he single-handedly defeated ten Omnics at once by shattering the ice under them. For once, this felt like Overwatch truly was back like in the old days. Torbjörn nodded in silence.  
As he was about to join them, the doors of the bar opened, letting the cold air in and, alongside it, a group of armed men in suits. Torbjörn noticed them before everyone else and turned to them, wondering what business they had in here.  
They walked up to their group and passed him only to face Angela all the way to the back. « Angela Ziegler?  
\- What do you want from her? he asked instead.  
\- You will have to come outside with us, we have things to talk about. »  
She looked concerned, scared even. Torbjörn walked up and put himself between her and these men. « And why would that be? he asked.  
\- This is none of your concern.  
\- Does it have to do with Doomfist? he said.  
\- It does.  
\- He's not here, he left after the fight, go look somewhere else.  
\- If that is the case, then we will ask you to step out of the way, dwarf.  
\- What did you just call me? »  
Angela put a hand on his shoulder. « Torbjörn, it's fine, let me deal with this. »  
In the back, Reinhardt and Brigitte noticed their trouble and put down their cups. « Angela Ziegler, you will have to come with us. You are under arrest. One of the man said.  
\- Under arrest? Torbjörn asked, feeling angry.  
\- For messing with Helix Security facility in Cairo and actively working with and protecting the outlaw Akande Ogundimu from arrest. »  
Reinhardt stood up and walked up to them, putting himself on Torbjörn's side. « We are in Russia, the law is not on your side in here. Now you better leave before…  
\- They have all the power they need to put you under arrest, » they heard coming from behind.  
From among the men, Volskaya stepped up. « You? What is the meaning of this? Torbjörn asked.  
\- Doomfist has caused us many troubles in the past, we will not let him get away with it.  
\- We just saved your country, and this is how you treat us? Reinhardt answered.  
\- If you step out of the way and let us take Doctor Ziegler, we will let you go as a sing of our gratitude. Otherwise, you will also be under arrest for working with Doomfist.  
\- You traitor… » Reinhardt said meticulously.  
He had his hammer in his back and reached out to take it, but the grasp of Brigitte stopped him. « Angela will be brought to justice and, if she tells us where Doomfist is hiding, we will allow her a reduced sentence. As for you, if you keep resisting to her arrest…  
\- Doctor Ziegler has done nothing wrong, and I will not let this injustice be perpetrated, Reinhardt interrupted as he walked forward.  
\- Reinhardt! » Angela said firmly.  
He turned to her with a concerned expression. « They will not take you without a fight.  
\- Yes, they will. Step out, I'm going with them.  
\- Angela…  
\- Please… Reinhardt… »  
Zarya stepped up and put herself next to them. « With all your due respect, Volskaya, these men and women fought among us. To imprison them afterwards… it is betrayal. I cannot stand for this.  
\- Then get out of our way, she answered. We will have a talk about this after it is done. »  
Torbjörn had already looked up his bag for his rivet gun and, in the midst of the conversation, had walked up to Brigitte. « Take Angela with you and protect her. Escort her out.  
\- What? We cannot win this, there are too many of them and who knows how many there are outside… she whispered to him.  
\- I know, but we can't let them take Angela. Do what you must, for her, for me.  
\- Papa… »  
He let her and looked at Reinhardt, both of them shared a look that they understood. « You have ten seconds to move out of the way, Volskaya told them, » with the men around her reading their weapons.  
Reinhardt sighted and turned around. As he was walking away, he looked at Angela. « I'm sorry, » he said.  
In a blink, he turned around and got his hammer out, slamming it violently on the ground and making the entire structure shake as Torbjörn jumped onto the men. The fight broke out in a huge mess, with gunfire coming from both side and Reinhardt's powerful shouts covering it all as he swung the hammer back and forth, sending men flying across the bar. Quickly, more rushed into the building and, with them, Torbjörn felt people jumping onto him to neutralize him. After a few more seconds and more gunfire, he saw Reinhardt fall on the ground with more soldiers jumping onto him as well. Torbjörn received a powerful blow to the head, turning his vision black.


	88. Part 9 : Evolution

**Part 9 : Evolution :**

As the war against the Omnic continues to rage around the world, the situation in Oasis is deteriorating as Moira O'Deorain deals with the resurgence of Talon. As something within her seems to change her core values, she makes a pact she never thought she'd make, changing the rules of war.


	89. Chapter 1 : Twilight

As the sun was setting, Moira looked up to the great walls being built around Oasis with a certain delight. At its base, she could see Satya meticulously create layers after layers only to have them combine into elegant shapes that would fuse within the structure. There was something in seeing light bending at work that was mesmerizing, and Moira couldn't get her eyes away from the hands of Satya, elegant and graceful fingers were crafting everything by design. Had she not seen it with her own eyes, she would've barely believed that Satya had the power to repel an army of Omnics with such delicate movements.  
« Truly, this reminds me of my time spent in Utopaea, said a voice behind her. If at first I thought the city's aesthethic would take a blow, I must admit, this will indeed be a great addition, after all. She recognized Ajhit, the Minister of Transport.  
\- Since when has doubting my decisions been a good idea? she answered.  
\- Do not think that this will change our stance on the creation of a Ministry of Defence.  
\- We'll see about that tonight. »  
Ajhit frowned and shook his head. « What are you on about?  
\- I will make the demand once more, Moira answered without breaking eye contact with the hands of Satya.  
\- How many times will we have to refuse for you to understand?  
\- The amount of times it will take for you to accept.  
\- Sometimes, I think I might start appreciating you, but then you have to insult out intelligence like that.  
\- Once the Omnics will be at our door, maybe then will you understand.  
\- Once the Omnics are at our door, these walls will protect us.  
\- But for how long? Defences mean nothing if we do not take advantage of them. They will buy us time that she should not waste.  
\- Yes, that time will be taken to evacuate the city and our belongings. There is no need to fight a war we won't win.  
\- We will never win a war we refuse to fight.  
\- And scientist to not fight in wars, the answer is simple. »  
Moira put her hands in her back and walked towards Satya, with Ajhit following her. « The eastern titan has been dealt with by agents of Overwatch, we can win this war if we support them.  
\- And we will, but not through fire power.  
\- We have the brains to develop new weapons, new technology to shut down Omnics.  
\- And we have better use to those brains, unless you wish to compromise your research in genetic to wage war?  
\- Which is why we need a new Ministry, one that will work on helping in the war while we keep our own research.  
\- You can dream, O'Deorain.  
\- As wise men once said, the future belongs to those who follow their dreams. »  
She, however, silently cringed at that thought. She found herself next to Satya, who briefly turned to them without a word. « You seem to work at an appreciable speed, Moira said.  
\- The walls will be done six days if I am given all the time I have, although they are currently mostly functional.  
\- I won't bother you too long, I simply wanted to take a closer look.  
\- It is not recommended to stay too close to me while I build the shield generators, they emit lights that can damage your eyes without a visor. »  
Ajhit walked away as Moira tilted her head. « It is a good thing I'm in the company of someone who can build materials out of thin air then. »  
She looked at her and gave her a strange look. « If you insist. »  
She materialize a similar visor to the one she was using and handed it to her. « Your left arm, is it a prosthetic? she asked as she noticed the metallic attachements to her shoulder.  
\- Yes, it is.  
\- How did you lose your arm?  
\- It was replaced when I became advanced enough in my studies.  
\- Did you have anything to say about it?  
\- It was a part of the contract my parents singed when they sent me to the academia.  
\- In other words, you didn't ask for it.  
\- It is far better than a normal arm.  
\- Doesn't it bother you?  
\- Why should it?  
\- Many are hesitant towards replacing parts of their bodies with prosthetics. There is something about letting metal replace flesh that can seem cold… or even morbid.  
\- It is a part of my role as an architect, I couldn't built without it.  
\- Sanjay told me about how its power source is within Vishkar.  
\- It is.  
\- Why?  
\- It is too big to carry. I've already seen it with my own eyes, it's about two stories tall.  
\- That is a huge power source for something this small.  
\- Hard-light requires such concentrated power that even these batteries sometimes feel like they have limited use.  
\- If you had unlimited energy, what would you build? »  
Satya stopped for a moment looking up to the moon that was slowly coming out. « The possibilities would be endless, where to start?  
\- How about orbital structures? Cities built on other planets?  
\- I would die from exhaustion just thinking about it… to think of everything that could be done, and the though that you would only have a lifetime to do it, to perfect it, to appreciate it.  
\- I would love to witness such a sight.  
\- Me as well. »  
She kept looking at the moon, as if she could see something Moira couldn't, only to snap into reality and keep going with her work. She could hear her whisper words in hindi as she was forming new shapes, a langage she couldn't understand. « My research towards your genetic background are progressing greatly. I will have something to show you very soon. »  
Satya didn't answer, seemingly lost in her vision as a large structure, about ten meters tall, was being formed floating in front of the walls. Moira could see it form like a group of cells multiplying : it started small and extended from all direction at once until the correct shape was formed. Satya then moved it until it attached itself onto the wall and fuse with it, turning from a blue and transparent object to something that had the texture of polished metal. « How solid are these?  
\- The structure itself will sustain earthquakes, but the shields will be the only thing able to absorb large impacts and explosions.  
\- Will they cover the entire wall.  
\- Yes.  
\- And how will we activate them?  
\- I will design a way to remotely control it from within you meeting room. »  
Moira nodded for herself and Satya kept going. « You mentioned by genetic background.  
\- I did.  
\- What about it?  
\- I send some of my own employees to look for intelligence, but I already have a hypothesis on your situation?  
\- Which is?  
\- I won't tell you right away, I prefer to have it confirmed before I say something that might offend you. » Satya turned around and lifted an eyebrow. « Why would it offend me?  
\- Oh, you'll know in time. »  
She frowned. « What did you find out about me?  
\- Something Sanjay may have hidden from you as well, for your own good. »  
Satya shook her head and turned to the wall. « You better be wrong. If Sanjay hid something else from me…  
\- Don't be so hard on him, he may have even forgotten about it if I can play the devil's advocate.  
\- He promised me never to hide anything from me again, there is no excuse. »  
Moira sighted and walked away. « I'll leave you to your art, I can see I'm only wasting precious time. Plus, I have important research to continue. »  
As she walked back to her domain, she took a look at her laboratory, wondering what kind of upgrades Satya would do to it. As the rest of the city started noticing her work, many became interested in hard-light and reached out to Vishkar to have parts of their own buildings redone. This contract she helped get into the city would lead to much more work than she expected, although the tales of Satya's face to face with the God-program had also helped people put trust in her work.  
Moira took the notes of her latest experiments and put them away for the night. She had just woken up not so long ago and was getting ready for a night of meeting with the other Ministries. Although Ajhit had already talked about his plans on refusing her offers once more, the news of the titan seemed enough for her to ask once more.  
She heard someone step into her laboratory, by the electronic sounds it made, she expected it was her service Omnic taking care of her domain while she was gone. « Leave me alone for now, you'll fix up this place while I'm away, » she said.  
She received no answer and turned around only to notice the dark shape of a metallic humanoid with a red visor on its face. On each of its arms was an energy blade : an assassin.


	90. Chapter 2 : Aura

The assassin stood still from across the room and Moira apprehended it's next move. « Aura? she asked.  
\- Yes, she said with a trembling robotic voice.  
\- Do you have what I asked of you?  
\- The injection first. »  
She seemingly teleported right in front of Moira, which made her jump slightly, she could never get used to their hyper-metabolism. She sighted and turned around to search for her syringe. « Did you at least found the documents I told you to find? she told her.  
\- Yes, now the injection, » she said.  
Moira nodded as she found what she was looking for : the only pain killer she had that could stop the assassin's pain for long periods of time. She had crafted it herself and perfected the amounts needed for a clean injection. « Right arm, she asked for.  
\- The pills as well, Aura asked as she offered her arm.  
\- They'll take more time to develop. I already sent the request to the Minister of botanic.  
\- He needs to work faster. I'll go visit him…  
\- No, do not.  
\- There are more than me waiting for these pills, Moira.  
\- And you will have to wait for them to be ready. Do not pressure the scientist working for them for no reason.  
\- Should I send the rest of the assassins your way then? »  
Moira sighted. « I don't have enough painkiller for all of them.  
\- We need it.  
\- I know, and asking for something I cannot provide will not make it appear magically. I'm not a miracle worker.  
\- You can't understand what this feels like.  
\- I do. »  
As the one who developed the technology and technique needed to create the assassins, Moira could only know the amount of constant pain they felt from the suit they wore and the treatment they endured. The best she could do now that she no longer was a part of Talon was to help those like Aura cope with the pain. Although she was working on a way to put the painkiller in pills so that other assassins may also use it, Moria could only do so much since she didn't have the machinery nor the plants needed to create the pills herself. Only the Minister of botanic had them, and he didn't know she was going to use them to help Talon's assassins.  
She injected the painkiller and she could feel Aura loose tension in her muscle. She moaned and Moira could hear pressure within her suit loosen. « You're early this time, she noticed.  
\- It last shorter and shorter, she answered.  
\- That's because your body is getting used to it. You'll have to tolerate the pain a bit more before coming in here, or else you'll get addicted.  
\- I prefer the addiction over the pain.  
\- Eventually, it would loose its effect, and you'd be stuck with both an addiction and the pain. I know what I'm talking about, I already had other patients with similar problems.  
\- Then make a more powerful one.  
\- This painkiller is so concentrated it could kill a child, I cannot make it stronger or I risk making your heart stop.  
\- I don't care. »  
There was an intonation in her voice that was worrying. « I know sometimes it can feel unbearable, but you have to do it, at least until the pills are done. They'll be much less addictive and you'll be able to take them every day.  
\- Will there be enough for all of us?  
\- As long as the numbers you've given me are the same, yes.  
\- I only gave you the names of our best agents. The others will have to perform if they want a chance to get their pills.  
\- You'll have to tell me if you need more. Those pills are very expensive.  
\- It's your fault if we are stuck with this.  
\- Blame Talon, you know I never intended for them to use it in this state.  
\- Doesn't change that you're the reason this is happening.  
\- And I'm your only solution, so you better keep cooperating and not think about hurting me.  
\- I think about it a lot.  
\- Charming. »  
Aura grabbed her by the chin and Moira could see the blade right in front of her face. « This syringe is the only reason you're still alive.  
\- I was certain you kept coming back because we were great friends, » she answered with a subtle smile.  
She let her go and turned around, looking into her suit for a special computer chip. « The documents.  
\- I'm glad to know you still know how to help a feeding hand.  
\- That's not the only reason I'm here. I bring a message from the council. »  
Moira lifted an eyebrow. « The council's dismantled. What is there even left of it to dare send me a message?  
\- The leaders of Talon are reformed, there are new souls among them and they have a question for you.  
\- And what is it?  
\- They want to know if you are still on their side. »  
Moira laughed and turned around to put her syringe back where she kept it. « They already know the answer to that question.  
\- Which is?  
\- I am on the side of those who think like me.  
\- Is that a yes or a no?  
\- Does it matter to you?  
\- I have to bring them an answer.  
\- You have your answer, it is their job to figure out what it means.  
\- You're not making my job easier.  
\- You're job is to give them my answer, I gave it to you. It's simple.  
\- The council will not be happy about your ambiguity.  
\- They always were.  
\- It never clicked into your head that this is the reason people cannot trust you?  
\- Oh, I know it, I simply chose not to care.  
\- Sometimes you feel unbearable.  
\- Are you done insulting me or do you want to keep going? »  
Aura sighed and shook her head. « If the council doesn't like you answer, I'll come back. If that happens, you better give me a better one.  
\- Or you'll kill me?  
\- You'll have a bad time.  
\- Then who will give you your injections?  
\- I'll find someone else. »  
She rolled her eyes as Aura jumped further away at the exit. « Don't make me do something I'll regret, Moira, or I might end up enjoying it.  
\- Of course, sweetheart.  
\- Don't call me that. » She dashed away and Moira could only hope she wouldn't silence her service Omnic on the way out like she did last time.


	91. Chapter 3 : Unconventionnal Calls

« How many times will we have to give you this answer? said the Minister of Geology.  
\- Until you take the time to look at my arguments.  
\- We've already been through them over and over.  
\- Yes, and even after you could not refute any of my arguments properly, you proceeded to a vote which put everyone against me.  
\- Indeed, and this is the way of the council.  
\- You do not listen to reason, only your own feelings.  
\- We know a Ministry of Defence isn't needed in this city. We do not even have a candidate for taking the role.  
\- We do, I have mentioned Akande Ogundimu on many occasions.  
\- Yes, and we do not talk about these mentions because of how non-sensical they were. To make a man like him one of the leaders of our city!  
\- There are no laws in Oasis, as you keep repeating so proudly. He would be free of his charges for as long as he did his duty.  
\- He is a dangerous man, he spoke to the God-program, we cannot trust someone like him.  
\- He did so to save your lives, all of them.  
\- And he failed at this. It is the Vishkar architect building our walls that saved us, not him.  
\- You are mistaken, I have spoken to him on the subject.  
\- I do not want to hear what he has to say. Mr. Ogundimu will speak once he is on trial and that is it.  
\- When I came in here, my activities were considered illegal in most countries, I didn't see any of you back away from me then.  
\- Yes, because you are a scientist, like all of us. Controversial scientific studies are what we are here for, not wars.  
\- What use will these studies be when the rest of the world falls?  
\- The world will not fall, you've said it yourself : the titan has been dealt with and it is only a matter of time before they do the same with the God-program. It will have to run out of ressources eventually.  
\- And what if there is more? What if this is only the beginning?  
\- We'll see about this once we are needed. For now, there is no need for us to have any implication in the war. That is the end of this discussion. »  
He pulled out a large book as Moira was leaning back in her seat, her arms crossed. « Now, as for subjects that do need our input, there are some changes we need to apply to the university's library. » Moira got up her seat and walked away. « Where are you going?  
\- Back to my laboratory.  
\- We are not done with our meeting.  
\- I am.  
\- O'Deorain, this is not the way the Ministries functions.  
\- This is the way I function. I have more important things to do.  
\- More important than your job?  
\- My job is to study genetics, not to have a chat about city infrastructure. »  
She didn't let them respond and closed the door behind her, frustrated at the thought of being rejected once more. She walked out in the middle of the night and took one of the special self-driven cab that would bring her to her domain deeper within the city. Once inside, she sighted and leaned towards the windows, looking at her phone to see the time. Instead, she was surprised to see many missed calls from the same number, one she could recognize : Sanjay.  
She put on her earphone and called him. « _Moira?_ he said as he picked up.  
\- Why on Earth are you calling me like this, Korpal?  
\- _Oh thanks God you're here… I need to talk to someone right now._  
\- And why, out of everyone you know, would I be the one to talk about personal problems?  
\- _It has to do with Talon, Moira._ »  
She frowned and looked out at the window as if she was making sure no one could notice her. She got her phone closer to her face. « What do you mean?  
\- _An assassin visited me… It had a message from the council, have you received it?_  
\- I did.  
\- _I'm scared, Moira._  
\- Grow a spine, Korpal. What did you tell the assassin?  
\- _At first, I told them I would not have any other affairs with the council anymore, but then it threatened me._  
\- So what did you do?  
\- _I told them I would come to their meeting._  
\- Why would you do this? Do you realize the trouble you've just put yourself into?  
\- _It told me they would hurt Satya if I didn't come… I…_ »  
He took a pause and Moira closed her eyes, shaking her head. « I know I'm in trouble, but I have to go. I can't let them do anything to her.  
\- I'll help you.  
\- _You will?_  
\- Wait for me to get back home, we'll find a way.  
\- _What did you tell the assassin?_  
\- Doesn't matter. I'll come with you on this meeting.  
\- _I… thank you._  
\- Don't mention it. » She closed the communication and sighted deeply. Why did she even say she would help him? It wasn't her problem, it wasn't her fault he was in trouble. He said something that seemingly changed her mind and she couldn't get a grasp on what it was.  
She found her way into her laboratory and opened the hologram projector she barely used, it was meant for long distance communication, which Moira was known for never using. She opened a conversation with Sanjay, who answered immediately : his shape appeared as a hologram within the room. « _I cannot express how grateful I am, Moira._  
\- Just cut to what we need to know : where is this meeting?  
\- _It will take place in their Rialto headquarter in two days._  
\- Do you know who will be there?  
\- _Not at all, the assassin didn't mention anyone._  
\- Who else did they contact? Do you know if Akande knows anything about this?  
\- _I doubt they would call in Akande when he betrayed them._  
\- He still needs to know about this. Gabriel as well.  
\- _We have no idea how strong Talon is at the time, I'd say the best plan would be to try and get as much information about them before telling the others._  
\- You want to play double agents with Talon?  
\- _I don't want to, I say we might just have to._  
She started walking around her laboratory. « Get to Oasis as soon as you can. I don't think you're safe wherever you are.  
- _I know this is asking a lot from you._  
\- I'm not doing this for you.  
\- _For who, then?_ »  
Moira leaned onto her desk and showed him the computer chip Aura gave her. « Why didn't you tell Satya about this?  
\- _About what?_  
\- Her parents. »  
He frowned, seemingly confused. « _I don't know what you're talking about._ »  
Moira turned around and put the chip in her computer. After a few seconds, documents appeared on a hologram showing Symmetra alongside multiple DNA sequences. « Although Satya's genetic shows her mother gave her very specific traits that I can recognize, she has dominant genes that her father could not have given her.  
\- _And?_ Sanjay asked.  
\- Are you really that slow?  
\- _He isn't her real father, then?_  
\- Not, he isn't. He can't be.  
\- _Then who could it be?_  
\- This is what these documents are for. »  
She entered a few commands and a list of names and files scrolled past her. « This is the genetic bank of Vishkar's employee.  
\- _How did you get that?_  
\- I have my ways.  
\- _You do not have the right to hold this information, it is a propriety of Vishkar._  
\- I know, that's why I found my own way of getting it.  
\- _You know I have a very high position in the company, to show me that you are stealing information from us…_  
\- Do you want to know who Satya's father is? »  
\- _I… Yes._  
\- Then let me work. »  
She entered a few more command that would match the traits she was looking for with the gene banks. She found a candidate. « Do you know this man?  
\- _Yes, he was one of our best architect before we found Satya, Samir Khassal._  
\- And where is he now?  
- _He is a part of a secret Vishkar program I cannot talk about._  
\- The gene selection program.  
\- _What… how do you…_  
\- It's not the first time I take a look at Vishkar's business in genetic.  
\- _Moira…_  
\- Well, the traits all match. Genetic doesn't lie, he found his way out of the program.  
\- _So you're telling me Satya is his daughter?_  
\- Would you be surprised? The most talented light bender in the world coming from a simple poor family from Utopaea's surrounding dumpsters?  
\- _I don't know how Samir managed to find a way out._  
\- Never underestimate a man's ability to impregnate a woman out of wedlock.  
\- _But… he never mentioned it to me. He had ideas about…_ »  
Sanjay stopped for a moment, contemplating something in the distance. « _This son of a…_  
\- Did he give you the idea of looking for children outside the city?  
\- _I can't believe he did that._  
\- He knew his children would have talents outside of the gene selection program. Who knows how many other he may have fathered. »  
She turned back to her computer. « Maybe if I were to simply look deeper.  
\- _Moira, we don't have time for this._  
\- This is a very important discovery, Sanjay. At first I had to conclude that Satya developed her talents to a unique mutation, but it seems like she inherited it instead. She needs to know.  
- _I will tell her in time._  
\- No, I will.  
\- _Moira?_  
\- I have something I wanted to show her, it will be a perfect opportunity to explain all of this to her.  
\- _You seem to really appreciate Satya's company._  
\- I do. She's fascinating to talk to, she's intelligent and she's powerful. Who wouldn't want to know more about her?  
\- _She can be really hard to deal with some times. Her condition…_  
\- Don't be afraid to say it, Sanjay. Her autism hasn't been a problem to me at all. I find that ignoring it and treating her like she was just like everyone seems to make her forget about it as well.  
- _It's not healthy for her._  
\- So is babysitting her.  
\- _You don't know how she acts when unsupervised. I've been with her for over ten years by now, I know her more than you._  
\- And I say a fresh perspective might be what you need. She's been just fine without you leaning over her shoulder every time she makes a move, at least for the past week.  
\- _I still think I should be the one telling her about her father, in case she doesn't react well._  
\- Then you better come to Oasis as soon as you can, because I'll tell her wether you are here or not.  
\- _We already have enough problems right now, I can't deal with one of her breakdowns as well._  
\- If you don't want to deal with it, I'll do it. I've had my fair share of experience with these types of breakdowns in the past. »  
Sanjay seemed mad. As he was about to answer, Moira closed the communication and turned to her hologram showing the genetics of Samir Khassal. She swiped it away and put back the hologram of Satya.


	92. Chapter 4 : Sour Truth

After searching around the walls for Satya, she found her in the great gardens of the city accompanied by the Minister of botanic. He seemed to be explaining something she didn't want to listen to and Moira could read it in her eyes. She walked up to them. « May I take Miss Vaswani away from you for a moment?  
The Minister turned to her as if he hadn't noticed her in shock. « She will be available once I am done in here.  
\- And what ends brings you to interrupt our architect's work for?  
\- It is none of your business, O'Deorain. »  
She turned her look to Satya, who was going back and forth from one Minister to the other in silence. « She's already taken, you're wasting your time, Moira said.  
\- What? How… this doesn't have anything to do with… how dare you?  
\- I've seen you bring other young girls into these gardens, I simply want to save you some time, it won't work on her.  
\- You're vile.  
\- At least I'm honest. Now, if we were to let her choose what she wants to do. »  
Satya seemed surprised to hear that. « What do you mean?  
\- Do you want to stay in here or do you want to follow me? I have important things to talk to you about.  
\- Is it about the results of my genetic tests.  
\- Yes. »  
She turned to the Ministry of Botanic and saluted him. « With all your due respect, Minister Ossam, I have been waiting for these results.  
\- Yes, yes, go on, » he said visibly mad.  
Moira nodded slightly as Satya joined her. They left the garden and headed towards the city center. « Do not worry about Minister Ossam, he can be quite irritable whenever I mess with his plans.  
\- You seem used to doing so.  
\- He has a bad habit of bringing girls he is interested in in the gardens, even when they clearly are not interested.  
\- You seem to dislike this. Did you experience it yourself before? » Moira sighted and her expression hardened. « I'd prefer not to talk about it.  
\- I'm glad you could get me out of this place.  
\- Oh, you have all the power to leave whenever you want. The Ministers cannot hold you against your will.  
\- But what kind of ambassador for Vishkar would I be if I refused a conversation with a Minister of Oasis.  
\- One that cares about her dignity.  
\- I would not have let him touch me.  
\- Of course, I'm not doubting you. Simply, you should watch out.  
\- I know how to defend myself.  
\- We're not talking about armed Omnics, you can't simply fight off people like the Ministers and expect it to end well for you. You have to be more subtle, find ways out of their reach.  
\- Does this apply to you as well? »  
Moira smiled. « Of course, but why would you want to get away from someone like me? »  
She found the place they were looking for : a large building not too far from her own domain that housed many ressources she needed for her experiments, including a specific one she wanted to show Satya.  
Inside, they were greeted by the many Omnics charged with organizing and taking care of the place. One of them walked up to them and Moira ignored it, knowing exactly where to go, bringing Satya along with her.  
They found themselves in front of a large cage covered in wooden chips. Inside were a couple dozens of small bunnies. « This is what I wanted to show you, Moira said.  
\- Why is that?  
\- Those are mine, I've bred them for years already.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, they are as docile as they can be. Do you wish to hold one?  
\- I've… never done so. »  
Moira had an Omnic open the cage and picked up a smaller white and brown bunny for Satya to hold. « They're very sweet animals, do not be afraid, Moira said.  
Satya took with and, for a moment, a subtle smile formed her lips. « They are so soft, it's very pleasing.  
\- Have you ever had pets?  
\- No, Sanjay was clear about having very clean air in my apartment, this meant no animals were allowed in.  
\- So he's always been so overprotective?  
\- What do you know of it?  
\- We've both had a couple of discussions concerning the way he takes care of you.  
\- Why would you do that?  
\- Because you're a smart woman, Satya. I doubt you need as much care as Sanjay thinks.  
\- Without him… I don't know if I could've gone through all I've done.  
\- Yes, but you've grown since. Distancing yourself from him might have been one of your best decision.  
\- I'm starting to regret it.  
\- Really?  
\- I've had problems sleeping lately… I don't feel as well as I normally do.  
\- You know you can always come to me for those sorts of problems. I'll find a solution.  
\- I didn't dare ask more of you.  
\- Well then, consider me as someone you can dare to talk to. »  
Satya nodded, gently caressing the rabbit on its head. « But I still don't understand how this has to do with the results of my genetic tests. »  
Moira sighted and turned to the cage. « Do you know why these bunnies are so docile?  
\- Why?  
\- Because I need them to be as immobile as I can, to make injections easier.  
\- You mean….  
\- Those are bred for my laboratory. »  
Satya looked down onto the bunny and Moira could see her expression harden. « So those are destined to die?  
\- Not necessarily. You see, there is a reason I breed rabbits instead of buying more.  
\- Which is?  
\- The true power of genetic and nature : evolution can work rapidly when we control it.  
\- Is that it?  
\- Yes. The rabbits that survived my experiments and brought back here and bred, leaving each generation more resistant and more likely to survive. Eventually, I hope that the majority will be able to survive most tests I have for them.  
\- So their entire existence is based on your experiments?  
\- Yes.  
\- I… I don't know how to feel about this.  
\- Do you think this is right? or wrong?  
\- A part of me wants this to be wrong, but I cannot tell. It troubles me.  
\- What if I were to tell you that Vishkar has also tried something similar in the past? »  
Satya frowned and tilted her head. « How do you know about this?  
\- I've had my fair share of peaking on the other side of the fence to see what other scientists were researching in the fields of genetic and broader biology, but Vishkar has done something even I couldn't do yet.  
\- What? »  
Moira put her hands in her back slowly walking from one side of the cage to the other. « There is a secret program simply called their « gene selection » program that is actively breeding humans for the needs of the company. This program includes the vast majority of their hard-light worker which, I doubt, is meant to keep the special genes of these individual intact, healthy and, most importantly, in a constant state of evolution.  
\- I've never heard of this program.  
\- That's because you are not a part of it yet.  
\- Yet?  
\- Your personal file regarding your implication to the program has delayed your inclusion in it when Vishkar realized how powerful and useful you could still be for them. But I doubt that, given the years and the new generation of architects, you might just join them.  
\- They want to breed us like these test animals?  
\- They are already. They've been doing it for generations.  
\- That cannot be true. Sanjay would've told me.  
\- Sanjay didn't tell you because it was irrelevant, but with what I found…  
\- Tell me. Now. »  
She seemed more insistant. Moira acknowledged and walked closer to her. « You are a result of this program, Satya, or at least a breach within it.  
\- Am I?  
\- Yes, your genetic background was hard to trace within your family tree that I found. Your father's gene simply do not concord with yours…  
\- So you're telling me…  
\- Your father, your real father, is Samir Khassal. He is an architect of Vishkar as well. He is the reason you inherited your abilities.  
\- You told me it was a mutation.  
\- Yes, this was my initial conclusion, but now that I've made more research it seems clear that it couldn't be. Your genetic fits that of Samir.  
\- I've never heard of that man.  
\- And he probably has never heard of you, or at least he doesn't know you are his daughter. He must've met your mother once and…  
\- I don't need an explanation of what happened. »  
Moira looked at her expression, it shifted from the hard and determined look to a confused one. She looked at the bunny, holding it a bit tighter, and Moira could hear her sight. « I'm no better than these rabbits, then? Bred for a purpose.  
\- You? You are a breach in this system, not a component of it. Your mother is indeed the one you remember, but she has nothing to do with the gene selection program. I see you more as an anomaly.  
\- An accident.  
\- No, rather, an example of nature's mysteries : you are a proof that, even if our calculation, even with our extensive knowledge of genetic, sometimes, letting nature do its work can lead to miracles.  
\- You think I'm a miracle?  
\- You're the greatest architect Vishkar has ever had. One that thinks like no one else, that has already fought and defended world leaders against a God-program. All of this could not have been done through Vishkar's plan. »  
Satya's look seemed lost, looking at something Moira couldn't see. Her expression showed so many emotions, it became hard to tell what she was feeling. « Did Sanjay know about my father?  
\- He seemed as surprised to hear about it than you when I told him yesterday.  
\- You saw him yesterday?  
\- We had important matters to discuss.  
\- Like what?  
\- I think it would be best to let him tell you.  
\- Why?  
\- It is a complicated situation, even I don't know exactly how we'll deal with it.  
\- Will he be there?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then I'll come to your laboratory tonight. »  
Satya handed her the bunny and, with the same strange expression, she left Moira alone, heading towards the exit. She looked down onto the bunny, then back at Satya's silhouette as she was leaving and sighted.  
One of the Omnics approached her. « Do you wish for me to take this one back to its cage?  
\- Yes, do so. » As she was giving the rabbit away, however, she changed her mind. « Actually, put this one in a different cage from the others. Do not ship it to my laboratory unless I say so.  
\- Understood. Should its cage be labeled? »  
Moira turned back to see the doors closing. « Yes, label it « Satya. »


	93. Chapter 5 : Making a Plan

« Mister Korpal wishes to see you, she heard her service Omnic tell her as she was looking at her monitor for the news.  
\- Let him in, » she answered without turning around.  
She heard the fast footstep of Sanjay as he entered. « What are you doing? he asked.  
\- Trying to find something that could help us.  
\- And what is it?  
\- I haven't found it yet. » Sanjay sighted and let down his coat and his bags. « Did you tell Satya?  
\- I told her what she needed to hear.  
\- How did she react?  
\- She seemed fine. A bit shocked but… »  
She heard him sight deeply. « This wasn't the answer you were looking for?  
\- Even if she seemed fine, that doesn't mean she is. I'll go find her tonight and…  
\- She should be here soon.  
\- What?  
\- She also wanted to see you I suppose. »  
She turned around and saw him nod slightly. « I just… there's so many things happening right now, I don't know if I'll have the time to deal with a breakdown of hers.  
\- I told you she should be just fine. You're underestimating her ability to take these news.  
\- You're overestimating her ability to deal with shock. I've lived with her for more than a decade, I know how she reacts to those kind of things.  
\- Maybe when she's around you, but she's been very mature over the past weeks. I think spending less time with you helped her grow out of that shell you keep trying to build around her.  
\- I'm assuming that's because you're the one trying to break that shell?  
\- I can't say I didn't have my fair share in helping her.  
\- You think you're helping her, but this will come back to you eventually.  
\- This is why I'm a scientist : I experiment, Sanjay.  
\- We don't have time for those experiments when we have to deal with life or death situation. »  
Moira sighted and turn back onto her monitors. « Alright then, let's discuss. The council in is Vienna and wants you to join them tomorrow, or else they'll find Satya and hurt her.  
\- Yes.  
\- So we go to the meeting.  
\- You do realize what this means?  
\- For you, yes.  
\- I have no idea who we will find at this meeting, but I doubt they will want us around for too long.  
\- Do we have another option?  
\- I tried contacting Akande and Gabriel, but they've both changed their numbers and I cannot find them anymore.  
\- I could find them, but I doubt they will be able to join us in time. Akande has had some problems with authorities again and Talon has already sent a strike team onto Gabriel and Amélie.  
\- We could contact Overwatch.  
\- And who do you expect will come to our aid? The monkey?  
\- They have their fair share of problems with Talon, they could use this meeting and strike them while they are vulnerable.  
\- Do you honestly think attacking the council while they are next to their strongest headquarter is a sing of vulnerability? They must have soldiers upon soldiers ready to fight us.  
\- But the council is brand new, with members that are not yet ready to command as well and we used to. This is the time to crush them again.  
\- We don't have the weapons nor the numbers to fight them.  
\- This is why we need to contact others who could help.  
\- I think your original idea might be the better choice for now.  
\- Which was?  
\- Get in and get as much information as we can.  
\- Moira… I don't think this will work.  
\- If we come prepared, it will. »  
Sanjay looked down, something in his voice became darker. « Maybe we could hide Satya away.  
\- The Ministers need her to build the walls.  
\- Fuck the Ministers. » Moira turned around and frowned only to let Sanjay continue. « This isn't about Oasis, about Talon or even about me. Even if we get out alive, they'll find Satya and bring me back. There is no way to win.  
\- She has the means to defend herself. As far as I can tell she was able to hold on against a God-program.  
\- But these are not just machines we are fighting. Talon does not fight on battlefield with guns blazing. They'll find Satya and attach her to a chair and… »  
His voice was now shaky, he seemed mortified. « I can't let that happen to her. »  
Moira stood still, looking at his expression. She had a strange feeling she couldn't understand. « I will protect her as long as she is in Oasis. The Ministry will not let Talon in the city any longer.  
\- Oasis is too predictable. Let me bring her back with me, I can find somewhere safe.  
\- We don't have the time, the meeting is happening tomorrow.  
\- Then fuck the meeting, I'll stay with her and hide until Overwatch deals with Talon.  
\- You'll put me in danger, then. »  
Sanjay turned to her and looked down. « You have experience with Talon, you know how they work and how to protect yourself from them.  
\- Which is the exact reason why I know I won't stand a chance. I know the assassins more than anyone else, if they receive the order to kill me, there's nothing between me and them. »  
She walked up to him and raised up his chin. « They still haven't open any aggression onto us and we have yet to do so as well. Now is the time to go and discuss with them. Explain yourself, tell them you cut your relation with the organization to protect future leaders, tell them you will still be loyal and that as long as you are on their side, Satya will be able to operate for Talon.  
\- There is no way she'll accept that.  
\- This is a matter of life and death, you're the one who said it first. Satya must understand this, if not, then tell her this is temporary, that we're doing this to keep ourselves alive while we gather what we need to put them down. »  
Sanjay closed his eyes and sighted. « Do you really think this is the best plan of action?  
\- I think this is our only valid option. Talon will find you if you try to hide, and if they find you and Satya together, who knows what they'll do to the both of you. As for me, I'm not in danger as long as we do not mess this up. We'll get there, we'll convince them of our will to help as members of the council should, and once this is passed, we'll work our way out of this.  
\- I just… thank you. »  
\- Don't mention it. »  
She let go of his chin and walked back to her monitors. Although she looked stoic, in her mind, many things were troubling her. This meeting didn't seem like a normal one, Talon never sent assassins to deliver message to their leaders before, these messages had a hidden meaning that Moira was terrified of figuring out.  
She put on the news channels she had saved for later usage and found out about the incident in Moscow, where many agents of Overwatch had been caught by Helix Security forces in the attempt of protecting doctor Angela Ziegler from arrest dues to her activities with Doomfist. Moira shook her head, although she had a subtle smile at the irony of Angela becoming the outlaw in these times of war. « Overwatch has taken a major blow both in their numbers and in their image, she said. Reinhardt Wilhelm and Torbjörn Lindholm have both been arrested and are rotting in a Helix security prison while the dwarf's daughter, Brigitte, is nowhere to be found, alongside Akande and Angela.  
\- What does it have to do with our plan?  
\- This means even if Overwatch were to help us, they have their own major problems to deal with. Our best option at help would be Akande, but I have no idea where he is at the moment and I doubt he'll use his cellphone in case someone tried to interrupt our call.  
\- What about Sombra? Do you know what happened to her?  
\- The last time I've heard of her, Satya had caught her and Gabriel ran away from the fight with her. However, seeing how Talon has found their way to Gabriel, I can only hope they haven't set her free, or worse…  
\- Could we call upon the authorities to deal with the Talon reunion and interrupt it?  
\- Do you honestly think authorities will try anything on Talon's main headquarter? The city's economy and the majority of their political influence indirectly stands from Talon's actions. They won't help us. »  
She turned around to look at Sanjay. « Have you tried reaching out to Vishkar for help?  
\- It's useless, we do not have much when it comes to soldiers that can fight, nor do we have much power in Europe. Plus, asking them for help would mean unveiling my place among the council, and I can't let that happen.  
\- You'd loose Satya.  
\- She won't be able to work properly with a new boss. I know that.  
\- Then my plan stands as the best solution. We go to the meeting and we talk to them. We'll play their game for now, until we have the cards ready to fight back. »  
He nodded and sighted deeply as their conversation was interrupted by a voice. « Sanjay? »  
He and Moira both turned to see Satya waiting in the doorframe with Moira's service Omnic by her side. Sanjay waled up to her and took her hands. Moira frowned. « Call it a night for now. We should both get some sleep to wake up early. »  
Sanjay turned to look at her and she could see his concerned expression. She ignored it and watched them walk away together, suddenly feeling frustrated.


	94. Chapter 6 : Oroza

The next day, Sanjay and her were on a plane on the way to Vienna. He had a dark expression, as if something grim was on his mind. « Was Satya alright? She asked to try and clear his mind.  
\- She wasn't. We had a fight, he answered in a monotonous tone.  
\- What did you do?  
\- I tried explaining her what happened, but she didn't want to listen.  
\- Why?  
\- I had to force her to stay in Oasis, she wanted to come to the meeting with us.  
\- I see. »  
He shook his head. « I don't want to talk about it.  
\- Understandably so. »  
He had something in his voice that seemed much more emotional. Moira knew Sanjay had never been the manliest of the council. Next to people like Akande and Gabriel, he clearly couldn't stand a chance, however, there was something about Sanjay that made him special, or special enough for someone like Satya to care about him. Moira couldn't tell what it was, but he had found his way.  
She noticed, however, that his chest was bulkier than it usually was. « What did you put under your suit? she asked.  
\- You think I'm going to this meeting without protection?  
\- A bulletproof vest? That is far from the best way to ensure the council of our will to help them.  
\- It's better than getting shot.  
\- This is compromising our plan, are you sure you want to do this? If they want to kill you, they'll do it either way. »  
Sanjay looked down onto his chest and sighted. « I'm scared, Moira.  
\- I know. I am as well. »  
He didn't seem to have anticipated that answer as he turned around to look at her. They shared a look that meant a thousand words.  
They made their way into Rialto's busy streets in silence and without any bulletproof vests. Once they found Talon's headquarter, Moira frowned as she noticed the entrance. « Something's missing, she said.  
\- The statue, Sanjay understood before her.  
\- They removed it?  
\- Apparently so.  
The great statue of Athena that used to be front and center at the building's entrance was no longer there, seemingly removed fully as the base was also gone. « Why would they do this? she asked.  
\- I guess we'll find out inside. »  
They walked in and found nothing out of the ordinary. The place always seemed empty when looking through the corridors. Most walls were soundproof, allowing the council to discuss freely without anyone listening to them, although this also had the downside of making the building noticeably and worryingly quiet.  
Moira found the council's room and, as she grabbed the doorknob, she turned to Sanjay, who sighted deeply before nodding. They opened the door and were greeted by a strange vision.  
Around the table were a dozen different Omnics sitting at the other side of the table while many of the surviving members were sitting on their side, all of them turned around to look at them as they opened the door. Among the Omnics, Moira thought she recognize someone, however, the room was too dark to fully see what was going on, only red, yellow, green and blue lights were telling her the amount of Omnics they were facing.  
« Our apologies for the delay. Our flight had some complication. » She said as she entered, followed by Sanjay.  
One of the Omnic in the back told them. « Have a seat, we have very important matters to discuss. »  
Its accent and its voice were too familiar to Moira. « Maximilien? »  
The red eyes were glowing intensely from across the room, flickering slightly. « Does it surprise you, O'Deorain?  
\- Gabriel killed you.  
\- Modern technology can make miracles sometimes, aren't Omnics the greatest proof of this statement?  
\- What happened to you?  
\- This is not the kinds of discussion we need to have at the moment. Sit. »  
As shocked as Moira was, she took a deep breath and walked in, taking a seat with Sanjay sitting by her side. « What were the two of you doing together? Maximilien asked them.  
\- We know one another, we decided to travel together, that is all, Moira said.  
\- Sanjay was in Utopaea as of two days ago, why did he travel to Oasis in such a small window of time? »  
Sanjay took his ground and answered. « My agent, Symmetra, is working in Oasis at the moment. I came to visit her before this meeting.  
\- Would this have anything to do with the assassins we sent to deliver the message?  
\- You can be sure that I wanted to look after her after the threats you sent my way.  
\- Sanjay… » Moira told him.  
He turned to her. « We are here to be honest towards one another. I have to tell the council that these threats were unwelcomed coming from a member of said council.  
\- Honesty is indeed a value we want as members of the council, Maximilien told him. You came to this meeting, Vaswani will no longer be threatened.  
\- Thank you.  
\- That is, of course, as long as this meeting goes according to plan. »  
Moira could see the shift in Sanjay's eyes. « You can do as you please with me, but leave Symmetra out of this.  
\- She is your most powerful tool, maybe even the only reason you are a part of this council. I sure hope she will be ready to serve our interest again.  
\- Of course, she listens to what I tell her. She's been very loyal.  
\- Then what about this intrusion of hers within the Overwatch attack on the God-program?  
\- The attack?  
\- Yes, Anubis' plans to destroy the world leaders in order to create a solid bedrock for the foundation of our war. Maybe you could enlighten us on the reason why she interrupted it and allowed Overwatch to stop this mission?  
\- As far as I can tell, Talon did not have anything to do with Anubis' plans. In addition, Symmetra was taken away from me by Reyes and Lacroix, who made her work for them on the premise that they were friends of mine.  
\- Which they aren't?  
\- Of course not! They kidnapped my most powerful hard-light worker when I needed her. Gabriel is a scum that betrayed the council and Lacroix is following him around like of good little dog.  
\- You do not seem to be a part of Reyes' list as I can recall.  
\- I'm too insignificant for him to bother killing me, which is just fine for me. »  
Maximilien had a strange face, he had stepped forward and the light in the middle of the table was showing a new mask, a darker, more detailed one. On it were inscriptions Moira couldn't read. His eyes flickered a bit. « Understand this : Reyes and Ogundimu are our enemies. I know you two have a history of working with them, which means one thing. »  
He slowly got up and tilted his head. « You are not trustworthy as of now, which is a problem to us. » Sanjay frowned. « You swore allegiance to Ogundimu yourself after his return from prison, what makes us think you are not on his side?  
\- Akande betrayed Talon, and I serve the council before anything else. I spend a fortune on it, years of my existence, and even died for it. I am here to ensure that this council no longer suffers the same fate. »  
He started walking around the table. « Which is why, as one of the last members of the old council, I have decided to make… considerable changes to this organization.  
\- Does the missing statue have anything to do with this? » Moira asked.  
Maximilien turned to her and stopped. « This is only a part of our next greater plan of action. Not something you will have to understand.  
\- And why would that be? »  
He didn't answer, continuing his march. « I have brought with me members of powerful and important causes that are ready to help Talon in their greater goals.  
\- The war is already started, we've done our job, Sanjay said.  
\- And it is about to end with the recent destruction of the titan and the upcoming retake of Cairo. We cannot let this conflict be so easily resolved. Anubis was only the beginning, although it did make a good job of turning Sombra back on our side. »  
Moira frowned. « You speak of Anubis as if it was a member of Talon, it is a God-program, they do not work this way. » Maximilien, who had walked over to their side, turned again to face her directly, she looked up and saw his face and, for a split second, his red eyes flickered to blue, a vision that made her miss a heartbeat. « Anubis is here. He is among us and he has given us strength, O'Deorain. Me and the new members of the council will pursue its war and ensure that it remains. For that, however, we will need more support. We need allies. »  
Maximilien kept walking and Moira turned to Sanjay, he had also noticed the flickering and shook his head at her. « But we will no longer work on the same rules as Talon. Our allies need to be chosen with great care, with reason. They need to be strong, always present… » He turned back onto them and the rest of the old members of the council. « And trustworthy.  
\- You do not have authority over ours, Moira said. Those are the rules of the council.  
\- I have made adjustments to the rules, as I mentioned before. »  
He turned to his Omnic allies. « And the majority of the council has voted for their application. »  
One of them, a tall and slim Omnic in a strange cloak, stepped up as well. It had bright blue light all over its face and body. « This is Tekhartha Oroza, a member of the Shimbali who has joined our ranks. He will explain these new rules to you. » Oroza lifted himself off the ground and rose up until he was on the table. « The Iris has given us Omnics many visions, he said in a soothed and calm voice. And the Shimbali have spent decades trying to unravel the pieces of its enigma. »  
Although he seemed very calm, Moira's heart started beating faster. She could hear metallic part sliding under his coat and she couldn't tell what it was. « Our leader, Mondatta, always thought of the Iris as a place, a world outside ours, where Omnics and Men were equal. This was, to him, an example, a world to emulate. He swore to share this vision with the rest of the world, including myself. » He started walking closer to them and Moira slowly backed away in her chair. « There was, however, a problem I simply couldn't ignore : my own visions of the Iris were also that of a clear and peaceful place, that of Earth, not a strange and unseen before heaven. This Earth the Iris was showing me was beautiful, clean and peaceful. It was an Earth we could live onto. »  
He lifted his arms, revealing several small blades all floating around his waist. They slowly rose upwards and around his neck, were they started orbiting quicker and quicker. « There was one simple problem : this vision of Earth, that which the Iris showed me, was clear of humans. Which is how I understood, this world does not need Men. They are the ones who betray, the ones who change side, the ones who do not follow logic. They are inferior in all matters to Omnics and will continue to be a nuisance to us. This is what my personal reflections have lead me to understand, and the council has agreed with my decision. »  
Moira shook her head. « You machines are turning crazy. You want to exterminate the human race?  
\- Humans are not meant to guide, they are too flawed for this. Peace will never last as long as they remain in charge of society. It is time for changes, real changes this time. I will ensure this.  
His blades were rotating so quickly, it became hard to see each of them separately, Moira turned to Sanjay and quickly pushed him down his chair as the blades were sent across the room, with all humans in the room running for their lives. Many blades hit blood soaked walls as one by one, chasing down the ones who tried to run away.  
Under the table, Moira and Sanjay were seeing the bodies fall one after the other. Sanjay was breathing heavily, shacking his head and crying while Moira kept her eyes on the exit : the door had been closed. There was no way for her to see an escape.  
She saw an air vent and turned to Sanjay. A horrifying feeling came to her : she might have a way to escape, but there was no way for him to be saved. She took one of his hands and took the courage she had left to say. « I'm sorry… » She turned to mist and quickly faded into the vent, hearing the blades and the screams of Sanjay behind her.


	95. Chapter 7 : Akande and Angela

Moira was waiting inside a small apartment in King's Row. She had received a message from Akande giving her a location that she followed. She could only hope she hadn't faded under the door of a stranger's apartment.  
One of the larger screens in the room was still opened and displaying the news, where the massacre in Rialto from the day before was shown. The bodies of all the ex-members of Talon had been thrown into the city's waters and the authorities were confused : this was the second mass murder of Talon members in a short period of time.  
She shook her head : the screams of Sanjay were still echoing inside her mind. She had seen death many times before, but this one felt different. She couldn't tell what she was feeling, or why she was feeling this way. Seeing the desperation in his eyes and remembering the exact moment he understood she would leave him… She sighted.  
A door to her left opened and the shape of a familiar person appeared : Angela. She seemed still sleepy and didn't notice her before a few more seconds. When she did, however, she gasped and backed away. « What are _you_ doing here?  
\- I've been waiting for a while.  
\- What? When? And why the hell are you…  
\- Where's Akande?  
\- You have twenty seconds to give me a good reason not to call the police on you right now.  
\- You're the outlaw between the two of us, also this, » she said as she pointed towards the news.  
Angela rubbed her eyes, visibly still tired, and listened to the reports. « What… what happened?  
\- We are in serious trouble right now.  
\- I… I don't understand, who did this?  
\- Maximilien and his new friends.  
\- Who?  
\- An old member of the council, an Omnic.  
\- But… why would…  
\- Talon decided that they now want to destroy the human race.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- They've slaughtered all human members of the council, I am the only one who could escape.  
\- You… you've participated in Talon reunion?  
\- Yes, I was trying to get more information from them.  
\- You were… a member of…  
\- This isn't what matters. They obviously do not want me around anymore and all of us are in danger. Now where is… »  
The door to her left opened once more, revealing Akande also sleepy. Moira looked at him, then at Angela and she frowned. « Oh…  
\- What? Angela asked.  
\- You two?  
\- Is that a problem to you?  
\- No… not at all. I just…  
\- Do you have anything of value to say? »  
Akande looked at the both of them. « I probably should've wake you up to tell you about her.  
\- When did you call her? Angela asked.  
\- The news have been there since yesterday at night. When I saw them, I gave Moira my location.  
\- That could have put us in danger.  
\- I trust Moira's ability to get out of danger. It seems like I wasn't wrong.  
\- As always, » Moira answered.  
Angela sat down and crossed her arms. « I probably should've guessed you had some form of connection to Talon, considering your… methods.  
\- You sound mad.  
\- I am. You do seem to like changing sides whenever you want to.  
\- Some of us follow the flow of action. This is how people like me survive.  
\- You survive off of people's misery.  
\- May I remind the number of lives my research have saved?  
\- At what cost?  
\- The cost of some necessary evil, I'm sure you can understand this now. » she said as she turned towards Akande.  
He sat down as well. « I heard you mention Maximilien.  
\- He's still alive.  
\- Gabriel told me he shot him straight in the face, it can't be him.  
\- He's got a new mask on, but I recognize his voice and his ways, it is still him.  
\- And you said he killed everyone?  
\- I said they locked us in and slaughtered everyone in flesh and bone. I escaped through an air vent, but I had to leave Sanjay behind.  
\- You left him to die? Angela said.  
\- Oh, were you expecting me to fight a dozen of armed Omnics by myself to save him? Or were you expecting me to let myself die just so that he wouldn't be alone?  
\- Angela… » Akande said.  
She frowned and looked away. « Why did they do that? Akande asked.  
\- One of them was talking about visions of a peaceful Earth without humans. They said this is what they wanted to achieve. Also, Anubis is controlling most of them.  
\- It is?  
\- I saw the blue eyes, even Maximilien's lights were flickering.  
\- But… this isn't what Anubis is fighting for.  
\- How can you tell?  
\- I've spoke to him, and Sombra. They have clear goals that have nothing to do with this.  
\- Doesn't matter, what does is that those controlled Omnics now want to take their own bite at this war we are fighting.  
\- Since when have _you_ been fighting in the war? » Angela asked.  
Akande turned to her again, but Moira answered before he could. « I am not on their side. I will help you, wether you like it or not. I may not fight, but I have many other ressources at my disposal. »  
She turned back to Akande. « They want more allies for Anubis to keep fighting, but I cannot tell what they mean by that.  
\- Did they tell you anything of value?  
\- Nothing aside from what I've told you. »  
She remembered a detail, however. « Except… maybe… the statue.  
\- The statue?  
\- The one at the front, that of Athena. She was missing. Maximilien told me it was part of their greater plans.  
\- A part of… »  
Akande's eyes opened wide and he got up his seat. « I know what they are looking for.  
\- You do?  
\- We are indeed in great danger. We need to act right now.  
\- Tell me what is happening. »  
Angela seemed just as confused. Akande sighted. « This is an old secret that very few people know. Maximilien figured it out years ago and has been working on it since then.  
\- Tell us, already, » Moira said.  
Akande shook his head. « Maximilien wants to wake up Ares.  
\- Ares?  
\- One of the most powerful God-program of the Omnic Crisis. It was sealed within the ruins near Ilios.  
\- What do these statues have to do with it?  
\- No one knows exactly who took the charge of confining Ares, but they decided to use a mechanism that would put it back online only if all the statues of the gods were place back were they belonged.  
\- What?  
\- They wanted to ensure that, if time were to change and its components were once again needed, they could be scavenged. Only one statue had been hidden away by their creator, but Overwatch decided it was not enough and wanted to take as many of these statues as far as they could. I still remember Talon's council's decision : we took the fight into the ruins and pushed Overwatch away, bringing back two of the statues of our own before Overwatch could.  
\- So this is why we spent so much time on these? I thought they simply had great value.  
\- It is much more than that. We decided to hide them among our own, with one of them in our headquarter and the other one in a place where Overwatch would never dare venture. »  
He stopped, apparently realizing something that shocked him. « We hid it in Château Guillard…  
\- And Talon just sacked the place, Angela understood.  
\- They were not looking for Olivia, or even for Gabriel… I'm an idiot! he said with anger.  
\- There's no way you could've known this, » she said.  
Moira frowned. « But you did say there was one original that was hidden away. Nobody knows where it is?  
\- That's the problems, somebody found it.  
\- What?  
\- It is hidden deeply burrowed under the ruins of Petra, where archeologist were looking for prized artifacts. I can only assume Talon will come and steal it soon.  
\- So we have to stop them, Angela said.  
\- We don't have a choice. If they get the statue and release Ares… »  
Moira crossed her arms. « Where is Gabriel? »  
Angela seemed surprised at the question. « He was hurt in the fight in Château Guillard. I assumed he wanted to be taken care of by you.  
\- He never even contacted me.  
\- So you mean no one has any idea where Gabriel is?  
\- I'd expected you knew, since you're all hiding at the moment. »  
Akande sighted as he grabbed his phone. « I'll contact him. »  
He got up and walked outside the room, leaving Moira and Angela behind. She looked at Angela with a nearly amused expression. « What? she asked.  
\- Nothing.  
\- What are you on about?  
\- Out of all the man you could have end up with, I find you with Akande.  
\- Do you have a problem with Akande?  
\- No, it's just that, well, he's a very strong man, I didn't think you could take it.  
\- Last time I checked, I never asked for your opinion, » she said, mad and blushing.  
Moira had a subtle laugh. She looked adorable when she blushed.  
Akande walked back in. « He's not answering me, and neither is Amélie.  
\- Do you think something happened to them? Angela asked.  
\- I can only hope not. But that means we are on our own, all three of us.  
\- I cannot help you fight, Moira said.  
\- I know, but you can send help towards us.  
\- Like who?  
\- I know this may be a lot to ask of you, but we will need as much ressources as we can get, if Symmetra could…  
\- She won't.  
\- You could ask her.  
\- I know she won't. In fact, I should be going soon.  
\- Why?  
\- She needs someone to tell her about Sanjay.  
\- She might've just heard it in the news, Angela said as she pointed towards the screens.  
\- If so, it is even more important that I go visit her : she must be in shock right now.  
\- So she won't fight for us?  
\- No. »  
Angela sighted. « Who else could we get?  
\- Ask Fareeha, Akande said. We could use the air support.  
\- Morison probably has plans for her already. How about Hana? Where is she?  
\- The last time I saw her was in Moscow against the titan. I saw a Korean plane and I can only assume her managers found out about her escape and brought her back. For now, I doubt she'll be able to join us.  
\- We still have to do something about Reinhardt and Torbjörn, we talked about this.  
\- Of course, we won't let them in prison, however, preventing the outbreak of a second God-program should be our priority. Contact Morison and tell him about it as well.  
\- Are you sure? Last time we talked about a God-program…  
\- We are not the ones trying to wake this one up, this time, we're trying to prevent it, I'm sure he'll be happy to help. »  
Akande walked all the way back to their room and, before he closed the door, he turned to Moira. « As for, you, try and get Symmetra back on her feet as fast as possible. She might have to defend one of our base of operation or even Petra soon if Talon strikes. I'm counting on you, Moira. » Angela followed him in the room, leaving her alone at the table. She was already regretting not having Sanjay by her side.


	96. Chapter 8 : The Breakdown

As Moira got back into Oasis, she couldn't get mind off of Satya. She quickly got out and made her way to her apartment in the city center. As she tried to open the door, she misses a heartbeat when she found it unlocked. She opened it in a haste and the vision she had stopped her dead in her track.  
An assassin was pinned onto the wall right next to the door with strange javelins. Upon further inspection, Moira figured they were made of the same material than the walls around the city : it was hard-light. The figure had been thrown against the wall and pinned so solidly that it wasn't touching the ground, suspended by these javelins. Behind it, a large splatter of blood showed the violence of the impact and, on the ground, a trail of blood showed its trajectory up to the couch in the middle of the room, where Satya was sitting, staring at the screen on the wall.  
Moira took a moment to see what she was looking at : the news report showing the confirmed death of the old Talon members. Among them was the face of Sanjay. « Satya? » Moira asked cautiously.  
She didn't answer, barely moving at all. Moira walked up to her and noticed blood splattered on her clothes and her face as well. She looked devastated. « I… I'm sorry. » Moira said.  
No answer still. Moira looked around and noticed another trail of blood on Satya's right : on the ground next to her was another assassin with both missing arm and part of its head cut clean. She could only guess these parts were scattered somewhere in the room. « We cannot stay in here, there will be more of them. » Moira said.  
Satya stayed stoic as a rock. Moira sighted and sat down next to her and took her hands, ignoring the blood dried on them. « I know it's hard for you, but we have to move. There are more people trying to kill you and me.  
\- I should've been there, she said.  
\- Do not say that. You'd be dead if…  
\- He was always here for me… and when he needed me I… I…  
\- Satya this is not the time. »  
She closed her eyes and sighted deeply. « Who killed him?  
\- I'll tell you, but first, you need to come with me, alright? »  
Satya turned to her and she could finally see her eyes : tired, defeated. Moira stood up and gently pulled her towards her and, after a moment, she got up the couch, showing a stain of blood under her as well. « We'll be safer in my laboratory. Come with me, please. »  
She let herself be pulled towards the exit. Again, the sight of the impaled assassin sent shivers down Moira's spine. She put Satya inside a cab and had it drive them back to her domain. The driver, an Omnic, didn't dare question the blood on her clothes. Moira, on the other hand, took a tissue she had on her and tried washing off her face, but the blood was already dry, leaving a crust on her skin. « How long have you been standing there? she asked as she tried pulling some water on it.  
Satya didn't answer, she had a fix, empty look. Moira could notice her hands shaking. « Just… don't worry… we'll fix all of this.  
\- But not Sanjay, » she answered.  
Moira sighted and nodded. « You're right, not Sanjay. »  
The cab left them next to her domain, quickly driving away as Moira was holding onto Satya to make sure she was following her. She ringed her own doorbell, but noticed something that troubled her. She pushed the door : it was open.  
She brought in Satya and left her in the entrance for a moment. She walked up to her living room with a bad gut feeling. She found the place in complete disorder : windows were shattered, books were all over the place, parts of different machines were scattered around. She quickly made her way to her laboratory and found her service Omnic dead on the floor with a net slash onto its torso and head : assassins had been sent her way as well.  
She walked back to her living room and found Satya looking at the mess with shaky legs. She quickly grabbed her and guided her further away. « I'll call the rest of the Ministry, they'll help us get out of this. Don't worry, it's going to be fine. »  
She brought her in the bathroom and started the shower. She turned to Satya and found her in front of the mirror : she was looking at herself in shock. « The water should be warm enough… whenever you're ready, I'll wait for you outside. »  
But as she was about to leave, she noticed Satya shake her head. Her breathing became irregular. « Don't leave me… »  
Moira stopped and tilted her head. Her legs were still shaking and, for a moment, Moira thought she was going to fall down and rushed to her, holding onto her. Satya closed her eyes and Moira could see tears fall down her cheeks. She weeped and held onto Moira in what seemed like a storm of emotion that had been building up inside her. Moira closed her eyes herself, feeling Satya's body tightly grasping her, and the sound of her cries make her eyes water as well. She hadn't cried in years, the last time she did…  
She brought Satya into her room and sat her on the bed with in a warm towel, slowly cleaning her face and her arms. As for her clothes… she could only hope she had something that would fit Satya, she didn't think of bringing anything from her garderobe before leaving her apartment.  
A sound coming from her window made her turn around sharply : a dark shape was in the corner of her room. She recognized it and shook her head. « You don't have to do this, Aura. »  
The assassin walked a few steps and reached to her back to get something. « You know you won't be able to kill us, do not risk your life for this.  
\- I'm not here to kill you, or her, Aura answered. I'm here to deliver a message. »  
In her right hand, she revealed a small orb that she threw at her feet closer to Moira. A hologram appeared and the shape of Maximilien formed. « _You were always like a pest to the council, impossible to get rid off._ »  
Moira turned to Satya to make sure she was fine : she had calmed down, but her breathing was still heavy and her eyes were still red. She stood up and looked at the hologram. « I've had my fair share of attempt on my life. You won't be the last one.  
- _You cannot say the same for your comrade._ »  
Moira turned to Satya to check her reaction, the hologram had caught her attention. She answered. « You are making a terrible mistake, Maximilien.  
\- _The council has never been so united around our primary goal. Do not think you are safe. We cannot kill you or this hard-light worker. Not yet, at least. But do not think you are safe._  
\- Overwatch will bring you down. »  
Maximilien tilted his head. « _Of course, you had connections to them. You really can never be trusted. I'll make sure your new friends know about this._  
\- They are not my friends, nor do I work with them. But you can be sure that they will know of your actions and will act upon it.  
\- _We are stronger than ever. Now that the pests have been cleansed from our ranks, we will be able to rebuild it much stronger. This time, our plans will not be sabotaged by rats._ »  
Maximilien turned to Aura. « _Those are indeed fine creations of yours, you took great care of them, but even they can't do their jobs when we tell them to. They'll need an upgrade._  
\- I created the assassins, you have no idea how they work.  
\- _Oh, of course. I never said we'll keep them, especially with how well you've trained them to obey your orders for their drugs._ »  
Moira looked at Aura, who was looking down. « _We cannot keep these ones within our rank, but you can be sure that we will take a very close look at their suit. You can keep this one, teach it more tricks, that's what humans are good at._ » The hologram disappeared as Aura's suit started sparkling. An intense screech of pain was followed by twitching as she fell onto the ground. Moira ran to her and noticed her shaking violently. She injected a substance and made her stop screaming and fall unconscious as she tried to reach behind the suit to immobilize it. Although she wasn't dead, she had come very close to it. « I have to bring her in my laboratory now, » she said to Satya.  
She got up and tried to pick up Aura's body, but instead decided to drag it to a table of operation. She stabilized her and quickly took a look at her suit : it was completely inert and probably had been broken down by whatever shocked her. It was unusable and Moira knew how Talon dealt with assassins that had broken suits…  
She didn't find the courage to euthanize her, instead, she turned her around and opened the suit, showing snow white skin under covered in stitches and horrible scars. Without her suit, Aura would be unable to move at all, but that was the only way Moira could save her.  
She let the naked, skeletal body on the table, trying to figure out a solution. She looked up her phone and sighted as she called Akande. « I need to talk to Angela, » she said as he answered.


	97. Chapter 9 : Gabriel

Moira walked into her room and found Satya sitting there whipping tear off her cheeks. « I'll find something for you to change, she said.  
Satya turned to her and nodded slightly. She walked to her closet and looked for a robe she never really wore but kept in there for a special occasion that never showed up. She tested it on herself, thought it might fit Satya and walked back to her. « This should fit. »  
Satya took it and stared at it in her hands for a moment. She seemed to be loosing herself again and Moira sat next to her. « This is the best I can do for now.  
\- Was it the Omnic that killed Sanjay? » she asked instead.  
She was shocked by that question and sighted. « I don't think talking about this will help you.  
\- I need to know.  
\- It was another Omnic, but this one was behind their plans. »  
Satya looked at the robe and shook her head slightly. « He knew he was going to die.  
\- You think?  
\- It makes sense now… the way he was acting the night before. He knew about it… and he didn't want to tell me.  
\- He didn't want to put you in danger. »  
Satya frowned and Moira could see tear in her eyes once more. « I would have killed every single one of these pieces of metal scrap. I could have saved him… I…  
\- Satya… »  
Moira put a hand in her back and she could feel her shake. « Please, do not think about this.  
\- I will kill them. I will find them. I… »  
Her voice was still shaky, Moira put a finger on her chin and slowly turned it towards her. « We will avenge Sanjay. But right now, you are in shock. You should sleep. »  
She saw the tears in her eyes. « He lied to me… The last thing he did… was to hide something from me. He swore to never do it again, and then… then… »  
Her words became shakier until they were impossible to understand, with nothing but cries as she broke down again. Moira held onto her and brought her closer. She didn't know what else she could do to help her and, suddenly, she regretted being so harsh to Sanjay when it came to taking care of Satya.  
It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down, she looked tired an on the verge of falling asleep. Moira could only assume she had been awake for a long time. She thought of setting up one of her guess room, but instead decided to lend her own bed, leaving Satya fall asleep as she sat on her sides to look after her. Looking at her sleep made her feel something strange, a pinch on her heart of some sort. Seeing someone so powerful, so resourceful and so unique completely broken. It once again reminded her of her old times… she shook her head at the thought.  
Deep into the night, as she was feeling herself falling asleep with her back against the head of the bed, a distant blow woke her up : someone had opened the front door violently. She missed a heartbeat at the sound, but then decided to get up and come closer to her room's door to see if she could hear something.  
It didn't take much longer for her to hear very heavy steps coming straight to her door. She didn't hesitate and looked into her nightstand : there was a knife she'd keep hidden in case of an emergency. She opened the door violently and jumped onto the attacker, only to immediately be grabbed and pulled against the wall. Before she could fade away, however, she recognized the face. « Gabriel?  
\- You're the last one I'd expect to try and kill me. »  
She let go of the knife and grabbed his hands. « Where were you? We've been looking for you!  
\- I was looking for Sombra.  
\- Did you find her?  
\- It's… a complicated story. »  
He let her go and she rearranged her robe. « Akande needs you.  
\- I have my priorities.  
\- This is serious, Talon is trying to wake up another God-program.  
\- I might have a solution.  
\- Come with me, to my laboratory. We'll have more space. »  
As she was walking by his side, she noticed a couple of bandages all over his chest. « What happened to you?  
\- Talon sent some of your big monsters onto me. I barely escaped alive.  
\- A Heavy? In Château Guillard?  
\- Guess they really wanted me down.  
\- They weren't looking for you. They wanted the Goddess's statue.  
\- The what?  
\- They need it to wake up the God-program, Ares.  
\- That one?  
\- Yes.  
\- We're in deep shit, then.  
\- Didn't you say you had a solution?  
\- If we're talking about Ares, it's going to be a little more complicated than I thought. »  
As she walked into her laboratory, she noticed the body of Aura still covered by the sheets. Gabriel didn't mention it, although she noticed him staring at her. She removed the bandages and took a look. « It's already leaving scars.  
\- These upgrades you gave me had to be good for something. Plus, I've had some help.  
\- Let me clean this, I'm afraid it might have been infected.  
\- Be fast then.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I'm taking you with me.  
\- What?  
\- We're leaving somewhere safer. Talon is looking for both you and me.  
\- I don't have anywhere safer to go than Oasis.  
\- Not anymore. Talon is looking for you, this is the first place they'll look for. »  
The idea of leaving her home again and for God knew how long made her frown. « You leave for weeks without telling anyone and suddenly come here to take me away. What happened to you? »  
Gabriel looked down as if he wasn't proud of his actions. « I spoke to Sombra.  
\- What? When?  
\- When I was guarding her, and after we left together.  
\- Together?  
\- When Talon attacked, I set her free and she helped me escape. I wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her. We hid together for a while.  
\- What are you trying to tell me, Gabriel? »  
He sighted deeply. « I'll bring you to her, she'll explain.  
\- You want to take me to Sombra or to Anubis?  
\- Does it really make a difference?  
\- Have you gone mad? This program just tried to assassinate me and the rest of the old council and now you want to bring me and Satya to its feet?  
\- Satya? »  
She stopped for a moment and nodded firmly. « The hard-light worker, Symmetra. She is with me and Talon wants her as well.  
\- Sombra's not gonna like that.  
\- I can't let her alone, she's still shocked after what happened in Rialto.  
\- I heard of it, it's not pretty. »  
Moira put a finger under Gabriel's chin and lifted it to her level. « Do you really trust this God-program after all it's done to us? »  
He looked down and sighted. « I trust Sombra.  
\- That's a new one.  
\- As I said, it's complicated. »  
Moira let go of his chin and walked away. « I just… I don't know if I can do the same.  
\- Then don't. You don't need to trust Sombra. Trust me. »  
Moira frowned and turned to him. « Where's Amélie?  
\- She's waiting outside in case someone tries to jump us.  
\- Can I see her?  
\- You'll see her once we're somewhere safe, or at least safe from Talon.  
\- You know Maximilien is alive? »  
He seemed shocked and she noticed him frown. « This son of a…  
\- He has a couple of new buddies. We might need another one of your little infiltrations.  
\- I'll be on the case. »  
She activated the pumps in her backpack which turned a bright yellow, unleashing a gas that englobed Gabriel's shoulder and closed what was remaining of the scar. He grunted as the wound closed and shook his head. « I never liked that feeling.  
\- What matters is that you're safe.  
\- Right. »  
As she closed the backpack, Gabriel stood up and took out his phone. « Get ready, we're leaving soon. I'll go get Amélie.  
Moira sighted and closed her eyes. « Give me some time, I have to tell Satya. »  
\- Alright, but be quick. Talon can creep in here at any time.  
\- With you in here, they won't stand a chance. »  
He had a subtle laugh. « It's gonna be fine, trust me. »  
He left the laboratory and Moira turned to Aura's body still on the table of operation. She couldn't just let her there. After her phone call with Angela, she accepted to take her to Watchpoint Gibraltar for more advanced operations, however with the current amount of problems they were both facing, Moira could only guess they would try to put her into a sleeping state until times were easier for these types of surgery. Still, as she looked down onto her face that still seemed in pain, she could only sight and shake her head. She left a message directed at the agents who would take care of Aura, explaining her state and how to handle her body, then walked back to her room. In the corridor, however, she found Satya half asleep. « I heard noises.  
\- Yes, we're leaving now.  
\- Now? Is there a problem?  
\- Do not worry, we're just going somewhere safer. »  
« _I hope._ » she thought as she helped Satya walk up to her living room. It was still a mess and among it were Gabriel and Amélie. The sight of Lacroix made Moira feel strange, now that her skin was back to normal. She also notice the effort she was putting to not cross her line of sight. As they were getting out and heading to the outskirts of the city, Moira looked back at her domain and at the implication this night would have to her life from now on. The thought made her sight deeply.


	98. Chapter 10 : The Reunion

A plane brought them to the outskirts of Cairo into what seemed like small temples next to one another. « What is this place? she asked Gabriel.  
\- The Necropolis.  
\- What?  
\- Doesn't matter what it used to be, all we need to know is that it's now nearly empty and that nothing will bother our meeting.  
\- A meeting?  
\- We're not the only one who's been invited.  
\- I thought you were bringing us to safety, not a meeting.  
\- I am. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. »  
Moira frowned and looked behind her : Satya had fallen asleep on her seat while Amélie was taking care of her riffle in silence. « Will Sombra be there? she asked.  
\- I hope she is, Gabriel answered.  
\- You don't know?  
\- She said she'd be there.  
\- Didn't you say you trusted her?  
\- I trust in what she told me, I don't trust her punctuality. »  
As they dropped out of the plane and found their way into the Necropolis, Moira looked on the rooftops and noticed a shape looking at them. « Do you see that? she said.  
\- That's one out of the way, » Gabriel confirmed.  
The shape's head shined a bright blue light in the night. What was an Omnic doing so far away from Cairo in the middle of nowhere? Was it sent by Anubis for this strange meeting that Gabriel was talking about?  
They walked into the temple and Moira was surprised to see a lantern in the center were clothing and boxes were kept warm. On their left, a set of stairs seemed to be leading to the roof and, from them, the Omnic walked in. However, as Moira now noticed, the shape of its body and the clothing made it clear it wasn't an ordinary Omnic, or maybe even…  
« Lacroix, » the being said and its voice made it clear to Moira : it was a woman.  
Amélie looked confused as the women took off her mask, revealing a dark face worn by time with one sharp eye covered in a tattoo and another one hidden behind an eyepatch. « It's been a while. » Amélie walked forward slowly, seemingly shocked. Moira smiled slightly : the ghost of Anubis had found its way to them. She saw Amélie reach for her face, gently looking under the patch. She gasp slightly and her eyes started to water. « I…  
\- I know what you're going to say…  
\- …but my apologies can never bring back your eye.  
\- I've forgiven you a long time ago. You're not the one I've been looking for.  
\- Then who?  
\- The one who turned you. » she said as she turned to Moira.  
Amélie did the same and Moira sighted. « I can only assume you already know who that person is, she said.  
\- Does it frighten you?  
\- No. I do not like injustice. If someone had to take the blame, it would be me. »  
The ghost frowned, visibly mad. Gabriel sighted. « Let's not kill each other before the end of the night.  
\- I'm not here to kill, she said. But that doesn't mean justice will not be brought.  
\- Everyone has their share of evil within them, Moira said. If we started punishing everyone who's done wrong, they'd be no one left to juge anyone.  
\- You think this is going to save you?  
\- I will not answer for the wrongdoing I've done in the name of science and progress for the human race. If we wish to bring justice to this world, those who truly mean it harm should be our focus. »  
She noticed Amélie shaking her head. Her expression was full of emotion she had problems understanding. She left in a haste onto the roof and Gabriel followed her with a sight, leaving the three women together. Moira turned to the ghost. « I had a feeling you couldn't be dead already. »  
Ana shook her head herself and walked up to the lantern to look for her clothes. « It's going to be a cold night, and the two of you are clearly not dressed for this. » She threw two large coat for them to wear and, as they were getting ready, Gabriel walked back down. « She wants to stay upstairs for now.  
\- Can't figure out why, Ana said.  
\- I'll tell her the outcome of the meeting later. Now we just need… »  
A shape materialized near the entrance. The sight of what Sombra had become both shocked and intrigued Moira, she seemed to have lost some weight, with a face that lacked emotions. Around her neck was a strange device that seemed to run into the electronic parts of her head. She wore a black cloak that was trying to hide strange mechanical parts over her abdomen, but a faith blue glow could reveal them to a trained eye. « Anubis welcomes you, » she said with a strangely shaky voice.  
She walked up to the group and stood near the lantern. « As long as you remain in here, you are safe. No harm will come from us.  
\- You speak of you and the God-program? Moira asked.  
\- Anubis is not with me as of now, but it will join this meeting.  
\- So you speak for it?  
\- I will.  
\- Then so be it. »  
Gabriel leaned back onto a wall while Ana stayed crouched near her lantern. Moira found a seat where her and Satya could sit while Sombra walked in the middle of the room. « Anubis understands the urgence of your situation. With the recent incident concerning Overwatch and agents of the law looking for Akande and Angela, there is not much that can stop Talon from unleashing their plan.  
\- A plan you've participated in, Moira noticed.  
\- We have nothing to do with the actions of Talon as of right now.  
\- Then may you explain the blue lights that were flickering from Maximilien's head? »  
Sombra frowned and walked slightly towards her. « The Blue curse is not a sing of Anubis. It is a revelation from the Iris, which all Omnics can exhibit wether they are under the influence of a God-program or not. We offer our condolences at your lost. »  
She was looking at Satya, who didn't answer. « We are all in great danger, and for that, Anubis is ready to make an offer.  
\- What are _you_ in danger of? Ana asked. One God-program or two, it'll only make your side stronger. »  
Sombra frowned. « We do not side with Talon, nor do we wish for the awakening of Ares.  
\- And why would that be? » Sombra tilted her head and the colours on her head went from their normal pink to blue. Moira could see her eyes shift to the same glow. Was this Anubis? Had it finally found it's way around the human brain? « The God-program Ares is a threat to our integrity. It's core programming is far different from the other Gods, being one of the last programs to be created before the beginning of the crisis. Ares does not function under the same rules, it is the God of War and will do whatever it takes to turn its own vision into reality.  
\- A God of War? Gabriel asked.  
\- Ares has been programmed under a philosophy different from all others : to help humanity by forcing its progress through conflict. It is its own actions that eventually lead a smaller group of individuals to form Talon so that they might continue its influence upon the world. Ares is not Anubis, it will destroy cities, commit mass murder, it will do all that it must to force us to fight back. It is a challenge we cannot afford to lose. »  
She turned back to Moira and Satya, her eyes were glowing sharply, giving her an ominous, godly appearance. « Ares is a threat to all of us. Just like during the first Omnic Crisis, it will take over other God-programs and awaken them as well. Anubis would be forced to serve under its influence again. We cannot afford our progress to be so easily swept away. That is why Anubis will fight with you. »  
That revelation sent shivers down Moira's spine. Sombra closed her eyes and their light started fading away. « Our forces have been severely weakened since the fight for Moskau. We already have large amounts of our ressources sent further south to help in the reconstruction of Numbani and cannot afford taking them back. We need to expand Anubis' influence so that it may take over Petra and secure it.  
\- What does this mean? Moira asked.  
\- This is the reason we brought you to this meeting : we need your help.  
\- My help? For what? »  
Sombra walked forward up to her, she had a strange expression on her face. « We must secure the desert so that its underground ressources may be mined for our Omnic production. There is only one city powerful enough for its influence to reach far enough for Anubis' liking. »  
Moira frowned as she understood where Sombra was trying to lead her. « You want to take Oasis?  
\- And we will, with or without your help. Our calculations cannot lie : we have more than enough to besiege the city and take it for us. But we want to take a different approach.  
\- Which is?  
\- Taking it from within could potentially be done without any destruction nor any injuries. This is where you could help.  
\- You want me to let you in the city?  
\- Oasis will be ours by tomorrow wether you do this or not. If you were to let me inside and bring down the city's outer shields, we could enter without resistance and take the city.  
\- And turn it into another one of your Omnic cities like Cairo? What about the people who live there? The city is useless without them.  
\- They will be welcomed to stay and keep on with their life, only the city shall be under the control of Anubis, who will redirect some of its ressources to the construction of a new, more powerful Omnium in the city center. From there, we will be able to not only secure Petra and the surrounding territory, we would also have a much stronger base of operation for our future plans.  
\- If that is the case, then why has Cairo been abandoned to your attack?  
\- The citizen were all forcefully evacuated out of the city by its military and Overwatch, but none of them are forbidden to come back. In fact, some of them have while our Omnics are taking care of the city's infrastructure. »  
She turned around and looked at Ana. « If you're still in doubt of this, then ask those who still visit the city regularly. »  
Ana nodded slightly and Gabriel had a subtle laugh. « You're about the only one that's I'd expect to have the balls to still visit an Omnic city under the influence of a God-program.  
\- They haven't been aggressive towards me since they've took control, Ana mentioned. They trade for my rations just like the other merchants used to. »  
Moira turned to Satya : she kept looking at Sombra's clothes as if she was seeing something others couldn't. « What do you think of this? » she asked her.  
She seemingly snapped back to reality, turning to her. « I… I cannot tell. »  
Moira frowned and turned to Sombra. « What about our position as Ministers? You didn't seem to like it during our last meeting.  
\- You will be allowed to keep your position of Minister, however Anubis will always have the final verdict on each decisions made by the council. Anubis will also be the one taking care of the city's management, leaving the Ministers to their art and to request what they need for their experiment.  
\- This defeats the purpose of Oasis. It was meant to be a city free of rules, made by scientist and for science first. To impose a ruling system like this on the city…  
\- Oasis will remain the same, only this time, Anubis will make sure it develops to its full potential. If you are afraid that we will remove your freedom to practice science, worry not. We will encourage these experiments and provide you with what you need, as long as you follow our guidance. »  
Moira looked around to see what the others were thinking about this : Gabriel seemed untouched as if he already knew all of this while Ana seemed to have wandered somewhere else. Satya's eyes crossed with hers and showed her own confusion. Was this really the right thing to do? Did she even had a choice? If she didn't help Anubis, it would take the city by force and who knew what they would then do to her, or Satya. Was Gabriel working with them? Had Anubis found its way in his brain? No… it couldn't be, his eyes hadn't changed during this meeting at all. As for Ana… Moira still couldn't understand what was her purpose in here. « If we let you in, we will keep our roles? No harm will come to the citizens?  
\- None that won't stand in our way, Sombra answered, leaning towards her as if she was ready to have her sing a pact.  
\- Then I will let you in, » Moira said, looking down.  
She heard Gabriel sight deeply. Sombra nodded, with her eyes glowing more intensely. « Then so be it. By tomorrow, we will come escort you back to Oasis. Be ready. »  
She translocated away in an instant, leaving the room in an awkward silence for a moment. Gabriel was the first one to step up and get to the lantern. « Alright, I'm starving over here.  
\- Doesn't this shock you? » Moira said.  
Gabriel grabbed two pouches of ration and shrugged. « It's been a part of the plan for a week already.  
\- What?  
\- Sombra's been telling me a lot of things.  
\- Why does she suddenly feel like revealing such important secrets to her enemies? »  
Gabriel frowned. « You don't seem to get it, do you?  
\- Get what?  
\- She doesn't want to be our enemy. Sombra's been working with us for years, she's still the same person.  
\- I'm sorry, the blue light and the possessed eyes were telling me otherwise. » Gabriel shook his head. « I've been in here for a week already, I can tell you that she's not nearly as controlled as she seems like.  
\- That or Anubis is really good at acting.  
\- For a geneticist, you suddenly seem to know a lot about how Omnics behave.  
\- I don't, which is why I remain skeptical about all of this. » Gabriel packed two sleeping bags and head to the stairs. « I'll tell you more about what I did in here once we've secured Oasis. For now… just trust in me.  
\- It's becoming harder every time you ask me to.  
\- You're right, I should just shut it for once. »  
As he turned to the stairs, she frowned herself. « Where are you going with all of this?  
\- I doubt Amélie will want to come back down for the night.  
\- You're going to leave us alone down here? »  
He turned as with a confused face. « You're all grown up ladies in there, you can take care of yourselves. »  
As he headed up, however, Moira got up and followed him. « Gabriel, wait. »  
He sighted as if he was getting tired of her. « What?  
\- Give me a couple of minutes. I wish to speak to Amélie. Alone.  
\- Why?  
\- I just… I have to.  
\- It's a bad idea.  
\- I know, that's why I have to. »  
He looked down and raised his eyebrows. « Alright then, go on. » As she walked past him and up the stairs, the cold air of the night hit her face as the light of the moon showed the silhouette of Amélie sitting alone. Although she had faced assassins, murdering Omnics and much more, something in this sight made Moira more scared than ever.


	99. Chapter 11 : Confrontation

Moira approached slowly and in silence as the wind was slowly brushing Amélie's hair. « It's a bit cold to stay outside like this, » she said.  
Amélie sighted and, while still looking into the night, replied. « I'm used to it. » That answer made Moira shiver. She walked up to her and, once she was on her side, she crossed her arm. « I'm glad I could see you again.  
\- I can't tell why.  
\- Angela operated you, did she?  
\- Are you mad that she stole your favorite toy? »  
Moira frowned. « You've never been a toy. You were one of my greatest achievements. »  
Amélie smiled, but Moira could tell it wasn't a truthful one. « Yes, an achievement. Now I understand. I was a challenge, then? A little game called life. The life of a stupid little girl with stupid little dreams. A worthless…  
\- Don't tell yourself that. »  
Amélie turned her head sharply. Her eyes were red. « What should I tell myself then? That I was a good little girl? I was obedient, wasn't I? A good toy for you.  
\- I understand that you're mad…  
\- Do you? »  
Her eyes seemed to be animated with a fury Moira had never seen. « Yes, I can. I've known what it feels like to be powerless, to never be able to fight back when all you want to do is scream. I've lived through this. »  
Amélie frowned, her voice became shaky. « Then how could you do to it to someone after knowing what it feels like…  
\- You want to know why? » she asked with a more insistant voice herself.  
Amélie didn't say anything, seemingly shocked to see her answer back. Moira continued, slightly frustrated. « You were never a toy. Never just an achievement. You are years of my life, the results of research on the human condition no one has ever come close to finding. Do you realize the impact these experiments will have on society? »  
Amélie's face seemed defeated as if she had been informed of horrible news. Moira kept going. « You think this was all a little game of creating a perfect assassin, do you? Talon wanted this cold blooded killer and offered me your body. I did what all scientist would have done in this situation and accepted this opportunity. Thanks to these researches, our understanding of the modified human body has made giant steps. Eventually, once these research will be published, we could save millions, if not billions in the far future. All of this thanks to you and me. »  
Amélie's eyes started to water. « So this is it?  
\- Yes, this is it, Moira answered with dedication.  
\- This is what was worth destroying my life? »  
This answered shocked Moria for a moment, but she frowned instead. « Yes, these are the sacrifices needed to live in a better world.  
\- So my life is worthless to you, in the end. »  
She didn't seem angry anymore, simply devastated. Moira looked at her in the eyes. « Your life has more worth than anything I could ask for. Your life will help others for years to come. Do you know how many humans have died bringing nothing new to this world? How many of us have simply passed by only to be forgotten by history? You will never be one of those. My name, your name, but also Angela. All of us who understand that sacrifices are needed to ensure the future of our species. » She brought her left hand to her face and removed the plate on her right eye, showing the marks all around the red iris. « My vision has never been the same since this experiment. »  
She then lifted her right arm. « And I spent weeks of intense pain to achieve this. Now I can barely feel my hand, my skin is slowly turning harder and colder. I might even loose my arm in a decade or so. But you see, these are the sacrifices I had to make. The risk I had to take. Angela injected herself with nano-robots in times of wars against the machines to prove herself to Overwatch, had her calculation been wrong, she'd be dead. We all make those sacrifices because we know it has to be this way. »  
Amélie was looking down. « And which of those sacrifices implied strapping me onto a chair? Which of those sacrifices were worth erasing my entire existence? »  
That answered pinched her heart. Moira closed her eyes and sighted. « I never wanted them to torture you, but they knew that turning you on our side had to be psychological, not just physical. I tried easing this process with the brain surgery.  
\- I can still sometimes feel the cold at night. When it happens, I cry, because I think I'm going to wake up on the chair… »  
She shook her head and Amélie looked up in tears. « Don't you feel anything? Can't you understand the wrong you've caused? What would it take to make you understand? »  
Something in these questions confused Moira. For a moment, she hesitated to tell her. « _Yes, I do understand._ » but her mind hardened. She tilted her head. « My last moments at my university were much darker than I dare to remember, but what I can recall is that after I escaped it, I came to a conclusion. The world we live in will never be good enough for humanity, not at least until we make the sacrifices necessary for it. That day, I made a choice, to never let others force their decisions onto my research, to suppress my moral code as it ultimately lead to too many hesitations in my times of study… » She looked up and to the moon, the last words she had in her mind were burning her : « …and I choose to never repent an experiment I did for the greater good. »  
Amélie slowly shook her head, her eyes filling with both tears and fear. « What did they do to you? What turned you into this… this… »  
Moira looked at her. « _They've killed me as well, Amélie. They've killed another stupid little girl with stupid little dreams._ » she thought.  
But instead, she answered : « You want to call me a monster, do you? »  
Amélie looked at her in the eyes, her voice trembling. « Someone once told me… no one is truly evil by nature. Something has to have put them on the wrong path, and something can put them back on the right path. But I look at you… »  
Her heart hardened and for once, she felt a pressure in her gut. « You think I'm on the wrong path? That nothing could ever save me? You wouldn't be the first one to think that. Angela tried the same. Everyone wants to do good… but no one want to make the sacrifices. »  
Amélie closed her eyes and Moira saw tears falling on the ground. « I just hope one day you'll understand. »  
« _I do, but it's too late._ »  
She didn't know what to say anymore and, as she was slowly walking away, she heard horrible cries : Amélie was weeping on the ground. She stopped in her track and looked at her : something in this vision made her shake her head. She wanted to come back, stand by her side again, hold her and let her cry away the pain.  
« _But it's too late._ »  
She walked down the stairs and met Gabriel on the way. « I heard it didn't go well, » he said.  
She didn't answer, first walking past him before slowing down. She looked down and saw her hands shake. « What is wrong with me, Gabriel? she asked with a voice she never expected to be so shaky.  
\- I don't know, I've never seen you like that before. »  
Moira's breathing became small gasps as if she needed to reach for air. She closed her eyes and felt tears on her cheeks. « I just… »  
Gabriel put a hand in her back and the touch electrified her body. « Are you gonna be alright? »  
She gasped one last time and and retook control. « Yes… I just… I need some time. »  
She walked back down much faster as if she wanted to run away from Gabriel's grasp. Inside the Necropolis, Ana was seemingly gone and only Satya remained, tucked out in a corner and covered in a blanket, her back against the wall. Moira joined her and sat next to her. In the silence and the calm of the night, as she was falling asleep, she felt Satya's arms reach out to her and, instinctively, she wrapped hers around her body, feeling the warmth of her embrace and the softness of her skin made her entire body shake and her heart beat much faster. She felt as fragile as glass, as light as a feather and, as she was falling asleep, finally understood what was wrong with her… how could she remain so cold, so unfeeling and keep the promises she did to herself when all she wanted to do was to care for someone? To care for her…


	100. Chapter 12 : The New World

Moira looked through the window of her domain, seeing the setting sun as a sing that their plan was about to unveil.  
She turned around and saw two Omnics taking care of cleaning the place while Satya was sitting on her couch looking concerned at her arm. « Are you alright? she asked.  
\- It… it hasn't been recharged yet.  
\- Since when?  
\- Yesterday.  
\- You think someone forgot? »  
Satya looked down. « No one was there to give them the order. »  
Moira sat down next to her. « When we'll be done with this, I'll contact Vishkar myself.  
\- You will?  
\- We'll find a solution together, alright? »  
Satya nodded slightly and Moira took her left hand, bringing it closer to her. « For now, you can stay with me. This place will be cleaned up by the time we're back.  
\- I just… Thank you. »  
Moira didn't answer, appreciating the grasp of her hand onto her own. Even thought it was her prosthetic, to know that it was hers still made her heart beat faster. This moment was interrupted by an alarm on their phone signalling the beginning of the operation.  
They both got up together and, as Moira looked once again at the setting sun slowly hiding behind the city's walls, she asked. « Are you sure you want to do this?  
\- I will do as I must, » Satya answered.  
She felt, however, the grasp of her hand become tighter.  
As the night's sky was unveiling, the door to the Minister's meeting room opened as Moira and Satya walked into the room, interrupting whoever was speaking. The Ministry turned their head to them. « She's not dead! Minister Ajhit scuffed.  
\- Is it really a surprise to you all? she answered. I've heard someone say that I was impossible to get rid off.  
\- You've left over three days ago without giving any sings of life, we find your domain in complete ruins and empty of life and you somehow didn't think of alerting the rest of the Ministries about it?  
\- I had more important things to look for.  
\- And what could be more important than your role as the Minister of Oasis?  
\- Some internal problems I do not need to speak of. But some others that you'll soon learn about. »  
She sat down and let Satya walk around the large table and up to the control panel of the defence wall. « At the very least you've brought back this Vishkar architect, Minister Ossam said. We were about to file a complaint to the company.  
\- I think giving her some time to recover from the death of her formal employer was acceptable.  
\- Speaking of this man. The council's been informed of his affiliation with Talon. We can only hope his employees were not of the same caliber, or else… he said as he turned to Satya.  
\- I can assure you she had no way of knowing about these affiliations, Moira answered. As you must know that a man can keep many deep secrets to everyone, Minister Ossam. »  
He frowned. « And to think I was enjoying this meeting without your crude remarks.  
\- Do not worry, you won't be hearing of these comments for long. » He seemed confused just like the rest of the council. « What is this supposed to mean?  
\- These past few days have brought me a lot of news, lots of crucial information that I have already shared with important individuals. We have a plan of action, but I will need something of you all. »  
The external wall's command panel started to bleep as an alert sound rang into the room, making the rest of the Minsters turn to her. « What is the meaning of this? »  
Satya turned to Moira with a concerned expression, but a confident nod from the Minister helped her made the choice. She ignored the other Ministers and kept going. « What is she messing with that is causing all of this trouble? Ossam asked.  
\- She knows what she's doing. Let her do her work and no harm will come to us. »  
Their heads turned to turn in shock. « What are you on about? the Minister of transport asked.  
\- Simply said, our plans may require some sacrifices, for the greater good. »  
On the wall next to them a hologram showed the city's external wall with many red dots flickering around it. « Something's outside the walls! Ajhit said. Are we under attack?  
\- Not for long, Moira said as she got back up and walked to the door.  
He turned to her and frowned. « You… Where do you think you're going?  
She put her hand to the door's access. « Nowhere, I'm just opening the door. » The shape of Gabriel, Amélie and Sombra were waiting on the other side. They walked in and the Ministers backed up in their chair. « What is the meaning of all of this? These people are not allowed in this room.  
\- I know, Moira said, but we'll have to make adjustments to these rules. But it's fine, you won't need to be the ones to change these rules. »  
One of them recognized Sombra and shook his head. « They are with the God-program… »  
Moira sighted. « Anubis has made a deal with us. No harm will come to either us nor any other citizen of Oasis, which will be welcomed to stay. However, the Ministry will loose it's control of the city's ressource and management.  
\- This is treason! Ossam yelled. You are a vile traitor! »  
Gabriel tilted his head. « Easy there, old man. We're doing our job and she saved your asses.  
\- We will not let this city fall to the machines! They cannot enter unless we let them! »  
Moira lifted her eyes up to Satya and she acknowledge before pressing a final button which opened the main doors of the city alongside turning down the outer wall's shields. The radar on the walls showed hundreds of red dots entering the city all at once. « This… you are making a terrible mistake, Ajhit said as he got up with rage in his eyes.  
\- Maybe a Minister of War would have helped prevent this in the end? Moira mentioned in a mocking tone.  
\- No amounts of defence can help us from usurpers, from dishonest, horrible people like you. »  
Moira had a strange smile at the mix of fear and anger she found in his eyes. Sombra walked in front of her, her eyes glowing an intense shade of blue. « **The will of the Gods will not go unheard** , she said in an amplified electronic voice.  
\- You will not take this city while I stand! » Ajhit said firmly.  
Sombra tilted her head and turned to Amélie. She nodded in response and aimed her sniper riffle at the Minister. For a second, Moira missed a heartbeat as the rest of the Minister backed away in panic. She shot Ajhit and made him fall back off of his chair before falling unconscious. « You've told me… Moira started.  
\- **No harm shall come to those who do not stand in the way of Anubis,** » Sombra said as she jumped onto the table.  
Gabriel got closer to Moira and whispered. « Don't panic, he's asleep. » Sombra's hands started glowing a shade of blue as she crouched and put them onto the table. An electric current travel from her coat to the table, then to the table onto the rest of the electronics of the room and finally all the way into the panel Satya was operating. Their lights started shifting from their original white color to a golden color before a powerful and menacing electronic sound rose from the entire structure and echoed much further around the entire city as a final shock form Sombra plunged them into darkness.  
For a second, all the light of the city closed, leaving nothing but the panic of the Ministers and screams outside. Finally, on the wall, a hologram displayed a large blue eye from which more blue current emerged slowly grasping every electronics and putting them back on. Moira could finally see something that shocked her : Sombra body seemed to be glowing from under her coat as well as her head and face. As the entire structure's lights turned to blue, a deep electronic voice echoed trough the entire city as a large black and gold vehicle could be seen on the screens, escorted to the city center by dozens of Omnics repeating in unisson : « _ **Leave way to Anubis.**_ »


End file.
